Blood Sharing
by Vampmer
Summary: It started at the frat party, Damon taught her how to revel. From there on in she dove head first into the new vampire world and into him. Every time they shared blood, their bond grew more intense. Klaus wasn't happy about it, neither was Stefan, and both would do anything to stop it. Can Damon and Elena survive their own bond? (M for Smut, no sire bond, starts at "The Five")
1. I Feel So Close

Blood Sharing aka The Five (Alternate Scene)

_This fic takes place during season 4 episode The Five. Warning for minor episode spoilers. Damon/Elena. _

She'd conquered her biggest fear. Elena Gilbert was no ripper. Honestly, Damon never expected her to be a ripper, though he _had _expected the moral meltdown she'd experienced earlier on in the day. Elena had lost her nerve when confronted with the fact her would be blood donor had a little sister. She had no problem drinking from the scum-bag would be date-rape-loser tonight though. No problem at all.

In fact, as the music pulsated through the room filled with masked and painted sweaty freshmen, Damon couldn't help but revel for a moment in the feeling of knowing he succeeded where his brother had failed. Regardless of the moral standards Elena kept- she couldn't thrive or even survive the way Stefan did. Damon liked to think that part of Elena didn't really _want _to. Those were the thoughts floating in his head as he pulled his mouth away from the compulsed woman he had pinned against the wall. That, and just how damn magnetic Elena was looking across the floor with blood dripping down her chin.

Elena was having a moment that could only really be described as ecstasy. With her hands above her head, her face tilted to the ceiling, fangs pointed without fear, she licked her lips and swayed her body in time with the music. _It's about damn time_. Thought Damon. Ever since Elena had become a vampire everyone in her life had been trying to numb the experience out of fear she'd lose control. She was denied her first kill, sheltered from her own power, and guilt-tripped into staying in control. Elena's own body rebelled against her, denying her the pleasure and experience of blood sharing or even the measly ability to drink the blood of an animal. Allowing himself to think about the blood sharing incident for a moment sent fingers of heat crawling up Damon's spine. He'd been disappointed she couldn't keep his blood down and that she clearly wasn't overwhelmed by the pleasure in the act as he was. He certainly wouldn't be forgetting that any time soon. It had been worth a punch in the jaw.

There was something about this adventure in feeding that was catching Damon a little off guard. Something about being able to walk around in the open with fangs out and blood dripping. He loved Halloween for that reason. It was a day where he could be himself without suspicion. A bite on the neck at a Halloween frat party? That's just horny freshmen! It wasn't just being able to be out in the open. It was seeing Elena, here, like this... in a new light, for the first time. He couldn't help furrowing his eyebrows in the trademark way Elena had always teased him for. He was interested in seeing just how different the new Elena was.

Elena had been dancing with her blood donor for the night. She was careful to use compulsion every time and not take too much. It was overwhelming to finally be able to just feed and not over think it. She was doing alright! Elena Gilbert was not a ripper. The past few days since she'd changed all she could really focus on was how severely she felt everything. Good or bad, her feelings were amplified. The blood cravings were getting beyond her control even with help from Stefan. She didn't feel guilty about asking Damon for help if it meant she'd be stopped from ever killing someone. _Damon._ Knowing he was close by added to her ability to let go and enjoy herself. She knew he'd swoop in if she took it too far.

Elena swayed about with her partner, and having thought of Damon she turned around, still moving to the beat, to see he'd turned around to face her as well. She smiled a toothy-fanged grin. There was always something about Damon that made her think he could sense her thoughts. No, she didn't believe he could read her mind. But deep down there was this strange connection between the two of them that amplified since she transitioned.

Damon started to saunter over to her, his eyes a little glazed. Elena noticed instantly the blood by his mouth. Even though she just drank from the girl, it was as if every cell in her body had become electrified and engaged in response to the sticky, glistening, redness. Damon shook his hair and Elena could see the droplets of sweat and blood fly off his skin. She grinned knowing only a vampire could see something so small move so fast, and she closed the gap between them and started to dance.

The music beat all around them, bodies full of coursing blood and churning heart beats... but it was as if she suddenly only had eyes for him. Eyes for the blood on his face. He smirked as she moved, but his eyes drank her in as she reached and smeared the blood from his chin on her finger, and quickly licked it off. Now _that_ Damon hadn't expected. That was a moment he had only fantasised about.

Elena grinned, a part of her feeling a tinge of guilt at how much pleasure she was getting out of this, out of blood lust, and out of Damon. She knew somewhere in the back of her mind this was something she should be experiencing with Stefan.. . but Stefan would lose himself in a very bad way. The other part of Elena, just didn't care, and was too busy singing, "..your love pours down me like a waterfall..." .

Damon was playing it cool, or at least, trying to. He'd long since mastered the art of keeping a calm or neutral face while hiding his inner thoughts from enemies. Could he hide them from Elena? It was all he could do to not grab her there. He wanted to kiss her, to bite her, to blood share, to taste her, to feel her, to... anything. To just, touch her. So he allowed himself a cautious touch on her shoulder as they danced. She leaned into him dancing and his hand automatically ran down her arm caressing it. To anyone watching it may look like a passing caress of affection, when in reality his senses were alive and filled with Elena. Damon could feel the temperature of her skin through the fabric, practically taste the blood dripping from her teeth, and he couldn't move his eyes from the way her hair was pulled back exposing porcelain skin. He wouldn't push her though. Not like this. Every bone in his body told him to take advantage of the moment but he knew she'd never forgive him if he did. Damon had to be content to revel in the moment. So revel he did by finding any excuse he could to brush against her body while they swayed with the music. He could revel. He could rival any vampire with his ability to revel.

Something was coming alive in Elena. Something that, truth be known, had been aching to burst free. It had been there when she was a human, but now as a vampire it was as all encompassing the moment she acknowledged it existed. It was a drive, a need, an intense desire. She told herself it was bloodlust, but her body disagreed. Damon ran a hand down her arm. It was like sparks, he was igniting her. Elena knew Damon couldn't compulse her, but he was all she could see, all she could smell, all she could feel. She couldn't bear to not have him touching her. When he pulled his hand back she pushed back into him.

Damon's face was a mask but it was like time was standing still. His eyes searched Elena, asking, _what are you doing?_ Elena couldn't read his mind but there was the connection again. She knew what he was thinking anyway, and her own smile and eyes seemed to answer a playful, _I don't know...?_ Elena pulled closer again, she caught wind of that coppery smell and redness around Damon's mouth. She let out an uncontrolled growl. Without warning her eyes clouded over and veins snaked down her face. With vampire speed she pinned him against the nearest wall and was now lapping the blood from his face like a kitten with a saucer of milk. Her tongue scraped against his chin.

Damon hadn't been expecting it. Elena really wouldn't have been able to overpower him, but he'd allowed himself to be moved thinking she had only been about to playfully push or touch. But no, Elena had become aggressive. Before he could even think what was happening he felt her tongue on his face and his hands flew up around her. One of his hands was lost in her hair, the other clamped tightly on the small of her back- willing her to stay just a second longer. He knew she would inevitably realize what she was doing and would pull away. But... the thing was... she didn't pull away. She showed no signs of pulling away. Instead a guttural growl escaped her lips which prompted a surprised yet quiet moan from his.

Elena's fangs gently grazed Damon's neck just below his jaw. The blood from his feed had dripped there and Elena wanted more. He leaned his face into her, pressing his jaw against her mouth. She couldn't help it- her mouth quivered with excitement and anticipation. She'd been sick the last time she tried to feed from Damon, but last time she hadn't had any human blood from the vein in her system. Last time she wasn't acting like a normal vampire.

Now she had Damon plastered against the wall, albeit, willingly. Damon always knew a secret part of Elena wanted him- and as her fangs pierced his skin he tightened his grip on her and his eyes rolled back. It was everything the first time had been- and more. Her body pulsated against his as he ran his hand through her hair. Damon could feel his blood pouring into her- and with it- his life essence. He felt the slightest hint of light headedness and giving into the dizziness was gratifying. The air smelled like her and his blood. Elena was hard against him, he could feel her hips pushing against his front and his body tightened in response.

Elena finally pulled back, arching her head and snapping her neck back as she did. Her eyes were wide and alight, her fangs protruded, his blood dribbled down her chin. She was breathing deep and heavy, her chest was rising with every effort. Damon was still holding her with his head cocked to the side, avoiding her gaze as his mind started to comprehend what happened.

"More." growled Elena. She felt power coursing through her. Damon's power. This is what it felt like to be Damon. The thought only barley registered as her entire body was taken over by it.

Damon cocked an eyebrow- wondering if he was in control of this or not. "As.. tempting as that sounds..." he gasped out, like a lover who was spent. "If you drink anymore of me..." She'll what? What could he say that would make her stop so she didn't take it too far? The truth? That they'd be permanently bonded? That might not be enough... "...you'll kill me." he added quickly. It wasn't a lie. It wasn't exactly true either. Stefan would beat him bloody for allowing her to take it this far, and she clearly still didn't understand the effect of blood-sharing.

Realization and understanding started to wash over Elena's face. Damon knew he'd done the right thing by stopping her, but then she took him by surprise by pinning him back again quite forcefully. His hands reflectively let go of her. "Seriously Elena, this isn't a good idea." He spat out.

Elena's eyes returned to normal, her grip loosened, and the veins disappeared, but she did not let go. She stared at Damon, his own power staring back at him through smoldering female eyes. "It was your blood that changed me." It wasn't a question, it was a statement, but Damon nodded anyway. Dr. Fell had used his blood to cure her, and when she died it was his blood that made her a vampire. "You're _in_ me. I have you inside of me." He stayed silent. "I can feel it. I feel your power. I feel... a connection to you."

"Well, we can only hope it doesn't make you sick this time." Damon said in his arrogant tone of voice as an attempt to cut the tension and lighten the moment. He could feel himself treading water but he wasn't making any distance. Elena's face twisted in confusion. She felt embarrassed she hadn't been able to keep his blood down that first try. But then she started to think about it.

"We didn't do it right last time. Did we?" he avoided her eyes but she pushed using his power and he felt his face drawn back. "Did we?" she demanded. He bit his lip, squinted his eyes, and shook his head slowly. "I needed human blood in my system first and you..." he stared at her in amazement. How was she putting this all together? "You didn't bite me back." That stopped him. He stopped breathing, stopped moving, was sure his heart stopped, and he just stared.

"No. I didn't bite you back. " he confirmed.

"Your blood... your power ... makes me stronger Damon. If I can make this feeling stay... I think I can keep myself in check. I feel more in control of myself." somehow he doubted that. The control part at least. Yes, he did have the best control out of any vampire he knew... but if he agreed with her and let himself think she had control it would mean accepting that she had control of herself right now. That this, this whole moment, was by Elena's choice and not just the frenzy of blood lust and feeding. If he dared to hope that might be true... then what did that say about her feelings for him? Or at the very least, her attraction?

"So what are you saying Elena?" he dared to ask. She stared at him long and hard.

"Bite me back." Damon looked down.

"I can't do that." He looked back up with a sheepish grin. "That's like vampire sex."

Elena had suspected blood sharing could be involved in vampire sex, but knowing that it was practically equal made her face red as if she'd been a human. She considered this for a moment as Damon tried to seem casual and cocky but really hung on baited breath.

"You're already in me. For this to work, if I ever want to have any control, I need to be in you." She said it very matter-o-factly and pulled her hair to the side to expose her forever porcelain neck. Damon's whole body throbbed as his eyes became transfixed. He tried to pull his face away.

"..it's like sex..." he feebly said again, but Elena was already inching herself closer. His fangs tingled, his body tightened and throbbed, and he felt her warm breath next to his face.

"But it's not. It's not sex." she whispered. Elena still didn't know everything about blood sharing but surely if it really was akin to sex Stefan would have said something. He'd want her to be strong enough to keep from killing someone. If they remembered it wasn't sex... she wouldn't have to feel guilty. Though any guilt she was feeling began dissipating as soon as she touched him. "It's **not.** Sex."

Damon couldn't fight it anymore when she breathed those words. He grabbed onto her like she'd disappear if he didn't, and bit. Elena arched her back and leaned her head up. Damon's teeth slid in deep and when they connected with her blood both of them let out a moan of pleasure. Drinking Elena was like drinking liquid gold. The taste filled Damon up and through the connection he was pulled through every memory with her. Their first meeting, their experiences, the moment he kissed her and made her forget. He knew of course that she'd already retrieved these missing memories before but it was something else entirely to be going through them piece by piece with her here.

Their bodies were hopelessly entwined while the party raged on around them. With every lingering moment that Damon drew out her blood Elena felt her body building in a satisfying tension. She knew it was working, the bit of Damon's power would stay, and with this connection she'd keep the blood down. She'd be strong, strong enough to fight the urge to kill someone when she fed. but there was also something else she as experiencing. Warmth spread through her and tingled where it went. She could feel Damon's heart beating rapidly against hers, and his body was tight and ridged like a person doing everything they could to stay in check. Somehow it suddenly wasn't enough anymore.

Elena pushed the feeling away and tried to focus on the blood, but that only made it more intense. Damon's blood was coursing through her now, and hers was coursing through him. With every drop he drank she felt herself inside of him. Elena's body was still heightened in anticipation as she felt her fingers fumbling over his shirt. She pulled at a button. Like a bolt Damon's face shot up from her neck, severing the connection between the two, and stared at her with his mouth slightly open and her blood dripping through his teeth. The bite marks on her neck were already starting to heal but it didn't feel enough. "...don't stop..." she murmured with doe eyes. He stayed frozen, unsure of what to do. When she reached up and opened a button from his shirt. On the inside, Damon lost control and finally leapt all in.

Elena was aware of the room rushing by them in a blur. She knew they were now somewhere dark and small- like a closet of some sort- away from the party. She also knew that when he took to run she'd instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist as he scooped her up. There were no lights but with vampire sight she could see him clear as day. She pulled at his shirt, tearing it in the process which only served to ignite a lust in Damon he'd been working very hard to bury. He felt feral. He felt alive.

Humans were the ones to get sexually excited by naked bodies. To a vampire the allure of bare skin was all about the blood just beneath the surface. Damon fiercely pulled her shirt over her head as she stared at him with that entrapping gaze. Turning his own power on him. He pushed her back into the wall, her legs still wrapped around his waist, and he let out a snarl as he moved her hair. For the briefest moment he paused, mentally begging himself to stay in check... but then Elena punctured the skin below his collar bone with her nails. She wanted more, he'd give her more.

Damon thrust against her as she leaned down and bit, the drywall under his hands cracked and crumbled. Humans would never know what they were missing. While the act of human sex was still something fun a vampire could enjoy, nothing could compare with the pull of feeding and the intimacy of blood sharing. He didn't need to tear her clothes off to know what it was like to be inside of her. Damon could feel every part of her from the inside out as his blood filled her mouth. He stroked the side of her face gently as she fed on him, and then, after all the anticipation and mounting tension between them, he sunk his teeth in her. There was finally release as he slammed into her both physically, emotionally, and mentally. They collided.

Stars. Stars were all they could both see upon the mutual connection of their blood . He was filling up with her, she was filling up with him. They were delirious in the blood lust, their hands reached all over each other to feel in the darkness. Elena felt like she was having an out of body experience, like something she'd never known as a human. This was blood sharing. She was aware of her body, felt every pull, every touch, every movement... but she was still in another regard detached from it. All she could really be sure of surrounded by these stars was Damon. Elena was experiencing Damon in the fullest capacity. It felt like they were one person, but she still wanted more. An insatiable need every bit as powerful of the blood was clawing at her from the inside.

Likewise, Damon was surrounded in Elena. She was all he could smell, touch, and taste. He'd never known a blood share to be this intense and deep- not even with Katherine. He knew some part of his body was still reaching in the darkness for her, groping at her flesh, clawing at her bones while his lips remained attached to her neck. He could feel their hearts pulsing together and the rhythmic sound filled the starry void around them. Damon was pulled through Elena's memories of him from her perspective. He noticed the unmistakable spark of passion through her eyes and body. Elena _had_ felt something for him from the start! But it was always overcome by her fear of losing control- even as a human.

Elena didn't know who was in control anymore. All she knew was she needed Damon and wanted him in every possible way. Their shared experience heightened everything she thought and felt- because Damon was feeling it too. It was like having the air knocked out of her lungs. It was this secret inner world where they both felt safe, wanted, and passionate. An inner world where they were together on a level so outside of reality neither one would even be able to explain it. It was beautiful, and it was terrifying. Hardly aware of her hands, Elena was pulling at Damon's belt. That's when he broke the connection by pulling away from his bite, and pushing her away in the process. His hands flew to her wrists to stop her pulling at his pants.

The instant the connection snapped Elena felt immediate rejection. He was her Damon. He knew her more intimately now than anyone else. They were inside each other and he'd put up a wall! Her cheeks burned, but her eyes were brimmed with tears that threatened to over flow.

"I can't let you..." said Damon holding her wrists tightly. "I can't let you get so caught up you do something you regret. I've never experienced blood sharing like that... " he avoided her eyes and cocked his head to the side in his usual thoughtful way. "...I think we both got caught up in it." He met her eyes then. Those eyes that swam like diamonds. Eyes he could be forever lost in. Eyes that were already drawing him back to her neck. He shrugged off the urge.

"What did it feel like?" Elena suddenly demanded, worried that she was the only one experiencing such an intense desire. Damon stayed quiet, looked away, and then met her gaze while still holding her wrists.

"It felt like..." he began, searching for the words. Elena studied him in the dark, terrified now, and convinced she was the only one to have her world shattered by this blood sharing, convinced that the desire was all in her own head. "...it felt like home." he finally said letting go of her wrists and letting them fall back by her sides naturally. "It felt like you'd been my companion, my lover... for all of existence..." he began softly at first, but began to become more intense with each word. "Like you knew every inch of me inside and out, and I every inch of you. Like it was only us in the universe and I couldn't hide any darkness from you but it didn't matter because as soon as you found it, it became light!" he rambled nervously.

Elena's mind swirled with everything he'd said. Damon really did experience what she did. It wasn't just her. "You were the first one." she said, leaving Damon staring at her confused by her context. "The first one I met." she explained. Now he understood the reference. "But you made me forget. Like when you told me you loved me and kissed me." Damon turned his face to the side not wanting to look at her. "I..." she stammered. "I have never felt more, at home- like you said, than I did tonight. Not in my human life, not in my vampire life.." he turned his face back to her expecting rejection, but he saw tears on her lashes. "Damon..." she slowly raised her hands to touch his chest. "I never wanted to leave that place." She looked up at him, now holding his belt again. He placed his hands gently over hers and tried to push them off but she didn't move. "I need you inside of me."

"I already am. I'm flowing through your veins." he replied with a half smile "If you drink anymore, there will be nothing left."

"That's not what I want..." he was about to reply with _Oh I know.. _when she added "I can choose for myself." she pulled at the belt and it broke free, she tossed it to the floor.

Damon stared at the belt on the floor for a moment. This was it. From the moment he'd met her this was what he'd always wanted. All of her. Everything she had to give. Here she was, ready to give it to him, and he felt guilty. "Elena..." he let out a sigh that rippled through his own body. "You know I want you. But I'm the bad guy in this story. The guy slated to chase the girl and never get her. I can't take advantage of you when you're high on blood." The entire time he gave his speech he was dodging to avoid her fingers.

"Well then- bite me again." she quipped. He gave her a _and what will that accomplish? _Look. "Not for very long, just long enough, I mean, look inside me Damon. Figure out if I really want this or if it's feeding frenzy." Elena was sure she wanted him, but she even had to admit she wasn't thinking like her normal self after all the feeding and the blood exchange. They'd both know for sure this way. Damon would be able to walk through the blood fog in her conscience and see the truth.

Damon considered this. It made a lot of sense. He felt somewhat assured that he'd look inside her and see this wasn't what she really wanted, just what she lusted. Then, it would be easier to back himself out of this situation... keep things from escalating. He couldn't do something with her knowing how she truly felt. It would be easier to walk away in the end, if they both saw that it wasn't what she wanted.

"Okay." he resigned.

Still holding on to the belt loops of his pants Elena extended her neck a final time. Damon lingered above it, trying to drink in every bit of this moment so he could make the memory last. He didn't expect once she found out what she really felt that anything like this would ever happen again. He had to make it last. So, he slowly, carefully, grazed his teeth along her throat without biting. She shuttered, and a nearly silent gasp escaped her. Elena careened her neck ever so slightly, and he connected.

It was different this time. Damon was the only one on the journey. No stars, just darkness. He didn't feel empty though, as a matter of fact while his physical body was cradling Elena in his arms, this mental one, the blood sharing mind, saw warm light. He mentally felt compelled to the light and it was no surprise when he finally approached it that he saw Elena's own mental projection. Her conscience.

This Elena smiled at him. "Hello. Who are you?" she asked with almost a child like charm.

"I'm a friend, I came to get you." he explained.

"I have to leave?" she asked.

"Yes," said Damon solemnly. "It's time to go."

"Oh." This version of Elena knit her eyebrows together in concerned thought. "... but I get to leave with you?"

That wasn't what Damon expected. "Yes, you get to leave, uh, with me."

The dream-like Elena stood up and took Damon's hand. "Good." she said. "because I want to be with you."

"You do?" asked Damon. "Why?"

The connection was already starting to be severed as the physical Damon became aware that he couldn't continue drinking her blood without weakening her. Everything seemed fuzzy, and he was less aware of this mental image and more aware of Elena's flesh under his teeth.

"Because, you're home." Then he was pulled back into reality.

He unclenched his jaw from her neck at that point, and pulled away to stare at her. She was trembling and her eyes were wide and searching. "Please Damon..." She made one last effort to tug at his pants and convey her meaning. "I know what I want, I need you inside of me. Not because it makes me strong, because you are my home."

Damon didn't realize tears were escaping his eyes until they dripped down onto his bare chest. He looked down at them, and then his eyes travelled to where Elena's hands were holding him, and he wrapped his arms around her in an embrace. "You are my home." he said, echoing the feeling they both had during the blood sharing. He held her tightly, her blood still on his lips, and then he pulled her up on his waist.

Elena obliged and wrapped her legs around, he stated pulling at the back of her bra. Their eyes met and he froze a moment, Elena gently, and carefully, leaned in and left the whisper of a kiss on his lips. Damon let the kiss sit, for only a moment, and then he kissed back with a ferocity he could no longer contain. Elena knew what was about to happen as she kissed him madly and their clothes landed in a pile. She knew that before the blood sharing that there was no sex, and what they'd done in her mind with the blood sharing wasn't sex. But now it was different, now after the blood sharing she knew. She knew beyond the shadow of a doubt Damon was her other half, her home. She'd deal with the consequences later.

Their clothes were on the floor and Damon's hands were on Elena's hips. He grazed his teeth against her and allowed himself only a drop. As she lowered her head to do the same, he waited until she drew blood before thrusting inside her. She moaned as she felt him enter and the heat rush through her body, mixed with the coppery liquid pleasure in her mouth. She longed for the completeness of the blood sharing but knew she couldn't indulge in it again so soon. Instead she teased herself by lapping up the droplets until the bite healed.

Damon moaned like a feral animal and pulled her by her hips with every thrust. He raked his hands across her breasts and his mouth travelled along hers wanting every taste. Her extended canines pricked his tongue but he liked it and kissed her harder. She was leaving track marks across his back.

As their pleasure began to ascend they sped up, Elena leaning and arching her back as far as she could. She let her head drape back and her hair spill while Damon held her one arm around the waist and one behind her neck. There were like dancers, and everything was spinning from the blood shared.

When Elena could barely stand the pressure anymore, when she could feel Damon swell with every motion she made, she decided then to bite him again. Picking up on her signal Damon bit her back and again they were blasted into their own starry world. The sex was magnified and the blood share couldn't last long after how much they'd experimented with it. Thankfully, it didn't have to. With a peaking force their bodies expired together, vibrating through every part of them body and mind. The lovers cried out in ecstasy letting go of their bites on each other's neck. The room was spinning, blood was pouring down their faces, and they were damp with sweat. Damon pulled Elena upright, but didn't pull out of her. Instead they pressed their foreheads together , panting heavily, as the aftershocks waved through them.

They stared at each other for a few moments, then Damon put her down on the floor. Still standing nude, Elena reached up and placed her hand on Damon's chest. "You're my home now." she said knowing that words could never possibly do the experience justice.

"You're my home." answered Damon.

They stayed like that, holding each other for a few seconds, and then in a flash were clothed and back out in the party. The world looked different then for both of them. Everything was fuzzy around the edges like in a dream, or drunkenness. Damon and Elena swayed to the music, forever touching each other in some way. That's how Bonnie found them.


	2. I Feel Again

_Okay folks, I wasn't going to develop this into a story but I've had so many requests I figured I should at least give it a try. I wanted to wait until the next episode to see if I could work around it- but like many of you I'm desperate for my DELENA fix too! Hopefully this lives up to expectation. Thanks for all the great feedback._

_The Soundtrack for this chapter is "Feel Again" by One Republic_

* * *

The ride back home had been silent. Elena knew Bonnie couldn't have known the truth about what happened with Damon, but for all the judgement wafting from her she might as well have. To get this much just for the act of dancing together... well Elena had to wonder what would happen if Bonnie really did know the truth. Bonnie was her best friend. She didn't want to keep things from her. If they'd been regular high school girls Elena would have phoned her up in excitement and stayed up all night listened to "Feel So Close to You" on repeat. But they weren't normal girls. Bonnie was a witch and Elena was dead, and Bonnie _really_ hated Damon.

Damon drove while she and Bonnie sat in the back staring out their windows. Elena thought about Damon's actions. They seemed so different now that they had truly blood shared. Elena experienced so many things from his point of view in a matter of seconds thanks to his blood. She knew his passion, his loyalty, his hurt, even the little pieces of hope and sensitivity he kept locked up so well. Everything had changed, and yet, here they were driving home as if Elena had a bit too much fun feeding and Bonnie was annoyed at her for it. For his part, Damon managed very well acting his usual annoyed and bored uninterested self.

They took Bonnie home and Elena promised to call her in the morning to hear all about meeting the Professor that had taken over for her Grams. Then it was just Elena and Damon in the car, she sat in the front, and they headed back to her house. Elena was nervous. They were both being so quiet, and they both noticed. Damon reached over and flicked the radio on to avoid to tension.

"_It's a long time coming since I've seen your face, and I never went back trying to replace, everything that I've had 'til my feet went numb, praying like a fool that's been on the run..."_

When they got closer to her street Elena couldn't take it anymore. She reached out, switched off the radio and turned to look at Damon.

"Damon I-" she began

"...can't go back to the way things were?" he interrupted in a neutral tone, still keeping his eyes on the road, partially wishing she'd left the radio on. Damon didn't like silence, he needed noise to interrupt his thoughts, or they'd go too far sometimes.

"No, I can't. I know now, I **know **I'm supposed to be with you." she thought he'd be happy to hear her say it, but he looked sad, his face a little sunken. Not the victory look she was expecting.

"It was... intense. Yeah, I know." His eyes fluttered about everywhere as he drove, everywhere but at Elena. "It might have been a mistake." he said flatly, preparing himself the entire drive until this point to actually say the words. He winced as soon as she spoke.

"What?" cried Elena shocked and feeling her chest tightening.

"It's... it's not good timing..." he stammered.

"Good timing?" Elena demanded. "Since when did you ever care about good timing?" In one quick move Damon pulled the car over and turned to face her.

"_Since_ my brother came back from being _the ripper_ and you _chose _him." He spat.

Elena felt scared, how could Damon really speak to her this way? After everything they'd just shared? She'd been so sure of her own feelings thanks to his help, she never bothered to check to be sure of his. Did Damon just act that way out of blood lust? Her face dropped and fell into a cold stare. She suddenly felt very empty. Like all her happiness had been sucked out.

"No, I didn't mean it like that." he reached out quickly and put his hand on her leg. The heat from his body resonated with her immediately and she looked back up at him. "Stefan... he and I fought each other over Katherine. We died because of her. Became _vampires_ because of her. Then Stefan became the Ripper. " He was looking at Elena but she knew his thoughts were far away, remembering his human life. "We... we need to give him some time. I'm not going anywhere... we need to just keep things, _normal_, until we know for sure he can handle it. Handle us being together."

Elena reached out and hugged him- catching him off guard. She hadn't even _thought_ of Stefan and what this might do to him on the drive home. Of course she naturally felt guilty, but she was still riding the aftershocks of everything they'd done and the blood sharing. She wasn't thinking straight, not thinking like Elena, who didn't want to hurt the ones she loved. And she_ did_ love Stefan. She knew she did, she loved him a lot. But her love for Damon was different. She knew now that Damon was her home, her other piece, the one she was _supposed_ to choose. Had Katherine felt like this when she decided to ultimately choose Stefan?

"You're right." she agreed, leaning her head against his shoulder. "We have to act normal, at least for now. Stefan is still your brother, we still love him." Damon ran his fingers through her hair and stared out in front of him. Elena still loved Stefan. He knew it was true, but he knew what they had together was different. Elena didn't want to hurt Stefan as much as he didn't want to.

"...we'll figure this out. We'll make it work. Just, Elena... please don't choose him again." He turned his head down to hers and all his walls were down. Damon sat there in the car feeling like an open wound. He was out of character, letting down his defenses, and after everything they shared tonight he didn't know any other way to be in this moment. Everything was riding on this. He could do whatever it would take so long as she wanted to be his. But one rejection would be enough to push him over the edge. Flip the switch. He knew he couldn't handle this going the same way as it did with Katherine.

"I promise." said Elena leaning up and kissing him gently. He wanted to let the kiss go deeper but he broke it off. Better to peel the band-aid off quickly instead of drawing it out. They returned to their respective sides of the car and Damon turned the key and headed to her street. Elena flipped the radio back on, focusing on the music this time, trying to hide her memories and emotions away before she had to see Stefan.

"_..and with you, I feel again, yeah with you... I can feel again..."_

They got out together and Damon returned Elena to the door only to be greeted by his brother. Something seemed strange with Stefan, but he was still too pre-occupied with thoughts of Elena to give it too much notice. "She's all yours." he said leaving her car in the driveway and headed back to the boarding house.

Elena exchanged a few words with Stefan, explaining that she learned how to feed but also admitting to her honest fears that she'd lose control somehow. Stefan hugged her and told her she'd be alright and get through it. After a kiss on her forehead that left her feeling guilty Stefan was on his way back home too. Elena watched him go, a pit growing in her stomach. How was she going to manage this? She really didn't want to hurt Stefan... maybe she could relate with Katherine more than she thought.

She made her way inside and back upstairs. Jeremy was clearly showering in the main level bathroom so she headed to the one attached to her master bedroom. She stared at herself in the mirror. Elena looked different. Ever since she became a vampire she hadn't noticed much difference... but now her eyes were dark in Damon's smoldering way. Her jaw and face seemed more defined. She opened her mouth and ran her tongue across her teeth. Her canines didn't extend but they throbbed. Elena's skin did seem to shine a little brighter, even under the Halloween makeup and dried blood. She could feel Damon's blood coursing through her and upon noticing it her body pulsed in response.

She gave a sigh and began disrobing and got in the shower. The water was hot- hotter than she'd be able to stand as a human, but as a vampire it felt right. It turned a pinkish tinge as it pooled in the tub, dripping off her, and circling down into the drain. The blood of her victims from earlier, and maybe some of her own, and Damon's. She held her arm out and gingerly ran her fingers across it. It was still her arm, but it felt different. Like when she moved across it, Damon was somehow moving across it. In that thought she instinctively traced her fingers along her neck, her collar bone, and her jaw. Her fingers searched for the bite marks that would no longer be there. They trailed, down to her stomach, that flexed under her own touch. She remembered the feeling of Damon's skin against hers, and suddenly her body felt hot for reasons other than the shower.

Getting washed was supposed to give her some time to think and process, but clearly the after effects of the blood sharing, sex, and blood lust were still on her. She really _did_ do all of those things. She willingly blood shared the right way with Damon, knowing what it meant. She even took it further... Elena quickly rinsed out her hair and rinsed off. She stepped onto the bath mat and using vampire speed she toweled her hair dry. Then she combed it, and braided it into a plait that spilled down her back. Still wondering about the eventual consequences of her actions.

Her bed was soft and inviting. One of the perks of over-developed vampire senses was how good soft things felt. She shimmied herself under the covers wearing a too big t-shirt and lacy pink panties. She played with the hair plait in her fingers while staring up at the ceiling. She was Elena. She was the same person she was when she left in the morning, but she was someone different too. She was a vampire who was learning to control her feeding, and she was also a vampire who experienced a real blood share. She couldn't help but wonder why Stefan had never offered, but maybe he wanted to and thought better of it since biting her might also bring out the ripper in him. At least she was keeping Damon's blood down this time. No more vampire puke scenes that felt like they were pulled right out of a horror movie.

* * *

Damon, back at the boarding house, had also been getting ready to shower when Stefan walked in unannounced to his room. "Don't know how to knock, brother? What if I was indecent?" he asked having heard his brother sneaking in, and going to great lengths to show he was indeed, indecent.

"Hello Damon. Anything you want to tell me about tonight?" he asked leaning against the wall with a knowing look on his face. Damon kept a calm demeanor. Stefan couldn't possibly know, but he probably thought he knew _something_.

"Your girlfriend didn't kill anyone. Isn't that the most important thing?" said Damon pulling his shirt over his head and reaching for his tooth brush and tooth paste. He had to appear uninterested.

"She smelled like you. It was all over her." stated Stefan blankly.

"We did spend several hours today in a car together, little bro. What's the matter. Afraid Elena might of been having a little fun without you?" he knew it was a slippery slope, but if he didn't come off like his over confident self, Stefan would be more suspicious. "She smelled like Bonnie too."

"Did you blood share again?" asked Stefan. Damon was already brushing his teeth so he threw his hands up in a giving up motion. He spat into the sink.

"As I recall the last time I did that, you clocked me pretty good. Relax little brother. I had to pull your girlfriend off a few people, that's all. She probably didn't tell you because she wants to master this on her own and doesn't want you to be disappointed in her." He mentally hoped Elena would forgive him for the half lie. Stefan considered it, and nodded. "Am I free to shower in peace? Or did you feel like playing a good 'ol game of Spanish inquisition?" asked Damon raising his eyebrows. Stefan grunted in annoyance, shrugged, and left the room.

Damon resolved himself to his shower. That had been close. He honestly didn't want to hurt Stefan, that was the whole point of keeping everything under wraps for now. If he told Stefan the truth, Stefan _would _try to be understanding knowing what it meant to have such a strong blood bond... but sooner or later the ripper would come out. They had to wait until he was back to his old habits, look for an opportunity, maybe he and Elena could figure out a way to do this without shattering Stefan. He could only hope.

* * *

Elena was sleeping now, but her dreams were all of Damon. In her mind she was re-living the blood sharing experience of the closet. Damon's hands were in her hair, on her back, and pulling at her hips. His mouth was searching for hers, then trailing down her neck, then plunging teeth into her flesh. She moaned in her sleep. Elena could feel the warmth spreading from her core into her body, and she slanted her hips to be closer to him. Suddenly, a noise in her room shot her awake. She sat up quickly, glancing at the clock by her bed to see that it was after 3am, and Damon was standing at the foot of her bed.

"Sorry, I'm not used to you having vampire hearing. I didn't think I was making enough noise to wake you." He explained casually. It was surreal to see him standing there after dreaming so vividly of him. His costume was gone, he was clean, standing tall, in a form fitting black shirt and leather pants. Elena's heart fluttered a moment.

"Ww-what are you doing here?" she asked sleepily with a yawn and a stretch. Damon held up a blood bag.

"It occurred to me that after our, ah, activities, that you'd need human blood again soon. Don't want you eating poor Jeremy after all. I was going to leave this on your desk, so, you know, you'd have it in the morning. Not sure you're quite ready for solo daytime hunting yet." he smirked sitting on the edge of the bed and passing her the blood bag. "You kept my, ah, blood down?" he asked a little worried she may have ended up sick again. He scanned her with his eyes looking for any clue.

"Thanks." she said accepting the bag and nodding. She bit it open with her teeth. "Yeah, I kept it down. I think this will stay down now too." she didn't realize how hungry she was until the rich liquid reached her teeth. They extended urging the fluid to come inside her quickly. She drank it and felt the warmth spread through her like it did in her dream. Damon watched her in wonder, his eyes squinted and his face leaning casually to the side. It was strange to really see Elena like this. Elena finished the bag and put it on her night stand. "I was dreaming about you."

"I know." said Damon with a cocky smirk. Elena looked up at him surprised.

"How?" she asked pulling her blankets back and sitting up straighter.

"It's a blood sharing thing." she should have guessed, "It makes it... hard to get each other out of our heads..." he pulled himself up on the bed and plopped down beside her. She giggled getting partially pinned and slid over to make room for him. He laid there staring at her. It wasn't the first time they had laid next to each other, but it felt like it. "You feel okay?" he asked brushing a loose strand of hair free of her face once she'd laid back beside him.

Elena reached up and put her hand over his. "Yeah. I do, especially after that blood bag." she really did feel totally different. She could barley feel the exhaustion she'd felt earlier, and she felt more alert.

"Better than coffee," smiled Damon. "... and Stefan?" his stomach twisted nervously.

"He doesn't know anything. I told him the truth. I just left you out of it." she explained.

"That's a lot to leave out." said Damon turning on his side to face her. She did the same. They looked back at each other, studying each other's faces.

"I feel whole when you're around me. I feel better. Complete." said Elena in a whisper, emphasizing every phrase after she thought it.

"Yeah. It's part of the blood sharing. We're like two magnets." replied Damon, watching her.

She slid her hand up underneath his shirt, and rested it above his heart on his chest. They stayed that way for a moment. Damon even closed his eyes and for once looked relax. Elena would have thought he was asleep if his body didn't tense and respond under her touch as she traced her fingers down to his abs. "It's so... different. I feel like I'm always touching you for the first time. Like your body is electricity."

This moment _was_ different. They weren't blood sharing this time. These little touches, these quiet moves... they weren't lost under the waves of the blood. What they'd done earlier was still the most amazing thing either of them had experienced but what was happening now was diverse. It was slow. Tender. Deliberate. Damon let out a sigh as she traced her fingers across him. His eyes were closed but his hand found its way to her hip. He could feel her breath on his face.

"I feel different." he admitted. "You've got my power in you, but I also have bits of you, in me." he paused a moment to try and put into words the parts of Elena he could feel inside. "I felt kind of numb inside, I'm always teetering on the edge of switching off, but with you, I feel, vulnerable. I feel hope. I feel good." he smiled with his eyes still closed.

"It was easy to get caught up in blood last time." whispered Elena after a moment of thought. "It enhanced everything, but it also lowered every inhibition." Damon stayed with his eyes closed, feeling her trace a circle around his naval. "We both had those fleeting moments of doubt, wondering if this was genuine or a result of the blood lust." she was right, even after everything that had happened Damon couldn't help but wonder inside a very small part of him, if it wasn't still the case. "But I'm not biting you now, and you're not biting me."

He opened his eyes. No, they weren't biting. He wasn't going to blood share with her so soon. Even as a vampire Damon worried about the fragility of Elena. Her hands found his hand on her hip, and guided it down her thigh- breaking him from his thoughts. He was alert now, his body went rigid and hard again, feeling _her _own brand of electricity.

"I want to show you, that free of it all, I choose you." she murmured.

He couldn't resist the urge to ask, now that he could taste the anticipation in the air. "...and how are you going to do that?" It was his usual cocky tone of voice, but he was still aching with eagerness. The words were barely out of his mouth when Elena had him on his back, pinned against the bed, and was straddling him. A surprise gasp slipped through his lips. He understood Elena being aggressive earlier- it was all the feeding. He half expected it then, but this... this was different.

Elena slid her fingers gracefully under his shirt, and then pulled it over his head. As she did his arms came down around her, pushing on her from the her back until their mouths connected again. Their breaths came out baited as Damon's hands travelled down her back to her rear, guiding her in a rocking motion. Elena's hands found the zipper in his pants and pulled it down. She reached up and pulled her own shirt off over her head, beads of sweat already spilling down. "Damon." she breathed pushing against his kiss harder and harder. His fingers dug into her flesh.

Damon could feel himself pushed hard against his clothing, and he could see that Elena was still wearing the tiny piece of fabric- it was nearly transparent in the centre as a wetness spread through it. Seeing that between the steamy kisses in her dark room was enough to push him over the edge. He was about to pull his pants off when he felt Elena reach carefully down, pulling him out, and guiding him into her around their clothing. He didn't let her take him all the way. He was still stronger than her, and he resisted. With both of his hands pulling her hips, he slid as slowly as he could into her, making her wait, savoring the moment. This wouldn't be rushed like last time. Fast sex had an appeal when people were hiding and pressed for time. Fast sex was great when combined with blood sharing. Damon wanted this to last and wanted Elena to experience it in fullness.

In the back of her mind Elena couldn't believe she'd found a way to be in this situation with Damon again. When she thought of all the opportunities she could have had him like this but didn't, out of ignorance, and sometimes out of fear, she mentally chastised herself. It did her no good to focus on the past when the present was this engulfing. Her senses were alive once again with Damon. Their hearts beat in time, they were both sticky to the touch, she was sure his canines were aching just as much as hers, and she was dizzy with attraction.

Damon was no stranger to sex. He'd been around the block, but every time with Elena made him feel like a teen virgin again. Her body seemed so familiar and yet so different and new at the same time. It was exciting to know he'd discover what she liked, what turned her on, what connected them. He'd never experienced a blood connection like this- even with Katherine- so in that respect having this kind of sex with the person he was bonded with... he had no words to even describe. He could feel everything with Elena.

Elena's breath came out in little gasps. She didn't need to breathe as a vampire but the force of his thrusting drew out the impulse in her anyway. She found his mouth with hers and filled both her fists with his hair, pulling his head closer to hers. Her stomach quivered with every motion, and she could feel it resonate through her. Being with Damon like this was like giving into a powerful drug. She knew she'd lose herself in him but she didn't care. His hands trailed up her back, then pulled around to her front to massage her breasts. Her nipples hardened in response which excited Damon, he pushed further inside her and she arched her head and back with a moan. When she brought her head back down Damon was watching her, drinking in her reaction. He smiled a toothy grin and Elena found herself smiling back.

They stopped for a moment, staying still inside each other except for the pulsing that went in time with their heart beats. Damon stared at her and she stared back. They were full of bliss, of potential, passion for each other, and even a little bit of hope. Somehow like this, lost in each other, they felt empowered by their connection... like anything was possible. They could do this. They could make it work. He pushed his head against hers. "I love you Damon." said her dove- like voice. It made him stop. She'd never said it before. He said it, several times now, and honestly with what he could feel through their blood bond he knew it went without saying. But still. She had said it. Elena Gilbert loved him.

"I love you, so much." replied Damon finding her lips again, starting the motions again, pushing farther insider her again. She vibrated under his touch. He could feel the tensions inside rising between both of them as their bodies became rigid in unison. All of their muscles became engaged, all their senses alight, all their attention was on each other.

It occurred to Elena that they were reaching that peak together- just like they had before. It had to be part of the blood bond, but she liked to think that they really were just _that_ in tune with each other. Her breathing became faster and so did Damon's. She gripped his shoulders tightly as he pulled at her hips. In one instant they slammed together and the build up was overwhelming. She felt it bursting from her center, heat exploding in all directions, stars in her eyes, Damon digging into her skin. Her mouth fell open and even though it was finished Damon took the opportunity to kiss a trail up her neck. She rolled her head forward and met his kiss. "Don't leave me." he half begged, half demanded.

"I promise, I promise." she whispered between kisses.

When it was all finished, and the aftershocks subsided, they laid there next to each other. Outside the night was only slowly becoming lighter, as the tiniest flecks of light threatened to spill through from the sun. Damon's head rested on Elena's bare stomach, and he'd wrapped his arms under and around her, twisting his fingers though her hair. One of her hands rested on his back, while the other combed through his locks soothingly.

Elena loved seeing this side of Damon. She'd always seen sparks of it, little hints that it existed. But here he was being very much like the Damon she imagined he was as a human. Before Katherine. She wouldn't be like Katherine with him. He deserved more. He deserved better. He murmured into her stomach. She giggled in response. "I don't want to leave" he complained in an intentionally over dramatic tone. She giggled again.

"Then don't. At least not yet." he pulled his head up from her stomach and looked at her from under those dark lashes and dark bangs sprayed in his face.

"You know Stefan will get suspicious if he wakes up and I'm not there." he pointed out, squinting his eyes.

"He'll just assume you're out for breakfast." she replied.

"True. But, he smelled me on you last night when I brought you home. We have to be more careful." He didn't want to hurt his brother but the idea of forbidden love was still very exciting to Damon. Sneaking around, stalking the night- those things really suited his personality better anyway.

"Hrmm." Elena pulled her lips to one side in thought. "I never thought about that, I thought I could only smell you so much because of the blood sharing." Damon had put his head back on her stomach and at that statement he rolled his mouth into her skin and fumbled out a muffled "no" that made Elena break into giggles. He rolled back and grinned.

"Nope. That's alllll me." he smiled devilishly up at her.

"I like smelling like you. I like smelling you on my clothes, in my bed..."

"You're going to need another shower!" he suddenly declared scooping her up into his arms and standing up. She laughed.

"...but if you come with me that will defeat the purpose!" she explained as he spun her around the room in his arms.

"Ugh... that's a good point." admitted Damon. "Well okay, I'll leave you to it alone. On one condition." he'd walked her to the bathroom now and had her pushed up against the door- like he'd done in the closet.

"What's that?" Asked Elena coyly, wrapping her fingers in his hair.

He pushed his body hard against her, leaned his face against hers, gently grazed his teeth and then whispered, "You have to think of me while you're in there." Then he pulled back with an evil grin leaving her standing in surprise.

In another instance he was at the window, fully clothed again, with one foot leaning out toward the roof. "Damon!" she started to yell but then reeled it in afraid she'd wake Jeremy. Damon grinned back at her.

"Just remember what I taught you yesterday. Revel in the moment." and with a wink he was gone.


	3. The Other Man

Blood Sharing

Chapter 3- The Other Man

_Please check out this song "The Other Man" by Sloan. Not only does it fit the fic, when you listen to it I think it really fits Delena shipping. It's also a great song. Chapter Sound track _

Mature (for smut!)

_Thanks everyone for all the great reviews. Please keep the feedback coming, I'm not sure where I'm going to take this so we'll have to see! _

* * *

Waiting until Stefan was "_ready_" to know the truth was becoming a lot more than Elena had bargained for. With her vampire emotions magnifying both the guilt she felt for him, and the passion she felt for Damon, Elena couldn't feel more pulled apart. She knew Stefan thought she was acting weird, but she also knew he was distracted by other things, and he chalked it up to her being a new vampire. Elena felt like she was constantly looking over her shoulder.

Damon played his role like a champ and made it look far too easy. Sometimes he was too convincing and Elena would find herself worrying that he'd changed his mind about them. Those thoughts would be erased when he'd push her into a closet, when they met in the middle of the night, when he'd find an excuse to drive her somewhere, and always when they were blood sharing. Fears would just evaporate when they were blood sharing. It was nothing but them.

Inside, Damon _was_ feeling guilty, but it wasn't the first time he'd felt guilty in his vampire life, and it wouldn't be the last. He simply knew how to handle it. He kept himself busy trying to get more information about the vampire hunter stalking their town, keeping in touch with Liz Forbes, and trying to secure blood bags. Damon could never feel prepared enough after all the things that had happened in Mystic Falls. He was always ready for the other shoe to drop and some new evil to come waltzing in. Rebecca being around was annoying- though he hadn't seen her in a while. Occasionally he'd visit Ric's grave. He wondered about Klaus and what was keeping him busy.

Right now he was sitting with Liz Forbes at the Grill discussing follow up to the town council fire. They had a few theories- but this was one loose end that was really bothering Damon. Liz also wanted to talk about Klaus being back and extra precautions they could take. Damon responded with his usual indifference while sipping on too expensive whisky. Truth be known, he did appreciate Liz. She was one of the few real friends he felt like he had left. He'd rather keep the few friends he had- especially if things ended up going south with Stefan in the near future.

While Damon was meeting Liz, Elena was out with Stefan. They were once again practicing vampire self defense, and strategies to help Elena cope. Elena was actually coping with everything remarkably well- but that had a lot to do with her blood sharing with Damon. She had his power in her. It made things a lot more bearable. Obviously Elena couldn't let that on, but allowing Stefan to do all this made him feel better, and kept him busy. They were supposed to be vampire lovers- but Elena would always cut everything short. Now, that was because of Damon, but from the very start even before him she'd been afraid of her vampire passion. Stefan seemed to understand that without even talking about it. Elena was left wondering about his past lives as a vampire and what experiences he'd had.

Stefan had just thrown a stake at Elena that she caught in mid air when she finally decided to ask. "Did you find it hard to stop?" she blurted out impulsively. Stefan smiled and furrowed his eyes at Elena. She'd been spending more time being silent since she became a vampire. He was happy whenever she decided to chat.

"What do you mean?" he asked taking the stake back from her.

"Sorry, I mean, when you were a newborn vampire. Did you find it hard to just stop sometimes?" he tried catching her off guard while she was talking but Elena still managed to block the stake again. She was getting good at this.

"Stop what? Stop stakes?" He gave her a grin.

"Stop anything. Like, did you find your blood lust sort of applied to... other things? Maybe leading you to be reckless? Speeding? I don't know..." she put her hands on her hips and gave a sigh. No matter what she did or didn't feel for Stefan, she always knew she could talk to him. Elena just couldn't trust herself to put her feelings into words unless they were on the pages of a diary.

"Sure. " he stopped to whittle the stake down a bit more with a pocket knife while he spoke. "Being a vampire- especially a new one- it makes you want to do anything that you enjoy, or that being a vampire _makes _you enjoy- so much more. You're impulsive. You lose control. Something simple suddenly becomes dangerous. You never do anything half way. Even those good things."

She watched him while he spoke, thinking of his examples and how they related to her own vampire life. "I guess my power scares me sometimes. Not just my strength and things, but just that I can... lose myself... become someone that I'm not." Stefan nodded at her explanation.

"I think that's enough for the day." he said reaching down to pack up their tools and breaking her internal dialog. Elena looked at him questioningly. "Even now, you probably haven't realized a good 4 hours have gone by..." Elena looked at her watch, shocked.

"You're right! I guess I got carried away with the practice..."

"It's a human thing to do." Said Stefan, slinging an arm around her as they headed back to his car. "I think you need more of that. More human things. I was thinking..."

Elena's stomach twisted with nervous energy.

"We should head to the Grill." he finished. Relief. "There's a band playing there tonight. Let's be like a normal human couple and have a date night."

Elena grinned thankful he hadn't suggested anything spicier, but still a little nervous all the same. "That sounds... great." it would be just the thing to get more information out of Stefan. Maybe figure out what had him so distracted these days, and get some sort of a temperature reading on him to know when might be a good time to come clean. "Yeah, to the Grill it is!"

Damon and Liz were both just about to order drinks- in celebration of setting a few goals and a good information session- when Damon sensed Elena. His whole body engaged- just as it did thanks to the blood sharing every time she came around-, and he turned in the slightest most indictable way to notice her walking in the doors of the Grill... with _Stefan_. He prickled. "Liz, I'm going to need a stronger drink." Oblivious to the situation, but no stranger to Damon's habits, the sheriff laughed.

The band was setting up on the small corner stage, and Stefan snagged them a table in the front. Elena knew Damon was here before Stefan noticed, but she acted ignorant out of fear of giving herself away. When Stefan finally pointed out Damon- enjoying drinks with Caroline's mother?- Stefan and his brother merely exchanged a silent head nod. Damon didn't even look her way, Elena figured that was for the best. She wrung her fingers on the dress she was wearing. Stefan picked up on the nervous energy.

"Here. I'll order you a drink. It'll take the edge off." he said flagging down one of the wait staff, compulsing them quickly. "It'll get easier to be in crowds of humans- but for now, this will help."

"A long island iced-tea?" snarked Elena when the waiter came back and set it in front of her. "Really?" she grinned. Stefan smiled and his eyes twinkled.

Her stomach twisted again. Stefan was her boyfriend. He was the familiar one. All his mannerisms, his behaviours, his kindness, she knew it all the back of her hand. It made lying to him so much harder. There was a time when that trademark twinkle in his eyes made her feel good stomach butterflies. She wasn't lying to save lives (well maybe she was), or to fight Klaus or some other noble cause. Elena was lying out of pure selfishness, one of the first times in her life she'd actually chosen to be so.

Stefan dropped his hand to her bare knee and gave it a little shake. "Go on, if anyone says anything we'll compulse them. Sherrif Forbes would rather you drink this than a person." there he was again, assuming the best of her. Like her anxiety was nothing more than normal Elena stuff. She leaned down and sipped the drink through a straw, smiling at Stefan who looked on with a seemingly knowing grin.

Damon was clearly brooding- but Liz was so used to Damon brooding about one thing or another she barely noticed. She was yammering on about her concerns of Caroline still being with Tyler, worried about the risks, but also knowing it was better her daughter didn't date regular human boys. Damon gave the occasional groan, murmur, or sign of life to show he was somewhat engaged, but he was glaring at Stefan's hand on Elena's knee from the corner of his eye. It always sort of annoyed him- Stefan's lovey-dovey behaviour with her. Tonight, with them both in the same room, their blood bond silently boiling them both to death from the inside- it was REALLY irritating him.

The singer from the band stepped up to the mic breaking his thoughts. "Hi everybody, this song is about being in that position no guy really wants to be in- but finds himself in anyway..." a slow melodic guitar riff started, then the bass came in, then the drums. Damon was thankful for a distraction. The singing started and he found himself letting it drown out Liz. Pretty soon, he wished he hadn't.

_"You know he's not the one for you, but that's no fault of mine. He knows that I'm a friend of yours but doesn't know I've crossed the line..." _

A drink arrived for Stefan, and Elena watched him guiltily as he took a long swig. All this time later and Stefan still found it hard to be around humans. Even with his animal blood it wouldn't take much to send him off the rails. She frowned thinking about it, but he looked at her curiously and she beamed a smile at him and put her hand on his. She was really selling it tonight.

"_I know you've got a man in the picture but it hasn't stopped me yet. We've all been in one situation or another we regret..."_

Damon saw Elena put her hand on his brother. It was meant to be comforting, and Stefan would see it as affection... but it caused deep penetrating jealously to whirl up in Damon. He downed his drink and ordered another.

"_Now I'm the "Other Man" no one's rooting for me, and I'm the "Other Man", nature will abhor me..."_

Stefan had decided to order fries, and even though eating human food did nothing for Elena- he seemed to be on a real _be a human_ binge tonight so she went for it. They drank their drinks, he accidentally knocked over some of the fries, she threw one playfully back at him, he wiped a spot a ketchup off her lip in a moment so close to the one she and Damon shared that she felt the blood run from her face when he licked the condiment off his fingers. Thankfully he didn't look up fast enough to see her reaction. Damon watched it all.

_"You know I wanna keep my distance, doesn't happen anyway. He knows you're going to drift apart and there's nothing he can say..."_

Despite it all, Elena did feel herself having fun. To his credit, Elena was feeling much like a regular 18 year old girl, minus the drinking part. "You know Stefan I think you were right. I did need to just go out and be normal today." she smiled, sipping her drink, watching the band, trying to ignore Damon. She could have fun with Stefan. It didn't mean anything to have fun. Well... maybe it didn't mean anything to her, and maybe Damon was good at playing aloof, but she realized very quickly it began to mean something to Stefan when she caught the way he was looking at her.

"You're beautiful like this." he was staring her down, sparkling eyes alight, but his thoughts clearly going somewhere else. What was distracting him? What could he be thinking of?

"_I know that he's a stand up guy but that's none of my concern. We've all been in one situation or another it's my turn..."_

Damon was on his third or fourth drink of the night. Liz was starting to notice now. "Damon, maybe you need to slow down." he accidentally gazed in Elena's direction, and Liz caught it. She frowned and sighed, rubbing her temples. "Look. I know... I know it hasn't been easy for you since Elena transitioned and-"

He cut her off with a glare. "You don't know nothing." it almost came out in a snarl. Thankfully, Liz was used to his chilliness.

"...just the same. If you need to talk about it... someone I really care about turned into a vampire against her will too. In case you forgot."

He frowned, she was right. He was being fairly insensitive- but that was Damon. That's what the world expected of him, so he might as well give the world what it wanted. He stayed silent, but Liz didn't seem to mind. Damon did turn his gaze back to the band however, couldn't allow himself the luxury of looking her way. Not if someone as simple as Liz would notice.

"..._to be the "Other Man"_ _no one sympathises, when you're the "Other Man" everyone despises..."_

"You seem like you've got something on your mind." commented Elena. What was Stefan hiding.

"Yeah, I guess, seeing you go through all this just takes me back and all." he gave a solemn bob of his head, and Elena mentally kicked herself. Of course he was reliving his own transitioning. How could she be so stupid?

Incidentally, Stefan was replaying a recent conversation in his head he'd had with Klaus. Not time to let that cat out of the bag though. He reached across the table and took Elena's hands seriously. "You know... I just want you to be happy right?" he pushed a strand of loose hair from her face. "I know I can seem like a wet blanket, I just don't want to see you be confronted with the same choices I've been."

_"He's gonna find out that the rumours are true, he'll know they are, still unbeknownst to you. He'll find out so I'll tell you because, you gotta find out... before he does..."_

Elena nodded. "I understand Stefan. It's okay." it was when Stefan leaned forward, pushed her hair, and kissed her forehead that Damon realized he was standing. Thankfully Stefan hadn't seen.

"Well it's been a gas Liz." said Damon throwing some crumpled bills on the table to cover both their drinks. "Same time next week?" she nodded.

"Ah Damon..." she started. He gave her a sheepish grin and a shrug.

"Don't get started, I'm walking." he'd leave the car here tonight. Elena would never forgive him if he hit someone. "See ya later love birds." he called out to Elena and Stefan and then headed outside.

_"I know you've got a man in the picture but it hasn't stopped me yet... we've all been in one situation or another we regret. Now I'm the "Other Man" no one's rooting for me. If I'm the "Other Man" nature will abhor me... Yeah..."_

He was all too glad to leave the scene and the damn song. He shook his head out and took off on foot toward the boarding house. "I shouldn't be surprised" he mumbled to himself when he realized he was standing in front of Elena's house instead.

Back at the Grill Elena was both relieved and sad to see Damon go. It was easier to be more genuine with Stefan, but part of her had wished Damon had come over and give her some sign this bothered her, or better yet a reason for her date with Stefan to end. She was having fun, and she knew it was helping Stefan... but she felt guilty all the same. She decided to order another drink.

The band went on to play a full set and Stefan and Elena stayed to watch. They chatted, laughed and joked, and reminisced. They progressively drank a little more and Stefan eventually cut Elena off knowing at this stage in her new vampire life she could all too easily get carried away. Elena didn't mind. She trusted Stefan. That was one of those confliction emotions that made her stomach whirl. No matter what secret passion she held for Damon, she really was _comfortable_ with Stefan. They caught Matt at the end of his shift and gave him a ride home. Both of them felt like they needed to do nice things for Matt so he'd stop feeling so bad about the accident.

Damon had lurked outside Elena's home in a tree, but when she didn't come home yet he resolved himself to heading inside. It drove him mad to see her with Stefan. It was like, now that she was his, he couldn't put the shield up anymore. He couldn't tolerate it. Damon needed to at least see her tonight. He quietly found his way into the house using an extra key she'd given him. Jeremy didn't appear to be home, so he sat himself on the couch and turned on the tv for some distraction. The images of Stefan touching _his_ Elena kept fighting their way to the surface. When it wasn't them it was that damn song. Whoever decided it was a good idea to write a song from the perspective of the other guy?! Damon felt himself getting angrier as the night wound on.

Finally Stefan pulled his car onto the side of the street in front of Elena's house. He looked up at it- thankful that at least when her family members had passed away there had been money in place to pay the house down. The bills weren't too bad, Elena used an inheritance to pay though having Ric there had helped. Sooner or later she'd need a job. What would Jeremy do when she left for college? He shook the thoughts from his head as Elena got out of the car a little tipsy, and a little too fast for a human.

She stood there giggling in her dark blue dress. It was dark now and the street light refracted off her skin. Those thoughts would have to wait for another night, another conversation. He didn't want to be a wet blanket. "Okay drinky." he teased "Let's get you inside."

"Hey, you're the one who gave me drinks!" she protested walking with him up to the door step.

Damon could hear the voices outside and he froze. The instant he recognized Stefan's voice he flicked the tv off and in vampire speed made his way up to Elena's bedroom. He stood next to her bedroom door from the inside, leaving it ajar slightly, and froze his body. He didn't want Stefan to sense he was here, and he needed to make no sound so he could hear what was happening.

"Thanks Stefan, it really was fun. I needed a night of feeling like normal , boring, human, Elena." grinned Elena sincerely. Stefan met her on the steps and put his hands on her waist.

"Well..." he kissed her forehead. "I'm glad I could be of some help. But you're never boring. Not even as human Elena." Elena was so used to Stefan touching her, and the alcohol magnified her apathy- she barley registered how close they were. Damon however, was stalking their every move.

"Mmmmhhh" Elena sighed. Their heads were pressed together. She felt guilty, for Stefan, for Damon, for herself. She really did. She just couldn't help falling into these routines still. "Did you want to come in?" she asked.

"Nah." answered Stefan. Almost _too _quickly. "I ah, I figure Jeremy will be home and, well you're drunk and should probably have a blood bag and go to bed... I shouldn't be around for that." It was true, but Elena couldn't help the sneaking curiosity. If she hadn't been feeling so guilty she might have pressed it further. "I'm just glad you had a good night." he bent down to kiss her, and Elena let him, kissing back gently. Feeling bad about it the whole time.

Stefan- who could easily pick up on her emotions usually- didn't seem to notice. He backed away, gave a nod of his head and told her he'd see her tomorrow after he did a few things. He headed across the street back to his car. Elena watched him til he sped off.

She turned to open her door to find it unlocked. That was odd. She jiggled the handle anyway and walked in. The lights were on. She took off her heels and held them in one hand. "Jere?" she called. "I thought you were researching stuff with Bonnie tonight? You home already?" . She stood at the kitchen hesitating, she really should have a blood bag, but she wanted to have a shower first. She headed up the stairs.

"Jere?" her bedroom door was slightly opened and she wondered what her brother was doing in her room. Maybe something happened. She was not expecting to see Damon smoldering at her in a huff. "Hey." she said tossing her heels down. "What are you doing here?"

In a flash she was pinned against the wall be her wrists and Damon's eyes were burning holes into her. "Have a nice night?". He couldn't pin her so easily these days. She was strong, and she had _his _power inside her.

"You're drunk." she said shoving him back, he let go of her wrists but remained in front of her sandwiching her between the wall.

"So are you!" he yelled.

"Why do you care?" she demanded, feeling her cheeks burn. "It helps with the cravings!"

"Another Knight Stefan idea?" spat Damon ferociously.

"You're the one who wanted to wait around Damon. Remember? I'm just trying to keep things normal." she moved to pull away from him in a huff but he pushed her by her shoulder back into the wall, refusing to back down physically or with his stare.

"You smell like him." he accused. "It's all over you. He touched you." he scanned her body with his eyes as if the places Stefan touched would suddenly shine or something. "Where did he touch you?" he growled. The jealousy in him was reaching a boiling point. Between their bond, the blood share, and his feeling that he would rather switch off- he was teetering dangerously close to an edge.

"Damon..." responded Elena half sighing in annoyance and already feeling her head pounding.

"He touched you, _here_." said Damon pushing his fingers on her knee. His skin was hot against hers. The touch instantly ignited their blood bond- which bubbled furiously inside them. "...and he touched you _here_." he brushed her hair out of her face and put his other hand against her forehead. Damon's hand against her skin was hot to the touch. The heat was spreading across her face. She lifted her chin indignantly and went to speak. He took his hand from her forehead and brushed his index finger against her lips. "Shhh." Then he snarled his lips back bearing his fangs. "He doesn't touch you _there_. I do." he hissed before pressing his lips hard into hers. Too hard.

"Damon!" Elena mumbled out struggling to push him off her. He pushed back and the two of them went crashing to the floor. The room was spinning. Damon had her pinned against the floor in an awkward contortion.

"_I _touch you there." he said pulling his lips away from her. "...and I..." he traced his fingers from his left hand that had been on her knee up her leg to her inner thigh "...touch you..." the fingers kept going and stopped just short of their destination. "..._here_." He was angry but his body was switching gears thanks to the blood bond.

The growl came from Elena this time. She arched her hips so her body pressed into him, her lips pulled back and her fangs were extended. She hissed. Damon was leaning over her, pinning her with one hand on her inner thigh, the other now on her opposite wrist. "Where else, do you touch me... Damon?" she asked in a husky voice. He'd have started pulling his own clothes off then but moving meant giving up the position his hands had on her body. Damon needed to feel her quiver under his touch right now. After everything he'd seen tonight he needed to know she wanted it, and he'd do everything possible to draw it out and make her suffer like he'd suffered.

"I _touch_ you ..." he said taking his hand that was on her wrist and tracing it along the collar of her low cut dress. The purple fabric shined and was soft to the touch. His fingers stopped on the pale skin of her breast , he leaned down and took an experimental lick- running his rough tongue in a quick line against the soft skin. Elena gave a quick quiet moan. "...here." he lifted his head up to face her and watch her expression as he passed his hand that was on her inner thigh, up over her hip, and her waist to come to a rest on her naked stomach underneath the dress. "I touch you..." her stomach hardened in anticipation. He trailed a line down from her belly button only to stop at the top of her panties. "...here." she groaned again arching her hips, his hand flattened against her.

He stared long and hard at her, with his one hand still on her stomach, Damon took his free hand again and pulled it through her wavy hair. "Where do you want me to touch you...?" he asked her in a voice that was dripping in sex. Elena stared back at him. She was quiet for just a little too long. "Well...?" he prodded, pushing his hand through her hair just a little too hard so it pulled. Elena tilted her head back.

"Lean down, I'll whisper it to you." she answered. His skin prickled a bit at this and Damon gave her a coy look. He leaned down so her mouth was next to his ear. "...here." she breathed and in an instant she'd locked her teeth into his neck and they were both mentally being slammed through a tunnel of stars.

Damon's air came out in a gasp, he pulled his leather jacket off, and similarly bit into Elena's collar. Their eyes rolling dark with veins, blood dripping through their teeth, hearts racing in time and skin igniting, the lovers were entangled with each other. Elena had no more doubts, no more guilt, no more fear. It was all washed away by Damon in the blood sharing. Wave after wave of him hit her - trembling through her whole body.

Elena pushed into Damon, rolling him over so that she was now on top. Damon loved when she was aggressive but tonight he would have his way, he already let her gain too much ground. He rolled her back, being sure to pin her as tight as he could. With his mouth still hungrily drinking her in his hands slid up underneath the soft dress to find her hips. Elena's hands were already finding his- tugging at his buttons.

As passionate and crafty as they were, this wasn't working. Trying to grope at each other from this position with their mouths firmly attached to each other's necks- neither one could reach what they wanted. Damon broke free from her neck and Elena soon followed. Momentarily distracted by the blood smeared around each other's faces, they gave into a very primal vampire urge and stole long kissing from the other's lips. The blood mixed in their mouths and tasted unlike anything either had ever experienced. It became its' own type of blood. Their bonded blood.

Damon's hands were back up under her dress daftly pulling the clothes away. Elena was doing the same to them. They'd done this dozens of times now since the first, but whenever they added blood sharing to the mix it was a new experience that could never be recreated or matched. Damon pulled her up on top of him as he knelt on the floor, he thrusted inside her hard, and pulled her down on him with all his strength. He'd have killed a human if he tried it.

"Ahhh..." Elena rolled her head in pleasure, then she found his neck again. He throbbed inside her, and pushed. She was making him feel insane. How was it that no matter what he did Elena was the one making him crazy and wanting more? He pulled her hair. She didn't let go of his neck. Damon bit back down onto hers.

Elena rocked back and forth on Damon's hips, he lifted himself up and down with every glide, until the force of their movement started banging on the floor. It echoed through their super sensitive ears, heightened by the blood sharing. This only excited them more. Damon pulled at her hips and she returned the hair pull.

Inside it was a mess of colours, shapes, lights, and severely heightened senses. Wave after wave of pleasure was hitting them each and was building to a climax. "Don't give in. Not yet." Damon had never spoken to Elena so clearly during a blood share before. It wasn't his mouth but his mind. Sometimes she'd get words from him, sometimes experiences, or like now, colours. But his message came through loud and clear this time and she fought the urge to go over the edge.

"Nnnnnn..." She was sucking on his blood harder, starting to lose any of the control she had left. In the back of her mind she knew she couldn't take this much, but she couldn't stop. Not with the alcohol, not with the teasing, not with the blood share in system. She couldn't stop herself.

Damon knew he was getting dangerously close to passing out. Elena was taking too much blood. The instant he finally convinced himself to break the bond she hit him with such a wave of pure lust- she wanted him so bad, it drove him over the edge. He did let go of her then so he could scream, which sent her over the edge too, moaning after him.

Damon looked up at the ceiling, panting, blood dripping from his face, his body shook and convulsed. Elena started to pull away. "Damon?" That's when he passed out. "Oh God, Damon!"

Things were fuzzy for a few moments, but Damon came too with the familiar coppery taste of a blood bag in his mouth. "Mmphh."

"Don't get up too fast." said Elena. She'd covered him partially with a blanket, and was wrapped in a sheet herself. Her hair was dishevelled, and his blood stained her face and chest. "I'm sorry I'm sorry."

"Mmmppph... Don't be." replied Damon allowing himself to fall back down. His head was in her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair while he drank the blood bag.

" I didn't mean to push it so far. I just don't have any..."

"Control?" he smirked. "I like you that way." she frowned but blushed a bit. "That was amazing..." he closed his eyes.

They sat quietly for a few moments, Elena had opened her window and the cool night air was spilling in. "I'm sorry about earlier, with Stefan." he didn't know what to say to that. He knew HE should be sorry. But he wasn't. "We'll find a way, to tell him soon." she quietly resolved out loud saying it more to convince herself than him.

Damon simply nodded, then he leaned his face up to kiss her. She leaned over him upside down and kissed back. They smirked and giggled for a second.

"What the hell?!" they both shot up to see Jeremy standing in the door way.

"Oh my God, Jeremy!" yelled Elena.

"How long were you standing there?" demanded Damon.

"Long enough..." Jeremy put his hand over his mouth and took off toward his room.


	4. Everybody's Gotta Learn Sometimes

Blood Sharing

Chapter 4- Everybody's Gotta Learn Sometimes

_Thanks everyone for all the kind reviews. I'm really not sure where I'm taking this, I took a break for a while to see if I wanted to work in the TV plot or what. I'm really only continuing it for popular demand, It's my first time every writing smut and I'm not sure where to take it. So reviews welcome! Thanks for your support this far. I think I've devised something that will be a good mix of the actual plot and my own ideas and I think you'll like it. _

The song for this chapter is "Everybody's Gotta Learn Sometimes" by Beck. Enjoy the mood it sets

* * *

In a flash of vampire speed Damon was blocking the entrance to Jeremy's room. He leaned in the frame with a half smirk. "Hey Jere, how 'bout we have a little chat..."

"You're not going to compel him Damon." said Elena coming up behind Jeremy so that he was now blocked from either direction.

"...wouldn't work anyway." mumbled Jeremy.

"...what was that?" demanded Damon. Jeremy shrugged and Elena stared at him. What was that supposed to mean? Did he mean Damon wouldn't be able to compel him? She stared at him with a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Don't look at me like that." said Jeremy turning his gaze away from them both. "You're the ones... hurting Stefan." he spat out. He shuffled his feet and through his hands in his pockets. He suddenly looked a lot younger than his age and Elena was reminded that he was still a little brother.

"You're right, we don't want to hurt Stefan." said Damon still blocking the way.

"...if he finds out right now, we're afraid he'll turn into a ripper again..." explained Elena quickly.

Jeremy looked up then, looked at his sister, looked in her eyes and took it all in. She hadn't been normal ever since the change. She hadn't been the same. He didn't expect her to be. But Damon? Of all vampires. Why Damon? "Look, you need to hurry up then and tell Stefan or I will." He set his lips defiantly. At least if Elena was preoccupied with Damon neither of them would know what Jeremy and Stefan had learned the past few days. With Elena in the state she was in, and Damon more impulsive than anyone else- this was right for now. At least that's what he mentally told himself.

Elena stood motionless, and then nodded her head. "We plan on it." she said. "We're just waiting for the right time." she looked up at Damon. "Can you give us a bit? Why don't you head home. I'll see you tomorrow."

Damon lingered a moment, nodded, and took a long gaze at Elena. Then he was gone. Both Jeremy and Elena relaxed their stance. Jeremy gave a shrug and headed into his bedroom and sad on his bed. Elena followed and sat next to him. "I didn't plan on this happening." she finally said.

"Damon? Really? I mean... Damon?" growled Jeremy. "If we never got mixed up with these brothers, you'd still be alive, so would Jenna, so would so many others!"

"You know that's not true. Klaus... Katherine... someone would have come. Because I am the doppelganger. Sooner or later." said Elena thoughtfully. Jeremy stayed silent. She had a point. "Look, in the time I've been a vampire I feel like all Stefan wants to do is fix me. He doesn't like me. I didn't like myself at first. But Damon is helping me feel good again. Feel more like me."

"It can't just be that." interrupted Jeremy. "Like, yeah, I get that. But you can't tell me you'd leave one brother for the other because one made you feel good. What does that even mean?" Elena sighed in response.

"I don't know how to explain it but ever since Damon and I-" she stopped. She realized Jeremy didn't know.

"You what?"

"Damon and I bloodshared." she said plainly.

"What does that mean?" he asked again.

"It's a thing... vampires do... it bonds them. You see inside the others heart, into their feelings, into their thoughts. It's like seeing them from the inside out Jere. They see you that way too." When she looked at him now her eyes were sparkling. Jeremy felt himself grow shaky. Just reliving the moment in her eyes felt intense.

"So what- it's like sex? Vampire sex?" he demanded. Elena half grinned. She remembered asking the same thing.

"No. But it's more than sex. I can't imagine anything a human could do to feel it. Maybe drugs."

"Oh great so you're getting high. I thought that was my shtick?" said Jeremy unimpressed.

"No. It's not like getting high. It's just sort of... surrendering. I saw myself through Damon, I finally understood that he loves me. When he saw himself through me, we both realized I loved him too."

"Love." said Jeremy. That was a monumental word.

"Yeah." nodded Elena. "I've never felt that way with Stefan. We love each other, but it's entirely different. With this... with Damon... it's like we're cut from the same cloth."

"But you're not." he interrupted. "You're nothing like Damon."

"He's like me." replied Elena. "He's more like ME than he even knows or admits."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes. Elena might have considered once or twice trying to compel him to forget. But she didn't want to do that. Not with her brother. She wanted to be honest.

"Well I don't like it." started Jeremy. "But I understand it." he put his elbows forward on his knees and rested his head in his propped up hands. "You need to tell Stefan soon. I don't want to lie for you."

Elena smiled and put her arm around her brother. "I'd never ask you to." she bumped her head against his. "Thank-you for trying to understand."

"Hey, you're Elena Gilbert. If you tell me you love him, I believe you. I just hope you know what you're doing."

* * *

The school day seemed to drag on and on. As a vampire Elena was becoming painfully aware of just how slow humans could be. She could flip through her textbooks in under a minute and retain the information, she could have run laps around the classroom and have her peers only notice a slight breeze! It wasn't hard to see why Damon always established himself as too old for high school. Stefan on the other hand had been changed when he was younger. Anywhere he lived he had to go through whatever social obligations were expected of guys his age. She wondered how many times he'd sat and listened to the same old boring thing year after year.

Stefan. She tapped her pencil nervously on the desk. Jeremy was right. She'd have to tell him soon. She needed to break up with him. He also deserved the truth. There was also the little matter of how distracted he seemed to be these days. Now that she thought about it, she'd been so caught up with Damon that she didn't realize how distracted everyone in her life seemed to be. Jeremy was rarely home and seemed more brooding than usual. She hadn't seen any sign of Klaus despite him being around, and Caroline and Tyler seemed pretty busy with breaking sire bonds of all the hybrids. Even Bonnie was distracted, rightfully so, trying to re-establish her witch powers. Everyone was rushing on with their lives, being busy, running their own story-lines, and for her it seemed like time had simply stopped with Damon.

Damon. Her head snapped up and she spotted him making eyes at her through the classroom door. Thankfully no one else had. Elena got up and excused herself to the bathroom. She quickly skittered out of the room doing her best to keep her vampire speed under control, her heart fluttering at the site of him. "Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked as he led her down the empty hallways.

"I didn't want to wait. Did you compel Jeremy?" he asked

"No. And don't give me that face." she snapped. "He's my brother, so it's my choice." Damon went to protest but thought better of it and led her into an empty classroom.

"Is he going to tell Stefan?" he asked once they were inside.

"No. He won't. But we have to. Soon."

"_We?"_ Damon said, more than asked. Elena nodded.

"I think it's only fair..." said Elena.

"He's never going to forgive me." said Damon walking to the window and peering through the closed blinds.

"Damon." Elena stepped up behind him and leaned her chin on his back.

"It's true. I'm the bad guy. This always happens. I stole you from him. I stole his girl. I've been wanting to steal you for a long time." he felt Elena wrap her arms around him. "It's like I'm always waiting... for you to come to your senses. Realize I'm the bad guy."

"Damon..."

"No really. It doesn't matter how we tell him Elena. If he doesn't go Ripper on us first. I just don't know how we are even going to do this." he vented.

"Damon!" said Elena sharply. He turned around to look at her and she backed him into the closed-blinded window. She put her finger up to his lips. "I love you."

Damon stared at her confused for a moment. His pupils dilated and then went back again and he went to speak but she pushed her hand again to stop him. "I love you Damon. I love your brother differently. But I love you. You love Stefan. We're going to figure this out. But you don't have to keep being afraid that I'm going to just turn this off. I love you. More than anything I have ever felt or known to be true. I know this is it."

He just stood there, resonating in her words. She rubbed her hand across his cheek. He'd told her on more than one occasion he loved her. This was the first real time she said it to him. He ran his hand over hers on his face. "Elena..."

"Shhh..." she pulled her fingers away and kissed him, barely grazing his lips, like a whisper. He quivered under her touch and they both felt their blond bond awaken. He ran his fingers down her hand, trailed them down her arm, and lost them in her loose hair. She was his salvation. No matter how far he took things, how dark he got, here was Elena, his twin flame. Elena flickered inside him with an intensity that was starting to overcome him on a routine basis.

A murmur escaped her mouth as he trailed his lips down her bare neck. Classes were changing now, but the door never opened. It didn't matter what was going on around them. Just like Elena had thought only moment earlier, Damon was learning how time stopped when they were together. Every movement was in slow motion. Every touch was like the very first touch.

Elena looked up at him with those bright eyes. "We can do this. Together. Okay? Meet me in my room after school. We'll talk, we'll plan how to tell Stefan together. This evening we'll do it." she pulled away. He knew she had to. Being gone too long would only arise suspicion. Still, he held on to her until she gently broke away. "I love you. Okay?" she nodded at him, and he nodded back. In an instant she was gone and Damon was left in the vacant classroom with only his thoughts. Could this really be happening? Did he finally get the girl?

* * *

Finally the day had ended. Elena had asked Stefan to come to her place at 7, she had a few hours before he got there to brain storm with Damon and figure out their best plan. She felt guilty, but the thought of being without Damon was more painful than telling Stefan the truth. After everything Stefan had done for her, she needed to be honest. It would be nice to not have to keep this all a secret. Surely he'd understand if he could only know their bloodbond. It was the vampire equivalent of an imprint. She already had feelings for Damon but then to be so compatible with his blood... this was bigger than either of them.

Despite the weight of what she had to do, she arrived home feeling somewhat positive. It would be hard, but Elena would at least get it over with. As she opened the door Jeremy was on his way out. "Hey, Jere." Elena stopped him and smiled. "I was thinking about our conversation this morning."

Jeremy stared at her blankly, almost looking confused. "This morning?" he asked.

"Yeah, about Stefan? Jere? Are you OK?" something was off.

Jeremy stared again and looked like he was thinking. "Ah yeah, this morning, sure."

"I'm going to tell Stefan. It won't be easy, but you're right. It needs to be done. Thank you for listening to me." she smiled at him. He half smiled back.

"That's good, ah, I guess... I'm just on my way to meet Matt for some stuff." he shuffled past her awkwardly. Elena watched him as he went. Something was certainly strange with him. Like everyone else Jeremy seemed distracted as of late, but she chalked it up to the local return of April, a girl his age.

She made her way up the stairs. "Damon, you already here?"

There was no reply but when Elena opened her bedroom door, Damon was fast asleep on top of the covers, still in his leather jacket. She grinned and quietly closed the door behind her. They could afford an hour of rest, they had plenty of time before Stefan would show up, at least 3 hours.

She padded quietly over to the bed and by the time she got there she noticed her clock radio was on. Damon must have been listening to it while he waited for her and fell asleep. Elena crawled onto the bed and Damon shifted but remained asleep. She cuddled into him and watched him.

_Change your heart, look around you. Change your heart, it will astound you. I need your lovin, like the sunshine... and everybody's gotta learn sometimes..._

Elena looked at his face, her eyes drank in his skin and every detail. She carefully reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. He made a happy groan and his eyes haphazardly lulled open. Damon grinned at her through sleepy eyes. "Sorry. Power nap" she ran her fingers down his face and he kept his eyes closed. "Mmmm..."

_Change your heart, look around you. Change your heart, it will astound you. I need your lovin, like the sunshine, but everybody's gotta learn sometimes..._

Elena leaned closer and kissed his closed eyes. "It's okay. You can rest. We have lots of time." she whispered.

"Mmm but I don't like wasting any of the moments with you." he said throwing an arm across her.

"Still expecting me to slip through your fingers Damon?" she grinned snuggling in closer. "I'd rather slip through your clothes."

"Oh." he laughed as she undid his shirt and pressed her cheek against his bare chest. Somehow touching him always seemed to energize her, he had the same reaction. The sensation was a lot like pins and needles. In a good way. A very good way. "Elena" he said as she kissed his stomach. He laughed. "Elena..." she kissed down a line. "Hey.. that tickles." he put his hands on the sides of her face and she looked up at him lovingly from his naval. "Thank-you."

"For what?" she grinned. "I haven't done anything yet."

"For earlier. For, well, making me do the right thing, and for giving me hope that maybe I do actually get to keep you. That after everything, you love me." he stared down at her seriously and she stared back intently. Then in a rush of movement she was kissing him passionately and hard. He kissed her back, but he kept talking in between kisses. "You make me a better person, a better brother..." Elena continued to attack with kisses. "I'm just... I'm actually happy, for the first time... in a very long time." she paused at this and looked back at him.

"I am too. I don't know when I've ever been this happy Damon. " they smiled back at each other and then she pulled her shirt over her head. He ran his fingers up and down her rib cage, tracing the individuals bones through the skin, sending shivers and sparks all over her. Elena arched her neck and without missing a beat plunged her fangs into his neck. Damon responded by doing the same.

Their blood sharing was always intense, every time. It was obvious though, that every time they shared that things got more intense. They'd steal memories from each other and live them in under a second, taste everything the other had ever tasted, felt the sun, the rain, the wind, the snow, and above all felt their blood pulsating through them. Damon pulled at her hair and she raked her fingers across his back. It was like the moments inside them were so intense they had to physically grab on to each other as hard as they could to be sure they were actually both there. Blood sharing was like existing on another plane all together. The world simply melted away and they were nothing but entangled bodies.

After what only seemed like minutes Damon pulled away. "Stefan just arrived downstairs." Elena snapped back and in a heartbeat was standing in front of her mirror erasing all traces of what had just happened. She turned back to face Damon, and wiped a tiny droplet of her own blood from his lips, he licked it off her finger.

"We can do this, okay? But... I think you should wait on the back deck for me. Sit at the outdoor table and I'll bring Stefan around." explained Elena. Damon stared down at her and wordless headed out of the room. Then, he stopped and looked back in.

"I love you." he headed down the stairs.

While Elena was headed to the front door to greet Stefan, Damon headed to the back deck. He saw Klaus's reflection before actually seeing him, and moved with vampire speed through the sliding glass doors.

"Easy there mate. How about you have a seat and join us." Klaus was standing at the edge of the deck holding Bonnie by the throat with one hand, and Jeremy by the other. Damon put his hands up and edged himself into a seat.

"Easy Klaus, no one has to get hurt. Just tell me what you want..."

Meanwhile Elena was leading Stefan to the glass doors.

"Why is Damon here?" asked Stefan spying his brother first and taking note of his rigid body language.

"We wanted to talk to you but... what is going on?" said Elena furrowing her eyebrows and stepping through the glass doors only to see Klaus with her best friend and her brother in a vice grip. Her eyes blacked over and the little veins trailed down her cheeks.

"Do restrain yourself sweetheart." said Klaus with a smile. "Or I'll snap both their necks." her eyes darted to see that Jeremy was not wearing his ring.

"It's okay," said Stefan putting his hands up and taking Elena's hands up with him. "Just tell us what you want."

"Now that you're all here, I suppose I should get started. Have a seat." said Klaus glancing down at the other chairs.

It took all of Elena's restraint, and honestly some help from Stefan's strong hand on her shoulder, to not rip Klaus's throat out right then and there. She knew it wouldn't kill him, but it would feel damn good. "What do you want with them Klaus?" she snarled sitting between the two brothers.

"It's not really them I want something from love, it's you." he said grimly. Elena glared back at him, but her confusion ran across her face. "It seems you've all been having your own little adventures and no one has told anyone else anything. Let me shed a little light on the situation..."

"It doesn't have to be this way Klaus, things can still go as planned." said Stefan.

"What are you talking about brother?" groaned Damon.

"Sadly Stefan, thanks to your brothers extracurricular activities... yes, it does need to be this way dear Stefan. Oh, but you don't know yet do you?" Elena and Damon both went pale as Klaus starred them down.

"What's he talking about?" said Damon and Stefan at the same time to each other. Klaus grinned.

"You see Damon and Elena, Stefan has been helping me...it turns out there is a possible cure for vampirism..." he paused for dramatic effect, and let it sink in.

Everyone except Stefan stared at Klaus with a shocked impression. "That's not possible." said Damon

"Oh, but indeed it is. When one has been around as long as I have, you learn a few interesting pieces of information. It turns out, Jeremy and Bonnie here are two pieces of a very important puzzle. Isn't that right you two?" Klaus gave them each a little choking squeeze that sent them coughing.

"Stop stop!" yelled Elena. "Stop hurting them!"

"Sure love. But first, we have a little business to attend to." he let go of Bonnie for a moment. "Try to run, and I'll snap his neck." he said referring to Jeremy.

"Stefan, why didn't you tell us this?" asked Damon.

"Because he wants to make me human, and Klaus wants me human so I can give him blood for his hybrids again." spat Elena. "You knew I wouldn't cooperate if it meant helping Klaus, do you really hate me as a vampire that much?" she asked Stefan.

"I didn't have any other choice." said Stefan sternly.

"No, I didn't give him one." explained Klaus yanking Jeremy closer. "And thanks to Jeremy here, who I've compelled this very morning. I learned something very i_nteresting_, something I suspected, and now confirmed looking at you two here. Of course, poor Stefan here is still too young to see it. I see it all too easily. I can't let it continue... "

"What?!" demanded Elena.

"You are blood sharing. With Damon. You've blood bonded." said Klaus

All eyes turned to Elena, Stefan's face was wracked with pain. "What?" he stared at his brother, his eyes shining with tears that had come so fast he was now struggling to hold them back. "Is that true? You've bonded?"

"Oh they've done a great deal more than that, and from the smell of it, many times." said Klaus arrogantly.

"I-... I'm sorry Stefan we were going to tell you today... it just sort of happened..." stammered Elena trying to take his hand but he pulled it away.

"Yes, and I need to put a stop to it. It changes your blood Elena, and I need it to stay the same. There's no telling if it'll still work on my hybrids once you are changed." he looked at Bonnie. "That's where you come in. The potion. Now."

Elena's eyes darted to Bonnie questioningly. "I'm sorry Elena. He threatened to kill Jamie, and then he grabbed Jeremy. I had no choice."

"Nice try Klaus, Bonnie doesn't have any magic left." spat Damon.

"Ah this, is a potion made of very specific herbs. Elena, you drink it, or I kill the witch right here and now." grinned Klaus.

"I'm calling it again. You just said Bonnie and Jeremy were a piece of your puzzle Klaus," spat Damon again, staring him down, trying as hard as he could to ignore his brother who seemed to have been sucked into his own confused world.

"Ah, but so long as Elena and I are both vampires I can wait as long as it takes for new ones. Or I could simply kill you and Stefan. Do you know what it's like for a vampire when her blood bond dies? They experience their death, every inch of pain, all the agony, unbridled." Klaus stared down Damon.

"I'm sorry Stefan. I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you. We wanted to tell you. We didn't plan this. But it's true we're bonded. You know what that means. It doesn't just happen to any vampires..." pleaded Elena.

"I don't have time for this. Elena, drink the potion." he put it on the table in front of her.

"Screw that." Damon went to throw it off the table but Klaus intercepted his wrist and cracked it backward.

"I've still got millennia on you Damon." Klaus snarled. "Do it Elena or I swear to whatever Gods are up there that I will rip this arm off and then his heart." he twisted and Damon winced. He still had Jeremy by his free hand and Bonnie looked on helplessly.

"Don't do it." yelled Damon as Klaus twisted more.

"He won't kill her. He can't." said Stefan slowly rising from his fog of realization.

"Please stop!" cried Elena. "I'll do it just stop hurting him. If I drink it you promise me you'll let them all go, right Klaus?" Klaus dipped his head a little.

"Of course." something about his grin didn't convince her, but she reached for the vial anyway.

"Elena don't..." groaned Damon.

"I'm sorry..." she cried looking at both brothers. Elena held the vile up and looked at it. The liquid was clear and as she brought it to her lips it tasted faintly like nutmeg. She took a breath, then summoning all her strength she drank it back. She sat still.

"There. That should break the blood bond." said Klaus.

"...but I don't feel any different?" questioned Elena, now knowing that he wanted to remove the blond bond. It all fit together. If her blood mixed too much with Damon's it would be something new. There was a chance if he cured her, that she wouldn't be able to make hybrids like he said.

"Oh... it should hit any second now love." smiled Klaus.

As if on cue Elena began violently coughing. Both brothers grabbed her by the sides as she began to vomit blood. Tears streamed down her face from pain, her stomach twisted, every bone cracked.

"Elena!" screamed Bonnie, running to her side. Klaus let go of Jeremy who also ran to her, and stood back and watched. They all formed a half circle around her holding her up while she coughed.

Everything from earlier was flashing through her mind, flashing through Damon's, the world was spinning, and suddenly Elena was lying unconscious in a heap. Damon dropped be her side and put her head in his lap. "Wake up, wake up Elena, wake up!" he cried panicked.

"What the hell did you do?!" demanded Stefan

"I merely broken the bond Stefan, honestly... you should be thanking me." he gave a devilish grin and with that he was gone. Everyone crowded around Elena.

"She's alive, just knocked out. Come on Elena, wake up." said Bonnie reaching into her pocket and pulling out another herb. She held it under Elena's nose. "Come on girl..."

"What the hell was in that potion Bonnie?!" demanded Damon.

"I'm sorry Damon..." tears were streaming down her face now. "He made me. He made me. It was a-"

suddenly Elena began to cough again and opened her eyes. Everything was blurry and out of focus, all the sounds were muffled, her whole body hurt. She blinked.

"Elena? Elena? Hey... " said Damon looking down at her.

Elena stared up at him, her eyes confused. "Oh thank God you're okay." He pushed her hair out of her face and the motion didn't go unnoticed by Stefan.

Elena blinked slowly. "Who are you?"

All eyes turned, and heads whipped toward Bonnie. "... it was a memory erasing potion. She doesn't have any of her memories of the person she blood bonded with anymore. It was the only way I could break the bond without either of you potentially dying."


	5. Breathing Underwater

Blood Sharing

Chapter 5: Breathing Underwater

Rating: M

Author Notes: Funny story: _I accidentally uploaded the first draft of this instead of the finished chapter. So many mistakes! Enjoy the replacement_. _Thanks everyone for continuing to read and review so far. I've been trying to edit mistakes in the last chapters but for whatever reason they never seem to take, same with my attempts to format paragraph spacing so you know when I'm switching gears. The song for this chapter to help set the mood is "Breathing Underwater" by Metric. I hope you give a listen to the songs from each chapter and find them inspiring. I don't know if anyone has seen the viral video of the cast reading fanfiction about them, but it made me so embarrassed for writing smut haha. It's all in good fun though, enjoy!_

* * *

Before he knew what was happening Damon found himself pinned to the ground by his brother, who was now pummelling him and screaming. "You slept with her?! You blood shared with her with her?! With my girlfriend?! Didn't you realize it would change her?!" Stefan continued to attack Damon as Bonnie and Jeremy helped Elena sit up.

Damon allowed his brother to get a few punches and kicks in for a moment- only a moment, before he retaliated and launched his brother flying. Stefan landed on his feet with a skid across the deck. "Stefan..." he growled. But Stefan wasn't letting up. His eyes clouded over, the veins snaking their way through his face, his fangs bared, and his fists ready, he continued his assault. "Stefan..!" Damon yelled a little more earnestly.

"Stefan will you stop?!" Yelled Bonnie as loud as she could. Bonnie didn't have her magic any more but the tone of her voice still commanded a certain amount of authority that snapped Stefan to his senses. "You're scaring her!"

Stefan whipped around to see what Damon had seen from the start: Elena was sitting up looking confused, wide eyed with tears dripping down her face, and hanging on to Jeremy. "Elena..." Stefan said weakly and stepped carefully over to her. As he approached she shuttered a little bit. It broke Stefan's heart to see her move away in fear. "Elena?"

Damon came up beside his brother "Hey, it's okay." he cooed, but Elena reacted in the same way if not a little stronger. Damon tried to keep his face neutral but there was no hiding the hurt.

"Just... stay back... both of you..." she stammered out holding up her hand and letting Bonnie and Jeremy help her stand up. "Somebody tell me what happened."

Damon and Stefan exchanged glances. Bonnie and Jeremy looked on wanting an answer to the question too.

"What do_ you_ remember?" prompted Damon, with an edge of hope to his voice. "What do you remember about _today_?" he looked into those doe eyes and Stefan watched him looking. The way Damon said _today_ made Stefan's stomach twist.

Elena stood, her eyes darting around at everyone. "I... I don't know..." she started.

"Just think." added Stefan. "Try."

Elena closed her eyes to block out distraction. She was quiet for a moment. "I just remember... going to school. I was talking with Jeremy this morning about... I don't know... and then I came home and it was important that I talk to Stefan... I came out here to meet him but Klaus was here... That's it." She opened her eyes and stared back at the brothers.

"You don't re-" Damon started but Stefan put a hand on his chest and held him back from taking a step closer.

"Klaus forced Bonnie to make you some sort of memory potion. It's made you forget.. certain events and people from the last little while..." explained Stefan. Elena turned to look at Bonnie questioningly. "He did it to prevent your blood from changing."

"I'm sorry Elena. He was threatening to Kill people." Bonnie looked heartbroken staring at Elena.

"No... it's okay... I think I remember that Klaus is very _very_ dangerous. It's starting to come back to me. How long until the potion wears off Bonnie?" asked Elena. Bonnie was silent for a moment.

"I don't know." she answered

"You don't know?! What do you mean you don't know?! Go find your grimmore and find out!" yelled Damon as Stefan pushed him back once again. Bonnie winced at the words.

"I'm sorry, but who are you? And why do you think you can scream at my best friend?" said Elena in a annoyed tone. Damon froze. The words cut through him and everybody was watching the interaction for Damon's response. He stayed quiet.

"Ah, Elena... this is Damon Salvatore. He's my brother." explained Stefan. "He's one of the things Klaus made you forget. He might actually be the only thing Klaus made you forget... and any of your memories that are linked to him."

Elena's eyes bore holes into Damon as she stared at him. "Is he a-" she began to ask Stefan

"Vampire?" interrupted Damon. "Yes _he_ is. Just like you. Only a week ago I was taking you out to learn how to hunt without killing someone." he spat taking a step closer to her with every few words. His heart wanted to burst out of his chest.

Elena looked reflective, but she shook her head. "I'm sorry, I don't remember you. I remember Bonnie and I went to a frat party or something. It's all kind of a blur, I don't remember."

"Yeah I'm starting to get that." growled Damon

"Look, I think maybe you should get going." said Jeremy standing up between Damon and Elena. "Elena's been through a lot today and needs to rest." Damon stared the little brother down but backed off a few feet. "Both of you." Insisted Jeremy. Stefan was a bit caught off guard at first but he nodded and put his hands in his pockets.

"Come on Brother, we've got a lot to talk about." said Damon marching past him and motioning for him to follow back to the boarding house.

"Do you want me to stay over? I can call Caroline..." offered Bonnie.

"No, it's okay. I mean, Klaus pulls stuff and we figure it out right? I just need to rest." said Elena.

"Do you really forget Damon, Elena?" asked Jeremy. He could sympathise a bit, since Klaus had compelled him earlier on in the day to explain everything he suspected was happening between his sister and the older Salvatore brother. Jeremy didn't even remember their conversation this morning that was brought up.

"I have no idea who he is." said Elena. "He doesn't even seem familiar to me at all. He's a stranger." answered Elena.

Jeremy and Bonnie exchanged glances. Neither one of them liked the idea of Elena being with Damon. This should have been a good thing, a god-send, but they both just felt guilty and sad. Damon had actually looked hurt earlier.

"Okay well," started Bonnie hugging her friend. "I'll see you at the Grill tomorrow. We're meeting Matt for lunch and having a group meeting with Caroline and Tyler about the Hunter business..." She turned to Jeremy. "Just call me, if you need help." he nodded.  
***

* * *

Meanwhile Stefan was in the process of telling Damon off back at the boarding house. "You're completely irresponsible. You took advantage of her! She has no idea what's going on now that she's a vampire, she doesn't know what she really wants and what's a vampire urge!"

"Right, because you two were in the best of places before Rebecca sent her off the bridge. Did you forget you spent a whole summer as The Ripper and I was the one left here to pick up the pieces? She couldn't have possibly developed feelings for me, no!" yelled Damon.

"You had no right!" growled Stefan trying to wrestle his brother to the wall. "You have no idea what's even going on! What you could have ruined! Klaus will only help if her blood stays the same!"

"What are you going on about Stefan? Elena's a vampire, Klaus can't do anything with her blood because she's a vampire. She blood bonded with me. It wasn't a choice from either of us. There's a bond there that you couldn't possibly understand. It's what's been pulling us together from the beginning. Like magnets." explained Damon in phrases that dripped resentment. If they didn't have to tell Stefan, if they could have at least kept it a secret a little longer, they wouldn't have fallen for Klaus's stupid trap.

"You have no clue do you Damon? You never stopped thinking about yourself to actually know what's going on." said Stefan, calming down.

"What's going on? How about I tell you what's going on little brother." grunted Damon.

"Yeah, do that. What is going on Damon?" spat Stefan.

"She's in love with me. Elena. Loves. Me. She told me, this morning. That's what we were coming to tell you." he expected Stefan to have more of a reaction but there was a strange steady air of calm. His face was neutral.

Inside, Stefan wanted to scream. Outside he simply blinked and said, "Klaus found a cure for vampirism. I have a cure for Elena."

Damon's mouth fell open, and for the first time that night, he had nothing to say. He'd completely forgotten the epiphany Klaus had graced them with earlier on. Klaus did all this so Elena could become human again. Just like Elena wanted.  
***

* * *

The next few days went by in a haze for both Damon and Elena. Damon was still reeling from the news Stefan dumped on him. There was a cure for Elena. Damon knew that in her heart she didn't want to stay a vampire. He knew if there was a chance to give her the life she once had back, that he had to do whatever it took. Stefan had explained what Klaus had tried to, that the blood bonding changed Elena's blood. There was a good chance if it continued that if Elena was turned human again, she wouldn't have the doppelgänger blood that Klaus required for his hybrids. If there was no blood, Klaus had no motive to help Stefan find the cure.

Damon had also resolved himself to the fact that Stefan was convinced if he could make Elena human again, she'd love him. He'd admitted to Damon that Elena had changed since she became a vampire, and he knew she no longer felt the same. The difference was, Stefan believed Elena would love him again, and Damon knew the truth, that he and Elena were more compatible than his little brother could ever really appreciate.

In the end, Damon decided he would tell Elena about the possible cure. She didn't remember him, nothing he could do would change that, but maybe telling her about the cure would give him the courage to stay away. If Damon stayed away, her blood wouldn't change, Klaus would keep helping, and Elena would be a human again. Everyone would get what they wanted, of course, except Damon. He was used to getting the short end of the stick.

It was all of these decisions that landed him standing on her door step knocking, for what he believed to be the very last time. Elena opened the door, and there was no hint if surprise on her face. "Hey." she said.

"Hey." said Damon. "Can I come in?" it was a dumb habit question. He knew he hadn't been uninvited from the house and could easily cross the threshold, but he asked it anyway.

"Yeah." said Elena stepping back and opening the door. She was holding a dish cloth and headed back to the kitchen. He followed her.

The kitchen smelled like cleaners and was sparkling. Damon could easily see how Elena had been spending her time. The little stove radio was on in the background and Elena resumed drying dishes.

"Elena..." started Damon.

"Sit down. It's okay. Jeremy told me everything." she said, her back still to him. Damon sat down at the kitchen table and noticed a glass of what was probably bourbon. He raised an eyebrow. "I heard you before I answered the door, and yeah, Jeremy told me you liked that." she turned and gave a half smile, leaning against the counter.

"So... do you remember anything?" asked Damon after taking a long sip of the liquid. He stared into his glass as he asked the question. He asked it like it was the easiest and most normal question to ask. In reality it was a heavy question.

"No. But I saw this." she pulled something off the counter and placed it on the table in front of Damon. It was a photo of her and him at the Mystic Falls Ball the year before. "I don't think there'd be any point to everyone making it all up. I mean, it would be a lot of work to make a fake photo. I guess, I just keep coming up with weird conspiracy theories because I don't remember." Explained Elena, sitting down at the table across from him. She watched him look at the photo. The radio hummed in the background.

_I'm the blade  
You're the knife  
I'm the weight  
You're the kite  
They were right when they said  
We were breathing underwater  
Out of place all the time  
In a world that wasn't mine to take_

Damon sighed. "I guess... I didn't expect you to remember. I just..."

"You just what?" asked Elena.

"I just came to tell you, that the reason so many things have been happening, the Hunter, Klaus, all of it. There's a cure. Well, possibly. I'm going to do whatever it takes to get it for you. So you can be human again. Like you wanted." Damon stared down at the table while he spoke as if the flower patterned cloth was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Jeremy said we were together," said Elena breaking him from his thoughts. "He said it wasn't long, but that we were together. Were we lovers?" she cocked her head ever so slightly as she asked him this. She studied his face.

Damon furrowed his eyebrows. "Yeah. I guess. But, you were with my brother. " he explained. "You're still with my brother actually..." he frowned.

"Stefan." said Elena. "I... I care about him. I know that. But... I feel a little numb."

Damon shrugged. "Probably all part of Klaus's potion." he knocked back the rest of the alcohol. He really didn't feel like sitting here helping Elena work through her feelings for Stefan. It was time to go.

"See that's the thing..." said Elena. "I called Bonnie. She said it wouldn't affect my feelings for Stefan. She said if I feel numb, then I was feeling numb toward him before the potion too."

Damon was standing up now, trying not to let the words slice through him. He had to get out of here. He couldn't possibly sit through this.

"...and then I started wondering why? Because, I have all these memories about Stefan. All these nice memories..." she explained, standing up like he was. "but there's nothing there..."

Damon was making his way to the door now, his back to her. "...and then you come in, sit at my table, and it's like a jolt of electricity has gone through me. I feel more alive than I have ever since it happened, in days, " Damon froze now as she spoke. "... and I know then... that what Jeremy said must have been true." Damon turned around and looked at her. "But I'd want someone to fight for me. Stefan is fighting for me. But you're walking out the door." her face tightened as she stared at him.

_I'll wait  
Is this my life?  
Ahhh  
Am I breathing underwater?  
Is this my life?  
Ahhh  
Am I breathing underwater?_

Every part of Damon felt like it was on fire. He had felt the usual electrical feeling he'd had around Elena, the one that had been amplified with the blood sharing, since he walked in the door. To hear her say that even without her memories she could feel him... it was more than he could ever hope for. But he still had to do the right thing. "Elena... I am fighting for you. I'm fighting for you to have the life you deserve. You deserve to be human. That's what you want. It won't happen if I stick around." his jaw was set, and it took all of his will power not to crumble.

"That's the thing..." said Elena, she was starting to shake a bit now. "I'm not so sure that's what I wanted." she passed him a hard cover black book. Damon looked at her a bit confused. "Open it. Come back inside, sit down, and open it."

Damon wasn't sure how this was going to change anything... but if this was going to be the last time he saw Elena, he could at least humour her. He followed her now into the den and sat opposite of her on an arm chair. He flipped open the book to the first page. His eyed widened. "Elena... this is..."

"My diary." she answered. "Flip to the last entry. I wrote it before Klaus showed up. Apparently while you were sleeping." She looked down a bit and blushed slightly.

Damon's eyes poured over the page as he began to relive all the experiences they had had since the frat party. Everything was from Elena's perspective. He could tell how happy she was, how excited, how confused, and how torn. She wrote with such vivid detail that for the moment he forgot where he was, and felt himself pulled back into those intimate times. "Elena..." he stammered as he continued to read.

"Just keep reading. Look at the last part." she directed.

He got to the part she referenced, a bit of writing she'd done while he was asleep on her bed. He read:

_Diary, with him sleeping here beside me I think I am finally okay. I am okay with being a vampire. I know it'll be hard to tell Stefan, and hard to face everything ahead, but I'm okay with being a vampire because I have an eternity now to do those things. I have an eternity with Damon. I know the truth now. I'm in love with him, even if I could become a human tomorrow I wouldn't take it, because I want to spend forever with Damon._

For the second time in the past few days Damon's mouth fell open. It had been that very day that they both professed their love to each other. That very day that they were supposed to tell Stefan. Elena loved him, and she wanted to be with him, Damon, forever. "Wow." he said looking up from the diary.

"Yeah." said Elena letting out a long breath and leaning forward with her arms wrapped around her knees. "Damon, I can't sit here and tell you I feel the things I did that I wrote. I don't remember them. I don't remember any of those events it's like someone else wrote it. I don't remember you..."

He stared at her, daring to hope, "...but?"

"...but I want to try." she answered. "The girl in that diary is happy. I'm not happy. I feel numb. I feel like a vital part of me is missing and I don't even know what that part is. But you come here and my heart is racing, my skin is electrified, and it's like I am seeing everything clearer. Just... Just don't be upset with me, Damon. I'm sorry I can't remember."

Damon got up from the chair and dropped to his knees in front of Elena. He took both her hands in his. "I'm not upset with you Elena." he said soothingly. "I... I just want you to be happy. I can accept you never remembering me, if you're happy. " he leaned his head against her legs and she ran her fingers through his hair affectionately. It was a simply act, but it seemed familiar somehow to Elena. "Maybe... maybe we just need to be patient and the blond bond will overcome it all in the end." suggested Damon.

_I'm the blade  
You're the knife  
I'm the weight  
You're the kite  
They were right when they said we should never meet our heroes  
When they bowed at their feet, in the end it wasn't me_

"Maybe." replied Elena hopefully. "Until then, maybe there's things we can do to jog my memory. I don't know, maybe something will remind me? I feel terrible."

"Well, don't feel terrible. You can't help it. I just have to win you, all over again. It sucks because it took me several years to win you the first time," he joked "but you know... I can think of a few things to jog your memory." he gave her a devilish grin.

"ahh... remembering that you're essentially a total stranger to me right now...?" groaned Elena, though she did suddenly find butterflies in her stomach.

"I'm teasing. Come on." he stood up and held out his hand "Get up. I've got somewhere to take you."

Elena hesitated for a moment, and then she took his hand and stood up. "We'll take my car. It won't take long." said Damon. She nodded, and grabbing a jacket from the wrack in the hall, she followed him out the door.

_Is this my life?  
Ahhh  
Am I breathing underwater?  
Is this my life?  
Ahhh  
Am I breathing underwater?_

_Nights are days  
We'll beat a path through the mirrored maze  
I can see the end  
But it hasn't happened yet  
I can see the end  
But it hasn't happened yet_


	6. Stellar

Blood Sharing

Chapter 6- Stellar

Rated M

Author's note: _Thanks to everyone who has been reading so far and giving feedback. I've been doing my best to fix mistakes that pop up along the way etc. I don't consider myself much of a writer, and I've never tried anything like this... I'm shocked at how it took off, and I'm just hoping I can live up to your expectations. A lot of every chapter ends up influenced by songs I think fit the Delena theme. I hope you search them out and give them a listen. Also please remember this fic only takes place after "The Five" episode. Some things that have happened in Cannon haven't happened in the fic, so I can't reference them._

_The song for this chapter is Stellar by Incubus. Give it a listen._

* * *

Elena had remembered there was a cure. She remembered it after Klaus convinced Bonnie to do whatever it was she did, but Damon had thought she wouldn't remember. That's why he came to see her earlier, and that's why she was sitting in his car now, driving through Mystic Falls. The whole day had been surreal. Elena knew before she'd given her diary to Damon what it contained... but it had still been so strange for her to read it like some novel. It was hard for her to believe she wrote it, but she knew it was true. Damon knew there was a cure and despite everything that had happened, he wanted to make sure she knew.

They drove in silence, Damon let his left arm dangle out the open window while his right arm steered. His hair moved in the slight breeze, and his eyes were focused on the road. Elena found herself staring at him a lot- but he never let on if he noticed. She wasn't sure what she was looking for. Part of her thought if she stared long enough her memories might come back. The way seeing Stefan smile might trigger a memory, or an expression on his face, or his body language.

_Stefan._ Elena felt a knot in her stomach. Her emotions toward Stefan right now felt very mixed up. From what everyone told her and what she read in her own diary, she knew she didn't see him as a boyfriend anymore. Even though there had been no official break up, Stefan still acted like there had been, tip-toeing around it in conversation. He was hurt. Even though Elena couldn't remember anything about Damon, Stefan was still hurt. That alone spoke volumes of whatever connection had been between herself and Damon. If it didn't mean anything, Stefan wouldn't care. But it did. So he hurt. She knew that right here in this moment, she didn't feel love for Stefan. Klaus didn't erase her memory of him, but he might as well of.

Elena didn't want to come between the two brothers, and she wasn't convinced that some miracle would happen and she'd be in love with Damon and have all her memories. But there was a nagging voice inside her that knew, it wouldn't matter what Klaus had erased. She was Elena Gilbert. She hated when other people tried to control her. It was like something was stolen from her. At the very least she needed to get her memories of Damon back for that very principal alone. Klaus didn't get to have his way. He was too used to power tripping everyone into submission. She'd be damned if she didn't put up one hell of a fight along the way. But still...

_Damon._ It was hard to believe the man in her diary was the man sitting next to her. He was so distant, his body rigid and tense, and he didn't speak a word yet on the drive. Elena knew that he had made her happy. That was the whole point of this little trip. She had written in her own words how happy she was. Didn't she deserve that happiness back? Who was Klaus to take it from her? She owed it to herself to overcome this amnesia spell. For her own happiness, and for the principle that she could not let Klaus win again.

"We're here." said Damon breaking her from her thoughts. She looked up and around the car, he was already stepping out.

"The Wickery Bridge?" asked Elena following his lead and stepping out of the car. "...but I have lots of memories of this place."

"Exactly." said Damon, matter-o-factly. "When someone loses their memory, I've learned is best to recap the very basics. Remember the fundamentals of who you are and continue to... bring up what you know. It can lead to other memories." he walked out on to the bridge and looked down. "When you're a vampire, you have so many experiences it's hard not to forget some things. Once you've lived for as long as I have, even without some potion a vamp gets foggy."

Elena nodded and stepped a bit closer to him, carefully inspecting the water from atop the bridge. "I always end up here." she remarked.

"Your parents died here. You died here. A lot of... well... vampire drama surrounds this place. " explained Damon.

"...do we have a memory here?" Elena asked, nervously.

"I wanted to have one here." said Damon turning to stare at her. "I always thought that this had been such a bad place for you, that you deserved a happy memory here." His face was dark and brooding, his body was rigid, but his eyes were alight. For a moment Elena felt butterflies in her stomach.

She wasn't sure how to respond to that, so she didn't. Instead she walked around the slope of the bridge and carefully made her way to the creek below. She sat herself on a large stone and looked up at Damon who was looking off into the sky. "We saw stars, you know." he suddenly said.

"Stars?" Elena replied looking up but seeing only a bright blue sky.

"When we blood bonded. There were stars. Not stupid romance novel stars, I mean actual stars." explained Damon taking his time walking down the slope to join her. "Blood bonds are rare. Blood bonds with such a connection as ours, are even rarer."

"That's why Klaus erased my memory." said Elena, her face falling into blank expression with tight lips.

"I guess, my blood was changing yours. Your blood was changing mine. I don't know how it all works yet. " he shrugged finally arriving at the stone, and sitting on the edge without touching her. "Bonnie's trying to get some info from Dr. Shane."

"Can you tell me more about it?" asked Elena, trying to get a little closer without making him uncomfortable. "When we blood-bonded?"

Damon shrugged again, and slouched on the rock. He looked down at his shoes. "It's funny, you're the one who wanted to do it. You're so head strong." Elena laughed in reply to this.

"Yeah, that sounds like me," she giggled. "But you seem like the kind of guy to take what you want anyway."

"Not with you." he said sternly quickly turning to face her. His expression was intense, his eyes bore into her, and she looked away feeling awkward. "I didn't want to take advantage of you, but you convinced me it would be okay." Damon paused sensing that the moment had suddenly become too intense for him, and too awkward for Elena." You convinced me to have sex too." he smirked.

"Now I know you must be teasing." laughed Elena rolling her eyes.

"No, it's true. I was worried you only wanted to because of the influence of the blood bond." he explained. It was strange to hear him say all this. To have this man who was virtually a stranger talk about sex they apparently had. To know she'd touched his body and she couldn't remember it.

"But I still convinced you?" she prodded. He nodded his head in response. She wanted to remember.

"When we bonded I could see inside you. You couldn't hide anything from me and I couldn't hide anything from you. I knew it was what you wanted so I agreed. Things got crazy. There were stars, blood, heat... and so much... spinning." his expression was one of someone lost in thought, lost in a memory. Elena was jealous. He seemed so serene in the memory, she wanted it too. For the first time since this whole mess with the potion happened, she actually felt hurt. Klaus had clearly stolen something previous from her.

"Why can't we just blood share again, wont that make it all come back?" she asked, letting a leg dangle off the rock and barely skim the water.

"I don't know if it works that way, but I do know if we blood share again it might permanently change your blood. Klaus will never give you the cure then. " Damon cast his eyes down and refused to look at her.

"I told you. I don't think I wanted any cure." said Elena crossing her arms.

"You don't know that for sure. You can't remember everything. I can't take that chance and get in the way of your only opportunity to turn back into the girl you were." Now he did turn to face her, his eyes twinkled with fluid but Elena didn't think he'd cry. He seemed to proud for that.

"What if we waited until all your blood has left my system in a few days, and then try? I could get my memories back." suggested Elena.

"...it could still change your blood." said Damon shaking his head. "I just can't risk you... losing any more of yourself because of me." he squatted down on the smooth pebbles beside the creek and scooped up a handful. "Believe me, I've been thinking about it non-stop. I don't have any white oak daggers lying around that I can stick Klaus with. If you aren't the doppelganger anymore, he won't have any reason to keep you alive. He'll be pissed, and we both know what Klaus does when he's pissed: he kills the closest thing." Damon tossed the pebbles from his hand into the water. They sprayed across the surface and sank. "He'll just kill you, or someone close to you. It's better for you if I just... stay away."

Elena felt angry now. "Well you're doing a real good job staying away." she grunted.

"You know what I mean. " said Damon rolling his eyes and standing back up. "I know even without your memories you love this body." he teased, trying to come across like his usual cocky self, but his heart wasn't totally in it. "You'll have to resist."

"Why is it that everyone else has just decided I'll take the cure, become human again, and let Klaus take my blood?" demanded Elena. "Doesn't anyone care what I think anymore? You read my diary. It doesn't seem like I would have taken a cure if I still had my memories!"

"Elena, this isn't really up for discussion. Let's just try and focus on getting your memories back, and making sense of this mess. My blood will be out of your system soon, and you can go on with your vampire life until Klaus has a way to bring your human life back." said Damon turning to head back up to the car.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE A HUMAN!" yelled Elena with so much strength that Damon stopped in his tracks. He didn't know what else to say, and neither did Elena. "...just, take me home please." she groaned.

Damon shrugged his shoulders and stepped up to the car, holding the door open for her to get in. She did so, silently, fuming on the inside. For some reason wanting to stay a vampire really did seem important to Elena. What if that was part of a memory coming back? Or something totally independent of her memories of Damon? She didn't know, but it seemed important, and the burning thought wouldn't leave her head.

"I didn't mean to upset you." said Damon once they'd been driving for a few minutes. "I just thought it might help. I guess I just made things worse." the sun was setting now and the colourful rays beamed into the car lighting up Elena's eyes and skin.

"It's not your fault. This would be so much easier if I just knew everything we were dealing with." replied Elena with a sigh. "I'm sorry for freaking out, thank-you for trying." she turned to look at him but he was smiling. There may have even been a chuckle. "What?" she asked with a confused look.

"It's just that, this is sort of how we are anyway. Even without a blood bond. I do something crazy, you tell me off, you apologize, and I get to be the cocky one. Maybe my idea worked after all." Damon grinned.

"Hmph." Elena smiled and faced the front again. "Maybe." She didn't think she'd remembered anything on this trip. But it did still seem familiar, to be like this, with him.

* * *

Damon pulled the car into her driveway and they both sat for a moment. It wasn't that long ago that he'd dropped her off like this before. He could be reminded of that, but she couldn't. It was sad. It made Damon angry too. He hated Klaus enough as it is for simply being powerful, let alone all the shit he'd put Damon and his group through. But all of this on top was just too much. If he could ever find a way to make Klaus pay for taking those precious moments away, the original vampire had better watch out.

"Thanks... for trying." said Elena stepping out of the car. "I'll let you know if anything comes back to me." she forced a smile but inside she was feeling hopeless. It didn't seem to matter if she got her memories of Damon back or not. One way or another, Klaus was going to force her to become human.

Damon gave her a smile but didn't get out of the car. He didn't touch her either, he just watched her walk up the steps. When Elena got to the door the car was already gone. She gave a sighed and unlocked the door. Jeremy was sitting at the kitchen table. "Did you remember anything?" he asked looking up. She shook her head. "I know you've probably had a long day... but I have to tell you something."

"Tell me what?" Elena asked with her eyebrow raised. "Are there more people I forgot about?" she kicked off her shoes, hung up her coat, and walked into the kitchen to sit with him at the table.

"No. Nothing like that. I need to talk to you about the possible cure." explained Jeremy.

"Ugh." Elena put her head in her hands for a moment then looked back up at him. "Everyone seems to be assuming I'll just take the cure." she complained.

"That's not what I wanted to talk about..." said Jeremy looking away and wringing his hands. Elena sat up abruptly and reached across the table.

"Jere..." she put her hand over his. "What is it... you can tell me...?"

"The cure..." he started. "Klaus can't even begin to search for it... without me. This whole time you've been dealing with Damon I was learning about the hunter, and the role he plays, and now I play, in the cure..."

* * *

Damon drove home in silence. Usually he liked to crank up the music to drown out his thoughts... but tonight he just felt numb. He needed to feed. Not just a blood bag. He knew his brother and Elena wouldn't approve but he needed to feel like a vampire tonight and actually go hunt someone. He wouldn't kill anyone. Well- he'd make an effort not to kill anyone if he could. But it was times like these where Damon really wanted to flip his own emotion switch off and just live off instinct.

He was surprised when he pulled into park to see Bonnie unlocking her own car. She looked up spotting him. "Damon, hey!" she left the keys in the car door and walked to his car. "I came here to talk to you or Stefan but no one was home. I was just going to go to Elena next."

"She's at her home." said Damon getting out of his own car and slamming the door.

"Stefan told me you went over there to remind her about the cure and say goodbye." said Bonnie furrowing her eyebrows.

"Yeah, something like that. Didn't exactly go as planned. Nothing ever seems to when it comes to Elena." he shuffled his feet and looked up at Bonnie impatiently. "What do you need witch? Got an amnesia potion for me?"

Bonnie bristled at his comment. "No. I came to tell you that all the potion did was make Elena forget you."

"I got that." spat Damon feeling like she was rubbing salt in an open wound.

"No, you don't. All it did was erase her memories of you. It's not going to affect your blood bond at all." explained Bonnie.

"I figured we just wait a few days until my blood is out of her system. Then she'll be free of it." replied Damon shuffling his feet and pretending like the pavement was very interesting.

"Damon. It's not going to change anything. I researched it with professor Shane. It doesn't matter what Klaus wants. What you've put in motion... a true blood bond... Elena's blood is already changed. It'll never go back to her doppelganger blood." Bonnie crossed her arms and waited for it to sink in. Damon was quiet for a moment. Then his eyes widened.

"...are you telling me that Klaus put us through this stupid amnesia trick, and it's not even going to change anything anyway? !" he yelled.

"Klaus can still change her into a human, but it's already too late. With some vampires it takes many blood shares, but you and Elena bonded right away. You said so yourself to Stefan. You bonded and that's why you needed to be together... right?" Bonnie explained. "Her doppelganger blood is gone. He'll never be able to make hybrids from her again. Which means..."

"Which means if we blood share again, she can get her memories back, and it won't matter. She's already changed so it doesn't even matter!" cried Damon. The way he looked at Bonnie , she suddenly could see a very human side of Damon. He looked like a young boy. He was full of hope and his eyes were filled with a light she'd never seen before. "Klaus is still going to flip when he finds out though!" said Damon bringing himself back to reality.

"Probably. But Stefan already went to handle it. " said Bonnie.

"You told Stefan?" asked Damon narrowing his eyes.

"I would of told you if you turned your phone on." said Bonnie pointing to his phone which Damon remembered he'd turned off when he picked up Elena. "I texted him the instant I found out. He went to tell Klaus. But you should know he still wants to see Elena turn human again. I do too. I think... we all do." she trailed off.

"Well, Elena will do whatever she wants." said Damon full of resolve.

"Yeah," Bonnie gave a grim smile. "You're right. She always did, she always will. I think Stefan has some crazy idea about continuing to find the cure, maybe tracking down the Petrova bloodline to see if there's the possibility of anyone else... and then there's Jeremy and his _mark_..."

"Jeremy?" interjected Damon.

"...it's probably better if Elena explains that one. Jeremy was supposed to tell her when she got home." Bonnie pulled out her phone to check it but there was no message from Stefan yet. "Well what are you waiting for Damon? You should probably go back over there." she gave a half smile.

Damon stared at her. He couldn't figure Bonnie out. She loved Elena like a sister, and while she hated him he knew that time in and time out Bonnie would make an effort for Elena's sake. So he nodded, and swallowing his pride he reached out and gave her a quick half hug. "Thanks Bennet." he let go quickly and got back into his car. "Don't wait up!" he screeched out of the driveway as fast as he could, wheels spinning.

Bonnie stood a moment staring, and gave a sigh. "It's what I do, apparently." she said to no one in particular and got back into her own car.

* * *

Elena was sitting on her bed, trying to digest all the information Jeremy had just told her. She was angry, scared, worried, and a little hurt. Jeremy was her brother and he'd been keeping this from her. Then again, she had kept Damon from him. She'd hidden her love for Damon away from everyone. At least that's what her diary said. It was all confusing, and she wasn't at all surprised when there was a quiet knock on her door and Damon pushed it open. She looked up. "Hey."

"Hey. Can I come in?" asked Damon cautiously looking about the room. Elena nodded and he walked in. "I need to tell you something."

"I need to tell you something too." said Elena. "I think I should start. Today just seems like it's been so long, and so much has happened. I just need to get it out so I can sleep." she looked up at him from her spot on the bed. She looked tired and worn.

_Meet me in outer space. We could spend the night, watch the earth come up. I've grown tired of this place, wont you come with me? We could start again..._

"Sure. You can start." Damon was trying to contain his excitement. He had to remind himself Elena didn't remember anything that had happened between them. He took a deep breath and reminded himself to stay calm, cool, and give her space. "Though I can't imagine anything quite as interesting as spending an afternoon with me." he crooned is his usual arrogant tone and rolled his eyes for good measure. It worked, Elena let out a sigh and rolled her eyes too with a grin. She seemed more relaxed.

"It seems that this whole time that we were doing, well, whatever it was we were doing... Stefan and Klaus were teaming up for this cure thing..." she began

"yeah, we figured that much out earlier." said Damon.

"What we didn't know is that the key to finding the cure is this Hunter that's been running around. Well. Was running around." explained Elena.

"Was?"

"Yeah. Was. Apparently he's not anymore. Jeremy was a little vague on those details. The problem is he saw Jeremy as some sort of potential hunter. Now that the other hunter is gone, Jeremy has a mark." said Elena.

"A mark? What kind of mark? I didn't see anything on him the last time I saw him." Damon crossed his arms. This was sounding strange, and certainly had Klaus written all over it.

"That's the thing. We can't see it. Only Jeremy and other hunters can see it. The mark grows every time he kills a vampire." Elena described a mark that looked like a tattoo and would travel across Jeremy's arm.

"Well, I have to admit that _is_ interesting. What does it have to do with Klaus and the cure?" asked Damon.

"It apparently leads to the cure. It's a map." said Elena. Damon wore an expression that screamed epiphany. "The more vampires he kills, the more the mark grows, and Klaus can follow the map to find the cure."

"The map only Jeremy can see." lulled Damon. "Perfect. At least we know he won't be doing anything to Jeremy any time soon. He can't if he wants to use the map."

Elena nodded. "Yeah, that's pretty much it." she sighed again and leaned back on her bed, hesitated for a moment, and let her entire body flop back with a thud. Damon laid down gracefully without a sound or a sigh, with his arms folded behind his head. He stared up at the ceiling.

"It doesn't matter." he finally said calmly.

"What doesn't?" moaned Elena turning her face to look at him. It was odd to be this close with him, and intimate. But she was tired. Tired of all the effort that today took. She just didn't care.

"Any of it. I talked to Bonnie, that's why I came back here. She talked with Professor Shane." said Damon.

"Oh and what did Dr. Shane have to say?" yawned Elena.

Damon stayed quiet for a moment, then he turned to look at her. They laid there for a moment, staring at each other. Elena had a certain punch drunkenness about her in the moment. She looked tired but still beautiful in his eyes. Her skin was pale like porcelain, her eyes were dark, and her hair wisped about her. Damon wanted to hang on to this moment just a little longer.

"He said it's too late. Klaus forced you to drink the potion too late. Your blood has already changed. It changed the first time we blood shared BECAUSE we were, I don't know, predisposed to bond I guess?" she blinked one eye closed and then the other, then forced them both open while Damon spoke. Part of Elena knew she shouldn't be this close to someone who was essentially a stranger. She shouldn't be drifting off... but the day left her so tired, she didn't drink much blood, and all of this had been draining her.

"What does that mean?" she asked sleepily. "Even if he used the cure on me it wouldn't work anyway?"

"Yeah. It wouldn't work. And it means if we blood shared there's a good chance you'll get your memory back of us, because of our bond." he smiled at her, the way a lover would. It made her uncomfortable. Like she was sharing in on someone else's special private moment.

"Oh." She knew in theory it was good news. Klaus wouldn't be able to force her to take the cure. No one would force Jeremy to grow his mark. She could get her memories back. "We'd have to blood share?"

"Look, I know... it seems like a lot to ask a you. It's hard for me to accept that I've been erased. But... if you could just... give me a chance and trust me... we can give you your memories back and you can choose what happens from there." Damon said softly, reaching out and brushing a loose strand of hair from Elena's face. It was a tender move, and it made her stomach flutter. It also scared her a little. She wanted to be excited. She wanted to feel full of hope the way Damon looked. But she was just scared, and feeling a little empty.

"Damon... it's been a long day..." she began. Damon's heart instantly sank and he tried to keep the realization of what she was about to say from showing on his face. "Blood sharing is kinda heavy from everything you've told me. Do you think... maybe.. we could talk about it tomorrow once I've had some rest and something to eat?"

Inside Elena was trembling. She felt like a girl waiting for her first kiss and not knowing if she was attracted to the boy who was about to give it or not. That scared unknowing. She appreciated how much was resting on this, but Damon was still a stranger to her. No matter how many interesting or cute moments they may have had getting to know each other through the day, blood sharing with a stranger felt like the idea of kissing a total stranger.

"Yeah. I think that's okay Elena." sighed Damon, but he smiled anyway. He had to be patient, he had to take this slow. He needed to remember that even though every part of his body was aching for their connection, Elena had no memory of it and this was all new to her. "How about I come by in the morning, and we can talk about it then okay? Just..." she nodded but was surprised to see him leaning closer to her. She gasped a little and slammed her eyes closed expecting a kiss on the lips, but instead felt a little whisp on her forehead. "...think about it. Okay?" said Damon pulling away. "...and get some sleep." Elena smiled, closed her eyes, and nodded. When she opened them, she was alone again.


	7. Lost Together

**Blood Sharing**

Chapter 7 - Lost Together

_Author's Note: I just wanted to give a friendly reminder that there are some themes I put in this story that happened before shows with the same theme aired. For instance, I started the blood bond idea before the sire bond came into the show, I used the amnesia idea before it was referenced on the show etc. I just don't want readers to think I'm stealing from cannon. I'm trying to keep some things cannon with the show that I can, but obviously as this started out as a one shot and sort of evolved through from a very early episode we're just kinda winging it. Thanks for all the reviews and views. I have no idea how far we'll take it but if you keep reading I'll keep trying. I also put a lot of thought into a song for each chapter. Even if the lyrics don't get featured, I use a song title for the chapter title. I hope you'll enjoy the songs, it's been fun for me to pick out songs that go with the pairing. Maybe you'll find some new music!_

_The song for this chapter is Blue Rodeo- Lost Together_

* * *

It wasn't Damon who greeted Elena on her door step... it was Stefan. Elena was just headed to school, deciding to leave early and walk with the nice weather. After everything that happened the day before, and everything she and Damon talked about... a little alone time with the morning sunshine would be welcomed. She might of expected Damon to be waiting outside- only because they agreed to talk today. It was a surprise to see Stefan. He was standing with his shoulders slumped forward and his eyes narrowed. He seemed to be off in another world until he heard Elena.

"Hi Stefan." she forced a smile and locked the door behind her. "What are you doing here?"

Stefan put his hands in his pockets, rolled back on his heels, and clearly forced a smile as well. "Did Jeremy or Damon talk to you yesterday? Bonnie maybe? About all the stuff we found out?" He asked carefully. Right to the point.

Elena nodded. "Yeah, Jeremy and Damon told me. Are you alright? You look like you haven't slept or eaten anything..." asked Elena with concern.

Stefan shrugged. "I went to see Klaus. I wanted to make sure he didn't kill anyone when he found out everything. I haven't had time to change or... uh... eat."

"Then you probably should. You know you can't go to school like that, it'll make it too hard on you." said Elena putting a hand on her shoulder. He shrugged it off.

"You don't have to do that." he muttered.

"Do what?" Elena narrowed her eyes in confusion and twisted her mouth slightly.

"Pretend to care about me." Stefan retorted adopting a pose that seemed as detached as Damon had been trying to act at the bridge the day before.

"I'm not pretending." said Elena in a strong tone back. "I know things aren't exactly okay with us right now..." she started.

"There is no us..." he interrupted.

"...but I still care about you. Clearly you still care about me or you wouldn't have taken off to see Klaus." insisted Elena. "Or come here to check on me." She crossed her arms.

"Of course I still care about you. I still love you. I'm still in love with you." started Stefan. "That's why I think you should just take the cure and then decide what you feel or want. When your brain isn't clouded by all of these vampire instincts and-" he meant to keep going but Elena decided to cut him off. She wasn't letting him just jump right into it like that after everything.

"Number one..." she began in a tone of insistence. "Nobody seems to give a damn if I want the cure or not-"

"-but" stammered Stefan

"...and number two... I'm not broken. I'm just different. Being turned into a vampire is an experience. Experiences change people. Even if you turn me into a human the fact that I had the experience wont simply fade away or be erased." They'd been walking now for a few minutes, but at this point Elena felt like she was chasing him down.

"Now look. I don't remember anything about Damon. Nothing. As far as I'm concerned he's still this guy I met who is a lot like you, but also different. Damon aside, I still remember how I felt before it all... about you... about us... I spent an entire summer trying to track you down as the Ripper. We never got to deal with any of that because I died." said Elena. Stefan looked at the ground. The way she spoke reminded him of how Damon had spoken to him the day before. Even without her memories of Damon they still seemed like they were on the same page- in sync. "Stefan. Look at me. I died. Elena Gilbert the human girl you knew, is dead. I'm Elena the vampire now. Even if you change me back into a human, I'm still going to be who I am now. You need to accept that." she was angry when he started, but now they were stopped on the sidewalk and she was staring at him with pure empathy and worry. She felt bad for him. It made Stefan angry.

"You're _in love_ with Damon." he finally spat coldly. They started walking again.

"I don't know that. I don't remember anything or even him!" cried Elena

"No, but you know you're not in love with me." he said again with the same chilliness in his voice. She was quiet as they walked along.

"...you're right." she finally said. "I'm not in love with you. But I still love you. I care about you. I don't want you to get manipulated by Klaus. I don't want you to be hurt by whatever happened between Damon and I... but Stefan... you had to of known we were drifting apart. I have a hard time thinking this was all just me. Especially when I read my own diary. Damon and I were trying to find a way to explain it to you.. so you understood... it's a blood bond. We couldn't help it if we tried. The whole time you were running off with my brother and Klaus, trying to keep secrets about the hunter... the cure..." Elena felt like she was pleading for some sign of hope that Stefan could at least understand where she was coming from.

" You don't even remember Damon and you're taking his side." said Stefan in a defeated tone. "I'm sorry Elena... you just... you... broke my heart."

"...and I can't even remember doing it." frowned Elena.

"Then you should go find Damon." Stefan said resentfully. "One sip of each other's blood and you're back in action." he took off running then. Elena started to follow but something inside made her stop. She watched him run off instead. She couldn't be selfish. She couldn't have two brothers all to herself. She didn't know what she felt for the man that was erased, or if it was even worth what she was putting Stefan through. Elena did know, that Stefan wasn't nursing a broken heart over vampire her, he was mourning the death of human Elena Gilbert. So she let him run. With or without her memories of Damon, something inside her told her there was no fixing this. She frowned feeling a little numb.

Once he was out of site Elena started walking again. Her phone buzzed in her pocket, so she took it out to see a text waiting from Caroline. Her stomach twisted. Caroline. Caroline who was a little out of the loop and wouldn't be liking it one bit. Caroline- who even though Elena couldn't remember Damon, she knew Caroline was going to have a thing or two to say about it all. The text explained that she wanted some help setting up things in the town square for a senior's auction to raise money for prom. Not a word about anything, but Elena knew Caroline better than that to simply assume she wasn't wise.

"Maybe working on a normal high school project will give me some clarity." thought Elena. She just needed a day of being normal, and not having to think about the decision regarding a certain tall, dark, and brooding vampire was appealing for at least a little while.

* * *

"For the last time. I didn't _steal_ her from you. I didn't _try _to steal her from you. We wanted to explain this to you properly, it started out innocent, but then Klaus had to get himself involved!" yelled Damon. He and Stefan had been engaged in a shouting match all morning.

"I was actually _surprised _when I saw her this morning. Surprised that you hadn't_ forced_ her to blood share for her memories to come back." spat Stefan. "Why so noble all of a sudden? You never let anything get in between you and what you want, brother!" he growled.

"Force her? You mean the way you want to force her to take the cure?" Damon said calmly.

"You took _advantage_ of her." said Stefan totally ignoring the point. "She was a new vampire, overwhelmed with her new power and instincts, and you took full advantage."

"It was Elena's choice to blood share the first time." said Damon matter-o-factly. "It'll be her choice if it happens again. Despite what you think of me, I'm not going to force her to care about me. I'm also not going to force her to change who she is so I can be with her. If Elena doesn't remember me and chooses not to blood share, I'll win her back the old fashioned way." Damon was getting tired of the taking _advantage excuse_. If there wasn't such a strong blood bond- where he could literally know her feelings, he'd let these words hurt him. But not anymore. Elena loved him. Elena chose him.

"You're wrong, and I'll prove it when I find the cure." said Stefan working hard to calm himself down.

"Klaus can't use her blood for hybrids. It's already too late. You know that." Damon replied, flopping into a leather arm chair and eyeing a bottle of liquor nearby. "He has no way left to find the cure."

"There might be another way." said Stefan full of resolve. "I'm going to help him. When he finds it, I'll give Elena the cure... and then, I'll destroy it so you can never have it."

Damon raised an eyebrow and looked up at his brother who continued to rant. "You wouldn't turn her after all that. You wouldn't put her through the transformation twice, just so you could selfishly be with her. You, Damon, who resented being a vampire for so long. Who missed humanity so badly. I'll change her and she'll grow old while you watch on, frozen. Just like me." Said Stefan as the veins were sneaking their way across his features.

Damon remained calm and examined the bottle of liquor that has been on the table, in his hand. "I think you should go cool off little brother. Before you find out exactly what I will and will not do." The threat wasn't even finished when Stefan slammed the front door.

Damon sat back in his chair and rubbed his temples. He took a long sigh and looked at the clock. "Much too early for day drinking." he said out loud to himself. Damon expected Stefan to take this all pretty badly. A vampire blood bond was the strongest bond in the world. Even though Elena forgot him, the bond was still there and her blood would be forever changed. Stefan would always be his brother, but little did he realize that Damon would happily watch Elena from his own frozen state- grow up and be happy, if that was her wish. He wouldn't like it, but with his love for her combined with the blood bond, he'd do whatever it took to make her happy. He totally believed that since the blood bond had already been activated, and her blood already changed, even if she was human they'd still be connected. They may not be able to see into each other... but he refused to accept anything else. Even though he had no proof. Just the intense feeling of it was enough to convince him.

It seemed like their moment at the frat party, the drive home, all those secret moments... it seemed like they were just a dream. Far away. Damon remembered how much he tried to convince Elena that they needed to wait for the right timing to tell Stefan. People might of thought he was being his usual selfish self, but as always with Stefan it was so much more than that. He really did care about his baby brother, and it felt like everything they were trying to avoid by waiting for the right time was about to happen anyway. Would Stefan go Ripper? Would he shut off? Would it even be worth it?

Damon lived for years, decades even- hating Stefan. Resenting him for everything that had happened. Enraged, that in the end Katherine had chosen him. He got over it. He moved on. He came back to his sense, flipped his switch back to feelings, and faced a few things. Damon didn't want to lose Stefan, but for once, he thought he truly might. In the end it wouldn't be simply because Stefan would be upset... it would be because after experiencing the blood bond no matter how much they tried to distance themselves... Damon know he could now never really forget or leave Elena. Even if she decided not to have the memories come back, or take the cure, or something else. It didn't matter. The urge inside him, the strength of his conviction supported through the blood bond... it wouldn't let him.

* * *

Elena went through the day feeling pretty much normal. She ate lunch with Bonnie and Matt, chatted with Jeremy in the hall, smiled at April in between classes, and was now working into the evening with Caroline in the town square. She hadn't seen Stefan all day, and thankfully Caroline didn't seem to be as in the loop as Elena feared she would be. Caroline did have a few things to say about the strange things going on but it seemed she'd also been distracted with Tyler and a new female wolf friend of his who'd been visiting. In fact, complaining about her was all Caroline seemed to be doing while working away. Elena didn't mind. It even made her smile. It made her feel normal to have Caroline complain about other girls.

"Look Elena, I really appreciate you helping me with this." she said as they worked together to hang white lights in a tree. "Bonnie did tell me about you not knowing who Damon is any more." Caroline looked at her friend with wide eyes. "I know there's been a lot going on... every thing's been a bit crazy these past few months... but don't you think this could be a good thing?" she asked.

"I don't know." Elena shrugged answering honestly as she replaced one of the small light bulbs. "I don't remember him, so I don't know if it's good or bad for me..."

"But Stefan..." began Caroline.

"Stefan doesn't like me for who I am now." said Elena in as calm a tone as she could muster. "Maybe that'll change. Maybe it won't. But Care, I know for now I'm not in love with. Regardless of whether or not I remember his brother." She sighed and looked down at her friend from the branch she was sitting on. She hopped off like it had only been a few feet of the ground when in reality it was very high. Accidental vampire moment.

"I just..." started Caroline again, but stopped and really looked at her friend. "I guess right now you just really need people to understand." she sighed.

"Thanks Care." said Elena stopping to hug her friend.

"Yeah well, I don't have to like it." groaned Caroline. "But for now at least I can keep my thoughts to myself. Until you, figure it all out." she sighed. "Mystic Falls, where life is a soap opera!" she joked. "Hard to believe we could be every bit as dramatic before we knew vampires existed." she teased.

"Yeah!" laughed Elena. "What's left?" she asked looking around the square at everything they'd set up. Wooden booths had been set up for vendors, tables were laid out, the trees were filled with lights and a few hanging lanterns. Tomorrow people would arrive with their stuff to sell, games, and sound equipment for the small stage and podium in the centre.

"It's getting late. I think this is all for today. Why don't I make sure the booths and chair stacks are all locked, and you can string that last set of lights on the gazebo?" suggested Caroline looking toward the small white gazebo off to the side.

"Sure." said Elena following her gaze. She stopped a moment to take in their surroundings. It was getting dark. Sometimes Elena missed things like that because her vampire senses heightened how she experienced everything. Even a little bit of light was a lot to Elena. She needed to remind herself that Caroline had been a vampire much longer. There was a thing or two Elena could probably learn.

She scooped up the bundle of lights and wires and slung them over her shoulder. The gazebo was always decorated for events but nothing was ever set up in it. Occasionally a band or ensemble would play music for it, but more often than not they'd simply host the sound system there and play soft rock or classical music in the background while events were going on. Caroline's sense of style wouldn't let it be overlooked though- everything had to be nice. Elena could appreciate that trait in her friend. She really did have a way with running things. Once in a while she'd catch herself thinking about the two of them as adults, and she'd remember, they were vampires. They weren't going to grow old together and be old ladies playing cards and drinking tea.

Elena strung the lights along the railings, and then she hung some from the roof of the gazebo so they hung down like stars or icicles. She was so engrossed in what she was doing, thinking to herself, even humming, that she didn't notice Damon standing their watching her. Caroline did. Caroline stood frozen from her spot by the tree they'd only just been working on, and watched as Damon approached.

Damon had pulled his car up to the street next to the gazebo. He was going to turn the car off when he saw Elena, but couldn't resist something after how she looked standing there with the lights around her. He got out of the car and the radio played softly from the open window. Damon was long past ever worrying that someone would steal his car. If someone did that, it would end very badly for them! He stood silently for a moment watching Elena, and letting the site of her sink in. He was nervous. More nervous than he'd ever been with Elena. Despite everything they'd been through in the past few weeks it felt like she was about to slip through his fingers. He'd finally got her and she was slipping away. The idea terrified him, and consumed him all day. It's why he couldn't wait any longer for her answer. one way or another he had to know if she'd blood share.

Elena felt the tug at her arm and was surprised she hadn't picked up on someone coming so close to her, but when she turned and saw Damon it made sense. She was starting to know that Damon had been a vampire for a long time and learned a few tricks. Stalking around in the shadows seemed to be one of them. "Hey." she said with a smile. She hadn't thought about smiling, it just took her over.

"M'lady." teased Damon taking her by the arm and spinning her a bit. "We always end up meeting here. Even though you don't remember." he grinned. His heart was pounding and his stomach was in knots. He played the tough confident guy anyway, and without waiting for her to consent he spun her again and dipped her to the music quietly flowing from his car. "We're pretty good dancing partners, you and I"

_...Strange and beautiful, are the stars tonight, that dance around your head, in your eyes I see that perfect world, I hope that doesn't sound too weird..._

Elena was caught off guard by his movements, but her body seemed to know what it was doing and kept pace with him. A slight blush went across her cheeks as Damon dipped her. "Yeah, I guess so." she replied. Her eyes twinkled at him. It was weird for her, but still nice. It somehow felt the same as when normal human Elena had a normal human boy hanging around trying to sniff out interest. Except in this case they were both vampires, she'd forgotten him, and he sniffed around like a dangerous black panther- not a boy. She didn't know if her stomach was fluttering because she was scared, nervous, or wanting something more.

"Did you think at all about our talk last night?" asked Damon spinning her again, then falling into a rhythmic waltz with one hand on her back and the other holding hers. They moved in a slow circle. He looked down at her with his usual cocky grin, but she looked up at him studying him with wide bright doe eyes.

_And I want all the world to know, that your love's all I need, all that I need  
and if we're lost, then we are lost together  
yea if we're lost, then we are lost together_

"Yes..." she began. "I've been thinking a lot, even though I've been trying to distract myself so I wouldn't have to think about it for a while." Elena admitted. Damon furrowed his eyebrows. He kept his confident body language but inside his stomach flipped a little.

"...and?" he dared to ask. She didn't answer at first, they just danced in silent for what seemed like forever.

"Damon. I know blood sharing is intense." Started Elena. He looked down at her seriously, his blue eyes searching her. "The fact is I need to get my memory back, I know that, regardless of "us" I need to know everything going on." she admitted. She looked scared to Damon. Her bottom lip was quivering ever so slightly. A person wouldn't notice it- if they didn't know to look for it.

"...but?" prodded Damon gently. They'd stopped dancing now, but he was still holding her and she was letting him. It was totally dark out, the little lights twinkled around them, both of them oblivious to Caroline quietly watching.

_I stand before this faceless crowd, and I wonder why I bother  
so much controlled by so few, stumbling from one disaster to another  
I've heard it all so many times before, it's all a dream to me now  
a dream to me now..._

"...but it just seems so big to me. I don't feel like I can just do that with a stranger." answered Elena sucking in her breath and trying to feel brave.

"Oh." said Damon. That dark feeling of detachment was starting to sink in. He still held her but for a moment he thought he might lose his connection with reality as all the fears in the back of his mind threatened to spill over.

"So. You need to take me on a date." said Elena in a calm straight voice. She looked up at him.

Damon blinked, as what she suggested set in, "uh, what?" he stammered out looking at her confused, though a smile started to pull at the corner of his lips. Seeing the smile form in his lips Elena couldn't help but smile too.

"I'm just saying... I can't just stand here and stick my neck out for you to bite and feel right. I'd feel better if we spent the night getting to know each other, then maybe I'll feel a little more comfortable about it all." explained Elena, but Damon was already nodding. The overwhelming sense of relief that washed over him was winning over all his doubts.

"Yes, yeah, that sounds great!" he grinned and without thinking picked her up by the waist and spun her around. It caught Elena off guard again, and even though she was a vampire, old human habits kicked in and she held on to his shoulder to stabilize herself.

_And if we're lost, then we are lost together  
yea if we're lost, then we are lost together_

"Vampire Elena, even without your memories, you're still a girl who likes to be pursued." grinned Damon setting her back down on her feet. "..and that's okay with me." Damon, _enjoyed,_ the pursuit.

Elena smiled. "Yeah well," she shuffled a bit. "Why don't you take me somewhere and show me what kind of person you are." She shrugged. "I don't have my memories, but I took pretty good notes in my diary. If we have this connection you're so convinced we have... then it shouldn't be hard."

"Hell, even if it is, I like a challenge." said Damon hopping off the gazebo and landing on the grass. He turned to her and extended a hand. She took it, and stepped down off the gazebo and joined him on the grass. He lead her to the car. She had to admit, part of her wanted to know Damon better simply because everyone was so against it. Elena didn't like being told by anyone what she could or couldn't do.

_In this silence of this whispered night, I listen only to your breath  
and "in" that second of a shooting star, somehow it all makes sense_

Elena took a quick look around but didn't spot Caroline, so she took out her phone and texted that she had some things to do and would catch up later. She got into the car. Caroline watched on with a frown. She got out her phone, read Elena's text, then texted Stefan: we need to meet.

Elena buckled herself in. Getting into Damon's car was feeling more and more normal after everything these past few days. His attitude and happiness were infectious. She couldn't help but smile despite her terrible nervousness. This was the guy- that in a few hours- she was going to let bite her. She'd bite him. Thinking about it gave her stomach another flutter, and made her skin feel hot and tingly. The more time she spent with Damon, the more she thought about him, the more this happened. She wasn't sure if it was her growing curiosity about him, or the blood bond, but something was making her react that way.

"You won't regret this." said Damon smiling and turning to her as he pulled the car away from the curb. "I've got a great idea. Shouldn't be a surprise, I'm full of great ideas, you'll remember." he teased and she laughed out loud.

_And I want all the world to know, that your love's all I need  
all that I need, and if we're lost  
then we are lost together, yea if we're lost  
then we are lost together_

"You're pretty sure of yourself." said Elena with a grin watching the street signs zoom by. They were heading out of Mystic Falls.

"Well there's no point in me trying to show you what everyone else sees." said Damon while he drove. "You can make your own observations, and they're probably right. I'm a bad guy, can't help it."

"You're not bad. Everyone keeps telling me that you are, but I don't think you are." said Elena.

"Oh really?" said Damon with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "Well I don't want to disappoint you but I _am_ the bad guy. However, you'll be happy to know that due to all the intervention from you that you can't remember, I've been pretty straight and narrow the past little while." he turned on to the highway and all Elena could see now was road and trees. "I need to show you something about who I am that you can't just figure out on your own. Something special to us from those memories you lost. I don't think it'll help you remember anything... but maybe you'll trust me a little more."

Elena stayed silent, wondering to herself what he could possibly show her that would do that. She couldn't exactly say she trusted him. In truth, she wanted to. Part of her knew Klaus wouldn't force this on them if what they had wasn't important somehow. She trusted herself to know she wouldn't lie to herself in her diary. It was tricky though, when it came to everyone else it seemed like no one thought it was the best idea for her to remember Damon. Caroline and Stefan certainly didn't approve of them being together, but looking at him in the car, the pure happiness he seemed to be radiating... she had to give him a chance. Sure, she could have just shared blood and maybe none of this would mean anything... all this build up. But Elena just wasn't the girl who could bite a guy without knowing him. She grinned thinking to herself how ridiculous that sounded.

As they drove along the quiet and empty highway Damon recalled different points of his past. He'd drift in and out of different things, seeing what holes Elena could fill in from her own memories with Stefan and Katherine. The more they talked Elena could see just how much Klaus had taken from her. She'd known Damon for a few years now, and she'd known a lot of his story. Klaus literally ripped him out of his own history in Elena's memory.

After an hour the car came to a stop on the side of the road. "Are we here?" asked Elena skeptically looking at all the trees. The dark didn't intimidate her anymore, but the area was certainly very vacant.

"Not quite. We leave the car here and walk a bit. There's a path through the trees, shouldn't take more than twenty minutes. It'll be worth it." explained Damon getting out of his side of the car, then running around to open Elena's door.

"If I knew we were going hiking I'd have worn something better..." said Elena stepping out of the car. She was wearing heels, skinny jeans, and a pretty flowy dress top.

"You look fine. Plus, you've got super agile vampire powers. You'll be fine." he ushered her forward. Elena pulled her hair back into a pony tail for good measure anyway. "It's this way..." he held out a hand for her. She looked at it a moment, looked at him, and felt her heart skip a beat. She reached out and took his hand.

* * *

_A/N: Back to our usual smut next chapter ;) Thanks for reading so far. I've figured out why my edits weren't taking so for long time readers you may notice a few changes in the previous chapters for spelling, grammar, and continuity. 3_


	8. Fire in the Water

**Blood Sharing**

Chapter 8- Fire in the Water

_Author's Note: Thanks so much everyone for reading so far. Feel free to review, I'm not much of a writer with little experience so I don't mind when you point things out I can fix. As always I hope you'll listen to the songs that inspire each chapter! _

_Chapter song: Fire in the Water- Feist_

* * *

"The ocean?" asked Elena as Damon pulled her through the trees out onto white sand.

"The beach." nodded Damon. He was standing a little ahead of her looking out at the water. It looked still but Elena could hear the waves crashing and the surf going in and out. The moon reflected beautifully on it. She could just barely make out the white caps of waves. "But we're not at our destination yet. Let's walk a bit."

"Okay well, in that case..." Elena stopped a little behind him and kicked off her heels. She set them nicely beside a tree knowing she'd be able to spot them on the way out. Next she rolled her jeans up so they were more like Capri pants. "Vampire or not, heels in the sand do not work." she laughed skipping a little to catch up with him. He smiled back at her again, and she took his hand without him offering. Damon thought it was nice to hear her laughing again, will all the frustration surrounding the two of them lately.

"We'll walk by the water." suggested Damon staying on the inside and watching her tip toe along the surf. She was beautiful like this, in the dark light of the moon, soft wind blowing through her hair, her hand in his. He treasured it, knowing she was going out on a limb trusting him like this. In fact, he knew he didn't deserve this second chance. He was always waiting for the rug to get pulled out from under his feet. It really validated how he felt about the blood bond. Despite it all, even without her memories, some part of Elena still trusted and believed in him. He could only hope that some part of her still loved him. Knowing she had her memories back would have to do for now, when all this was done.

"You're quiet." observed Elena. "You usually have lots to say." she looked at him with a smirk.

"In your mind you've only know me a few days, and you already think that. Am I that see through?" he laughed swinging her arm.

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay." said Elena with a smile and sincerity. Damon sighed and smiled too.

"This is what I love about you." he said without thinking. "Uh, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Been trying to hold back on the "L" word..." he said quickly. That wasn't a good move. He couldn't push or pressure her into this or he'd be exactly what Stefan said he was. Damon was filled with self doubt thanks to saying that one little word. He felt like an idiot, and like he probably just screwed up his best chance by pure, dumb, accident. Elena squeezed his hand.

"What do you love about me?" she asked quietly. They stopped walking for a moment and he looked at her, debating saying what he really felt or not. He swallowed hard and decided to take a leap of faith. He couldn't be the only one here feeling the energy from their hands.

"Everything," he answered with a neutral tone and face. "I love that you're still worried about the feelings of a guy you barely know, don't remember, and have been told bad things about."

"I guess Klaus can't take those parts of me away." said Elena, leading him to walk again. "As much as Stefan or Caroline or anyone else wants to blame my choices on you, on this bond, you think they'd take the hint that these things are me. Just me."

"Yeah. Just you." Damon grinned. He was smiling, smirking, and grinning a lot tonight. The fight with Stefan earlier had been forgotten. The tension of his moments with Elena at the bridge were a memory. Even the pain he'd been feeling when he realized he was erased... it was all starting to fade. Elena was healing him without even trying. Just being around her without having to put his guard up too much was enough.

"I feel nice when I'm with you." said Elena breaking the thoughts and silence. "Is that because of the blood bond?" she asked. It was a fair question.

Damon nodded. "Our blood, it reacts when we're close to each other. Even more when we touch." he held up the hands they were both holding for a moment before letting them dangle again intertwined with each other.

"It's like electricity." remarked Elena, feeling a bit courageous for even allowing herself to share the thought.

"You told me that before." said Damon giving her hand a squeeze. "..and I agreed."

"Can you... explain to me more about the blood bond? About the uh... sharing? So I know what to expect?" asked Elena. She turned to look out at the sea, afraid to look at him or he'd see the nervousness in her eyes.

"It happens when vampires share blood. Usually, one of us drinks from the other, but many times it happens together." he answered. That's how it had worked for them anyway. Damon had shared blood with female vampires before, but never bonded. He only really did it because it was so taboo, and Damon liked breaking taboos.

"Like feeding?" asked Elena, breaking him from his own memory.

"No actually. Vampire blood doesn't really create the same sort of need for food or craving in other vampires. " Damon explained trying to stay casual.

"Is it more like... sex?" Elena asked hesitantly, already knowing the answer, but needing to hear Damon's answer.

"..." Damon wasn't sure how to answer at first. "You asked me that before. Sex is a connection with someone. For some people it's physical, for some emotional, for some it's both, for others it's a means of expressing dominance." It was hard to describe sex to her, knowing that he'd been with so many other women. When they'd first blood shared and slept together, she did it full well knowing that. Now, since she'd had her memories of him erased, she didn't know those things. "I used to think sex was just an expression." he admitted. "Anytime I allowed myself to believe anything else I'd get hurt. So I stopped finding the emotion in it, or even the beauty I guess. ..." he trailed off unsure of how to keep answering her question.

"Was it different with me?" asked Elena. She knew they'd been together that way. Jeremy had told her, and she'd read it in her diary.

"Everything was different with you." said Damon stopping and staring at her seriously. She stared back, feeling the heat rising in her chest, in her cheeks. "Yes, blood sharing is like sex. But not because of the physical aspects of it. It doesn't have to be like that if it makes you uncomfortable. It's like sex because you open up yourself to the other person totally. You're vulnerable. You connect with them on a much more intimate level. Once we blood share you're going to see inside me and I'm going to see inside of you. Sometimes you can feel that on a small level with sex... but this is like... well it's like being the other person." He remembered how surreal it had been to see himself through Elena, and know her feelings for him without a doubt.

Elena went quiet. It was her time to not know what to say. She was scared. She was nervous. But she was also intrigued. On top of it all she desperately wanted her memories back. It felt like they were talking about sex when he described the blood sharing. It felt like she was a virgin again. Everything scared her just as much as it excited her. Even holding his hand was starting to get nerve wracking thanks to the energy between them. Would she be able to follow through with this? Or would she break under the pressure?

"You wanted to know me better." said Damon. Elena nodded. "I brought you out here, so I could show you something only you could see. Something you told me you could see in me when we blood shared before. But we had to have the right conditions and find the right spot."

Elena looked around curiously, only seeing sand, waves, rocks, cliffs, and forest. "Where is it?" she asked.

"Look up."

_...Love's the sweetest feeling , Openly believing  
No matter what we find there ,Come back in through the eyes there..._

Elena looked up and was floored when she saw the stars above her. Even to a human eye this was an amazing amount of stars. They seemed three dimensional. When she focused on one more poured into her vision. With her vampire vision, she was drowning in stars. She smiled, and then she laughed. It was amazing. Simply amazing. She had no words for what she was seeing beyond _cosmic_.

"We had to get far enough out of the city so the lights didn't drown them out. Never had that problem when I was human, but what are ya gonna do?" shrugged Damon with a smile. "The beach is the best place to see them. Away from the city and people. You can get lost in them. Like you get lost in the person you blood share with."

Elena followed the sky, spotted the Milky way, a few constellations she recognized and trailed them back down to the water where they were reflecting. It wasn't like she hadn't seen the stars before, but she really hadn't seen them like this. As a human she'd never stopped to notice, and as a vampire there was never time for little things. Now this little thing was a huge thing that was engulfing her. "Stars." she said with unbridled joy. "I saw stars?" The meaning of the moment was starting to make sense to her now, even without the memories.

"Yeah, you saw stars. Real stars. That's what you said anyway." he shrugged again. Elena had let go of his hand and was spinning on the beach staring up at the sky.

_Sole and born creation , The lion's in the house  
Flowers are up in the air , Crashing against the dark_

"I saw stars...Did you see them too? When you blood shared with me?" she asked.

Damon was quiet for a moment before he answered. "I see them every time I look at you Elena." he said standing tall and looking at her with a knowing smirk. She felt the butterflies in her stomach, her head was spinning in an intoxicating way. All her senses seemed alive, and she could feel the blood rushing through her veins.

Damon pulled his leather jacket off and set it in the sand, then sat back on it leaving a space for her. He watched her watching the sky for a while. The moonlight kissed her skin and the wind wisped her hair. Her eyes were wide and reflected what was above them, along with a sense of joy and wonder. Elena had never been taught to revel in the moment as a vampire. It was something he'd been trying to get across to her before her memory of him was erased. She didn't know the good things to being a vampire. How amazing the world could be. She simply went from tragedy to tragedy. Stefan had been worried she wouldn't cope and be a ripper herself, but Damon knew the truth, that Elena's morals were even stronger than his. She'd never break so long as she had people she felt needed her help. In the end, Elena was probably stronger than all of them.

"Damon?" she called stopping and turning to him.

"Yeah?" he scooted over while she walked back toward him and sat next to him.

"I'm scared." she paused " But... I think I'm ready. I want to remember. I think I'd like to see the stars inside of you." she said softly putting her hand on his leg.

He stared at the hand and then at her. Damon absorbed this moment. Last time he'd been the vulnerable one, needing to trust her. Now it was the other way around. He took the hand in his own, and pressed it to his chest so she could feel his heart beat. She looked at him, her eyes fluttery, her mouth agape. Elena was nervous, but she was being brave, and their blood bond was screaming at them both just below the surface. Damon's body was tense, like the pressure might soon explode. His jaw ached and being this close with her again made him dizzy.

"Just... be gentle." she pleaded pulling her pony tail of hair to the side, exposing her neck, closing her eyes, and tilting her head. She inhaled deeply and tried to center and calm herself.

Elena felt his body heat as he moved closer, and felt his breath on her neck. She waited for the bite in anticipation, yearning, and anxiety. Little goose bumps raised over her skin and she tried her best to focus on the sound of the waves, and the memory of the stars she'd just seen. Open to seeing them again.

_Fire in the water , Is the body of our love  
Nobody should see this ,The freeness of the light_

Damon moved to her neck, but lingered hovering just above it. Every part of him was aching to taste her again, but he carefully traced his lips gently along her neck. With one hand he trailed his fingers up her closest arm, with the other he pulled her hair loose.

Elena gasped. She'd been expecting and preparing for a bite and something quick. She knew waiting so long for her to regain her memory was hard for Damon and expected he'd want this part over. She wasn't expecting tenderness. She wasn't expecting his light kisses on her neck, his touches on her arm, his fingers in her hair. She wasn't prepared at all to like it. There was no piercing pain yet. Just gentle touches and his mouth. Elena breathed deeply, his chest rising rhythmically.

It was like losing her virginity all over again, but still different. They weren't clumsily reaching and groping around in the dark figuring out each other's bodies. But at the same time, Elena didn't know what to expect. She didn't know what she should be doing. All she knew was that this moment was seizing her and her skin felt charged like she could summon lightning if she wanted. Damon was kissing her, touching her, her heart was pounding, she was scared, but she didn't want it to stop. She needed it to not stop.

Damon brought both his hands trailing up her arms, and stopped them, steadying her, by her shoulders. She was still, in shock, but leaning in to him. Her hair hung loose along her back where he left it, her head was still tilted. "I'm going to bite you now, okay?" the younger Damon would have thought asking permission was such an absurd thing. He was a vampire. They didn't ask to bite, they just did. But Damon needed her to be prepared, and he needed to know, no matter how bad he wanted it, that she wanted it and was okay with what was happening. So he lingered there over her neck, tense and rigid, waiting for an answer.

Elena wanted to speak, but her lip was quivering, and she couldn't find her breath or voice. She slowly lifted her own hands to wrap around Damon's forearms. She didn't know what was about to happen but somehow his steadying arms around her shoulders, and her own around his, made her feel stable and safe. She nodded. She took a deep breath. As she exhaled Damon's canines pierced her skin.

_Fire in the water , Is the body of our love_

There was a rushing feeling on her skin and in her ears, like Elena had just been dropped from the sky. Even though she could still feel Damon's arms holding her motionless ,she couldn't overcome the powerful sense of motion and spinning. She could feel her essence flowing into Damon. Heat. Power. Electricity. Her skin was igniting and her senses were awakening to a level she never knew. Elena's own fangs protruded and began to ache. This was it, the moment of truth.

Damon could tell from his own experience that Elena wasn't engaged yet. While the feeling and pure joy he felt from his blood bond , at finally connecting with her blood in this way, there was a strong central part of him not letting himself get carried away. This part of him was still tuned in. Still aware. He sent all he could into her. He focused on his feelings for her, and hoped that they rushed into her so she could feel calm and secure, and most importantly, safe and loved. He was instantly electrified when he felt the tiny pin pricks at his neck. He moaned into her skin and his eyes rolled back. Damon mentally let his guard down finally, and soaked into Elena.

At first there was just the rush Elena initially felt, and her own heat going into Damon. Once her mouth filled with his coppery essence she was hit with a wave of his emotion. She was safe. She was okay. Nothing was going to hurt her in this moment. And then... there they were... the stars... just like he'd shown her, only a million times more, brighter, and close.

On the outside the two were entangled in each other. But like the first time they really bonded both Damon and Elena were viewing mental projections of each other. Enveloped in stars, staring at each other, feeling their blood bond crash like the waves that seemed to echo in the distance. "It's the stars." said Elena in her projection. "Just like you said. It's the stars. I can't believe it!" She beamed happiness and the light radiated from her. There'd been a small doubt in the back of her mind that it wouldn't work with all her memories missing.

"This is our bond Elena. You're safe here. You can see all of me if you want. You just have to decide." explained Damon in his own projection.

Elena nodded and concentrated hard. In her body the blood bond was awakening more and more, it was steadily throbbing in time to both of their hearts. It was building, and her arms moved to wrap him up and feel around his neck, through his hair and his chest while she drank. Damon still held her steady as she journeyed deeper into him.

It started in fragments. Memories of his expressions. Those twinkling eyes, the smirk, the body language. But then it started to come faster and entire segments came back to her. It was as if Elena was standing in the stars while Damon's life flashed before her. Not just their memories, but all of him. All of him just like the first time. Just like the first time that she remembered. That she remembered! She remembered their first time!

Suddenly Elena pulled away from Damon's neck, snapping their mental selves back into their bodies. He broke away from her neck and faced her, staring, searching her eyes for clarity frantically. Her eyes were alight and staring back, tears were pouring down them. "Oh God, Damon... Damon..." she kissed him fiercely "Damon" she said his name every time she went for a breath, as if she didn't keep saying it she'd forget him again or wake from this dream. "oh God, Damon."

_Fire in the water , Is the body of our love  
Nobody should see this ,The freeness of the light_

Damon's hands flew to her cheeks and cupped here there. He wouldn't let her leave. He kissed her back with every bit of fierceness that she was kissing him. He kissed her like if he didn't she'd slip through his fingers again. He kissed her as if every kiss would give her back a memory. He didn't want to be forgotten. He couldn't handle being forgotten. This had all come too close for comfort. Damon would never let anyone or anything come between them again.

Elena tasted their blood in his mouth and felt their hearts racing together. They were pushing against each other with all of their vampire strength. Damon finally pushed her back so that she had no choice but to lay back in the sand. She refused to break the kisses, and he went with her passionately. Propping himself up with one hand the other found her waist and pulled at her hip. A growl escaped his mouth. He couldn't hold back. Not this time. The past few days had been hell for him. Pure hell. Damon knew he should be holding back, it had only been a few days, and in the end Elena was here, present, she remembered. But he couldn't help it. The rational part of his mind retired the moment she broke free from the blood bond. Now there was just his insatiable thirst for all of her.

Damon stared down at her from his vantage point. They looked at each other. Both of them reveling in the moment- that this was real. Not some dream, not some memory. This was happening now. They'd almost lost each other but they didn't. They wouldn't. They would never let it happen again. "Elena..." started Damon. She reached up and held her hand against his cheek, her eyes shining, a smirk pulling at her lips. "I love you so much." Said Damon practically collapsing onto her, pushing his forehead against hers, stealing kisses again.

Elena was still reliving the blood share and memories were still unfurling themselves in her mind. While she kissed him, touched him, and tasted him, her mind was racing through the past few days. She almost lost him. He almost gave up because he thought it was what she wanted. He would have stepped aside so she could have the cure and live her life without him. Damon would have kept all their memories to himself, and Klaus would have forever marred her. She would have never understood the depth of what Klaus stole from her, until she had it back again like she did now. All of it. All of this. It wouldn't exist. It was overwhelming, and deep inside she was afraid it could be snatched away again.

"Don't leave me." she whimpered out without even realizing it. "Please, don't ever leave me. Even if I forget you don't leave me."

Damon broke away from her and pushed his hand against her forehead. He'd begged her not to do the same thing, right before her memory was erased. "I will never leave you Elena." he kissed her forehead. He kissed each of her eyes. "Not now, not ever. I'm with you as long as you want me." his kissed trailed down her neck again, until his canines pierced her skin and they both moaned. She bit him back, and they both went through the stars again.

They laid like that, in the sand, entangled, drinking each other, touching each other, being each other. Elena was drowning in Damon, he was suffocating in her, and they both loved every moment of it. Damon ran his fingers along her ribs and tore her shirt without thinking. It just peeled away like nothing, and Elena didn't notice, or she didn't care. Damon continued pulling at her skin, at her bones, while he drank her in. Elena pushed him until she had him crouched in a sitting position, and she was in his lap. She pulled her teeth away from him and he broke away from her seconds later. Elena breathed hard at him, with her fangs extended, his blood dripping from her mouth, her hair matted with sand. She forced his shirt up over his head, and he let her. Damon's arms dropped back around her, holding her tight against him, he rocked back with his hips and continued kissing her. She pulled at his pants, he pulled at hers, it wasn't long before the clothes were gone and Damon couldn't tell where he ended and Elena began. They were inside each other in every possible way. Ecstasy.

* * *

The night had gone in a blur, and Elena had barely registered that they'd taken it to a point of pure exhaustion. Between their emotional exhaustion, and their physical after so much blood sharing, they'd passed out entwined on the beach. The first rays of early sunshine, and the calls of sea birds woke them up. "Oh my God Damon..." laughed Elena. "Wake up, hurry, wake up." She nudged him.

Damon opened one eye sleepily and then the other. "I was dreaming..." he complained lifting his head slightly. There was sand stuck all over one side of his face and all through his hair. He plopped his head back down into the sand.

"Well, you're doing your dreaming in the nude, on the beach..." squealed Elena shaking him.

With his eyes still closed Damon raised an eyebrow. "Now I'm sure I'm dreaming." he groaned. Elena shoved him but couldn't help giggle either. As far as she could see nobody else was around yet.

"Come on, wake up, you need to help me find my clothes I don't see them anywhere!" she shook him.

"What?" Damon pushed himself to sit up and rub his eyes. The entire side of his body that had been pressed into the sand was coated, along with his hair. Elena was sitting close to him with her arms and legs crossed, cheeks burning, trying to be modest. Damon burst into full on laughter and dropped his face into her chest.

"It's not funny!" cried Elena, laughing herself, and wrapping her arms around his head. She kissed his hair.

The two of them were both a sight. Bed head, covered in sand, dried blood on their chins, necks, and faces. There were faint lines on both of them from scratches, and just as she had said, Elena's clothes were nowhere in sight.

"I ripped your shirt." said Damon, face still in her chest. "I was more careful with your pants."

"Yeah well I don't see either, and the tide is out you fool. My clothes swam away!" she was laughing, but still unsure of exactly how she was going to solve this problem.

"You don't need them." murmured Damon from her chest.

"Pretty sure I do." replied Elena.

"Nope." before Elena could catch herself Damon scooped her up into the air with an evil smirk. "You're going for a swim!" he said spinning her around.

"What?!" Elena cried laughing, wrapping her arms around his neck. "It's too cold for a swim! Get me some clothes."

"Sorry. Can't do. You're so... _dirty_." Damon raised his eyebrows at her and made for the water.

"What?! No wait, it's cold. Don't put me in there Damon!" yelled Elena through laughter, feebly trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

"You're a vampire Elena, cold isn't going to bother you!" replied Damon splashing into the surf. Elena wailed with laughter.

"No no!" she playfully bat at his arms.

"Sorry." Damon dropped her in so she was standing just as a wave came crashing into them.

They both screamed, and laughed, and tumbled over into hysterics. Damon tried to get up, and reached for her hand, but another wave knocked him back. He could hardly get any air he was laughing so hard. Elena just sat there hunched over with her hair dripping all over, giggling, with tears in her eyes. "Aw look at you. You're a mess." chirped Damon crouching down beside her, scooping of sea water, and rubbing it against the blood on her face.

"You're not helping." giggled Elena playfully pushing his hand away. "Come on." She stood herself up, took his hand, and the two walked deeper into the surf. They stopped when they were waist deep, and Elena in perfect form, dove into the water.

Damon watched the place where she'd been standing. Vampires could hold their breath forever if needed, and Elena was probably just realizing that for the first time. So he dove in after her, finding her swimming pristinely beneath the surf. She moved perfectly flew the water, like a dart, so agile and fluid. Elena broke the surface with an exhilarated gasp. Damon came up behind her and they bobbed up and down in the waves for a few seconds.

"Revel." said Damon. "That's what you've got to do more. Everything is heightened when you're a vampire. Even something simple like this." the water dripped down their faces as they stared at each other, giggling, smiling, splashing. They were happy. Elena and Damon both knew in the back of their minds that there would be hell to pay for this. But for now, they were going to revel. Just like Damon had suggested.

After an hour of swimming and splashing around, Damon led the way out of the water. He didn't think they'd get privacy much longer from the sound of cars on the highway, and he wasn't exactly big on someone else seeing Elena naked. He lead her out by the hand and stopped to shake his hair, Elena was already wringing hers out and braiding it. He looked around but sure enough, he saw no sight of Elena's clothes. Only his shirt, jeans, and jacket. "Hmmmm..." he picked up his shirt. "I think this will come down low enough. " He tossed it to her and she caught in mid air.

"You're not serious, right?" she looked up with a qwerky expression. Damon had already pulled his jeans on after shaking the sand off.

"I have sand in my everything." he groaned as Elena pulled the shirt over her head. "There, it works, for now. But here..." Damon crouched down in front of her. "Hop on. You can't walk around in heels and my t-shirt. I think I remembered where you dropped them. We'll grab them on the way.

Elena laughed and hesitated a moment, but with a happy shrug she climbed on his back and he took off running in nothing but his pants, leaving his jacket, and probably missing sneakers behind on the beach. Elena wrapped her arms around his shoulders and neck, and tucked her head in against his back. Her braid flew behind her. She knew they were going back to the car, they were going back to reality, and there were people and things she was going to have to face. But for now, she was happy. He was happy.


	9. Electric Feel

Blood Sharing

Chapter 9- Electric Feel

M

_Author's Note: Thanks so much to everyone who's been reading so far. I'm really thankful for all the reviews and I am soooo glad you stuck with me long enough to read those last few chapters. I was really proud of them and tried to bring everything around. This will be the last chapter for a little bit. I want to see where the TV show goes first before I decide on a few things I have planned. As always, check out the music! I think this song would work so well on the show for a sexy scene haha! Thanks again._

Chapter song: MGMT- Electric Feel

* * *

They were out of the woods far too quickly and back at the car. Both Elena and Damon were giggling, making little comments, and pausing to kiss and touch each other. Elena had braided her hair back again, and was wearing Damon's shirt. It was thankfully long enough for the ride home. Damon was shirtless, still had spots of sand on him, but wore a sideways smirk that made it all run together. They were glowing from the experience. Elena felt strong in her recovered memories, and her renewal with Damon. And Damon? For the first time in his vampire life, he was letting himself really feel happiness. He knew there were things they were going to have to face and people to answer to, but there was a steady sense inside him that it would all be okay now that Elena was with him.

"I'm going to have to sneak you home without anyone seeing." said Damon once they'd piled in the car and Elena tossed her shoes in the back.

"Ugh, I don't want to go home and back to reality." said Elena. "Caroline will want me to help tonight at the prom fundraiser, Stefan will be moody and tell me off, Jeremy will look at me in pain, and Bonnie will probably tell me something new about Professor Shane that I don't want to know." she groaned rolling her window down and letting her arm hang out of it.

"Yeah..." started Damon as he turned the wheel and took the car back on the high way. "I don't exactly want to face the real world either." he smiled. "I'm afraid you'll forget me the second I let you out of my sight." he joked, though Elena felt like there might be a true hidden fear there.

"Don't worry. Klaus has no use for me anymore. I don't think he'll try and mess with our bond again." replied Elena rubbing his arm that was closest to her. Damon looked down at it briefly before looking back at the road.

"I don't know if I'll ever get used to that." he remarked.

"Used to what?" asked Elena.

"Just you. Touching me. It's electricity." said Damon casually with a shrug. "It's... nice."

"Guess I'll just have to touch you more." teased Elena running her finger along his waist line. He laughed, but it caused the electricity to run through him and his blood bond pulse.

"Careful! Driving here!" he turned a moment to give her a toothy grin. His eyes were dark but they twinkled, and it reminded Elena of the stars she'd seen both in the sky and in him the night before. Elena had always noticed his eyes. Now she wondered if all that gazing from the past was really their blood calling out to each other. His eyes showed what was inside. Just like the old quote about them being windows to the soul. "You must be hungry. We can head to the boarding house before I take you home. Grab a blood bag. Or... depending on how you're feeling with your compulsion ability we can pick up a _snack_..." he gave her a sideways glance to see that she was staring very intently at him.

"I'm not hungry for blood." said Elena in a thick sultry voice that caught Damon off guard. Touching his bare skin again had only ignited her, and talking about going back to reality put a damper on things. Elena wasn't going to let this moment end so soon. She gave Damon her best _come hither_ look and feeling very courageous took off her seat belt and wiggled into the back seat while he was still driving.

It took poor Damon a moment to realize what was happening. Between her statement, him trying to watch the traffic, and then her wiggling into the back, it finally dawned on him. "Oh... Oh!" he bit his lip with wide eyes and checked over his shoulder, then pulled the car back over to the side of the road. "Well wait for me!" he called struggling to get out of his seat belt- which now seemed like some sort of trap- while Elena giggled from the back seat. This was certainly something he'd have to get used to. He was usually the one making all the moves.

Damon was a smooth guy. He was a stealthy guy, and an agile guy. But when Damon's lust was engaged, on top of his hunger, and the blood bond, Damon was not exactly graceful. Especially after all the emotional drama he'd been through the past few days. In the process of climbing into the back seat he managed to honk the car horn with his leg, and turn the radio on full blast. Elena was laughing so hard her face hurt from smiling. There was something sexy about disarming a man with a simple look. Damon made it to the back seat and reached forward to turn the radio off, then thought better of it and left it on to ward off any nosy nobodies who might come to investigate. "So not hungry for blood, huh?" asked Damon with a devilish knowing grin. He was putty in her hands, and he knew it.

"I want a few more things from you before we go back to reality." stated Elena pulling him by the belt until his mouth met hers with a passionate open kiss.

_All along the western front People line up to receive. She got the power in her hand To shock you like you won't believe. _

Their mouths were open when they met and Elena bit Damon's lower lip. He'd missed this so bad. The passion. The fire that always built between them, the intensity, and the anticipation. Last night had been special. It was like their first experience all over but this time there was no guilt, and it felt new. This, was a fervour that made him drunk. He just wanted to touch her, pull at her, taste her, and breathe her in. She didn't want their time together to end so quickly, and he wasn't about to deny her. His hands ran up her ribs under his shirt she was wearing. Damon clawed at her shoulder blades and she moaned. He didn't think it was a good idea to blood share. He was already dizzy, and hungry and knew she'd be feeling the same, but that didn't mean he couldn't do other things to express his intense desire and revel in the moment.

_Saw her in the amazon With the voltage running through her skin Standing there with nothing on She gonna teach me how to swim..._

Damon entered her with a feral ferocity, not wasting a single moment. The night before had been desperate, him trying to grasp at any of the remnants of Elena's memory. Now he was almost marking his territory in a way, Elena was his, he was hers, and he'd be damned if she didn't scream it until the whole world knew. He fell into a comfortable thrusting rhythm and with every push Elena pushed back harder. Her neck and back arched, and her stomach quivered with every move. The scent of her was dizzying. His head was spinning and he felt more animal than man as their breath came out in gasps and pants. Damon wanted to smell like Elena and he wanted every vampire and wolf around to smell him on her.

_I said ooh girl Shock me like an electric eel Baby girl Turn me on with your electric feel_

The tension was mounting as Elena pushed her hips. The car was rocking a bit, squeaking, and the windows had steamed and fogged up. Her canines ached, but she was so dizzy she knew she needed human blood before she blood shared again. This would have to be enough, for now. Damon was pushing inside her but his face was trailing soft kisses down her chest. She grabbed fists full of his hair and pulled his head back, just enough to arch his neck and make him moan. Elena loved hearing Damon moan. She'd always thought that no one was as strong and mysterious as Damon, but here she'd been inside him, he'd been inside her, and she could make him moan with a flick of her wrists. It was intoxicating, this bond they shared. Her blood was boiling and screaming in her ears. It electrified their skin contact, made their bodies hot, and their senses come alive.

_All along the eastern shore Put your circuits in the sea This is what the world is for Making electricity_

Damon wrapped both his arms around Elena's waist and held her as tight and as close as he could while still rocking forward. He lifted her up off the seat and she careened her head back. Beads of sweat trickled down her neck and bare chest. He kissed and nipped at her breast- tasting her skin's saltiness. "I want you always like this, always like this." he said over and over. His eyes were rolled back in his head. He was exhausted, starving, but he couldn't stop. He wanted every inch of Elena. He ran his tongue along her elongated throat and she moaned in response.

_You can feel it in your mind Oh you can do it all the time Plug it in and change the world You are my electric girl._

Elena was pulsating and she knew she was nearing the edge. Their bodies moved in time with each other and the pounding bass that thumped through the car. She didn't want to give in, she wanted the moment to last! But the accumulation of all the events leading up to this moment became too much both mentally and physically. Her nails dug into the flesh above Damon's hips and she arched back with a satisfying scream. Damon was right behind her, grunting, gasping, and then finally, crying out. His body convulsed and hers rippled with aftershock.

_I said ooh girl Shock me like an electric eel Baby girl Turn me on with your electric feel_

They lay piled in the back seat, in a heap of steaming skin and gasps. The windows had completely fogged over, and the two vampires dripped with sweat. Any mark they'd left on each other had already healed or was in the process. Damon still had Elena pinned on her back, and he crouched forward laying his head on her stomach. Without thinking he let out an exhausted but satisfied sigh. Elena laughed in response, which broke the two of them into happy giggles once more. Elena couldn't remember a moment since her parents were alive that she'd ever been so happy. "We need to really eat now." said Damon muffled in her stomach.

"I know." she sighed.

"That means back to civilization. Back to reality." he lifted his head to stare at her, then kissed her full on, hard, on the mouth. She kissed back and felt him push his shirt into her hands. "You'll need this." He was already doing his best to shimmy into his pants with the little room in the back seat.

"What if we didn't have to go back?" asked Elena as she followed him back to the front seats of the car.

"We have to go back. Our family is there. You're still a senior in high school. And sooner or later we're going to have to face Klaus and Stefan. Don't you want to find out all the stuff we've been missing with this hunter business and the cure?" Replied Damon turning the car back onto the highway for the second time that morning. It wasn't like he hadn't thought of simply spiriting her away for a few days... or years.

"Yeah. Of course I do." started Elena pulling her legs up on the seat and wrapping her arms around them. "But I feel like a few more days won't make a difference. Stefan's already pissed at me and needs time to cool off. Klaus will be angry and on a rampage. Jeremy doesn't trust me enough to explain everything about his mark, and Bonnie is preoccupied with Dr. Shane and restoring her magic. I don't want to rush back to that."

"What about Caroline? And Tyler?" asked Damon

"Oh... right..." groaned Elena. "I'm supposed to help Caroline with the prom fundraiser tonight. I did sort of disappear on her last night too..." it was hard to think of everyone else's needs when she'd been so determined to restore her memory.

"Well..." began Damon. "Why don't I take you home. We eat, get washed up, and get in touch with miss bossy vamp. When everything finishes tonight, we can head over to the Gilbert lake house. Spend the weekend, maybe skip Monday." he grinned because he knew Elena was already nodding and agreeing with his idea.

"That's perfect!" she exclaimed.

"I know. That's just me. I'm perfect." shrugged Damon with a little eye role for sarcasm when he said, _perfec_t. Elena giggled.

"Well today you are, that's for sure. Everything about last night and today was perfect, thank-you." She started off the sentence with a bubbly tone, but it became serious at the end. "It's really scary to think I could have chosen not to get my memories back, and I would have missed out on this." She put her hand on his knee.

"Believe me, I wasn't letting you walk away. Even if you chose not to remember me, I'd do it all over again. You're worth it." he turned briefly and gave her a smile before turning his attention back to the road. They drove on silently with the radio on in the background, content to simply be near each other, and have a moment with their thoughts.

Everything has been so fast and exciting the night before, that Elena was only now letting the whole impact of having her memory erased sink in. It was mind blowing to think that blood sharing with Damon would change them both so much. Even Klaus who'd been around since the beginning didn't know the true effect a blood bond could have from blood sharing. She wondered how early vampires even discovered it. It wasn't too hard an idea to conceive that two vampires destined to be bonded met each other and through pure instinct discovered the blood sharing and thus the bond. Everything about it was just so cosmic. Nothing in her life would ever compare to blood sharing, human or vampire.

* * *

Damon pulled the car on to the side of the street in front of Elena's house. The plan was to make a quick dash to the door. He'd be coming in for a blood bag, then take off to the boarding house for Stefan damage control. She'd get washed up, rest, catch up with Jeremy, and they'd meet each other later at the town square. Elena was already looking around with vampire speed, and in an instant they were racing to the front door laughing while she tried to force the shirt to cover more of her body. It wasn't unusual for Damon to be caught wandering around Mystic Falls shirtless, but Elena pants-less was a different thing.

The two walked in the door giggling and Elena dropped her shoes on the mat. Damon kissed her neck playfully. "Stop!" she giggled pushing him away with little effort. "Let me get in." He pressed his forehead against hers and smiled. Suddenly, someone cleared their throat.

"Should probably try turning your phone on once in a while Elena... or is that a thing with you two now, you just don't turn on your phones?" Came Caroline's prissy tone. Elena and Damon looked up to see Caroline standing in the hall with her arms crossed and her cell in her hands. Elena's face turned red and her eyes went wide, but Damon just rolled his. Elena made to push her shirt down even further, holding it by the bottom flat against her skin.

"I better go." he said making to leave.

"No!" said Elena, a little too _desperately._ "You haven't eaten, and you don't need to leave. Why don't you go get a blood bag and I'll meet you in my room in a few minutes...?" suggested Elena. Caroline didn't get to decide if Damon stayed or not. This was Elena's home, and her choice.

Damon exchanged a glance with Caroline, who stared daggers at him. He simply smiled, shrugged, and moved past her to the kitchen. "Lose your clothes?" asked Caroline in a judgemental tone. Elena looked down at her legs and suddenly felt very self conscious.

"Something like that." she walked past Caroline to the main level bathroom, opened the door, and retrieved her house coat from the inside of it. She wrapped herself up and motioned for Caroline to follow her, knowing that Damon had made a quick retreat upstairs and she needed blood.

"You disappeared last night." remarked Caroline following her into the kitchen. Elena prepared herself a blood bag and then sat drinking it on a stool.

"So did you. I texted you." said Elena nonchalantly with a shrug.

"I was moving things. I would have texted back but you obviously turned your phone off. Looks like you got your memory back too." snapped Caroline sitting across from her at the counter with a know it all expression. She crossed her arms and eyed Elena, waiting for her response.

"And you've been talking to Stefan." observed Elena since Caroline had referenced Damon not keeping his phone on. They'd clearly been catching up. "Did you tell him I left with Damon to get my memories back?" She wondered just how much Stefan told Caroline about their meeting yesterday morning, and how much Caroline told Stefan or even knew about the Damon situation.

"Of course I did Elena, because you were being crazy!" yelled Caroline. "Stefan is your epic love and you could have gone back to the way things were. You didn't have to remember Damon. It's bad news and you know it. Look at everything he's done to people around you. You're different since you transitioned. Full of impulses. You just can't_ resist_ the bad boy now that you're a vampire and have no self control."

That's when Elena slapped Caroline hard across the face. It didn't hurt her, but Caroline's eyes widened in shock. "I'm getting really tired of people telling me who I am and why I do things. You're my best friend Care. You're supposed to see things from my point of view or at least _try_ to. I didn't judge you when you went for Tyler. I don't judge you when you're with Klaus. I thought you of all people would understand how important it was for me to get my memories back." spat Elena. Even she couldn't believe she'd just slapped Caroline. Maybe Caroline was right about the impulse thing. Still, it felt pretty damn good to do it.

"Getting your memories back doesn't mean you have to sleep with Damon! And don't lie and tell me you didn't. Stefan caught me up to speed on what happened _before _your memories were erased, and from the look and smell of you walking in the door you two didn't waste any time." Argued Caroline leaning across the counter for effect.

"...and?" Cried Elena. "People sleep together when they're in love Caroline. I love Damon. I _love_ him!"

Elena expected Caroline to soften her reaction, that her best friend would know she wouldn't just throw that word around, but Caroline's expression only hardened. "You only think that because of this stupid bond you've got going on. All the blood sharing messed with your head." she insisted.

"If you even knew what blood sharing was you wouldn't say that. You'd understand that blood sharing lets you see inside the soul of the other person. You can't make things up. It doesn't create things that aren't there." said Elena slumping on the stool suddenly feeling very tired. She didn't scream the words like she wanted, she just spoke them. It didn't go unnoticed by Caroline. They were silent for a minute.

"I'm not trying to be the queen bitch over here Elena." started Caroline with a sigh." You're my friend and I'm concerned for your safety. Don't you remember who dated Damon first?" Caroline pointed at herself. "Did you forget all the awful things he did to me and all the compulsion?"

Elena stared at her friend. "Of course I don't forget that. I hated Damon for years because of that and many other things. But he's different now. Back then he'd turned himself off. Vampires are all like that when they switch off, even you and me. But he's changed now." she replied.

"Changed?" groaned Caroline. "You sound like every battered woman ever. Wake up Elena!"

"Because Tyler wasn't like that at all, the entire time we grew up together...? Because being with you didn't change him at all for the better, right Care?" said Elena cutting her off and leaving her friend momentarily stunned and speechless. "I'm not asking you to like it Caroline. I'm not asking you to support it. I'm asking you to try and understand, and maybe cut me a little slack for everything I've been through in the past few weeks. Damon makes me happy. Don't I deserve a chance to be happy?"

Caroline stared at Elena with a sad face. "I'm sorry. The bitchiness comes from a place of love." she sighed. Elena was so relieved she finally backed down. She felt tired, dirty, and in need of some alone time to digest everything that was going on. She even felt tears creeping at the corners of her eyes. "Hey hey, I'm sorry, don't cry!" Caroline rushed to hug her friend and as soon as they embraced the tears spilled over.

" I'm just so tired and everything about this all has me feeling so stressed." Elena sniffled. "But I'm still going to be there tonight for everything, I think I just might take off to the lakehouse for the rest of the weekend 'til I get my head on straight." she decided to leave the Damon detail out of it.

Caroline studied Elena who still had tears coming down and gave her another quick hug. "Okay, well, I'm sorry. You're right, I don't have to be happy about things- and I'm not. But I guess jumping down your throat wasn't very friendly of me. At least some things never change, vampire me or not. I do really just want you to be happy" Elena nodded silently.

* * *

After Caroline had left Elena made her way back up the stairs to her bedroom. The conversation had taken so long she'd expected Damon to have taken off- but she found him lying on her bed with a book. "The Hunger Games should have vampires. Wouldn't it be much more interesting with at least one vampire?" he grinned tossing the book down.

"You stuck around." said Elena playfully swatting at him, but sitting down on her bed in the process. "And you're clean." she observed.

"Yeah, I took full use of your bathroom while you were, ah, talking with Caroline." his face became serious as he searched hers. "You okay?" he put his hands on her shoulders. Elena nodded.

"I'm just tired, and a little stressed out, and I think just overwhelmed." she admitted. "The last thing I needed was a judgemental Caroline."

"That's what I figured." said Damon hopping up off the bed and opening her bathroom door in one swift move. "Hence, this..." he bobbed his head in the direction of the bathroom. Elena could smell the candles before she saw them.

Damon had taken her bath tub and turned it into something beautiful. It was filled with lavender scented bubbles and white candles and tea lights were all around. "I would of thrown some rose pedals in there for added effect, but I had to go with what I could find in your room." grinned Damon. "I'm sort of a connoisseur of baths." he bragged.

Elena stepped off the bed and gazed into the bathroom. "Wow!" she exclaimed. "But my tub isn't big enough for us both." she added playfully.

"I know. It's not nearly as nice as mine." teased Damon. "I'm already clean. This is for you. You're getting in the tub and then you're letting me give you a neck rub. If you're lucky, I might wash your hair. I'm good with my fingers." he wiggled them like jazz hands in the air. Damon was being his usual flirty and arrogant self, but all Elena could do was just smile and fight the tears from spilling over again. He was coming through for her again, like he'd been doing all week, and getting her exactly what she needed. "You get in, I'm going to get you another blood bag." he announced.

Elena nodded as Damon left the room and took herself to the tub. She didn't need to be told twice! She dropped the house coat on the floor, and lifted his shirt over her head. She took a moment and stared at her naked body in the mirror. It didn't betray the slightest hint of exhaustion. There was no trace of the mark inflicting passion she and Damon shared, and overall she had a healthy glow. "I guess healing super fast doesn't make me any less mentally exhausted." said Elena out loud to herself, before stepping into the tub.

The water was warm and soothing. Damon had sprinkled in epson salts and the lavender smell was relaxing. Damon wasn't kidding when he said he was a connoisseur. When she thought back to how many moments she'd bumped into Damon in his tub or emerging from it, she realized she wasn't at all surprised. Damon seemed to really love his bath, like an escape. She could see why. She leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes. Without warning she felt Damon's hand graze her cheek. She must have been tired. With her vampire senses it was hard to sneak up on her, usually.

"Don't fall asleep in the tub." he lectured playfully. "Won't kill you like a human, but hey even vampires don't like getting water up their noses." he passed her the blood bag. "Sip on this, and turn around." Elena did as she was told without question. The blood filled her mouth. He'd been right. She needed more. After all the stress of the past few days she wasn't drinking regularly, and then blood sharing on top of it had drained her.

Damon's fingers found her hair and unwound it from the braid, casting them loosely around her shoulders. Then his fingers massaged her scalp. She gave a happy sigh. It was strange to be in this situation with Damon. He was so tender, careful, and affectionate. Yes, she'd seen glimpses of this side of Damon before, but never like this. "What are you thinking about?" he asked breaking her thoughts.

"I just really love you like this. I was thinking that I missed out for a very long time, on this side of you. You were always showing me glimpses of it, but I wasn't willing to see it all." she explained. Damon was silent and still running his fingers through her hair.

"I missed being human." he finally said. "For a really long time. I told you before you would have liked me as a human. I had no need to be cold, strong, or fierce before I met Katherine. I just wanted to love and be loved. When I'm with you, I feel like the little bits of humanity left in me get to shine through." he admitted, taking his time pausing between each phrase he spoke.

Elena smiled as she felt him pour warm water down the back of her hair. It spilled onto her neck and down her shoulders. She was feeling better between the bath, the extra blood bag, and the one on one attention from Damon. Stefan had loved her and been in love with her, there was no doubt. But Damon's love was so very different. He wanted to nurture Elena so she could grow. He never once saw her as someone who needed to change, or someone who was broken.

"Try not to worry too much, the hard part's over, we finally got to each other." said Damon. "You're going to rest up, we'll go to that thing tonight, and then we'll skip town for a few days."

Elena nodded. "You're right. I guess I just needed everything to stop for a moment." she paused. "Damon, would you become a human again if you could? Would you take the cure?"

The question caught Damon off guard. He furrowed his eye brows and tightened his jaw. "I don't know." he admitted. "There were times in my vampire life I'd have killed to be human. Other times I look around at guys like Klaus and I don't want to be weak. I might think differently though, if I was human with you." he was even surprised to hear himself say it out loud. It wasn't something he'd given a lot of thought to until he said it. "Stefan thought the perfect revenge for me would be if you became human and I never could. I'd still love you anyway."

"Even when I'm a wrinkly old lady?" grinned Elena.

"Especially." said Damon dumping warm water over her head.

"Hey!" she laughed turning around to face him, and kissed him on the nose. "I like things the way they are now. If Klaus finds the cure, if there's still some reason why he'll want to use it on me... we'll figure it out when we get there I guess."

Damon nodded and stood up to bring her a towel as she pulled the plug in the tub. "Yeah, I guess." he held it up for her to step into, and wrapped it around her.

"Damon Salvatore, I do agree, you are a connoisseur of baths." Elena smiled. "That was lovely, and just what I needed. Thank-you." she stepped into his embrace and put her head against his still bare chest. She ran her hand up his arm. The electricity between them sparked.

"Elena, you are a vixen." teased Damon. "But I'll never get anything done if I don't leave now. I need to talk to Stefan, and you need to get ready for tonight." He looked down at her. She pouted.

"I knoooow. Reality, right?" she said and he nodded.

"Why don't you pack a bag and bring it with you? We can leave right from the square." suggested Damon. She nodded, and he kissed her forehead again. "I'll see you soon."

In an instant he was gone, and Elena was left standing alone in the bathroom.


	10. Born to Die

**Blood Sharing**

Chapter 10- Born to Die

M

Author's note: _Thanks again for reading and reviewing. I thought it would take longer for me get new chapters out because I wanted to see how the show played out. A few things happened that I predicted, and wanted to use in my fic aha, so I have a good idea how to do it without following too much of the show. I hope you enjoy. I hope you check out the music. For CW fans, you may have heard Breathing Underwater recently on Beauty and the Beast. I squealed. Much love, thanks again. _

Chapter song: _Lana Del Rey- Born to Die_

* * *

"It's weird." said Elena to Caroline, watching the festivities happening around them in the square.

"What?" asked Caroline eating a piece of cotton candy that was being sold at one of the booths.

"Dying." said Elena staring off. Caroline was silent for a moment, thinking of her own experience thanks to Katherine.

"Yeah. It is." she admitted to Elena. "Weird, but also a little liberating." she popped a piece of the candy in her mouth.

"I was just thinking that too." agreed Elena. "My life ended, but in a way it began too. I'm strong now. I can finally protect myself and others."

"Yeah, vampire powers do kick ass." Caroline smiled and looked around." I'm glad I can be like Tyler too." she added.

"You love him..." said Elena. It wasn't a question, more an observation out loud. Caroline nodded in response.

"...and you're thinking you love Damon." said Caroline in a neutral tone. Elena looked at her friend's face and expected to see judgement, but her expression was neutral too. "... which means you're probably not keen on the whole cure idea anymore."

"I don't know." admitted Elena. "I don't want to hurt Jeremy. I miss my human life, but things are different now. I like the new me even if everyone else doesn't."

"We like you." laughed Caroline, a little too loud. "We just... worry."

"Stefan's doesn't like me." Elena stated. She was gazing off and Caroline followed her gaze to see Rebecca pulling him by the arm through the crowd. Caroline groaned.

"What's he doing with trampy-pants-vamp?" she rolled her eyes. "I mean, seriously?"

Elena sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess... whatever makes him happy."

"You still _love_ him, don't you?" asked Caroline, stepping back and really looking at her friend.

"Yeah..." started Elena. "But the same way I love you. I don't want him to get hurt."

"Too late for that Elena, he already is." replied Caroline.

"I know." she groaned slumping over.

"Hey, look, no one wants to see you with Stefan more than I do. But you can't keep beating yourself either." said Caroline. Elena shot her a look.

"Really? This coming from you, the girl who told me off yesterday?"

Caroline gave a lopsided smile. "Stefan and I are tight. He helped me a lot when I transitioned. I feel like he's my brother. But... you're Elena Gilbert. In the end I'll always pick your side." she reached over and squeezed Elena's hand.

"Thanks Care. I just don't want to see him get used." said Elena.

"I guess Stefan will just have to figure that out on his own." Caroline shrugged and offered her friend some cotton candy.

"Thanks, I'll pass." smiled Elena. "But really Caroline. Thanks."

They smiled at each other. "Look I have something to tell you, and I need you to not be upset I didn't tell you sooner." said Caroline. Elena looked at her friend questioningly but remained silent. "You were going through all this so I kept it quiet for a few days." she paused " Tyler broke the sire bond over the hybrids. They were planning to overthrow Klaus, but he killed them all." Elena stared at Caroline speechless.

"H-how did he find out?" she asked.

"We don't know." said Caroline looking down. "but we're starting to think... someone else might of set him up." she said, pausing and looking up and around. "I just... I know you're going to go away for a few days and I think you should. Just.. make sure you come back okay? I can't handle all of this by myself. Especially with the Salavatore brothers hating on each other." sighed Caroline drooping her shoulders and slumping a bit.

Elena instantly felt guilty of her thoughts to run away forever with Damon the day before. "Of course I'll come back Care!" she cried wrapping her friend in a hug. "I'm really sorry I wasn't there to help with all of this stuff. I don't have to leave. We can get everyone together, have a meeting, try to figure out what the hell is going on...?" she suggested. Caroline shook her head.

"No, no, I think it's a good idea to get out for a while. Especially for... well... Stefan. I think it's hard on him to watch you walk around. A few days will do everyone good. Just come back. Don't live in vampire blood bond honey-moon heaven okay? Make sure you come back to reality!" pleaded Caroline being as over dramatic as she could to show Elena she still wanted her to go.

Elena gave her friend a happy sigh and a smile. "I promise Care. I'll come back."

As if on cue Elena's pupils dilated quickly, she inhaled, and her skin became electrified. The current of energy running through her didn't go unnoticed by Caroline. "So that's what it does to you? I don't even see him yet and you already know he's here." said Caroline in genuine interest, looking around the crowds of people. "Oh, there he is, by the fountain." the square fountain had been turned on and lit. It looked beautiful at night and Damon was standing there, obviously scanning the crowd for Elena. Elena exchanged looks with Caroline. "Yeah, you're free. I don't need any more help you can go." Caroline held up her hands in a surrendering fashion. Elena grinned, hugged her friend again, and made a bee line for Damon.

He knew she was coming, but part of him found the anticipation exciting. The way his blood engaged whenever she was near... it reminded him of times in the past when he'd been starved for blood and like a shark sense the smallest drop within miles. Only this wasn't a hunger. It was an innate reaction he had no control over. Damon's body simply hummed in constant crescendo until he'd blood share with Elena. He closed his eyes, breathed in deep the crisp air, and saw Elena standing and smiling in front of him when he opened them. "Hey." she said half smiling, half biting her lower lip.

"Heeeyy..." said Damon slipping his hands around her waist and pulling her close for a greeting kiss.

Both were totally oblivious to how many of their friends and neighbors had stopped in awe to see the moment. The humans who were ignorant to vampires were simply surprised to see a girl switch from one brother to the other. The ones who knew, were shocked because the brother was _Damon_. Matt might have dropped the giant teddy bear he'd won for April out of shock. But the two of them didn't even register, for those few blissful seconds they were lost in each other. Rebecca went as far to point it out to Stefan, who afterwards seemed to be less resistant to her pawing at him.

"Caroline said I'm free." announced Elena when they separated.

"Did she now?" asked Damon playfully. Elena giggled and nodded. "Well. I know you Elena, and..." he began mysteriously, revealing a small flat box he'd hidden in his back pocket. "... you like to be _wooed_, you like going on dates. So I thought we'd stick around a little while." he handed it to her. It was black and velvet.

"Wow. A gift?" Elena was caught off guard. She didn't expect it- Damon was certainly full of surprises. "I think you get off on seeing me squirm." she teased.

"Sure I do, but not the surprised by gifts sort of squirming." he winked. "Go on, open it."

She nodded and popped the lid open. In the box was a beautiful brass wound bracelet, with a black crow dangling from it. "It's so you know I'm always with you even when we have to be a part." It would have been a beautiful gesture from a human boyfriend, but to have it from Damon, and to know all of what stood behind those words...

"I love it. Thank-you." said Elena staring at it a moment and then putting it on. "It didn't belong to an original right?" she joked thinking of the necklace Stefan gave her that was originally Rebecca's.

"God no!" groaned Damon with an eye roll. "I picked it up a few decades ago on a trip up north. I like crows if you didn't guess." he smirked.

"It's perfect." said Elena leaning forward and kissing him much more passionately that earlier. Her breath was hot against his, and their bodies entangled. Reality and the world always slipped out of reach when she was with Damon. Without realizing it she was pushing harder against him and pulling at his clothes. Damon broke the kiss. She looked frustrated at first but then realization washed over her and she blushed. "Whoops... sorry." she gave a lop sided grin sheepishly.

"Come on, let's go ride the ferris wheel!" said Damon slinging an arm around her and leading her away from the fountain.

Elena had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't really stopped to admire the hard work she and Caroline had done. The booths were all open and busy, the fountain was lit up and couples were standing in front of it getting photos, the gazebo was set up with a PA system and someone's play list blasting too. The ferris wheel had been brought in and set up, along with a small house of mirrors, and an exotic animal show off to the other side. It really was done well, and they anticipated being able to bring in several thousand dollars to go toward prom. Elena made herself really stop and think, and affirm that she'd done a good job. Even as a vampire, Elena was able to pull of the things she did so well as a human. It made her smile to know she hadn't really changed at the core.

"So what did bossy-vamp have to say tonight?" asked Damon linking his arm with hers and leading her to the line for the ride.

"We were just talking, about all the change these days." explained Elena.

"Like me?" offered Damon.

"A little." grinned Elena. "Why? Worried she's still bad talking you?"

Damon shrugged. "I don't really care what anyone else thinks of me, just you." he said confidently.

"Well it must be nice to live that way." said Elena "I wish I had that sort of thinking. I still feel really bad about Stefan..."

"...yeah." Damon cut in. "I've been trying to run damage control. He's not happy with either of us but he doesn't seem to be all ripper Stefan at least." He gave her arm a squeeze but she was already looking down. "You can't beat yourself up Elena."

"Caroline basically said the same thing, in her own way." she nodded.

"You can't save Stefan from himself, anymore than you can save me from myself. You bring out the best in both of us... Stefan just needs to figure out who he is after all of this, and who you both are now." replied Damon reflectively. Elena gave a toothy grin. "What?"

"You, you just always surprise me. Lots of wisdom in there." she playfully poked at his head.

"You're figuring this out now?" said Damon with an evil grin and eye roll. "So was it all Stefan-gloom-and-doom talk?" he asked carefully.

Elena shook her head. "No. Caroline and I were saying how our lives changed so much when we died."

"Yeah, I'll say. A little more than the _average_ person who dies, since you're still alive and all." cracked Damon.

_Feet don't fail me now  
Take me to the finish line  
All my heart, it breaks every step that I take  
But I'm hoping that the gates,  
They'll tell me that you're mine_

"Well, that's just it. I feel like I am alive. I think that's because of all your help." said Elena as they reached the front of the line and boarded the metal basket chair that would soon have them at the top of the wheel.

"Well, I'm glad." said Damon shuffling in, and putting his left arm around Elena and taking her hand in his right one. "You deserve to be happy... you deserve to feel alive." Elena nodded.

"I'm starting to think I wasn't really living 'til I became a vampire. I never felt like I could protect anyone. I wasn't reveling like you said." explained Elena. Damon stayed silent, staring off in the distance, nodding. "...but vampire or not. You've changed me Damon. Not just my blood. You've changed me for the better. Dying was worth it now that I get to be with you." she said it calmly, but Damon could feel the intensity of her words. He looked up at the sky for a moment feeling the words sink in. "You're my home." said Elena.

_Walking through the city streets  
Is it by mistake or design?  
I feel so alone on a Friday night  
Can you make it feel like home, if I tell you you're mine  
It's like I told you honey_

"Elena..." began Damon. "You're strong enough on your own. I believe you would have been okay even if I wasn't there. Stefan wouldn't let you crumble. Neither would Bonnie or Caroline, or hell, Matt, Jeremy, or even Tyler." her words were too much for him. To tell him he was worth dying for- Damon simply couldn't allow himself to trust that. He'd never been worth that to anyone. Though it was a beautiful thought- it was one he held out hope for in the back of his mind. In those vulnerable parts.

"I mean it Damon. Don't spin it back on me." said Elena with a sharpness in her voice. She turned to face him and took both his hands. "I don't think you really understand. I'm in love with you and you know that. But I'm telling you, I'd go through it all again just to get here again. I want to be with you. It's not just because I'm a vampire- being a vampire just helped me wake up that part of me and have the bravery to face it."

_Don't make me sad, don't make me cry  
Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough  
I don't know why  
Keep making me laugh,  
Let's go get high  
The road is long, we carry on  
Try to have fun in the meantime_

"Elena..." began Damon still having trouble processing everything she was saying. This epiphany she was having and sharing... it made his heart race and at the top of the ferris wheel now- staring out at everyone below them and a dark night sky.. he lost his words. He turned to look back at her. Up here they were in the sky, surrounded by stars. He saw the stars in her defiant eyes that stared intensely at him.

"Damon...!" she said loudly, snatching one of his hands and pressing it into her chest. She stared into his eyes that were staring back and searching hers with questions and confusion. "I love you. You're my home. I'm your home. Dying was worth it to be with you. I'm more alive now than I ever was, and that makes me happy." she stared at him. "So just accept it, bad boy." she grinned.

Damon's eyes looked all over her face, taking in every detail. Could he even dare to let himself accept this? This changed things. He always knew he'd die for Elena- he almost had in the past. But here was a woman who felt his love justified her death. It was intense, powerful, and moving. His eyes stung.

_Come and take a walk on the wild side  
Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain  
You like your girls insane  
Choose your last words  
This is the last time  
Cause you and I, we were born to die_

"I think I was born to become a vampire. I think... somehow my body knew you were out there. My other half, my twin flame, the blood of.."

"Oh god if you quote Game of Thrones right now..." interrupted Damon laughing.

"...of my blood?" laughed Elena shrugging. She hadn't meant to quote a book she'd just been searching her mind for any possible comparison she could use to get him to understand. "The point is, I'm here because I want to be, I'm happy, and I'd do it all over again to be here with you." she smiled. "Don't you ever wonder, if everything you've gone through was leading to this point... so you could finally be happy?"

Damon relaxed his shoulders and his face fell into a comfortable smile.

"I love you Elena Gilbert. I love this spirit of yours. I love what you do to me." he leaned over and kissed her fiercely, holding her under her chin, not letting her escape. Her fingers went up and tangled in his hair. "Don't ever leave me again." he breathed out.

"I promise. I won't drink anymore potions either." she teased kissing him back, harder. Neither one had no idea how long they'd been sitting at the top of the ferris wheel. No idea that it stalled and a maintenance man was below trying to get it going, and that practically all eyes were now on the wheel and the very public and aggressive display of affection at the top.

_Lost but now I am found  
I can see but once I was blind  
I was so confused as a little child  
Tried to take what I could get  
Scared that I couldn't find  
All the answers, honey_

Elena's group of people all saw the scene unfold from different vantage points. Both Matt and Jeremy had similar reactions: sighing, shaking their heads, and going back to what they were doing. Caroline gave a more exaggerated sigh and put her hands on her hips with an eye roll until Tyler, led her to one of the games booth with a promise of winning her a prize. Rebecca watched Stefan watching them. She wore a pretentious smile while Stefan watched it all, turned and shoved his way back through the crowd. She followed him strutting like a cat toying with prey.

Eventually the basket they'd been sitting in was brought down after 45 minutes of kisses, whispers, and star gazing. "I feel more human when I'm with you Elena." said Damon.

"You seem more human too." she agreed. It was true. Damon was calm, relaxed, kind, thoughtful and affectionate. She wouldn't have used any of those words when she'd first met him. It was hard looking at him like this to remember there was a vicious panther hiding just beneath the skin. One thing Elena did try to remind herself was to always be careful how she reacted to things around Damon. With their blood bond increasing their need to protect each other, she was sure Damon wouldn't think twice about snapping a neck that got in her way and upset her. She needed to guard who reactions. Damon was every bit as dangerous as he always was- now maybe more so.

They walked back through the crowd headed for the car after picking up Elena's bag- Damon stopped and bristled when he spied Klaus talking to Stefan. "I thought Stefan left..." he said out loud.

"Did he tell you about the hybrids?" she asked leaning against his shoulder while he watched the conversation.

"Yeah... but shh.. they don't know we're watching, and I'm trying to hear." Damon strained to hear. Elena did too. Without thinking she took his hand and their blood bond reacted. Suddenly their hearing was better even more than usual. They both looked at each other with wide eyes and confusion, then concentrated on listening in to the exchange between Stefan and Klaus.

"...it doesn't matter anymore..." said Stefan. "You can't undo their blood bond, even if you cure Elena her blood won't make your hybrids."

"Ah... that's only because the blood bond still exists mate. I was too late in my earlier attempt." came Klaus's cool voice.

"So what. So you've found something else? I'm still committed to finding the cure." replied Stefan.

"Because of your love for Elena? Or for yourself? Or maybe you'd like to use it on your brother young Stefan. Exact some poetic revenge..." mused Klaus.

"It's none of your business why I want it. If you want my help, you need to tell me what's going on." demanded Stefan.

"Patience, dear Ripper." said Klaus slapping Stefan on the back. "All in due time. I have a few things left to arrange. Then it'll all make sense." he smiled as Stefan fumed, and then walked off.

Damon let go of Elena's hand. "Let's go. Now." he opened the car door for her and pushed her in without waiting. Then he got in himself and sped away from the festivities as fast as he could. They drove in silence for about 10 minutes before Elena dared break the tense atmosphere.

"Are we going to talk about it?" she asked carefully.

"Which part? The fact that our abilities suddenly magnified when we touched? Or the fact that my brother is scheming with Klaus and may still have a way to break the bond?" growled Damon.

"Yes. Both I guess. What was that back there?"

"I don't know." admitted Damon. "If you still want the cure I'll do whatever you want to get it... but I don't want to break our bond." The last part of his words came out weakly.

"I don't think it can be broken." said Elena. "Don't let it upset you, Klaus is grasping at straws, chasing ghosts." she tried to put her hand on his shoulder but he shrugged her off.

"it's Klaus, Elena. He's only cocky when he's feeling powerful. He's on to something and we're going to have to find out what it is." he barked.

"Bonnie looked into everything she could on the blood bond, she's been talking to Shane. There's so little about it but one thing she knows is that it can't be undone. Damon, even when I forgot you the bond was still there. " insisted Elena.

"yeah but..." started Damon but Elena cut him off.

"You're afraid if he has some crazy new plan to break the bond and change me back, that I won't love you anymore." said Elena plainly. She'd only realized it as she said it, and Damon's silence was all the validation she needed. "That's it isn't it? You're afraid this isn't real..."

"I'm sorry..." said Damon quietly. "I've never had anything like this in my life. I don't want it to be taken away."

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here. I'm with you, my home, and we're going to the lake house for the weekend for a break and then we'll come back with clear heads." explained Elena. "Bonnie and Caroline are keeping an eye on things, they'll text us if Klaus seems like he's on the move. But Damon, you must know by now I love you even without our blood bond. Remember all those moments we've had before we bonded. You know what I feel is real." she insisted and put her hand on his knee, giving it a quick squeeze. "This, is real."

Damon nodded and remained quiet. "Remember what I said on the ferris wheel. I'd do this all again to get to you. If Klaus tries to use the cure on me or break our bond again, we'll fight him and we'll win." Her face was full of commitment, and Damon couldn't help but smile at her warrior spirit.

"I hope you're right." sighed Damon.


	11. Justify my Love

Blood Sharing

Chapter 11- Justify my Love

**Rated M**

Author's Note: _Thanks again everyone for continuing to follow. It's really surreal to me to write this fic and watch it unfold! I appreciate all your support and helpful critique. I hope I can continue to live up to your expectations. I think I might be a one trick pony hehe I can only hope if I ever do another large fic that you all enjoy it just as much! Thanks again!_

Chapter Song- _Justify My Love- Madonna_ (if you haven't heard/seen this classic you better hit the web!)

* * *

The ride had been silent so far, except for the sound of Elena typing on her phone. She'd realized with only 15 minutes left in their ride that as vampires she and Damon wouldn't be able to enter the lake house. Through text Elena and Jeremy decided they'd try face timing through their phones when she and Damon reached the house to see if Jeremy could invite them in that way. She didn't say a word to Damon. The air was thick with tension since they watched Stefan and Klaus, and Elena figured he didn't need to know this... yet. If she was lucky this plan with Jeremy would work and they wouldn't have to head to some motel. Jeremy had already filled her in that the town had been buzzing about her PDA with Damon, and he wasn't exactly impressed about it. At least he'd agreed that she and Damon getting out of town for a while was a good idea, as long as they came back. It was weird that two people had now expressed concern about them coming back. Was she really so transparent? Or were they simply nervous about the blood bond?

"I swear that car's been following us for the last 10 miles." said Damon breaking her thought, gazing with dark eyes through the rear-view mirror. Damon had that look in his eyes- the look of a killer- of a panther stalking through shadows.

"What?" asked Elena peering up from her phone.

"That car, I mean, there's not exactly a lot of traffic in this direction at this time of night..." observed Damon.

"Relax, you're being paranoid." said Elena resting a hand on his lap. The connection instantly made him relax.

"Sorry, the Klaus thing has me on edge." he admitted bristling and continue to look intently into the mirror. "I'm going to try something."

"What? Damon!" before Elena had time to react Damon took a sharp turn and pulled over on the side of the road. The car that was behind them simply zoomed past and into the distance without breaking. Damon let his shoulders drop and waited another moment before pulling onto the road again. "See?" pointed Elena. "Just normal traffic."

"Yeah. Sorry." he mumbled. "Can't blame an old man vampire. Been around too long." he shrugged like a black cat with a smile- and that made Elena smile.

"Klaus isn't going to worry our weekend." said Elena giving his hand a squeeze. "We're going to have fun, rest, enjoy being away from everyone for a while."

"I'd spirit you away like this every weekend if I could." said Damon coolly as he drove. "These past few weeks have been great." those glances of danger Elena saw apparently all evaporated. Elena noted how easily he shifted between the two parts of himself: the intense vampire who'd lived for so long and was cautious of everything, and the gentle man she'd blood bonded with who never wanted her to be out of his site.

"Maybe I'll spirit you away sometime." suggested Elena.

"Oh really?" said Damon raising his eyebrow and side glancing at her with a half grin.

"Yeah. I can be spontaneous too." She insisted.

"Oh yes, I'm learning that." grinned Damon.

"So you should be careful." said Elena leaning back cockily in her chair, lowering her chin, and shooting Damon her best impersonation of his famous smug look. "I might surprise you... a lot." she grinned, but broke into giggles when he waggled his eyebrows back. Damon couldn't help but laugh too.

* * *

Damon was pulling the luggage out of the trunk when he heard Jeremy's voice. He raised his eyebrow in a confused expression and peeked around the car to see Elena video conferencing with him over her phone. In a flash he was standing next to her. "Hey Jere, problem?" he asked slinging an arm around Elena and flashing a toothy grin. Jeremy was _not_ about to mess up his plans.

Jeremy was about to say something when Elena answered instead. "Jeremy has to invite us in."

Realization washed over Damon who rolled his eyes back along with his head. "Are you kiiiiiidddddding me?!" he threw his hands up in the air. "And this is your way to make it work?"

"Don't knock it 'til we try it!" said Elena sternly putting one hand on her hip. Damon just looked on annoyed. "Okay Jere I'm putting the phone down." said Elena while she placed the phone directly at the door step leaning against the door.

"Come on in Damon and Elena, I invite you." spat Jeremy staring at Damon who was cautiously approaching. Damon reached for the door knob with Elena's key, clicked it in, turned, and pushed. The door flew open. He carefully crossed the threshold pulling his lip down into an impressed face.

"Not bad hunter." he said. "Not bad at all." he turned back to grab the bags while Elena scooped up the phone and walked in.

"Thanks Jere, I'll text you when we get back." she beamed.

"Yeah, just make sure you do." said Jeremy.

"Which one of us is the oldest?" teased Elena with a grin. She waved at the screen and ended the call.

Damon had brought the bags in and set them in the living room. In a few minutes he had a fire going and Elena was checking to be sure power and water was working. When she came back to the living room Damon was lounging in a chair, his feet up, and two glasses of very dark red wine in his hand. Elena smiled. "Hi there lover." he grinned.

"Lover?" said Elena rolling her eyes.

"What do you prefer?" asked Damon handing her a glass. "Girlfriend? Obsession? Partner? Mommy? I didn't think you were into that..." he teased as she sat next to him and playfully shoved him. "...blood of my blood?"

"Stopppp." she groaned. "Will I ever live that down?"

"Nope!" announced Damon with a huge toothy grin. Elena noticed his fangs.

"Hey.." she sniffed the wine, and then took an experimental sip. "Blood...?"

"Don't worry. The blood bag kind. I laced the wine. Thought it would be a nice treat and keep us... well.. from totally draining each other later...?" he smiled hopefully.

Elena took a long drawn out sip, pulled the glass away, and left the red glistening on her lips. "Sounds like a good idea." her eyes were dark, and the vampire features were starting to show through.

Damon reached over and pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist as tightly as they'd go and pressed his forehead against hers. "You're something else Elena." said Damon.

"Yeah. But what...? Girlfriend? Obsession? Partner? ...Mommy?" she teased back pressing her finger underneath his chin and holding it there.

"No. You're home." said Damon softly, leaning up and kissing her delicately. They sat still for a moment, blood on her lips that were pressed softly into his. Everything around them was quiet and still. The room smelled like the fire and each other. Their blood bond was ignited but it was subtle this time. Pulsing steadily in the background.

Finally, Elena pulled away, and as silent as a breeze she pulled her shirt over her head and sat their straddling him. She leaned down, kissing his stomach, and traced her way back up to his mouth, wrapping her fingers around his hips while he held onto hers. Damon loved her like this. He tried to ignore the things he remembered about her relationship with Stefan- but sometimes in moments like this he'd remember how it always seemed to him that there was less passion between Stefan and Elena. It could have simply been his own wishful thinking at the time- but now when he stole these moments with her he was convinced she could only be this way with him. She was delicate, walking this thin line between rock hard and frailty. Elena, his doe-eyed home.

_I wanna kiss you in Paris I wanna hold your hand in Rome I wanna run naked in a rainstorm Make love in a train cross-country You put this in me, so now what, so now what?_

He trailed his fingers down her collar bone , then up her neck, and finally he flicked her lower lip catching his finger on one of her teeth. It pricked leaving a drop of blood. Something changed in that instance and for a moment Damon may have even felt surprise. The blood hadn't been there more than a second when Elena's fangs extended and she hissed. Her eyes clouded over until they were dark and the veins screamed down her cheeks. She pushed his chest hard so he slammed back in the chair, then she lurched forward sinking her teeth into his collar. Damon gasped in pure shock, and Elena growled pinning him down with incredible force. He slammed into their blood bond and was temporarily disoriented until she broke free, wriggling on top of him, leaning back and letting his blood pour down her face.

_Wanting, needing, waiting For you to justify my love Hoping, praying For you to justify my love_

"Elena...?" he couldn't help letting the shock escape him. He stared at her questioningly, but she just lowered her head and stared back at him, licking her tongue across her teeth with a grin. For a terrifying moment she looked too familiar, and Damon found himself desperately wondering if it was Katherine staring down at him. Elena could be passionate, but it seemed like the more they bonded the more intense things were getting between them. He took a deep breath to steady his mind and released the air in a huff through his nose. Staring her down he reached for her closest wrist and brought it to his mouth- never taking his eyes off hers. They stared at each other, until his eyes went black and the veins appeared. He bit into her wrist like a kid crunching an apple skin. Elena through her head back and moaned as Damon's eyes rolled back and he drank Elena in.

This was Elena. He felt bad that even for a mili-second he thought it was Katherine. His instinct was right- the blood bond was doing this to both of them. Every time they connected their feelings and experience intensified. In the back of his mind he was even a little worried. How much more intense could it possible get? But the rational thought left when Elena keeping her wrist in his mouth, swung herself around straddling his back and plunging her fans into the back of his neck. They both shattered into stars.

_I want to know you, not like that I don't wanna be your mother I don't wanna be your sister either I just wanna be your lover I wanna be your baby, kiss me, that's right, kiss me_

Rational thought was stripping away from both of them. It was suddenly nothing but pure vampire instinct and they'd both become concentrated versions of themselves, like intense animals. Damon drank her blood without any reservations and no concept of how much time had passed or how much he'd taken. Elena was very much the same way. They were both mentally pushing further and further into each other, reaching every corner, crease, and crevice of their minds. It was like a drug high and a blood high combined. Euphoric. But eventually, Damon felt himself getting dizzy and his rational mind finally won. He let go of Elena's wrist. It was clear that his restraint was a product of his extra years as a vampire. Elena was still drinking from his as hard as she could. Damon blinked his eyes and tried to focus, when Elena wouldn't pull away he stood up, she simply clung to his back. "Elena..." he groaned. "You gotta stop it's too much..." she showed no sign of stopping. Damon winced and tried to pry her off. She growled and sunk her teeth in further. His eyes rolled and he stumbled.

_Wanting, needing, waiting For you to justify my love Yearning, burning For you to justify my love_

Elena was totally lost in her instinct- in the raw pure experience of the blood share. With his last bit of strength Damon reached behind him and pulled Elena as hard as he could- launching her over his head, flat on her back on the hard wood floor. She grunted- mouth open and nostrils flared, her eyes were still blacked over, and without warning their positions were suddenly reversed when Elena in lightning speed flipped Damon and pinned him to the floor. She hissed.

"Ugh... as sexy as this is if I don't eat something besides your blood I'm going to black out..." moaned Damon- practically pleading. He was trying to keep his normal cool tone but there was an edge of anxiety. Elena winced, and then all traces of vampire disappeared from her face. She stood up and pulled him up too, then handed him the remaining blood wine. She was silent- his blood still smeared on her face. It was almost scary. He saw himself in her... and it dawned on him that this was exactly that. His own power was in Elena, and it was staring back at him. Meanwhile, her gentle calm nature had been flowing into him.

Damon didn't like looking weak in front of her, and he was very concerned with the fact he'd been so weak and yet still so lost in her- while she still seemed so un-phased. "I feel like we're trading bodies." he said slowly standing himself up. "All this blood sharing, we're swapping traits." he tried to make it sound like he knew exactly what he was talking about even though he'd only just figured it out. He eyed her wearily, she had her back to him.

"Is... that what it is?" she turned to face him, her eyes had gone black again and the veins twisted down. Her bottom lip quivered though and she stared at him.

"Elena!" he jumped forward and ran his fingers down her arms. "Hey, it's okay. Just breathe." he leaned his forehead against hers like he'd done so many times and she was clammy to the touch.

"It just keeps hitting me in waves." she said closing her eyes trying to breathe. "Is this what you feel like?"

He cupped her chin and turned her up to face him. "No, not all the time. But I have. I did. I probably will again. You got remember I've got a lot of years and flip switching on you." he stroked her hair carefully. "Just keep breathing. I'm right here. You didn't hurt me and you're not doing anything wrong. You just got carried away and it happens."

"It can't happen to me." she said softly. Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Why not? Jeremy's not here. You can't hurt him, or Bonnie, or any other human friends. Part of being a vampire is intense ups and downs. Besides, this isn't you at all. It's just me, in you. We don't even fully understand the blood bond. Hell, Elena... a few hours ago we had super vampire hearing simply from touching each other and concentrating on the same thing. We have no idea what this bond can do so maybe we slow down the sharing 'til we learn a little more alright?" Elena's eyes softened and her face went back to normal for the second time. "You know what they say, too much of a good thing..." he waggled his eyebrows. "... and I am the best." he grinned and she crinkled her nose.

"Okay, yeah. You're right. It was pretty amazing. I could feel all your strength, your power, your essence. I guess I got carried away." she admitted heading to the freezer for a blood bag she'd stashed earlier. "It's really something to feel like that."

"Welcome to the dark side." he crooned. "Don't forget. It's not just all of that stuff. You also get my control."

"Right." said Elena rolling her eyes as he walked to join her in the kitchen area. "Because you're so good at that."

"Actually..." Damon practically materialized in front of her with vampire speed. "I am." he grinned and took the blood bag from her. "... and right now I need the real deal. I think you do too." he turned and put the blood bag back in the freezer. Elena searched him questioningly. "Oh don't look at me like that." he groaned. "Come on. You can do this. We need to hunt after all that... sharing. " he reached out his hand. "Trust me. I won't let you get carried away."

If he wasn't depleted of all his blood he could certainly match her. Part of him wanting to grab a hunt was the nervousness in the back of his mind from the scene that had just unfolded. Damon needed to do something to feel strong and in control. It wasn't so much that he felt outmatched by Elena, or that a baby vampire woman had just overcome him... it was that he'd allowed himself to drift away to a point where he didn't care if he was sucked dry. If he was gaining Elena's traits through these bonding sessions- was that some sort of indicator of how she lived? Simply not caring if he devoured her? Damon needed to hunt. To clear his head. To feed his body. but mostly, to avoid the temptation to blood share again later.

Elena considered his hand, then reached out and took it. "Okay. yeah. I feel better anyway. It was just, a moment." she even blushed a little. "I'm fine."

"That's the spirit." said Damon tossing her hair playfully. "Now come on. I think I smell teen camping trip!"

* * *

It didn't take long before they'd tracked the drunk camping trip. There wasn't even any need for dramatic sneaking around. The group was being so loud they wouldn't hear the vampires anyway. There was about 8 of them all crowded around a camp fire, drinking, a guitar getting passed around, making s'mores, and overall just being obnoxious followed with bouts of high pitched laughter. There were 4 boys and 4 girls, and Elena was stalking them from behind a tree. "Relax." said Damon in his normal voice. Elena raised an eyebrow at him. "Seriously, like this we can just walk up and join them." he pointed at them with his thumb.

"Okay. But no killing." insisted Elena. Damon held his hands up.

"I promise _mommy_. Compulsion all the way." he rolled his eyes. "Don't you know? I've got your blood in me now. I'm a _good_ guy. Well, mostly." he smirked. Damon sauntered up to the group with his cat like swagger and was instantly accepted. His eyes dilated staring at them. Drunks were easier to compulse. "You met us at the gas station on the way up and invited us to stop by later for... drinks. So here we are." he grinned. The group blinked, and went back to festivities like he'd been there all along. Damon waved Elena over.

She approached the group feeling much like an average high school girl. A little insecure at being around a large group of people who already knew each other, shy, and timid. It wasn't an act, it was what came naturally to her. Elena took a spot by Damon and smiled. "So what are we drinking?" she grinned.

Damon waved his hand at the group. "Take your pick." Elena looked them over.

She spotted a girl not paying too much attention to the others, texting frantically on her phone. Elena raised an eyebrow and walked up next to her. Damon watched. "Hey. I'm Elena, we met earlier?" she suggested wondering if she'd need to compulse her again since her phone was apparently so interesting.

"Hey. Molly." she said not looking up.

"Can I sit here?" Elena asked. Molly shrugged. She had medium length hair in tight curls and was wearing a hoodie. It had been a while since Elena had fed from the vein and right now she was finding herself experiencing tunnel vision. Moral Elena still won over. "You seem a little upset." Elena observed trying to peer at Molly's phone.

"Yeah. Sorry. I came out here to have fun with my friends but this guy I'm sorta seeing is being a dick and I just can't get my head out of it. I mean, look at what he just texted me!?" she passed Elena the phone.

Elena looked down at the phone and quickly read the conversation. Without thinking she made eye contact with Molly and said "dump that loser, you're too good for him." When Molly stared at her vacantly and nodded her head, Elena mentally slapped herself. Sometimes she forgot she wasn't a normal teenage girl who could guy bash. "ah, right." she said rolling with it. "Dump him, have a really fun time tonight... and... don't scream. This won't hurt." Molly stared back.

"Okay."

With that Elena connected with her neck. From Damon's vantage point it looked like she was whispering in the girl's ear wow they chatted over the phone. Elena seemed in control so he looked for the biggest guy there. Chasing ladies was always fun, but after everything Elena had taken out of him he needed a lot of strong blood.

* * *

A little while later Damon and Elena were stumbling away from the group, laughing just as loud as they were, a little drunk both on blood, each other, and the alcohol that had been swimming through their victim's veins. Damon certainly felt much better, his old power coming back to him, and Elena felt more in control considering she'd managed to compel everyone at the gathering without going overboard. It did feel like it was getting easier for her.

"See? No harm done. I feel better already." said Damon trampling off through the woods. It was pitch black but they didn't mind. Vampire senses made up for everything and they skirted from shadow to shadow, making a real loud mess of things not bothering to conceal themselves in any way. "...and you were great." said Damon.

"Great?" said Elena coyly as she caught up with him and pulled at his hand. He pulled her closer in a spin like when they danced, and pulled her close.

"You were excellent." he grinned.

"Thank-you, thank-you. I learned from the best." she bobbed her head giddily.

"You don't need to be fixed Elena, you don't need to be cured. You are perfect. Right here. Right now." said Damon, putting effort into every phrase. Elena stared at him, the intense feeling starting to bubble between them. She closed her eyes, breathed in, and felt that electricity run across their skin. "Elena..." said Damon breathing in.

"I know. I know. No blood sharing, not any more tonight." whispered Elena leaning against his chest and swaying a little bit. "There's enough Damon in the world." she grinned. Damon kissed her hair.

"True. But there can never be enough Elena." it was cheesy, and he wasn't sure it made sense, but they were drunk, giggling, and in love. It lightened the intensity of the blood bond and drew his attention to her glistening lips. Because of their blood bond Damon always struggled with the blood bond overpowering his other affections and attractions for her. Now that he'd had the proverbial cold shower with the blood bond it was easier to see her in that comfortable light he'd always seen her in- Elena Gilbert... that girl he fell for the second he laid eyes on her and first erased her memory.

"Mmmm...? Tell me more?" she bit her lip but he didn't talk, he just leaned down and pushed a kiss to her mouth and she kissed back.

The kisses were soft at first, but quickly grew intense. Their blood bond was screaming to get out but they both pushed it down. It was odd. The mutual determination to not let it get the better of them seemed to clear both of their minds. The blood bond was amazing, intense, and intoxicating. But they didn't know everything about it and clearly changing their blood was not the only thing it did. It didn't mean this energy didn't need a way to get out though, and as if on cue they both reached for each other's clothing in understanding. It wasn't long before they were rolling around laughing in the dirt, vamp speeding into trees, and chasing each other through the night.

Elena chased Damon, he stayed just out of reach then dramatically stopped "oh no, I tripped." he sent himself flying jokingly and landed in a bed of leaves. Elena straddled him with vamp speed.

"Why do we always end up naked in the elements?" she laughed while he sat up.

"What can I say? I'm a wild child." grinned Damon dumping a handful of leaves down her back why she squealed. Suddenly he blurred out from underneath her and she found her clothes tossed into her arms and he was standing protectively with another vampire pinned to a tree by the throat. Elena's eyed widened and in a flash she was dressed beside him. "You're the one from the car earlier following us." Damon hissed. "Who the hell are you?" he demanded

"k-k-Klaus sent me..." stammered the vampire, who Elena suddenly realized was very new and most likely compelled. It was a kid, barely 16. It was like she was staring at Jeremy from a year ago.

"and?!" demanded Damon pushing into his neck even deeper. "Come on stalker, one move and I rip out your heart." he growled.

"... Damon he's just a -" started Elena trying to touch his arm but Damon shrugged her off.

"A what? Creation of our good friend Klaus? Wake up Elena. He's up to something and we shouldn't have left." he spat. Elena winced backing away. He was right of course, but it broke her heart that the happy Damon who was there only seconds ago was back to dark and jaded. "So? What does Mr. Original want?" Demanded Damon.

"I'm just s-supposed to watch you." said the vampire.

"Watch us what?!" screamed Damon.

"Just watch you. And c-call him if you didn't head back to Mystic Falls in a few days. He told me it's important you d-don't take off." the vamp kid explained. Damon's eyes narrowed in fury and in an instant the vamps neck was broken and he lay in a heap on the ground.

"Damon was that really _necessary_?" cried Elena.

"Elena you be the kind sensitive one, and I'll be the bad guy who makes sure we don't die or _worse_." shot Damon. "I knew Klaus was up to something." he turned and started walking out of the woods totally consumed with his anger and thoughts, forgetting about Elena who momentarily stood staring down at the 'dead' vampire. She knew in a few hours he'd be awake again, and if he was compelled or was smart he'd be back stalking them to report to Klaus. Why didn't Klaus want them to leave? Did Stefan figure out more by now? Would he even tell them? She knew he hated them both right now but at the end of the day he was still Damon's brother.

She sighed and ran to catch up with Damon who was a swirl of dark anger. "Damon." he didn't answer. He was still grunting. "Damon!" she yelled louder and vamp sped her way in front of him. "Hey. Calm down."

"No. I think I've been doing a great job of staying calm these past few weeks Elena. I'm tired of getting kicked around by Klaus." complained Damon digging through his pants for his car keys. "Let's just get back to the lake house and pack up."

Elena gave him a vampire shove. "No way. I'm not letting Klaus ruin this. He's been ruining everything and we don't get 5 minutes to enjoy what we have Damon. At least give me the rest of the night and we can go back in the morning." she pleaded.

Damon furrowed his face and went to say no but he held it in staring at her. She was staring daggers at him. His lips twisted a bit. "Klaus will still be there tomorrow. Nothing changed from what he said earlier. In fact we know he's not in a position to do anything right now or he wouldn't have us being watched." she insisted. "Come on Damon, just one more night. I just want to sleep in a bed with you and not have to have one of us sneak away in the morning."

Damon's face fell. "See this is the problem with falling in love." he groaned. "It makes you do things you KNOW are a bad idea but you do it anyway. Come on. Get in. but when we wake up we're out of here and back to have a meeting with team Stefan. He might hate us right now but I don't think he'll let us walk into a trap." he sighed and got into the car.


	12. Wicked Game

**Blood Sharing**

Chapter 12- Wicked Game

Rated M

Author's Note: _Thanks everyone for continuing to read, share, and review. I appreciate all the feedback as people point out mistakes I go back and fix them. I hope you're checking out the songs for each chapter because I feel they set the mood and work well in the Delena fandom. Little warning for smut ahead, you were due for a bit more. I've got to be honest, half the time I laugh my way through writing it. Don't take myself very seriously. Much love!_

Chapter song- _Wicked Game- Chris Isaak _

* * *

From the moment they'd walked back into the lake house, Damon had been on the phone arguing with Stefan. Elena didn't blame him, they knew Stefan was in on whatever was happening with Klaus and that made Damon mad, but it made her a bit uncomfortable to see the side of him she'd seen for many years but forgot. This is what Damon did when he feared getting hurt or losing what he loved. He shut down. He turned off. Elena was honestly nervous he might flip the switch. She'd been sitting on the couch for the better part of 45 minutes, drifting in and out, eaves dropping on the conversation between the brothers. Every now and then Damon's voice would raise, and he was pacing around the entire house. It was close to 4am.

Elena cracked her neck, sighed, and stood up. She left the main room and retreated to the bedroom. Damon was still ranting. This was supposed to be a romantic weekend away but it had become all about Klaus. The last few days were supposed to be romantic, but they'd been stressful. Elena felt like she and Damon were constantly fighting just to have those few moments together, that made them both happy. In reality everything that could go wrong always seemed to, and the two of them couldn't seem to catch their breath in the relationship. She wanted tonight to be special, but instead it had melted into stress. Even if Klaus hadn't sent someone after them- her own inability to control herself during the blood sharing had shaken them both.

Finally Damon appeared in the frame of the bedroom door- looking sullen and frustrated. He registered Elena sitting on the bed but his eyes were off in space. "I... need a shower." he said briskly walking to the attached bathroom. "I just need to... clear my head." he admitted without stopping.

He left the door open while he dropped his clothes and jumped into the small standing shower. Elena remained on the bed. "Couldn't wait until we got home tomorrow? You want to tell me what that was all about? Or at least fill in the gaps from what I didn't hear?" called Elena leafing through a magazine while she waited on the bed.

"I called him to find out if he knew about our stalker." said Damon while he stood under the rushing hot water. He had turned the temperature up as far as it would go and the room was quickly filling with steam. "He did."

Elena put down the magazine while she listened, and hopped off the bed to start changing. "I'm sure he had no problem with that." she replied rolling her eyes.

"Ugh." groaned Damon lathering up the soap. "He said Klaus knows where to find the cure. Jeremy has to go with him, something about a sword, and it should only be a matter of days. Stefan is planning to go too." said Damon rinsing his hair.

"Wait, what? Why would Jeremy go? Why is Klaus even still interested in the cure if he can't make hybrids?" asked Elena looking at herself in the mirror, and deciding to pull her hair back.

"Klaus has another way to get doppelganger blood. I don't know if he found someone else, but Stefan assured me it's got nothing to do with you. Jeremy... well he.." started Damon

"Wants me to be human." finished Elena.

"...yeah." sighed Damon.

"And so does Stefan. He wants me to be human, and he wants to be human too." said Elena.

"He doesn't accept that you don't really want it. He thinks if you see him change it'll make you realize you want to change too." said Damon quietly as he turned off the water.

"Does he think I'll fall in love with him again?" asked Elena.

"...I don't know. I think he hopes you will, but deep down he thinks being human is what you really want. I mean, I get it. You wouldn't have to worry about hurting anyone, outliving Jeremy, or all the nasty side effects of you know, being undead." Damon stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. He started to dry off.

"What do you think?" asked Elena after taking a moment to reflect on all he'd said so far.

"I think at the very least, if my brother is going to become a human again I should be there. I think... I think maybe you need to see it too. Make sure you're really doing everything for the right reason. Apparently Klaus needs a drop of your blood anyway to activate the cure- even though it's changed." explained Damon looking at himself in the mirror, and wrapping the towel around his waist. He reached for his tooth brush.

"He still needs my blood after all that? What is it with doppelganger blood? Maybe we should check with Bonnie..." said Elena nervously. It didn't add up. Klaus wanted her present for this unveiling of the cure- and she didn't know why. She could tell from the silence in the bathroom that Damon was wondering the same thing. "Well... we can go. I mean, to support Stefan and make sure Jeremy is safe. But I want to be with you Damon. We're either both human or we're both vampires. I don't want to be apart."

"You say that..." said Damon. "But... in the back of my mind the fear is there constantly that you'll choose to be human and our bond will disappear forever..." he trailed off putting the tooth brush down and staring at the sink.

"Damon..." Elena began. "Come here."

Damon sighed deeply, his shoulders sinking. He stood up straight and walked back into the bedroom wrapped in his towel. Elena was waiting for him, dressed in lacy black lingerie with her hair pulled back, laying on the bed. He raised an eyebrow. "What do I have to do to show you I love you and want you? You've already seen inside my mind and my soul." she said with a grin.

Damon took in the scene and despite himself he felt his spirits rising. When she was like this, staring up at him, he felt empowered. His doubts were easy to push back. "You trying to distract me?" he crooned.

"Maybe. Is it working...?" grinned Elena patting the bed beside her. "I'll go, we'll see this cure, watch Stefan change and make sure Jeremy is safe. Then I'll prove to you I want to be with you." she said. " Then you have to stop bringing it up over and over again." added Elena in a tease for good measure.

"I just... want you to be happy." said Damon staring at her intensely.

"Then get into bed." she ordered. "I'm not running away Damon. I'm here. I'm with you. Once the cure business is done with we have the rest of eternity for you to finally be happy. It's just out of our grasp, don't give up on me okay?" Her eyes shown while she spoke.

"Okay." said Damon lowering his guard, and dropping the towel. Elena grinned. He sauntered across the floor and crawled up on to the bed. Elena expected to be pinned or straddled but instead he flopped down dropping his face onto her stomach. She rolled her eyes but smiled anyway. "I just don't know how to do this sort of thing." said Damon. "Be the good guy. The one who gets the girl. The one who gets the happily ever after. I'm the bad guy. I'm the monster."

His words hung in the air like smoke. They were both silent. "You aren't a monster Damon." said Elena. Here they were, once again reassuring each other.

"I am." he said plainly. "You should accept that. Klaus is bound to pull out all the stops in whatever little game he's playing. I'm sure he'll make sure you know."

"I'm not stupid." said Elena cutting him off before he had a chance to go on. "I haven't forgotten... things that you've done." it was true. Damon had done a lot of bad things just in the time that she'd known him. Some of them to her. "I know what you're capable of." he was silent. "But not just the bad. I know the good too. I've seen the stars inside and I know who you are at the core. Nothing anyone else can say will make me change my mind. I will stay with you. Where you go, I go. You're my home." she patted his hair while he traced the line of lace at her waist absentmindedly. "You keep telling me who I am, you remind me. When I lose control you make me feel human again and help me get it back. You see all the parts of me and you're with me even though I was with your brother. You keep supporting me, so let me support you."

He kissed her stomach softly then. "Okay." he whispered. "I'll try." she smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. It was still damp from the shower and his skin smelled of the well water. Their blood bond ignited as always from their touch, but the feeding they'd both done earlier helped her keep the urge to drink from him at bay.

"I think you're just afraid of real love Damon. Afraid you don't deserve it." Elena remarked. Damon stared up at her from her stomach. How could this girl who'd only been alive for 18 years and barely been a vampire for a few months know him like this? It wasn't just their blood bond. Elena could always peg him. "...and that's okay. I know why you feel that way. I get it. But you're wrong. You deserve real love. We both do." she smiled down at him.

He didn't say anything in response, just started touching her stomach with little whispered kisses. Elena's senses were alive. She could smell the fire in the fireplace in the main room. She could hear the blood pulsing through Damon and his beating heart. Every time his lips skimmed her skin she felt the usual spark of electricity. Her eyes rolled back and closed and she focused on how Damon felt against her. Their blood bond was amazing yes- but it could be enjoyed without sharing too. Slowing down like this, and revealing, it always built everything into a perfect anticipation.

_The world was on fire and no one could save me but you.  
It's strange what desire will make foolish people do.  
I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you.  
And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you._

Damon slid his torso between Elena's legs, and wrapped his arms around, resting his hands on her hips. He loved the way they concaved into the palm of his hand, and he loved the way her stomach shuttered when he kissed it. He slid his hands from her hips, up her sides, and onto her back, forcing her to arch ever so slightly. A little gasp escaped her as his teeth grazed the lace below her naval. She gripped the sheets in surprise and her eyes stared open up at the blank ceiling. They weren't blood sharing but as his kisses went lower and lower, and the lace landed on the floor, she was starting to see stars up there anyway.

_No, I don't want to fall in love (This world is only gonna break your heart)  
No, I don't want to fall in love (This world is only gonna break your heart)  
With you (This world is only gonna break your heart)_

He teased her a bit, bringing her close to the edge and then bringing her back. She held her head back, breathing deeply, and arched the small of her spine. He looked up from her legs, his lips glistening with a smirk, his eyes sharp and dark. In a swift move he'd pushed on her stomach, flattening her against the bed. Damon climbed back up, pulling her ankles with him. She stared at him with her mouth slightly open, he pinned her legs on either side of her to the bed. They looked at each other for a moment, and he didn't change his gaze or expression as he slid into her and began to thrust. He was watching her, absorbing her reaction, wanting to see every detail of what she was feeling written all over her face.

_What a wicked game to play, to make me feel this way.  
What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you.  
What a wicked thing to say, you never felt this way.  
What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you and,_

Elena tried to match his gaze but it wasn't long before she was overcome with pleasure. She bit down on her lip and pushed back with her hips. Damon still had her legs pinned so she ran her fingers up his chest while he pushed. One of her legs broke free and she instinctually wrapped it around him. He grinned and she grinned back. This was how the weekend was supposed to be spent. Lost in each other taking little victories and liberties over each other's bodies. Forgetting about Klaus, about the cure, about everyone else and just losing themselves.

_I want to fall in love (This world is only gonna break your heart)  
No, I want to fall in love (This world is only gonna break your heart)  
With you._

Elena's legs and arms were now wrapped around him as he thrust harder. Little gasps and moans escaped them both as they fumbled for each other's mouths through the movement. Their skin stuck together in places, and sweat from Damon's forehead would occasionally drip down on Elena. Everything tasted salty and electric. The promise of blood was always struggling below the surface but Elena managed to keep herself present. She reached her arms behind her head and braced herself on the head board as Damon pushed harder and harder. Their vampire strength and speed were beginning to take over. Her breath came out in gasps now that he attempted to silence with aggressive kisses. He gripped the sheets below her. She felt her fangs threaten to extend and in a flash she's flipped their positions. Damon was now pinned and she was straddling him. He looked up confused, but excited as she began to rock her hips back and forth, still wearing the lacy black bra.

_The world was on fire and no one could save me but you.  
It's strange what desire will make foolish people do.  
I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you.  
And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you,_

Damon chased his hands up and down her ribs and moved in time with her rocking. His fingers settled on her hips and dug in, drawing little glistening beads of blood. She rocked faster and faster, leaning down to kiss him in between breaths. Her tongue flitted in and out of his lips. They rocked back and forth until he refused to be pinned anymore, sitting up straight with her legs wrapped around his waist. She clawed her fingers up and down his back and shoulders. He moaned and gave her hair a light pull, it cocked her head back and he leaned forward licking and kissing her neck. It was getting harder and harder to ignore the pounding blood in her veins. It called to him like a drug. She sensed this and met him head on in a passionate kiss, pulling at his hair while he groped for hers. The moment had been aggressive but soon settled into something tender, and slow.

_No, I want to fall in love (This world is only gonna break your heart)  
No, I want to fall in love (This world is only gonna break your heart)  
With you (This world is only gonna break your heart)  
No, I... (This world is only gonna break your heart)  
(This world is only gonna break your heart)_

_Nobody loves no one._

They methodically rocked back and forth, arms and legs entwined, fingers running through hair, lips catching each other at every turn. The tension was building but with the aggression calming down they both found it easier to resist the blood. "I love being inside you." Damon blurted. "This way or through blood." he added after realizing he said it out loud. She smiled at him, a toothy grin, giggling as they rocked. He pushed his head against hers, nudging, nuzzling, and breathing her in. The stars were rushing every time they closed their eyes, and their senses were entirely focused on each other. The familiar build was peaking, and with a rush of relief they both rode it together into a heap of aftershocks on the bed.

Elena laid were her head cuddled into the nook of Damon's neck. With one arm wrapped around her shoulders he stroked her hair, and with the other he ran his fingers lightly up her side. They were both breathing heavy but it was slowing down, and the overwhelming fuzziness around the edges was melting into clarity as the blood bond went into remission again. "That was great." said Elena softly. "That's how we were supposed to spend this weekend." she added. Damon nodded silently.

Damon was content, but not on the same level he would be if they had blood shared. When he and Elena blood shared they couldn't hide anything from each other. They didn't need to speak to understand, to validate, or to express. As unnerving as their last experience had been, he still missed the finality of it all. "Elena..." he started softly. "Would you take the cure if I did too?"

Elena was silent. "Do you want to be a human again?" she breathed across his skin leaving a trail of goose bumps.

"I used to. I missed it more than anything in the world. But I wouldn't want to give up our blood bond. I wouldn't want to give up my power either. I know that's selfish. If I was a human, I wouldn't feel like I could protect you... but I feel like if I did take the cure, you would too." he explained.

"Only because I'd want to be with you." replied Elena. "I know you're afraid I'll have a change of heart when we see Stefan, but I won't. We can blood share again if you need to know for sure." she added.

"I trust you. It's not that. I think in this moment you know what you want. But in that moment your mind might change, and I'm going to be faced with an uncomfortable choice." admitted Damon. "Because I want you to be happy, and I want to be selfish, but I can't be selfish with you." he stroked her hair.

"I know. I remember when you told me that before." whispered Elena softly. "You're just going to have to trust me." she kissed his chest.

* * *

The drive home to Mystic Falls was sombre. They'd slept in late and weren't in a huge rush to leave despite the potential cure waiting for them back home. Stefan had left a voice mail in the morning, saying that he, Jeremy, and Bonnie were going to get the cure with Klaus- they'd be back the following day. He promised updates through the day, and that he'd keep Jeremy and Bonnie safe. Elena wasn't worried about Jeremy and Bonnie as much as she would normally be. With Jeremy's hunter powers and Bonnie's magic restored, Stefan was the one who should be worried. Knowing they were alone somewhere with Klaus was what had her worried, so she obsessively checked her phone every hour. Jeremy assured her everything was fine.

It should have been a happy thing, but it was like driving with the proverbial elephant in the car. Damon was convinced that once Elena watched Stefan returned to his human state she'd want to be too. Elena knew there was nothing else she could possibly say to prove it to him, but she also caught herself wondering if Caroline would take the cure- or any of the other vampires they knew. The cure was a pandora's box. After all was said and done would Klaus destroy it so it couldn't be used against them? Was it a potion? Some sort of spell? A charm? Why was Klaus even still interested in it if it meant he couldn't have hybrids? With all these thoughts running through her own mind she figured Damon felt every bit as worried, if not worse. Elena was trusting and always looked for the good. It got her in trouble- it even ended up killing her. Damon was cold and calculating, but he was realistic none-the-less.

She reached across the seat and put her hand on his. "We've been spending so much time in this car. Coming and going." she observed out loud. "When this is all over maybe we can take a road trip." she suggested. Damon raised an eyebrow. "We're vampires! I'm sure you've done the globetrotting thing before but I haven't. We can take a plane or a boat too. Let's go somewhere nice like Hawaii! Or visit somewhere different, like Egypt." Damon rolled his eyes and waggled his eyebrows dramatically. "Or you know, we can both take the cure and go get married and make babies." she grinned devilishly trying to get the sentence out as nonchalant as possible. .

If Damon had been consuming any food or drink- he'd have spit it all over the window. "Daddy Damon? Really? " He groaned.

"Aw come on, you'd do great with little Damon's running around." egged Elena. "Either way Damon, Vampires or Human, when this is done we need to live a little and maybe leave Mystic falls behind."

He wanted to believe she wasn't serious about the human part, but he couldn't help wonder if there was hope and truth in that idea. All he ever focused on when it came to being human was power. If he was human, Klaus would have an easier time killing him- that's for sure.

"Okay I'll take the bait." said Damon casually. "When this is all done, we should go on a road trip. We'll travel. I came to Mystic Falls for Katherine, but I stuck around because of you and my brother. I could use a break from it all. You'll graduate soon so it wouldn't be a big deal is we disappeared." he shrugged.

"That's the spirit." grinned Elena. "See? That wasn't hard."

"What wasn't?" asked Damon turning his attention to the road.

"Being happy." she smiled. "You did it, for about 5 seconds. Wasn't long, but we'll work on it." she teased. Damon smiled. He had been happy. Getting away with Elena would make him happy. Learning more about their blood bond would make him happy too. They might be able to hit two birds with one stone if he did a little research.

"We should make sure we have a white oak stake." he suddenly said.

"For the road trip?" asked Elena confused.

"No, for Klaus. When we get back. I don't trust him. I know there's something he's not telling us, Stefan feels it too but he's too blinded by the hope of becoming human again." said Damon.

"Stefan really misses it, being human." she said softly.

"He hates being a vampire, and everything that comes with it. It would be good for him to actually grow into an adult, and be able to eat like a normal person." admitted Damon.

"Won't it be hard? Watching him grow up if you stay the same?" Elena asked carefully.

Damon thought about that. "Stefan drives me crazy, and we've fought for decades... but in the end he's still my little brother. I want him to be happy."

Elena stared at Damon in wonder, with a soft smile on her lips. "There's so much more to you, Damon Salvatore." she announced. "You lock it all away and hide it up, but I see the good all the time. I hope you let it out more once we get through all this."

"But being bad is so fun." crooned Damon with a sideways wink. "I'm going to need a LOT of bribing to be a good boy." he grinned.

* * *

They fell into their usual rhythm when they returned to Mystic Falls. Elena checked in with Caroline and Tyler- both who were just as anxious as Elena and Damon about the Klaus business. They found out shortly after Elena and Damon did that Klaus had a new plan and spent the weekend making contingency ideas if something went wrong. Bonnie had been keeping them updated too.

Elena and Damon kept themselves as busy as they could, trying to distract their minds from the big decisions they might be faced with. She spent the night at the boarding house and the two of them actually slept for a change. They'd both been exhausted from the emotional ups and downs of the last few weeks. When they woke up the next day, there wasn't much else to do but wait. Damon tried to make jokes, made sure they'd both had enough blood, and might of even tried to make a move but thought better of it. In the end they were sitting on the couch together- Elena supposed to be at school- when Stefan came in the door with Bonnie, Jeremy, and Klaus in tow.

Damon and Elena stood up, Elena feeling nervous, and Damon on edge. Stefan looked confused, Jeremy and Bonnie looked worried, and Klaus looked like the cat who caught the canary. "The gangs all here." he grinned. "Just as we need."

Elena walked past him to hug Jeremy and Bonnie, and look at Stefan. "You're all okay? What did you have to do?" she demanded.

"It wasn't too bad," admitted Jeremy. "We grew my tattoo which wasn't fun..." he began but Bonnie shot him a look. "...we can talk about that part later. We used it- and an old sword Klaus has to track down a tomb. Bonnie used a special spell to gain us access."

"Sounds too easy." said Damon suspiciously.

"It could be a fake." admitted Stefan. "We thought it was too easy too." he looked to Klaus. "but we're going to try anyway."

Elena and Damon stared at Klaus who was grinning. "Yes, we really did, bring you the cure." he grinned with a smug expression, and reached inside a canvas bag he was carrying. Stefan watched on hopefully, at a loss for words, while Damon stood protectively by Elena and her friends.


	13. The Scientist

**Blood Sharing**

Chapter 13- The Scientist

**Rated M **

Author's note: _Don't hate me, more updates on the way soon, I promise. Please keep reading and reviewing and I'll fix any errors I might have missed. Remember while I'm somewhat canon that I can't reference stuff from the show that hasn't happened in the fic. In the past I've unintentionally foreshadowed events that eventually happened in the show. As you read you may think certain things are pulled from the show when it's really just coincidence since I wrote before episodes aired- I basically write what I want to see happen so it ends up in line with what TVD wants to see happen too, haha! Happy reading. _

Chapter song- _The Scientist- Coldplay_

* * *

This was the moment of truth, and everyone stood silently as Klaus pulled out an odd egg shaped rock sculpture from the bag. Elena looked to Bonnie. "It's the real deal?" she asked while Klaus rolled his eyes. Bonnie nodded. "Then why are you letting us use it? Aren't you afraid we'll use it against you? Don't you want to destroy it?" demanded Elena staring down Klaus, who was standing impatiently.

"Valid questions." said Damon. Stefan simply stood quietly next to Jeremy watching. "Where'd you dig it up anyway?" he asked.

"It was in a tomb, of a long dead witch." explained Bonnie. "She created it for her lover, a vampire named Darien. So they could be mortal together and have a family. But he was staked before she could use it on him by a jealous ex-lover."

"Ouch." mocked Damon. "Well that explains where it came from, how about answering Elena's questions since there's clearly something holding you back Klaus. I mean, why wait for the mellow drama if you could simply toss it to Stefan and have him cured? Why do you even want him cured anyway?"

"Why indeed..." said Klaus with a half grin. "The cure won't work without your help, Damon, and Elena. It can't be activated, and it can't be destroyed without either of you." he paused to let it sink in. Damon and Elena exchanged glances.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Damon raising an eyebrow.

"The witch...Andraia" started Bonnie. "She had a blood bond with the vampire named Darien. She created the cure so only they could use it- for fear someone would steal it before she was finished. It requires a drop of blood from two blood bonded vampires before it'll work." Stefan was looking downcast and Jeremy was looking uncomfortable. Damon veered around to stare at his brother.

"In exchange for your promise to destroy the cure, I'll allow you to use it on whomever you want. Besides myself, obviously. Should you make that fatal error, not only will my siblings track you down and destroy you- I'll be sure they destroy Bonnie and Jeremy here, along with everyone else you've ever cared about." explained Klaus with a sinister tone. "I will make them suffer, you understand?" he gave them a toothy grin. Damon's eyes were rolling around in his head as he looked back between his brother and Klaus.

"Why not force us to destroy it then? What's in it for you? Why let us use it at all?" demanded Damon.

"Stefan and I were friends once." said Klaus calmly. "...and I much prefer it when people owe me." he gave that same silent smile again. "You're the only ones who can destroy it anyway, I don't want to have to go through the trouble of finding... star crossed lovers all over again. Your blood sharing has worked out to my benefit after all. You see Elena, when your blood changed I feared my motivation for finding the cure had all evaporated. But it's in my best interest to maintain control over it so it can't be used against me." he turned to Damon. "You can appreciate that Damon, can't you?" he knew Damon would understand what it was like to have power and not want to give it up.

Damon and Elena stood silently considering everything that had been said. "Is there a spell?" asked Elena. Bonnie nodded.

"Just an incantation- nothing huge. Just to make the stone receptive to your blood. " answered Bonnie. "I memorized it."

"It's so sad. She made the cure for someone she loved, and he died before she could use it. What happened to the witch?" Elena asked. Bonnie shrugged and Klaus took a loud inhale of breath that caused all eyes to turn to him.

"It's very painful to have your blood bond die." said Klaus carefully. "It's terrible for vampires, I can only imagine that for a mortal witch who had somehow managed to bond with a vampire that it would be much worse. No one knows what happened to her. If she didn't die... she went insane."

"You talk like you've experienced it." suggested Stefan, noting Klaus's faraway look.

"Skeletons for another day." sighed Klaus. "So, are we ready to cure Stefan?" asked Klaus clapping his hands together.

Elena turned to Stefan. "Are you sure you want this Stefan? You'll be human again. I know you think I'm going to decide to be human too, and then maybe I'll be with you again, but I'm no-"

"It's not for you Elena." said Stefan sharply cutting her off. "I want to be human again, for me. " he looked up at Elena and Damon then, and there was a vulnerability in his eyes that Elena has only seen when he reminisced about his human life. "I'm tired of never growing, or changing. I'm sick of fearing vervain, losing my ring, or becoming a ripper. I don't want my life to be defined by blood. You two... you know how to handle it, but all this time as a vampire and I still can't, Elena. I still can't handle the blood and I'm tired of losing my fight to it all the time and killing people. I want to be human."

Elena felt a tightness in her chest and a stinging in her eyes. In this moment, Stefan looked human. He looked like a little boy. Despite all that had happened to them since she'd turned... Elena still wanted Stefan to be happy. Damon on the other hand, looked confused, and torn. "You'll grow old Stefan, and I won't." he said calmly. "We've been on this earth together for over a century. You'll go somewhere I can't follow."

Stefan nodded. "I know. " he drew in a deep breath. "Damon. I need you to do this for me. Please. After everything we've done to each other, all the hurt and pain, after Katherine, our father, after... Elena. I _need_ this from you brother. I need you to do this please." Stefan looked at Damon with pleading eyes, and his words stuck in Damon deeply.

Damon suddenly leapt forward and wrapped his brother in a hug. Tears spilled down his eyes, and around their bodies Jeremy and Elena exchanged glances. Elena knew Jeremy was holding out hope, hoping against all odds that once she witnessed Stefan become human again she'd become human again too. Elena loved Jeremy. She didn't want to leave him alone. But she couldn't leave Damon either. She already made her choice... but if Klaus was going to let them use the cure on more than just Stefan, maybe she could think about it again.

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you, tell you I need you  
Tell you I set you apart_

Damon parted from his brother and patted him on the back. They stared at each other for a moment. "A new beginning for you bro, just like you've always wanted... like you've always needed." said Damon setting his jaw in a thin line. Stefan nodded looking visibly shaken. Damon took in a deep breath. "I... I can't take back the things I've done... in our past... Lexi..." Stefan shook his head and went to speak but Damon didn't let him. "I've held a lot of anger, hurt, and resentment against you. Then I went and blood bonded with your girlfriend. I'm a pretty lousy brother."

"Damon..." interrupted Elena, but he ignored her.

"I'll do this thing for you. I don't want you to take the cure any more than I want Elena to. but... you're my brother, and I love you. So I'll help you take it, just like I would if Elena wanted it. You can be human again Stefan." breathed Damon. Stefan stared for a moment with a dazed half-smile. "You deserve to be happy." he nodded, patting his brother on the shoulder.

_Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions  
Oh let's go back to the start  
Running in circles, coming up tails  
Heads on a science apart_

"You sure you can do this Bonnie?" asked Jeremy.

"It's worth a shot, I mean look at him... he really wants this." said Bonnie motioning to Stefan. Jeremy looked passed him to Elena.

"Do you think she ever will?" he asked.

Bonnie gave a slow shrug. "I don't know Jere, only she knows that. At least we've bought some more time to think about it."

"Excellent." exclaimed Klaus clapping his hands together interrupting the private conversation Bonnie and Jeremy had been having. He held out the stone with one hand, and a small thin dagger that looked almost like an elaborate letter opener in the other. "I just need a little drop Elena, not much love." The dagger was white gold wound around steel. It had the impression of a vine etched into the hilt, and the steel reflected the flames from the boarding house fireplace.

Elena stared at Klaus. This was the man who killed her aunt. Could she really trust him? He stood silently waiting, and her stomach twisted in knots. She took a look back at Stefan who was watching hopefully. She swallowed hard as Damon slipped his hand into hers. "You can do this." he assured her, giving her fingers a firm squeeze. "_We_ can do this... for Stefan. I'm right here. Klaus isn't going to hurt you." The two of them stared at Klaus who was still holding up the stone and dagger.

_Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
Oh, take me back to the start._

"Okay Bonnie, start the incantation, and tell me when to draw the blood." said Elena setting her face in determination and meeting Klaus's eyes. She didn't want to look scared or weak in front of him. They would cure Stefan. Then they'd cure Bonnie's mom, and any other vampire that wanted to be cured. Maybe Caroline and Tyler, the way Stefan was talking maybe even Rebekka.

Bonnie closed her eyes and concentrated. The air around them seemed to grow still in the boarding house. Suddenly the fireplace ignited, and so did the candles in the room. Bonnie took a long slow breath then she began to speak. "Andraia, Exaudi nos loqui. Dimittere curam. Inspirare vitam in mortem." she said the words slowly, and the stone began to glow softly. Wisps of Bonnie's hair began to float around her and all the vampires suddenly felt on edge as their senses became engaged to the supernatural energy around them." Sanguine sacrificium nos vobis vinculum." said Bonnie in a low chanting tone.

"That'll be your cue, love." said Klaus holding out the dagger like it was the spindle of a spinning wheel. He even reminded Elena of Maleficent from the Sleeping Beauty story, the way he loomed over her and stared down with a knowingly evil smile.

"Nos vobis oblacionem." said Bonnie, the candles blew out, the flames in the fire pit rose, and the air rushed past them all. Elena slowly, carefully, extended one dainty finger, staring Klaus down as she did. The stone continued to glow. Stefan watched on in turmoil.

_I was just guessing at numbers and figures  
Pulling the puzzles apart  
Questions of science, science and progress  
Don't speak as loud as my heart_

Klaus was careful, he barely pricked Elena's finger and was quick to hold the stone beneath it so the single drop of blood would land perfectly on the top of it. The drop of blood sat there a moment, then the stone began to glow stronger and turn red. The blood drop separated and trickled in all directions down the stone, seemingly being absorbed into it. The stone seemed to pulsate like a heart now. Elena silently admitted to herself just how shocked she was that Klaus hadn't taken it too far. It wouldn't have surprised her if he'd insisted on draining her, just to make sure the stone got enough blood. She let out a quiet sigh of relief. They were almost done, and Stefan would be human again soon.

"Inspirare vitam in mortem..." said Bonnie. Elena drew her finger back, and stepped back in line with Damon who was still holding her other hand tightly. They looked at each other, and Damon stared down at her with pride.

"Thank-you Elena." he smiled grimly. "I'll take it from here." he drew in a deep breath and cast a glance back at Bonnie. She nodded as he took a step toward Klaus who was still holding the stone and the dagger. Damon extended his hand, but Klaus shook his head slowly, silently. He looked Damon up and down, the gears in his mind turning.

_And tell me you love me, come back and haunt me  
Oh and I rush to the start  
Running in circles, chasing our tails  
Coming back as we are_

"Tolle hunc sanguinem sacrificium..." said Bonnie. Damon stared at Klaus confused by the stillness.

"What's wrong? I thought you needed my blood." insisted Damon.

"The blood of a bonded vampire, and the vampire she's bonded with, is what's needed to activate the cure." said Klaus carefully. "It's a rare thing to find a bonded pair in a lifetime."

"So? What's the problem?" demanded Damon.

"The blood of a bonded _doppelgänger_ however, is much rarer." stated Klaus looking at Elena. Elena stared back confused and held onto Damon's hand tightly. She was afraid that somehow once again her blood had messed things up. "For when you mix it," began Klaus "... with the still beating heart of her bonded lover, it _destroys_ the cure." Klaus grinned and his pupils narrowed.

Elena looked puzzled, Bonnie was still chanting, and Jeremy and Stefan were straining to hear since Klaus said all this barely above a whisper. But Damon? Damon's face was pale, and his eyes were wide with knowing realization. The stone glowed and pulsated, and Damon gave Elena's hand a squeeze. Their blood bond was engaged- now even more since Elena's blood had been spilled. Things moved in slow motion, as she turned to meet his gaze questioningly, and registered the shock of some sort of impact against his body as it rippled through him. His mouth fell open slightly. "Damon?" Elena's voice came out in a slow whimper. Her body knew what was happening, her blood bond knew what was happening, long before her mind could register what she was seeing. Damon stared at her with eyes that were mostly white. The hand he was clutching fell loose.

With lightening speed Klaus had slammed the dagger into Damon's chest. Damon's head had fallen back limp, and Elena could feel her heart thumping in time with his. Her blood screamed in her ears, in her skin, and through her veins. All she could hear was a piercing sound like steam escaping a kettle. Damon hung in the air, only being held up by the force of the dagger in Klaus's hand. He never took his eyes off Elena as the colour drained from his face, and the light from his irises. For one staggeringly beautiful moment all Damon could see what Elena in all her radiance. She was practically glowing, and fuzzy around the edges, staring at him, possibly shouting. But he couldn't hear, he couldn't feel, and as Klaus pulled the dagger from his chest- taking his heart with it, Damon's body relaxed, his eyes rolled back, he saw stars, and collapsed.

_Nobody said it was easy  
Oh it's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be so hard  
I'm going back to the start_

The pain in Elena's chest was unbearable. It was like someone had gouged out her upper body with a hot iron. There was the sensation of a flaming hole where her heart should be, despite there being no sign of a wound. She hadn't fully registered what she'd just seen... but it felt like it was happening to her too. She kept looking at her chest expecting to see blood. Stefan was suddenly by her side, propping her up, and reaching for Damon. Bonnie had turned her attention to Klaus trying to assault him with her mind- but he was standing un-phased, holding Damon's blackening heart over the stone. In one squeeze he'd crushed the heart, its remains bursting onto the stone, and the stone glowing to a point of white blinding before turning black. For a moment no one could see. When their eyes adjusted again Jeremy and Bonnie saw the stone lying crumbled on the ground. Klaus stood above it staring down at them with a smile, looking down at Damon. "Nothing personal mate, I thought it better to simply destroy it." and then he was gone.

Elena had been screaming Damon's name the entire time. The pressure inside her body had built to a point of bursting and her blood felt like acid in her veins. She was pulling at Damon's lifeless body, shaking him, slamming him, while Stefan tried to pull her off. He was screaming and crying too. They both had blurred vision, and Elena still couldn't comprehend what she'd seen. The pain in her chest was unbearable and she finally collapsed in a heap next to Damon, shuttering and throwing up blood. Her senses started to fade away, totally blocked about by physical and mental pain. She clawed at his shirt, feeling around the open cavity that used to be his chest.

"Damon. Damon. Damon." cried Stefan over again. He pulled his brother's head into his lap and rocked it back and forth. Damon's body had gone gray like all vampire's did when they died. There was a gaping hole where his heart had been, black, and empty. Blood trickled out from underneath him. It had been red, but now it was soaking the floor of the boarding house with black. Stefan's mind was racing. It had all been a trap. Every part of it. He had asked his brother to talk right into it. Damon- who'd been on edge from the start and right all along. Stefan had led him right into the trap. He just shook and rocked back and forth, chanting his brother's name like a prayer, with his eyes glazed over. "This wasn't supposed to happen. It wasn't supposed to be this way. Oh God, Damon."

Bonnie and Jeremy were trying to hold Elena. She was thrashing violently, her eyes completely blacked over, veins snaking down her cheeks, and fangs extended. "What's happening to her?!" screamed Jeremy over the noise, trying to pin her arms and keep her from clawing at herself in hysterics.

"It must be because of the blood bond!" yelled Bonnie. As soon as she realized what happened she knew Elena would be inconsolable, but Elena was literally writhing in pain like someone was slowly killing her too. It had to be the blood bond. Klaus had eluded to just as much. Had Andraia the witch gone through this too? Bonnie closed her eyes and tried to think. She had to do something. But what?

Elena didn't even know what was happening anymore. It was like a whole section of her mind had just been deleted, evicted, trashed. All she could see when she closed her eyes was the look on Damon's face, how serene he'd looked- like he'd accepted what was about to happen and just wanted one last look at her. She hadn't been fast enough. She didn't have a century and a half of experience like he and Stefan did. Elena was too trusting of someone like Klaus, again and again he'd burned them but she was willing to hope. In the end, she'd failed Damon. Klaus had ripped his heart out. Klaus killed Damon. Damon was dead. Damon. Her Damon. Her home. Her stars. Her blood. She could have saved him if she'd only paid a little more attention, and now he was dead and she was lying on the floor feeling every moment of his death from the inside out. Like Klaus had pulled out her own heart with a dagger. She knew she was losing her grip on reality, she could faintly hear the others screaming at her... but when she saw Damon's body out of the corner of her eye- she couldn't fight it any more. She slipped. She let go. She blacked out.

* * *

Elena had been in agonizing pain for days, locked in Damon's room of the boarding house. On more than one occasional Jeremy or Bonnie found her delirious, and sitting in his tub muttering to herself. They'd brought her blood bags, but she'd only take a few sips if any at all. Both had tried to encourage her to drink from their own veins but she'd only stare at them listlessly. It wasn't just the shock of Damon dying, and seeing the person she loved for the last time, but Bonnie believed the blood bond had been broken and that it was physically causing Elena pain. Over the few days Bonnie spent hours poring over research, trying to find any information on vampire blood bonds, on the witch Andraia and her vampire lover, Darien. All she could find were variations on the same story. Nothing new.

Klaus had disappeared, and Rebekka had gone after him- enraged that he'd destroyed her only chance at the cure. Stefan simply paced the boarding house quietly, waiting for Elena to break from her trance. Unlike her, he left the house to hunt, and he'd carry on conversations with the others. But he had a faraway look all the time, he was detached, his face jaunty and grim, and he'd frequently stop outside his brother's door, listening for Elena. He'd ask 2-3 times a day about her, but there was never much Bonnie or Jeremy could say. For those first few days, her state barely changed.

It was the 4th or 5th night of blood deprivation that Elena first hallucinated Damon. She knew it was a hallucination right away. If Damon's ghost had been stalking the halls, Jeremy would have come to her happily with the news that he was at least okay on the other side. But he didn't. So when Damon sat perched on the end of the tub staring down at her, Elena rolled her eyes at him. "I'm not an idiot, you aren't real." she groaned.

The vision of Damon pushed at her knee. She didn't feel it, but he sure looked the way she wanted to remember him. "You need to get up." said Damon. "Stefan needs you, and so do the others."

"I don't care." said Elena. "I don't know why I'm holding on anymore. I don't want to be here without you."

"Then why are you still here?" asked Damon, sternly. Elena remained quiet. "Well don't stare at me, this is your hallucination remember? I'm only made up of whatever's left of our bond or something. I can only tell you what you already feel and know. You can't leave them behind. Not Stefan or Bonnie, not _Jeremy_."

"You died. You're dead. I watched you get your heart ripped out." said Elena flatly.

"Yeah. That sucked." grinned Damon.

"You didn't do anything to stop it. You just stood there, you didn't fight." growled Elena.

"I didn't see it coming." admitted Damon. "By the time I realized, it was already too late. I was just glad it was me, and not you."

Elena stared at him defiantly, and tears spilled down her face. "You can't make me be strong right now. You can't force me to push on."

"No. But you will anyway." said Damon giving her a half grin, and reaching out to touch her face. Elena couldn't feel anything, but she closed her eyes and imagined. "My blood is still in you Elena. A part of me is still here. You'll always have it, and now you need to share it with my brother too. You know he's every bit as miserable as you are."

"He wasn't blood bonded to you," sighed Elena, knowing she was sounding selfish but unable to help herself. What did it matter anyway? She was just talking to a figment of her own imagination.

"No, just regular old family blood bonded." replied Damon.

When Elena opened her eyes, the hallucination was gone. She looked around the bathroom, and pulled herself out of the tub. A stale blood bag was sitting on a table within reach, so she grabbed it and sucked it down, leaving the plastic casing on the floor.

Bonnie had fallen asleep in an arm chair, and Jeremy had covered her up before falling asleep in the chair adjacent. Both had heaps of books in their laps and on the floor. Stefan was standing and staring, transfixed in front of the fire. Lost in his own memories. He was so distracted he never heard Elena come up behind him, and let his breath out in a low gasp when she hugged him from behind. He spun around, she fell into his arms. "Elena?" he held her up, she still looked haggard and confused. Her eyes searched his.

"He's really gone, isn't he?" she asked in a soft quiet voice just above a whisper. Stefan nodded solemnly, and they both let tears drip down their faces, holding each other. "I didn't mean to leave you alone. I know you're hurting too." Elena finally sobbed. Stefan just nodded into her hair, not able to find the words to speak, his voice lost in his throat. They just stood like that, shaking, crying, and holding each other. Finally Stefan broke the silence.

"I'm sorry. I feel like this is all my fault. I got my brother killed because I was selfish." said Stefan

"No, I'm the one who blood bonded with him. The whole reason he was able to be used to destroy the cure is because of our bond, it's not your fault Stefan." argued Elena.

"But he would have never of agreed to it if I hadn't asked him." sighed Stefan feeling exhausted all the way into his bones.

"It doesn't matter. Neither of us knew what Klaus was planning. None of us wanted to even think of it. We were prepared for a double cross, but we couldn't have been prepared for something like this." said Elena softly, pulling apart from him. "If we blame anyone, we blame Klaus." she said finding a new sense of resolve. "Okay?" she patted his cheek. Stefan nodded.

"I brought him downstairs. Damon. He's in a coffin. I don't know what I'm going to do with him... with his body... but I didn't want to decide on anything without you." said Stefan staring at the floor. Elena stared up at him in total awe. Despite it all, every way they'd hurt each other, Stefan loved his brother and still had a love for Elena. He'd accepted that Elena and Damon were bonded, and knew that his death was every bit as painful for her as it was for him, despite his extra years on the earth with Damon. Stefan was including her.

"I don't know right now either." she admitted. "but thank-you, Stefan." she took his hand and gave it a squeeze. They both looked at Jeremy and Bonnie asleep on the chairs.

"They've been trying to find anything they can about the cure, about the witch and the vampire, they're holding out hope..." started Stefan. "...they were afraid Damon's death would drive you mad." he admitted.

Elena was quiet for a moment. "It might." she agreed. "I don't know what the blood bond does. I don't know what happens now. Maybe it goes away? Maybe it gets worse." she closed her eyes and inhaled.

"Did you eat something?" asked Stefan breaking her silence. Elena nodded. "But you're still tired." he added. Elena nodded again.

"I'm afraid to sleep. I was hallucinating, I was having nightmares. When I close my eyes the pain comes back into my chest. I don't want to hurt Bonnie and Jeremy in confusion..." she explained. "Maybe you can stay with me? Just until I fall asleep?" she knew it was a lot to ask, of all people, a lot to ask Stefan. But she needed someone who truly understood the _magnitude_ of what happened right now. She needed someone she could trust, and someone with enough strength to hold her back if the reality lines blurred again.

Stefan breathed deeply and nodded. "Yes. I can do that. We can take turns and watch each other." he led the way ahead of her back to Damon's bedroom, and soon they were laying on his bed looking at each other from either end, not touching, just looking. It was intimate- but not intimate like lovers... it was the kind of intimacy strangers showed each other at a funeral. Both knowing the same deep pain, and wanting to simply be there for someone else. Neither Stefan or Elena felt like anyone else could possibly comprehend what they were both experiencing, so being with each other like this was the best thing for both of their sanity. Elena could let herself leave reality for a while and maybe dream, and Stefan had a job to do in watching her and making sure she was safe. They'd take turns and both have a purpose. If they were lucky, it would help them make it through the next few days.

* * *

It was 3:33am when Jeremy was jostled awake. He stared into the dark, his eyes adjusting. Bonnie was still asleep in the chair closest to him, and Stefan was nowhere to be seen. He figured he should probably get up and check the perimeter of the house and make sure neither Stefan or his sister were about to kill anyone. He stood up slowly. "Ah good, you're awake." came a cool familiar voice. Jeremy looked around in confusion. "I've been waiting forever!" groaned the voice.

"Damon?" called Jeremy, as Damon came into view in front of him.

"Bingo."

"But you're..." stammered Jeremy, twisting his face in confusion wondering if he was dreaming.

"Dead? As a door nail. Why else do you think you'd be able to see me?" complained Damon putting his hands on his hips.


	14. Smoke

Blood Sharing

Chapter 14 - Smoke

**Rated M**

A/n: Well, you've stuck with me this long. Maybe you'll stay with me a little while longer? You know you need a fix while the show is on two week hiatus! Thanks for not sending me hate mail over the last chapter hehe.

Chapter Song- _Ben Folds - Smoke_

* * *

Elena and Stefan were both drifting in and out of muddy sleep. In between it all they talked, sometimes coherently, sometimes not. Elena asked him what it would feel like if she just flipped the switch. "It doesn't feel like anything." explained Stefan. "That's the point. You shut off, you're just instinctual. For me- I was a ripper." Elena nodded. "It hurts Elena, I know. I've thought about flipping it too. But Bonnie, Matt, Jeremy... they need us. They need us to be present." they both drifted in and out individually debating the idea of turning everything off.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door that had them both shooting up out of the bed.

"Seriously?" groaned Damon to Jeremy. "I'm gone, what, 3 days? And he's already in bed with her? Being a ghost sucks."

"It's not like that." groaned Jeremy right back as he opened the door.

"Not like what?" asked Elena skidding to the side of the bed as Jeremy came by to hug her.

"Hey. You okay? I mean... I know that's a terrible question..." said Jeremy sitting next to his sister.

"I'm with her." said Stefan solemnly. "Is everything okay?" he glanced at the clock and realized how late it was.

"Uh. I don't know." said Jeremy turning to see a Damon that no one else could see. "It's Damon. He's here..."

Stefan and Elena bolted into alertness, rigid like cat's with hair on end.

"But I don't feel his blood..." said Elena, eyes wide, searching the room.

"That's cuz I don't have blood anymore." sighed Damon.

"Elena... I can see him because he's _dead_. He's a ghost. He's standing right here." said Jeremy softly motioning. Elena and Stefan both stared into the emptiness.

"Oh My God." Elena jumped up standing in the empty space. Jeremy watched Damon's shoulders droop, as he stood adjacent to Elena. "Damon...?" Damon inwardly sighed and tried to touch Elena's face. His hand moved through her.

Stefan was watching too. Willing the emptiness to show him his brother. "Is he there? Is he alright? What's happening?" he demanded.

"He says he's okay. Your Dad is there with him on the other side he says. And Lexi, she's giving him a hard time." explained Jeremy.

Stefan laughed, and cried, at the same time. "Dad...? and Lexi?" he put his hand over his mouth, and then moved it to wipe his tears away. Stefan felt just a little loose, like he was a slip away from reality.

Damon watched his brother from his standing point with Elena.

"Rose is there too. She's okay now. Damon saw John. Jenna..." explained Jeremy.

"Isobel... our parents?" asked Elena cautiously. Jeremy nodded.

"Yeah, he met them all there. Mom and Dad... they thanked him for watching out for you. All of them, they all know what you're going through. Lexi is impressed with your blood lust control." said Jeremy with a shrug. Elena giggled then, through her tears then too. She and Stefan sat like that for a moment in quiet.

"Is he still there?" she asked quietly. Jeremy nodded. "Can he see me? Can he hear me?" Jeremy nodded again. "Damon... I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry this happened."

"I'm sorry I asked you for the cure." said Stefan. "I didn't know brother, I should have never trusted Klaus."

"He says to stop beating yourselves up. You couldn't have known. Klaus is a dick." Jeremy had to stop and laugh then. "He loves you both. He misses you. But he's okay. He can still watch over you from the other side." said Jeremy.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Stop prettying up what I say." he said sarcastically. "...and leaving out all the curse words." he smirked.

Jeremy shrugged and smiled. "He can't stick around too long, other side rules. "

"Damon. I love you. I love you so much I can't feel you here but I can still feel you in my blood." said Elena so intensely that Stefan, Jeremy, and even Damon were taken aback.

"Her blood is still bonded?" asked Damon.

"He wants to know if your blood is still bonded." repeated Jeremy.

"I don't know. I can't feel you like I could, but I still feel the power of the blood bond. You're in me. Even if you're a ghost on the other side there's a part of you here." explained Elena. "I wish I could see you." she cried. "Just one last time." They all stood a moment in silence.

"I can help with that." came Bonnie's voice from the doorway. Everyone looked up. "I was looking in the grimmoire before I fell asleep. I woke up to this page. I can cast a spell so you can see Damon. You won't be able to touch him, it'll be on the next full moon, but you can see him and say goodbye." she passed the book to Stefan so he could read for himself.

"Really?" Stefan asked hopefully.

"Yes but... you have to decide if this is something you really want to do. It's going to hurt a lot. All over again. You'll see him, and know that he's going somewhere you can't go yet. You can say goodbye to his face, but it'll be a real goodbye." explained Bonnie softly, taking her spot next to Jeremy and touching him lightly on the arm. "After this he'll be gone. Are you sure you want to do it?"

Stefan and Elena were quiet. Then, as if on the same wave length, she, Stefan, and Damon all said "Do it." at the same time. Bonnie nodded.

"It'll be three days. Can you wait that long Damon?" asked Bonnie.

They all watched as Jeremy stood silently listening.

"... he says your his new favourite witch and he takes back every bad thing he's ever said, done, or thought." laughed Jeremy.

Elena and Stefan were now standing facing the spot where Jeremy had been listening from. "Three days, okay buddy?" said Stefan.

"Just three more days." said Elena hopefully, batting tears from her eyes. "We'll see you soon."

Jeremy didn't say anything else, so they knew Damon was gone once again to whatever was on the other side.

The three days went by in a haze. Everyone needed to be up to date on everything that had been going on around town. Stefan and the others at the boarding house learned that Klaus had been busy. He was currently chasing Tyler after an issue with un-sired hybrids. Rebekah insisted her brother still had some line on doppelgänger blood, though she was just as upset as anyone else that Klaus wasted the cure. Meredith was making sure the house was stocked with blood, and Bonnie was gathering all the supplies she needed to do the spell.

Elena had been lingering by the cellar door off and on. She'd try to keep herself busy, throw herself into books trying to find out anything she could about the witch and the vampire for whom the cure had originally been intended, and she'd find herself stopping at the top of the stairs drifting off into space. Sometimes Stefan would come by and tap her lightly on the arm- she'd shake out of it and go back to what she was doing. Sometimes Stefan would just let her have the moment, because he'd been having them too. They both knew they were delaying facing the fact that Damon was dead. They were holding on to hope that something would come through, that this all wasn't real, and the full moon wasn't going to be the last time they'd see Damon. But they both knew, down those steps, in the cellar, Damon's lifeless and stoned body was laying motionless, cold, and gray. Eventually they'd have to face it. But for now, they focused on the upcoming full moon.

When the night finally came, both Stefan and Elena were anxious, filled with stomach butterflies, and on edge. They'd agreed, Stefan would go first and be with Bonnie while she did the spell. She needed another Salvatore to help initially anchor Damon to this plane. Stefan would spend half the time with his brother, then it would be Elena's turn. She was trying desperately not to be selfish. She knew Stefan needed this every bit as much as she did. But it was pure agony watching him walk into Damon's room ahead of her, and having Bonnie shut the door. Elena sat in the hallway, in the dark, on the floor. She strained to hear voices, but it was like Damon's room existed in another universe. Her heart pounded. Elena closed her eyes and tried to calm her nerves.

Meanwhile, in the room, Bonnie was bleeding drops from Stefan's finger into a burning bowl full of herbs and a piece of Damon's hair. The flame rose higher, changed colour, and red smoke floated from it. Stefan's eyes were hypnotized watching it dance. Bonnie chanted. Stefan closed his eyes and tried to send all his mental energy to Bonnie. "Did it work yet?" Came a cool voice. Both Stefan and Bonnie opened their eyes to see Damon standing in the room.

"Brother." said Stefan with a smile.

From the hallway Elena heard the door creek open. Bonnie quietly stepped out. Elena looked at her questioningly. "His spirit will sustain until the moon sets." she explained. "He's spending time with Stefan now. You can go in soon. Just remember, when the moon sets, he has to go." said Bonnie grimly, placing her hands on her friend's shoulders. The two stared at each other silently, and Elena nodded.

"It's just like Cinderella or something." sniffled Elena. "I'm so glad I have this chance to sa-" her voice cracked then and the tears that had been threatening to come spilled over. Bonnie hugged her tightly. "... say goodbye." finished Elena. "Thank-you Bonnie. I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you."

"Don't thank me. Thank Prof. Shane. He's the one who helped me get my magic back, and he's the one who helped me find the spell." said Bonnie. Elena didn't know what to make of that. Her gut instinct was a bad one when it came to Shane. But she'd barely seen him or knew anything about him with everything that had been going on the past few weeks. What was he getting out of helping Bonnie anyway? A question to be asked once she'd said goodbye to Damon... that's for sure.

* * *

_Leaf by Leaf page by page  
Throw this book away  
All the sadness all the rage  
Throw this book away  
Rip out the binding, tear the glue  
All of the grief we never even knew  
We had it all along  
Now its smoke_

* * *

"Dad f-forgives me?" stammered Stefan staring across at a shrugging Damon.

"He's had a lot of time to see things for what they were, and what they are Stefan." Damon explained. "He knows you couldn't control yourself." Damon watched his brother thoughtfully.

"You're not just saying that are you?" asked Stefan nervously.

"Nah. One of the rules from the other side. I can't lie anymore." complained Damon with raised eyebrows.

"There a lot of rules? What is it like on the other side...?" asked Stefan, curious for a moment.

"Well that's one of the rules, I can't say much." grinned Damon. "Literally, I can try, and nothing will come out. It's not even a choice. I can just tell you everyone we know who died ends up where I am some point or they can pass through it too. Others have moved on. Like Pearl and Anna."

Stefan nodded. "...but you're okay?"

"I'm dead brother." chided Damon. "It sucks. But if you're asking if I'm in pain or something, no. I can't physically feel anything, and even my emotions are starting to get fuzzy around the edges."

"You have emotions?" snorted Stefan with a half smirk. "I'm just thankful I can see you like this... one last time..." Stefan got that far away look on his face and Damon picked up on it right away.

"Hey now, don't go all emo Stefan on me here. You won't be able to see me but I'm still here watching over you guys. I don't know there might be days where I can do more than that - remember Mason Lockwood? Who knows... just... keep living brother. Take care of Elena." Damon tried to put his hand on Stefan's shoulder, but it went right through.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I never got a chance to even understand you and Elena. I loved her. I still do. In a different way now I guess. I never meant to be in constant competition with you all the time. Katherine.. Elena... our father." Stefan hung his head.

"Hey, no one could of known we had that crazy blood bond going on. Hell, I didn't even know why I wanted Elena so badly. It just took over. I should be apologizing to you. I never meant to steal your girl and then go get killed so you couldn't be mad." insisted Damon. "You're still allowed to be mad, brother."

Stefan shrugged. "It's okay. I see things differently. I watched her when you died. What you have... had... it was something very unique. It's a bond I can't compete with and I accept that."

"You still need to take care of her. Take care of each other. Don't turn off. Only I'd do something like that." said Damon firmly. Stefan nodded.

"I wish I could take back all those wasted years of feuding." said Stefan. "Now that you're gone all I can focus on are the what ifs"

"Yeah, I get that too." admitted Damon. "But you have to move on sometime bro. I know, it'll be hard without my smug face greeting you every day. But this is life Stefan. It's screwed up, but it's better than being dead. You can still live, do all those things I never bothered to do, like being nice to people and junk."

Stefan smiled. "I'm going to miss you. A lot. More than you'll ever know."

"Oh, I think I know." said Damon remembering the years he avoided his brother.

* * *

_The things we've written in it  
Never really happened  
All of the people come and gone  
Never really lived  
All of the people have come have gone  
No one to forgive smoke  
We will never write a new one  
There will not be a new one  
Another one, another one_

* * *

Stefan quietly slipped out of the room, and touched his hand to a dazed Elena's shoulder. She was listless, as if in a trance, but she came to the instant he touched. She looked up at him. His eyes were glistening, but he was calm. "It's time." he said softly, helping her to her feet. He gave her hand a squeeze.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Stefan was quiet for a moment.

"No... but I will be." he answered. He held her hand an instant longer, and then let go and retreated downstairs to report to Bonnie.

Elena stood silently in the hall outside the door. She took a deep breath and tried to steady herself. She pushed through the door and Damon turned to her with a sad smile. "Damon..." she wasn't sure if she'd moved with vampire speed or if she was really just that out of it- because in the time it took her to say his name she was face to face with him. Her body intercepting his spirit.

"Hi beautiful. My beautiful doe-eyed Elena." Damon raised his hand to stroke her cheek, it went through, but she touched her cheek just the same. "Don't cry." it was too late, she was squeezing her eyes shut and tears were still pouring through. She choked back a sob.

"I'm sorry. I'm s-sorry. I just miss you so much. It hurts so bad. There's a huge hole where you used to be. I wish I was there with you now." she cried.

"Shhh. No. No. Don't wish that. People need you here, and I'm not going anywhere. Even if you can't see me. It's okay Elena. I'm not hurt. I'm okay." he sauntered over the flame that Bonnie had left burning and motioned for her to sit down. "Look. Watch this." he passed his hand through the flame and the flame spiked, then flickered. Elena watched on in confusion. "I know. Cheesy and stereo-typical. But I can do weird little things like this. I will. So you know I'm around and watching out for you. Anytime you see it you'll know it's me... or you left the window open." he grinned.

Elena sat next to him, with tears still pouring. "I wish I could touch you. Just one last time. I wish I could kiss you. I wish I could give you my blood."

"It's probably all for the better. I'd want nothing more. But it would make it harder. We only have a little time left so you need to listen closely, okay?" said Damon sharply. Elena stared back at him. "You will make it through this Elena. You will because you're a survivor. You're just a baby vamp and you've already lived through things I never had to. You're in control of your blood lust, and Stefan, Jeremy, the others, they're counting on you to come out the other end. I know you can do this."

Elena nodded. "You have to do this Elena. You have to do this for me. Just think of me all alone on the other side feeling miserable because I'm watching you slowly die of heart ache. Don't make me miserable." leave it to Damon to turn it around selfishly. She knew it was all a tough guy act.

"Did it hurt? To die?" asked Elena in a soft voice.

"It hurt when Klaus stabbed me, but no. When I died, that instant, I was looking at you. I could see this light, an aura, just coming off you. It enveloped me and I felt like it was okay to let go." admitted Damon. "I guess I could die because I knew you loved me in the end."

"I love you so much Damon." said Elena intensely, leaning forward on her knees.

"I love you too. but you have a whole eternity now. You'll find someone else to love, and who will love you." said Damon, swallowing his own pride.

"Nobody will be you. You're the one I've bonded with. That doesn't just happen. Nothing will compare." argued Elena.

"heh." chuckled Damon. "Well, time is a funny thing. It makes things that hurt like hell now, only a whisper of an ache later." he smirked. "I want to try something." in a quick moment he reached forward and tried to brush Elena's hair out of her face. Instead his hand went through her. He looked determined and tried again. Elena practically crossed her eyes trying to look up and see. "Stay still." he batted at her face but it did nothing. He frowned. "Concentrate on our blood bond. You said you could still feel the bond- right?" Elena nodded. She closed her eyes and focused hard. That's when Damon blew a slow steady stream of cold breath across her forehead, pushing her hair into little wisps. Elena's eyes popped open in surprise. "It's not much. Closest I can get to a kiss for now." smirked Damon.

"Wait!" said Elena knowing their time was coming to an end. "Just... do it one more time. Give me a real goodbye." She sat up, closed her eyes, and waited.

Damon stared at her, feeling all the passion he'd ever felt for her. Sucking himself into a pit of misery knowing this was likely the last time she'd ever see him. He brought his face level with hers, and blew the air across her lips. He watched as goosebumps spread across her skin. "Goodbye Elena. I love you." he said softly as the moon went down below the horizon.

"Goodbye Damon." the candle flickered out. "I love you."

* * *

_Here's an evening dark with shame_  
_Throw it on the fire_  
_here's the time I took the blame_  
_Throw it on the fire_  
_Here's the time we didn't speak_  
_it seemed for years and years_  
_Here's a secret_  
_No one will ever know the_  
_reasons for the tears_  
_They are smoke_

* * *

They all sat silently in the living room in front of the fireplace. Stefan had shared some of his talk with the others, but Elena had remained silent. "At least I know he's okay." said Stefan. "It's interesting to know he's there with my father, your family members, Lexi, and others." he turned to Bonnie. "I can't thank-you enough for doing this Bonnie. I think I'm okay now. It hurts like hell and I'll never get over it. But maybe I can move on, move forward. After all, we all know Klaus has been up to a lot. I won't let him get away with killing my brother either. "

Elena sat in an oversize arm chair, quiet, watching the flames in the fire, willing her lips to feel a breeze on them. There was none. Stefan was prattling on, Jeremy and Bonnie would interject with some questions or comment, but all she heard was a steady pop and hiss from the hearth. Her life, and her afterlife, had changed so much because of the Salvatore brothers. She was only just learning how to be a vampire and being with Damon had made it all worth it. Now, she resented it. It meant an eternity without him unless someone killed her. He'd never forgive her if she took her own life, and she knew that would be incredibly selfish. She hoped in a few days, weeks, maybe months... the idea wouldn't seem so tempting. "We should do something with his body." she suddenly said.

All eyes turned to her. "Damon's body?" asked Jeremy.

"We can't just leave it down there. Does your family have a plot Stefan?" she asked. Stefan nodded.

"Yeah. I never visited it though. On Damon did. I'd have to get some help finding it, but it's in the local graveyard here I'm sure." he answered. Elena nodded.

"Damon wants us to keep going. but I can't knowing his body is still down there. So, first thing tomorrow we start making plans." she announced from her seat, still looking detached.

Bonnie went to say something when a strong knock on the door interrupted her. Everyone looked up. They were on edge, exhausted, and it was very late at night- almost early morning. "Caroline?" thought Elena out loud.

Stefan moved for the door, and cautiously opened it. A man and a woman stood on the other side, and Stefan could tell right away that the man was a vampire. The woman was elegant, with olive skin, and pale white hair pulled back into a regal hair style though she wore modern clothes. The man wore a long black over coat, opened, with an unbuttoned at the top black dress shirt. Stefan could make out the faint pink line of a scar across his left peck. "Who are you?" he demanded, his vampire senses kicking it into high gear. From the instant they heard him speak, Bonnie and Jeremy were clamouring to stand behind him, and Elena was there in a flash.

The woman bobbed her had, and the man removed a fedora from his head and did the same. "Sorry to come calling at such a late hour. We had hoped to be here earlier, to see your ghost." said the man with faint traces of an accent Stefan couldn't place. Stefan's eyes went wide, and so did the others. "It seems we've just missed him. My name is Darien, this is my wife, Andraia." he motioned to the woman who stepped forward.

"We're looking for Elena Gilbert. We have a proposition for her that she won't be able to refuse." said the woman.

Elena stepped next to Stefan, staring at the two people in complete shock. "...but you're... you're... the witch who made the cure?" she stammered out. The woman nodded.

"Aye. And this would be the vampire it was intended to be used on. Before Klaus killed him." she motioned to Darien.

"Wait... the ex-lover was YOURS...?" asked Bonnie.

"The ex-lover was Klaus?!" yelled Jeremy trying to see around the group.

"But more importantly..." started Elena "You, are not a dead -on the other side- vampire." she pointed at Darien. He simply smiled.

"Well you see. That's what we came to talk to you about." he grinned a devious smile and his eyes twinkled.

"I think you better come in and explain." said Stefan stepping out of the way as the others watched on carefully.

* * *

_Where do all the secrets live_  
_They travel in the air_  
_You can smell them when they burn_  
_They travel_  
_Those who say the past is not dead_  
_Stop and smell the smoke_  
_You keep on saying the past is not dead_  
_Come on and smell the smoke_  
_You keep saying the past is not even past_  
_You keep saying_  
_We are, smoke_


	15. Aint No Grave

**Blood Sharing**

Chapter 15- Ain't No Grave

**Rated M**

A/n: Thanks so much for staying with me! I've officially decided to keep this as an ongoing fic and see where it goes. I have some plans, I hope you enjoy. PLEASE review, I seriously appreciate feedback, I take it to heart and I try and go back and replace chapters with corrections and fix any issues. Believe it or not I have a learning disability- so I miss a lot of stuff. Also, I decided to start a tumblr account to run parallel with the story. You can check it out by searching vampmer. Thanks for all your support.

_The song for this chapter is Aint No Grave by Crooked Still. The lyrics will not be featured this time around, but I encourage you to give the song a listen._

* * *

Andraia and Darien stepped into the house, and all eyes were on them. Elena could see them clearer now that the shock of who they were had worn off. Andraia looked familiar. She couldn't place her, but there was something about her.

"I'm sure you have a lot of inquiries." said Darien following Stefan, who was leading them to the sitting area.

"Yeah, like, how are you alive?" said Elena with a skeptical face. "Did you even actually die?"

"And how _you're _still alive." said Bonnie to the witch. Andraia simply smiled back.

"...and why you'd date Klaus?" asked Jeremy a little helplessly.

"I think the most important questions, are why are you here and how did you find us?" suggested Stefan as they all sat around a small table.

"All very fair questions, all will require a substantial amount of time to explain." said Andraia in a soothing voice. "You've already had such a taxing night. Are you up for all of this?" she asked Elena directly. Elena looked uncomfortable. Just who was this strange witch woman who seemed to know all, and was suddenly concerned about how she was feeling?

"We didn't even know you existed until we researched the cure." said Bonnie suspiciously. "And in those few days since we've found it, our lives have been turned upside down."

"What she means is-" cut in Elena. "Yes, we're up for it tonight."

Stefan appeared with mugs of tea for everyone. "Really?" asked Jeremy with an eyebrow raised.

"Tea is good for talking." shrugged Stefan. "It'll be 5am soon, that's way too early for day drinking." he smirked.

Andraia took a slow sip of her tea, and Darien watched her. She set it down in front of herself, and warmed her hands on the mug. "I have to tell you how it all started, before you'll understand how things are now." she said calmly.

"Yeah, that's fine, anything to get some answers." said Elena intensely, watching every move they made.

"It's true. Niklaus was my first lover. I was his too. But before even then, I was his mother's apprentice." explained Andraia.

"His mother helped you become a witch?" remarked Bonnie. Andraia nodded.

"I think she knew something about me, something Klaus wouldn't learn until long after he thought I was dead. She even gave me the knowledge to create the cure ... but I'm getting ahead of myself." she had a faraway look on her face. Andraia inhaled slowly, closed her eyes, and focused on the memories. Darien simply sat silently and watched her, while the group watched them.

"I was smitten with Klaus, and I knew exactly what he was. He tried to hide his hybrid side from me, but I found out. I accepted him. Klaus didn't even accept himself- so it was hard for him to believe someone would accept him for who he was. But eventually he did. We were happy for a while, but he began to grow power hungry."

"Yeah, that sounds like Klaus." commented Jeremy.

"He became obsessed with learning all he could of my craft, in hopes of ridding himself of his werewolf side. It took over him. He wasn't always... the way he is now..." Andraia went silent again, Darien reached over and squeezed his hand. "Stefan, I know you know the truth when I say there is good in him." all eyes turned to Stefan, but he was staring confused back at Andraia. "I know about the twenties, I've kept tabs on Klaus without his knowledge." she added. "Klaus became darker, more self centered, and I met someone else. Darien. He was a vampire, like Klaus, but there was something strange that drew me to him. An energy I could never put into words."

"Electricity." said Elena in a monotone voice. "He was your blood match, for a blood bond." Andraia nodded.

"I doubt Elena's had any time to explain to you all the magnetism involved in a blood bond. The only human theory I could compare it to would be the one of soul mates. You just _know_. So it wasn't long before I left Klaus and made off with Darien. Ester even seemed relieved I'd moved on from her son, and gave me her blessing, promising me that Klaus would be fine. This was long before he killed her you see." Explained Andraia. Elena nodded. She remembered all the things they had learned when Ester was brought back along with the other originals.

"I took Andraia all over the country side." began Darien. "Eventually, I shared with her my blood, and the connection it created with us was so strong. When she shared it back... we began to adopt each other's traits." he looked to Elena who had an expression of realization on her face.

"That happened with Damon and I too!" she blurted out. "I gained some of his personality traits I guess you'd say, his power too."

"I imagine it would be much stronger than what we experienced, a witch and a vampire, between you and Damon, two vampires." commented Andraia. "I can tell by simply sitting here next to you that your blood bond with Damon is stronger than ours would have been at the same time. If you concentrate on your bond Elena, you'll sense ours too." again all eyes turned to Elena. She closed her eyes and focused on the feeling of her blood. It was harder without Damon's twin flame to guide her, but she could still feel her own humming of electricity, just beneath the surface. As she focused on it, a quieter hum faded into view in her mind.

"I do! I do feel it!" she announced.

"Oh Elena," began Andraia reaching across the table for Elena's hand, surprising Elena. "Blood bonds like ours are so rare. So very rare. If I only realized sooner that you had one I would have tried to make contact even sooner." Elena stared in confusion and partial disbelief. Darien put his hand on Andraia's shoulder.

"Getting ahead of yourself again, my pet." he smiled at her affectionately. Andraia nodded. "It's because we took on each other's traits, that Andraia sits before you untouched by time. Thanks to our active blood bond, she borrows my vampire ability to look young and live forever. I borrow her magic." he winked, and the candles in the centre of the table lit up. Everyone jumped in their seat, and Bonnie gasped. "Of course, we didn't know all of this back then." added Darien. "All we knew is that we were in love. Very in love. So in love that we wanted a family. Which was something I couldn't give Andraia. That's why we began to research the possibility of a cure."

"Esther helped." began Andraia. "She was very much involved in the process. Perhaps that's why Klaus thought the cure was meant for him. He knew nothing of Darien, just that his mother and I were trying to cure vampirism. He believed we'd use it against him and leave him as a werewolf. He assumed the cure was a weapon against him- and he became insane."

"As angry as he was... he was even worse when he realized the cure was not a weapon, but intended for Andraia's new lover." said Darien fingering the scar along his neck. Elena had never seen a vampire with a scar. They always healed.

"Ester and I had sealed the cure with multiple spells. Two of which you learned: how to activate it, and how to destroy it. To keep it so only Darien and I could use it, a drop of our bonded blood each needed to be spilled. To destroy it- Darien's vampire heart would need to also be destroyed and absorbed by the stone. Klaus assumed he could simply smash the cure and there would be no weapon. Killing Darien... well that was just revenge." said Andraia holding Darien's hand on the table. They were quiet for a moment, reliving it.

"That's how I got this." said Darien pointing to his scar. "He ripped out my heart. Literally." Elena shuttered at the memory.

"He ruined his chance of destroying the cure, by pure chance." added Andraia. "I was already wounded- watching my lover die in front of me, and then this snapping of our physical bond left me weakened. Klaus slit my throat." she pulled down her collar to reveal a matching scar. "Klaus believed me dead, and he left with the cure. I didn't know the power of my blood bond with Darien then. Even though he died I still had his vampire power in me. So I came back."

"I felt like my heart was ripped out when I watched Klaus do it to Damon." Elena said after a moment of silence. "Seeing him die was the worst pain I've ever felt, but feeling him die was a very close second."

Jeremy frowned. He and Bonnie had suspected as much, but in the moment they had no way of helping Elena. Bonnie put an arm around her friend and gave a squeeze.

"When I woke up, I was devastated, in total shock, but Ester was there calmer than the dead sea. She told me it was for the best and only temporary. Klaus believed I was dead, and to her that was a good thing because he hadn't yet realized what my blood could do. I hadn't either. Just like you Elena, I am a doppelganger. Except, my sisters and I were the very first ones." Andraia floored everyone with the statement, but for Elena, her thoughts were illuminated.

"Are we...? Is that why you look familiar?" she quickly asked before anyone had a chance to process the information. Andraia nodded.

"Yes, I am related to both you and Katherine. I've been watching over you both. I tried everything I could to keep Klaus from exploiting your blood without revealing myself. I'm sorry." said Andraia softly to Elena.

"Wow, so, you're like her great aunt times 2 thousand or something like that." joked Jeremy in an attempt to lighten the tension.

"Ester had realized who you were." said Bonnie.

"Yes." replied Andraia. "...and she knew it was only a matter of time before Klaus came for her. We made a deal. She'd help me bring back Darien, if I found the cure and used it on her son. She'd been having some sort of series of visions, and she was quickly realizing that her son, Niklaus should not be immortal."

"You brought back Darien..." said Elena in total awe. She stared at him.

"He's not even a zombie... right?" asked Jeremy half joking, half serious.

"No, but I am still a vampire. Ain't no grave gonna hold my body down." said Darien. "Andraia and Ester were able to bring me back, only because of our blood bond. Everything about me was restored from the moment I died- which is why I still have the scar."

"...and it could be that way for you and Damon, Elena." said Andraia cutting in.

"...It can?" asked Elena, a little dazed by this new information.

"How?" demanded Bonnie. She was suspicious of their motives.

"We've been searching the world for the cure, so we could use it on _Klaus_. We could never find it- he always changed how he hid it. But he didn't know that one of the spells that wrapped around it would make me dream of it if it was ever destroyed. I knew he destroyed it. I knew he could only do that with two blood bonded vampires. If he finds out I am alive, he will drain me of my blood for his hybrids now that he can't drain you. Darien could have easily turned me by now- but only a blood bond would activate the cure and we don't know what will happen if I change- we may only be able to destroy it. If we bring Damon back to you, help us finish what Ester started. We'll attempt to create a new cure with different fail safes. We'll use it on Klaus." said Andraia full of determination.

The room was quiet. Elena was still trying to process everything that had been said. "I know it's a lot to take in." said Darien. "But you must make a decision soon. The longer Damon is on the other side, the harder it is to bring him back."

"How do we know you're saying the whole truth?" asked Bonnie. "Klaus already screwed us over once. What if we help you make your cure and it's really just a weapon?"

"She has a valid point." said Stefan. It was the first he'd spoken since the duo had started their tail. "I know too well now, how bad that can blow up in our faces." his own face looked pained. After all, it was his eagerness to believe and trust Klaus that landed his brother on the other side.

"Elena is my doppelganger, I would _never_ do anything to hurt her." insisted Andraia.

"Because _Katherine_ has never tried anything either, right?" interjected Bonnie.

"No think about it Bonnie." began Jeremy. "They _need_ Elena and Damon to even create the cure. To activate it even. We already know that much from watching Klaus."

"That's not enough for me. You let me cast a soul binding spell. For one day." demanded Bonnie. "The day you plan to use the cure." The others weren't entirely sure what that meant, but Andraia and Darien were now staring into Bonnie.

"A soul binding spell would not only bind my soul to Elena's, it would bind Darien's as well because of the blood bond." said Andraia. Bonnie didn't change her intense expression.

"A soul binding spell..." began Bonnie, explaining to the others. "Means that if Elena dies, Andraia dies. If Elena is bonded with Damon, and Andraia with Darien, it'll mean the same thing for them too."

Stefan smiled. Leave it to Bonnie. Thank God for Bonnie.

"It would be for 24 hours. That way we know you'll keep your word." insisted Bonnie.

"It's reckless..." began Darien obviously not keen on the idea.

"... but needed." finished Andraia shooting him a sharp look. "I understand the terms." she agreed. "Now Elena needs to understand her part."

All eyes again turned back to Elena. "You will have to do two things to bring Damon back. They are difficult things."

Elena nodded. "I'll do anything." she replied.

"Good." said Darien. "Because it's not pretty." Andraia shot him a look again.

"The first thing you'll need to do, is find a soul stone to replace Damon's heart." explained Andraia.

"What's a soul stone?" asked Stefan thinking they might be able to compel Shane into giving them something. He seemed to be the type to keep old strange things around.

"A soul stone is simply a stone that has witnessed a great act of love and tragedy." said Darien. The group was quiet.

"Like... the car crash." said Jeremy softly.

"...like the car crash." echoed Stefan.

"What?" asked Elena.

"The stones in the river." started Jeremy.

"They witnessed both car crashes you were in. In the first, your parents made me take you out of the car before them. They sacrificed themselves so you could live. In the second, you did the same for Matt. Both acts of love. Both tragedies because of the death." finished Stefan.

"So I just need a stone from the river..." said Elena full of hope. "Why a stone?"

"Damon has no heart. We need something to anchor his spirit." Darien touched his own chest. "It'll become a new heart, when the spell is carried out." he assured her.

"What's the second part? You said there was a second part?" asked Elena.

"This is the hard part." said Andraia. "You must let us bleed you, until you're almost dry."

Bonnie's eyes went wide. "Wait... I think I get it now. The stone for his soul, and the blood- blood of life. It only works because of their bond- right?"

Andraia nodded. "It won't be easy..."

"...But Stefan can be on hand with blood bags for me." replied Elena. "For when it's done. It won't kill me. Just weaken me, right?"

Andraia and Darien nodded together. "Being exsanguinated is not easy Elena. You'll be delirious, and I won't be taking it from a needle or a small wound. I will draw it our through your skin and infuse it back into Damon's. "

"You really did get here just in time. We were considering doing something with the body." said Stefan feeling a pit of worry in his stomach. It was weird to refer to Damon as the body. But that's what was in his cellar. Damon was the spirit he'd seen and said goodbye to, only hours earlier.

"Best not to worry over things that might have been." said Darien quietly to him, giving him a slap on the shoulder. "You'll have your brother back."

"...and I can teach you more about your bond." said Andraia. "Once you help us with Klaus." The group was silenced once more by their thoughts, considering all the ramifications of what they were going to do. "Do we have a deal?" asked Andraia extending her hand. Elena nodded, and took her hand.

"Yes, we have a deal."

* * *

Andraia and Darien were adamant that Elena feed, and then get as much rest as possible before her under taking. While she'd been resting, Bonnie was preparing the room for the ritual, and researching as much as she could between Google and her grimmoire about their mysterious guests. Stefan had been bonding a bit with Darien, who'd been a vampire almost as long as Klaus but seemed a hell of a lot more kinder and in control. Darien was enjoying telling Stefan stories of how they were always on the run to stay 2 steps behind Klaus without him knowing where they were- and also keeping tabs on the other doppelgangers through the decades.

When Elena woke, she decided that she and Stefan would both go to the bridge to pick out the right soul stone. It was near dusk, and they chatted as they walked.

"Are you scared?" asked Stefan. "Nervous? I'd do this for you, if I could. It's might fault he's dead."

"He's going to be pissed if you're still saying that when he comes back." said Elena.

"If he comes back. If this all works." replied Stefan.

"We have to try. We have to hope." said Elena.

"I just don't want to be let down." admitted Stefan. "It feels too good to be true, and the last time it felt that way he was killed."

"I know." Elena nodded. "I'm apprehensive too. But Bonnie will be there. I know we can do this Stefan."

"I hope you're right." he replied.

They made small talk until they rounded the bend to the bridge. "This bridge..." began Stefan. "So many things are tied to it." Elena nodded. "Damon brought you here, when he was trying to jog your memory. What did he say that made you want to give him a chance again? What jogged your memory? I've wondered..."

"Actually he was a dick." laughed Elena. "All he did when he brought me here was come off rude and arrogant. I was really angry and made him take me home." Stefan raised an eyebrow.

"So what was it about this place then?" he asked, genuinely curious how his brother could win her back. Elena had trusted him enough to do what was needed to bring her memory back. Even after she was apparently pissed at Damon.

"It wasn't the bridge at all, honestly. I read my own diary. I felt like that Elena was worth fighting for. Whether I ended up with Damon in the end or not." she explained. Stefan smiled. He was glad to hear that despite it all, Elena had been stubborn the whole way and done her best to be true to herself.

"You were the same when you got your memories back. You were you again." he commented.

"Do you think Damon will be the same?" she asked.

"That's what I'm wondering. Darien seems to think so. He's the same. Or so he says." added Stefan.

"Jeremy wasn't the same when he came back from the dead. And Rick... well... he wasn't either. I'm worried there are strings attached. There are always strings. But I need to try." said Elena, determined.

"I guess we just need to trust that Bonnie will dig up everything she can on our mysterious guests. If there are strings attached, we'll learn what they are by watching them." finished Stefan as he slid down the ditch to land close to the riverbed. Elena jumped with vampire skill and landed beside him.

"How will we know what stone is right for Damon? Do we just pick one?" she asked.

"I don't know. I guess we just need to look until something screams Damon." laughed Stefan, picking up a stone from the cool water, but throwing it back.

"It seems like such a simple thing. But when you really think about it... a soul stone is pretty heavy. being present for both great love and great tragedy." she commented.

"Sounds like every war. We could have gone to a battle field." replied Stefan. "Ah, here, what do you think?" he plucked a new stone from the river and passed it to Elena. She took it and held it with both her hands. It was as big as one palm, mostly round with 3 jagged edges that popped out. It had many slants and creases, and was anything but smooth... though it looked polished from the time in the water. It was so dark a gray it was almost black.

"What kind of rock is it?" she asked Stefan running her fingers over it.

"It's Dunite. An igneous rock. There's nothing too special about it. It just sort of..." he trailed off

"Screams Damon?" she laughed.

"Yeah." he smiled.

Elena squeezed the rock in her hands and imagined that it would soon magically transform into his new heart. "yes. I think this is the one." she said. "We found it together. The two strongest blood bonds of his life."

Stefan grinned. It was nice to hear Elena recognize him. The two of them were both going out of their way to be respectful through all of this to each other. He hoped it stayed that way when Damon came back, and that they could both still be friends. He loved Elena, but he knew it was no longer a romantic love. He certainly didn't feel electricity every time she was near.

"This time tomorrow, he'll be back with us." said Stefan as they climbed back up the river bank and took to the road again.

"Yeah. Smirking, sneering, doing that eyebrow thing..." laughed Elena, but there was a hint of sadness in her voice. Stefan reached over and squeezed her hand.

"Just like you said. We're going to try, we're going to have hope. This will work." he stated like a mantra. Elena nodded.

"Leave it to Damon, to cheat death." she grinned, trying to pull herself together and summon her courage for the task that awaited her back home.


	16. Naked as We Came

**Blood Sharing**

Chapter 16- Naked as We Came

Rated M

A/N: The song for this chapter is "Naked as We Came" by Iron and Wine. Like the last chapter, the lyrics won't be featured. I hope you'll give it a listen anyway- I'd love to know in the reviews if people actually enjoy the soundtracks. Not many people comment on it. I find them inspiring and hope you do too. Please review when you're done, or even let me know if you just like it. Thanks. Don't forget to check out the tumblr: vampmer where I'll be posting some related stuff.

* * *

"There's one thing I don't understand still." announced Bonnie to Andraia after looking up from her book.

"She really is a feisty one, isn't she?" teased Darien. Andraia gave him a push.

"She's a _Bennet _witch." said Andraia. "Of course she is. What's that, Bonnie?"

"Jeremy became a hunter because of the cure. If Klaus always knew where the cure was, why would he need Jeremy at all? Why was there even a map?" asked Bonnie. Stefan looked up from the table. He'd been so excited about the idea of bringing Damon back and wrapped up in getting the stone that he hadn't noticed the inconsistencies in the story.

Andraia shrugged. "Esther got desperate, when it seemed like turning her whole family into vampires was turning out to be a bad idea, she cast the hunter spell on five young men so they could track down the cure too- or any cure that came into existence. Esther realized before Klaus killed her that her family needed to be changed back."

"She tried to." Said Stefan. "But then we found out..."

"What would happen to the vampire blood line of each original." finished Bonnie, thinking of her mother.

They were silent for a moment, until Jeremy appeared. "Damon's room is ready... and Matt and I put him.. er... the body where you asked." Everyone looked up.

"...and Elena?" asked Stefan.

"She'll be in there soon." said Caroline appearing from the stairs.

Everyone was there. Andraia insisted everyone important to Elena be present for support, and the extra life energy would be a strong beacon for Damon's spirit during the incantation. Bonnie knew it made sense, but she was still feeling suspicious of the new duo, but she knew a large part of that was because of Klaus. Still, she didn't want to let it go. In her mind it was better to be safe than sorry. She knew the soul binding spell was the only insurance she could offer her friends, and she'd been researching the hell out of it to make sure she got it right.

Stefan stood rolling the stone they'd collected over and over in his hands. "Hard to believe this will become a heart."

"It'll be better than before." said Darien from across the room. "A vampire with a soul stone as a heart cannot die from piercing it. It beats like a real heart, but it is stone."

Stefan's eyes went wide. "Stakes won't kill him?" Darien shook his head and knocked on his own chest for effect.

"The other ways still will. Prolonged exposure to sun, vervain, cutting the head off..." said Damien as Stefan cut him off.

"Yeah, I get the idea." he stared down at the stone feeling nervous for what they were about to do. They were bringing Damon back from the dead, and they didn't yet know the consequences of that move. All they knew is they were now bound to help Andraia and Darien use a new cure on Klaus. In the back of his mind Stefan couldn't help but think of himself too. Would he ever be cured? Or was the first attempt a bad omen that he should stop trying to change his fate? "Is there anything else... that will be different?"

Darien shrugged. "We don't make a habit of raising the dead. But I turned out alright. Only time will tell."

"Er-hem." Elena cleared her throat. Everyone looked up, she was standing in her bath robe with her hair strewn around her.

"How do you feel?" asked Caroline with worried eyes.

"I'm scared, nervous, but I can do this, if it means bringing Damon back." she wasn't just saying it to convince Caroline, she was saying it to convince herself.

Caroline frowned. She still couldn't wrap her head around everything Elena was doing for Damon. She'd accepted that there must be something good in there, underneath all that bad boy. Just like her Tyler.

"It doesn't just mean bringing Damon back. It means you team up with them to go against Klaus." said Caroline. "That's an all or nothing job. If you don't get it the first time... well look at everything Klaus has ever done for vengeance." It made Caroline sick to think of it all, but what made her even sicker and more nervous was how easily Klaus could manipulate her at times- make her think he even had a human side.

Elena sighed and frowned, furrowing her eyebrows in an almost Damon like way. Caroline had to blink. She remembered, Bonnie had filled her in on all the things the group learned from their two new arrivals- Elena taking on Damon's traits was apparently one of them. She hadn't prepared herself to actually see it. Seeing a flash of Damon in Elena unnerved her.

"It won't be easy. But we need to disarm Klaus once and for all." said Stefan calmly. "He's been doing this to Damon and I for decades, and to who knows how many others for centuries. Remember how long Rose had been on the run from helping Katherine? Klaus will never stop until he's stopped with the cure." he set his mouth and eyes into an expression of determination. "For now, let's just do this and get my brother back."

Elena smiled softly to herself, watching Stefan. "He took the words out of my mouth." she confirmed. "I have to do this, not just because I love Damon, but because Klaus needs to be stopped. I won't ever forgive him for what he's done to the people I care about."

Caroline looked disdainfully down at the floor. "What if these two can't do it? We don't know anything about them. Suddenly we have to trust that they can create a cure that will change Klaus? She failed the first time." Caroline motioned to Andraia.

"We'll bring Damon back, then you'll see and believe." said Darien in a stern tone. "For now, we need to go to his room. Elena, prepare yourself for what you'll see- and remember, it is only the vessel." he gave Stefan a tap on the shoulder, and Stefan pressed the soul stone into Elena's hand. She held on to it tightly. Stefan wrapped his hands around hers.

"I feel like I'm leading you into a trap all over again." he admitted looking into her eyes.

"What choice do either of us have?" she asked sadly. "It's Damon. If there's a chance to bring him back, we have to take it." Stefan nodded, and let go.

"All the lights must be off." said Andraia as Bonnie flicked the main lights of the room off, and the group headed to the stairs by candle light.

"This is all pretty campy." said Jeremy. "No lights. Soul stones. Candles..."

"Coming from the boy who comes back from the dead thanks to a magic ring and became a hunter." scoffed Darien, with a chuckle. He gave Jeremy a little push toward the stairs. Darien was a hands on kind of guy. "Everything has its' place. Everything has a reason and a balance." he lectured. "There are things we can do to make it easier for the soul to find its' way back to the body."

Elena shuddered at the word. _Body._ That's all she was going to see up stairs. Damon's lifeless shell. The thing that used to hold his spark. Cold. Stone. Really dead. She drew in a deep breath as she pushed open his bedroom door. The room was filled with candles. The curtains were drawn, and three circles were drawn on the floor in Stefan's blood that he'd given earlier.

"Three?" asked Bonnie- instantly knowing what it meant.

"It will be stronger, we'll have a better chance of helping it stick, if you're helping. When I brought back Darien- I had Esther." explained Andraia.

Bonnie frowned. She had half expected something like this. She wanted to be watching everything as it happened- not engaged in it. She didn't feel like she could protect her friends if she was distracted by the ritual and incantation. But before she could even utter a word, her eyes were met by Stefan's pleading ones. "Of course." sighed Bonnie.

"Good. You'll stand in the middle ring. Darien will be over on the right, I'll be on the left. You'll hold the incantation we read from, Darien and I will hold the candles. Caroline, you'll burn the sage-" started Andraia.

"I thought sage was bad for spirits or something?" asked Caroline.

"It's bad for bad spirits." smiled Darien.

"Isn't that Damon?" said Caroline with an eye roll.

"You'll burn the sage." said Andraia again, passing her a bundle. "Matt, you and Jeremy need to stand by. Elena will be weak, and the sudden jolt back to his body will make Damon _disoriented _and very strong. " She passed them each a stake. They looked at her confused. "Remember, a stake to the heart won't kill him anymore. But it'll still knock him back if he gets dangerous. Stefan- you'll need to put your hands on Elena, it'll magnify the blood bond by engaging your common blood with Damon to help reinforce it, and you'll keep Elena in place when the pain starts." Stefan winced at the word pain. He did not want to inflict any pain on anyone... but Elena was already staring at the tub with her eyes set. Stefan followed her gaze.

Damon's body was laying in the half filled tub, like a stone, at the bottom. His skin was a grayish white, his features distorted, and the gaping hole in his chest was still there though it was now black. He was nude except for the towel that had been loosely placed over him in the water, it fluttered like white seaweed at the frayed ends. Stefan frowned, and was about to ask Elena if she really wanted to still do this, when Caroline broke the silence again.

"Why does he have to be in the tub?" she asked with a disgusted toned.

"Water is life." said Darien calmly. "It's the essence of life. It'll help pull the blood from Elena, and it's another one of those _campy_ symbols that we hope will help anchor his spirit." he grinned at Jeremy who simply half smiled back nervously.

"It's true." said Bonnie. "My mother was big on the magical properties of nature. Water is one of the elements. And we have flame here too."

"The sage shows the wind." chimed in Matt following her thought pattern. "You know, the smoke and everything." Bonnie nodded.

"...so what is the earth?" asked Stefan.

"...The soul stone." finished Elena taking a brave step toward the tub holding the stone in her left hand. She turned and looked back at the others who were all watching on and getting into position. Andraia nodded and Elena drew in a deep breath. She dropped the bath robe while everyone but Andraia and Darien averted their eyes. Elena looked into the tub and saw Damon's lifeless body at the bottom. His eyes were closed and still stitched in pain. With a shaking hand she reached in, and trembling, pulled his body out of the way. He was like a mountain trying to move- but thankfully she had vampire strength. Finally she put herself in, sitting behind him, with her hands on his shoulders. "I'm ready." she said. Her friends and brother all turned their attention back. She was nude, but the only person who could really see anything at all right now was Stefan- and he was hardly putting his mind on her naked body.

Even Caroline didn't question the nudity. She knew, if Andraia was going to pull Elena's blood through every pore in her body- nude was the way to go. It was still a bit uncomfortable to see. Though Caroline knew it must have been much worse for Elena to hold a dead Damon like that. Elena looked disheveled and scared, and Caroline instantly felt bad about her own attitude. Her best friend needed her, and while Caroline's attitude at the very core came from a desire to be sure her friend was safe-she realized it wasn't helping any. Elena was clearly not okay right now, but she was soldiering on anyway.

"We can do this Elena." said Stefan standing behind her, and placing warm hands on her shoulders. It was a stark comparison to Damon's rock hard cold skin under her own hands. She remembered an earlier memory from when she first found out Stefan was a vampire- and how he hadn't been cold to touch at all like in stories. Nothing about any of this was like in the stories she always heard or read as a kid.

Bonnie was standing in between Andraia and Darien watching the scene unfold. Stefan- standing at the head of the clawed bath tub with his hands on Elena's shoulders. Elena, her hair now pulled back, her skin bare and damp, her knees pulled up to her chest with Damon in front of her- vacant despite her arms around him. They were really going to do this. They were going to bring Damon back. She started chanting from the book held out in front of her.

Elena closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Damon's shoulder and tried to focus on their blood bond. She engaged her own blood and felt it pulsing beneath the surface. Stefan closed his eyes and held firmly onto Elena's shoulders to keep her in place. Andraia joined in with Bonnie's chanting. Darien was silent. He was not a witch and though he could access Andraia's powers he'd simply weaken her. By being present he helped ignite their blood bond and made her stronger.

It was Darien who Damon appeared in front of. "Who is this ugly guy?" he muttered, unsure of why his spirit had been pulled back to his bedroom. "Why is he in my room?" Darien grinned.

"You must be Damon." he whispered. Damon raised an eyebrow.

"A vampire who can see ghosts? Well that's interesting." he smirked giving a wave to Jeremy. "Baby Gilbert. Why are you all in my room?" Jeremy saw Damon but didn't say anything for fear of somehow messing up the spell. That's when Damon clued into the chanting that was happening. He turned around to realize what was happening. "What..." he stammered out appearing next to the tub with Elena, and then appearing again next to Darien. "What are you doing?"

"We're bringing you back." whispered Darien to Damon's shocked and confused face. "And word of wisdom mate, it's going to hurt like hell. Much more than dying ever did." his eyes flashed fiercely.

The room spun around Damon as he flashed in and out of spiritual being in different places of the room. The candles flickered. The flame rose and fell, flickered, and smoked. "He's here." said Darien to the others. "But he can't stay anchored, and none of this makes sense to a spirit. It's time Andraia!" he shouted over their chanting.

Andraia shot a look to Caroline, who took the signal and began to burn the sage. "Stay on that side of the room." barked Andraia, and Caroline listened, waving the burnt sage around as the smoke danced in the air.

Damon held his head in pain. "ugggh what's happening?!"

Andraia flipped the page of the spell and pointed at words for Bonnie to echo while she led in a language Bonnie didn't know, but it seemed to come naturally for some reason. Bonnie could feel the electricity in the air and knew she was unleashing a force that couldn't be stopped now. The best thing she could do was be as present in the magic as possible and see it through.

Elena braced her body against Stefan's. She knew what was coming, and she held onto Damon's cold shoulders as hard as she could. With her own blood humming, Damon appeared next to her and stared down at her, stared down at the thing that used to be him. "Elena..." he gasped out feeling like he'd been trapped in a hurricane. An inner force was pulling him toward her, but everything around him was pushing him away. It was like swimming against the current. "Elena...!" he screamed as the invisible wind pulled at him like those terrible dreams of running but not going anywhere.

"Focus on your bond Elena!" yelled Darien over the chanting and the rushing in her ears. Even the water was starting to hum it seemed. "This will be the hardest part!"

At first, it felt like a release. The sweet release of a built up pressure. But soon... agonizing pain, and Elena couldn't see. She tried to hold in the scream, but it came out like an animal as her skin began to bleed all over. She closed her eyes tightly in pain, and her nails dug into Damon's skin. Stefan had to push hard on her shoulders to keep her in place as the water in the tub changed from translucent to red.

"Don't let go Stefan. Visualize your brother in your mind. Imagine your blood, your energy, seeping into him!" yelled Darien giving instructions.

Stefan was scared, and his rational mind wanted to quit. Seeing Elena like this- was it really worth it? But his hands wouldn't move. They held her in place. So he summoned his courage, closed his eyes, and tried to block out her screams and focus on his brother. They weren't going to kill her. He knew she couldn't die from having her blood drained. It would be painful and miserable. But vampires had lived dormant for centuries in that condition. Elena would survive. She was strong. He focused on Damon.

Damon was screaming now too. "Stop! You're hurting her! Stop!" he was hurting too. He hadn't hurt on the other side. Not since he died. but now he felt like he was on fire. Maybe this was hell? Being forced to watch her suffer and be able to do nothing while he burned. That must be it. "Elena!" he cried staring down at her, now finding himself hovering above her through no will of his own. No, not above her. Above himself. Above his self with the gaping hole.

Elena's blood was dotted all over her skin. The pain was searing, and getting very close to blinding. She was starting to lose her grip on Damon's body as the blood filled the tub, and started to seep into him. She wasn't even aware that Damon's body had started to glow. Jeremy and Matt were. They edged carefully closer to the tub with stakes in hand.

Bonnie and Andraia continued to chant while Darien barked orders. Elena was getting weaker and weaker. Bonnie's vision was starting to blur, but she closed her eyes and focused as hard as she could. Elena was arching up now, writhing in pain, and it took all Stefan had to hold her down. Tears ran down his face, tears ran down hers. "We're almost there. Almost there." he whispered in an assuring tone not knowing if what he said was truth or lie.

The spell was wrapping around every blood droplet, infusing what was left of Damon's blood, into Damon's body. Their blood. Their shared blood. It was making his skin glow and Matt, Jeremy, and Caroline watched on in horror as colour started to come back. Damon was still stiff, lifeless, and with a giant hole in his chest. But simply seeing his skin change was terrifying. Jeremy wondered what he had looked like to those who had watched him die and come back. He didn't think it could possibly look like this. The chanting was overlapping now. It no longer sounded like voices he could differentiate. At times it was one unison voice, and at others it could have been dozens. The room was fuzzy around the edges now, and Jeremy knew it was filled with supernatural power.

Elena no longer knew where she was, reality had slipped away. There was nothing now but her pain and her blood- pulsing slower and slower though more intently with each beat. Every throb sent waves of pain through her. She clutched the stone in her left hand but was unaware she was even doing so. It was a miracle it hadn't been crushed into dust by her vampire strength. This pain was every bit as bad as when Damon had died. The Damon that was inside her was literally being ripped out.

She became delirious and started flashing back to random human and vampire memories. Her eyes opened and blacked over and she relived her first day of school, a date with Matt, an argument with Jeremy... the first time she saw Stefan at school. Her eyes looked around seeing things that only she could see. Elena screamed in agony, and Darien yelling orders at her snapped her out of the memories. "Now Elena. Put the soul stone in. _Now_!" Elena held out her hand that was gripping the stone. It shook furiously and her fingers refused to relax. She slammed it against Damon's hard wet skin, groaning as she tried to release her grip.

"You can do it Elena!" yelled Stefan trying to mentally send her any energy he could. Elena dragged her hand down his chest until she felt the hole, and then using her last ounce of will power and strength- she let go. The chanting suddenly stopped and the room became hushed. The stone was lodged in Damon's chest cavity, and the blood water in the tub began to bubble and hiss. Elena looked around in disbelief as it literally hissed the way she often felt it did from the inside. She felt herself fall back against the tub, into Stefan's waiting hands, propping her up. She was exhausted, felt empty, and knew she had nothing left to give. She couldn't even lift her head but she watched with her eyes as Damon's body continued to glow.

Damon in spirit form was screaming as his essence was being dragged back into the body. He knew it was working, he knew he wanted it, but it hurt more than having his heart ripped out. His mind simply couldn't wrap around it, and it was because of this pain that he resisted. Andraia and Bonnie suddenly picked up their chanting again and Damon felt himself slammed into his body. The screaming only Jeremy and Darien could originally hear, could now be heard by everyone.

Damon- in his body- was screaming as he slowly became reanimated. Elena lay listless back against the tub and Stefan who was watching on with a mix of enthrallment and horror. Damon's body snapped, hissed, and popped as it absorbed the last of the red from the water and his howls filled the room. Suddenly his body jerked into motion, he arched his back and his eyes opened staring at the ceiling while his arms gripped the side of the tub. The last of his scream came out into a horse moan. He dropped back in the tub, into Elena, with his eyes rolling around in his head. They closed- but he was breathing. Stefan could see the rise and fall of his chest.

The chanting stopped, and everyone watched on silently. Elena couldn't even lift her head, and Stefan ran to grab her a blood bag practically tripping over himself. Elena stared out at her friends and family. Damon's head was against her chest and they were both soaked. She couldn't muster the energy to say anything, but Caroline met her eyes with tears in her own. Bonnie simply smiled quietly.

Stefan reappeared next to Elena with a blood bag and part of an IV for her to suck on. "You did it Elena. You did it." he said over and over again in shock. He patted her hair out of her face and she stared up with him with the hint of a smile. Stefan had just brought the iv to her lips when he heard a deep, guttural, snarl.

"It's not over yet!" yelled Darien sprinting toward the tub. Stefan looked up in shock as Damon shot up like lightning, his pupils tiny, then his eyes totally blacked over while veins snaked down his face. He growled and sniffed the air, Stefan suddenly clued into what was about to happen but he was too late. By the time he stood up Damon had already slammed him out of the way. Damon leapt out of the tub, nude, and made a mad dash for the closest human- Matt. Darien tried to block him, by Damon batted him away like a fly. Caroline got in front of Matt in the last moment to intercept Damon and take most of the brunt of his attack.

Caroline was shocked at the brute strength coming from the vampire who had been dead mere moments ago. She could barely keep him off, and when the others all piled on to pull him off he still was able to resist, snarling, biting, spitting, and doing everything he could with fangs extended to get to Matt.

"_Damon_!" Damon suddenly stopped like someone had pushed the pause button. He froze, and turned slowly confused. The others kept their guard but followed his gaze. Elena was lying on the floor, having barely gotten herself out the tub, naked in a pool of water. She was trying desperately to prop herself up without much luck. She still hadn't gotten the blood bag. Everyone was frozen as if a loaded gun had been pointed at them, and all eyes were on Damon.

Damon eyed the blood bag on the floor and walked out cautiously to the middle of the room like a big jungle cat scoping out a hiding spot. His eyes were alert and his whole body was engaged looking around the room. He kicked the blood bag out of his way- much to everyone's surprise. Then he knelt down by Elena, brought his wrist to his lips, tore it open and pressed it to her mouth. She couldn't even fight it.

He hadn't said a word yet, simply locked eyes with Elena while she eagerly drank in his blood. She started off slow, but soon her hands were locked on his wrists and she drank deeper. The group watched it all unfold, and Bonnie's eyes found the spot where Damon's gaping hole had been. It was totally healed over except for the scar, and it pulsed like a heart should. Her mouth hung open. She was in total shock that they'd actually managed to bring him back.

Elena pulled away from Damon's wrist and propped herself into a sitting position while trying to be modest in front of her friends. "Elena!" called Caroline as she tossed a bath towel in Elena's direction. Elena caught it and laid it across her front like a blanket. Damon hadn't moved.

"Damon? It's me... Elena. Do you remember what happened?" she asked cautiously. Her eyes darted to Darien.

"It doesn't all come back at once." he called out. "It comes in waves, in stages. He may not be fully present yet."

Damon stared intensely into Elena's eyes, breathing heavily. He was crouched down in front of her, and his eyes were searching. His brows were low- a sure sign he was thinking, but his body language said he was still on guard. "I need to give him my blood." said Elena weakly.

"You haven't any blood to give!" cried Andraia starting to run toward her, but Stefan held her back.

"Drink the blood bag first Elena." he called, kicking it to her, away from where Damon had left it. Damon didn't even blink, but his nostrils flared when Elena ripped into the bag with her canines. His body simply stayed crouched in that rigid form. "Did you bring him all back?!" Stefan demanded.

"Patience." hissed Darien.

"I knew they'd screw us over." groaned Caroline.

"_Patience_!" insisted Andraia.

Elena drained the bag and left it crumpled on the floor. She brought her own wrist to her lips and grazed it with her teeth. "There's not much of me in here." she said to Damon who was now eyeing the crumpled bag, running a dry tongue across his bottom lip. Elena reached up and touched his face turning his attention back to her. "We brought you back Damon. You died. But we brought you back." she pressed her wrist to his mouth.

He didn't do anything at first. He simply stared at her and stayed still for a moment. Then he opened his mouth and let the blood in. As soon as he relaxed, Elena used whatever weak energy she had gained from the bag, leaned forward, and bit his shoulder. She knew it had to be the bond. The bond had to be restarted right away.

The group watched the pair- like they'd been doing all night. Seeing Damon and Elena so vulnerable like this, and then witnessing their blood share... there was now a whole new perspective on this bond. Stefan couldn't help but watch in wonder. Andraia and Darien simply stood together and watched-knowing full well what was happening, and feeling it ignite their own bond.

Damon and Elena's minds slammed together, and it was as if it had come full circle. Damon had helped Elena get her own memories back before through their share, and now she was doing it for him. She wanted so bad for him to just know he was loved and she knew something must be there of her or he wouldn't have stopped when she called his name. She could feel their shared memories flowing out of her and into him, but she finally had to release her mouth from his skin, feeling light headed and totally drained.

Damon, similarly, pulled away. Elena slumped forward, into his chest. He hesitated a moment, looking confused. And then, realization washed over his face as he wrapped his arms around her and whispered "_Elena_."


	17. All Alright

**Blood Sharing**

Chapter 17- All Alright

**Rated M**

A/N: _Thanks so much for continuing to read along with me. Please review, or leave a comment to let me know you've been reading. If you catch a mistake, typo, inconsistency etc PLEASE point them out I *will* go back and edit. I hope you check out the music I put a lot of thought into it. You can find a playlist on my tumblr: vampmer I really appreciate all your support. I expected this thing to be a one shot and a bad first attempt at smut, and look at how it's taken off! Totally unexpected for me, I hope you enjoy. 3 I keep at it for you! _

Chapter Song: All Alright - Sigur Ros

* * *

"Will he stay like this?!" Demanded Stefan following Andraia's footsteps as she quickly made her way around the room gathering up her things.

"I told you. It takes time. It comes back in waves. If it came back all at once, he'd die all over again from the shock." she explained irritated to have to water it down for him yet again. Stefan had been demanding answers for the better part of 15 minutes while Elena sat in her bath robe holding a still naked (though covered up with a towel) Damon. Bonnie had been questioning Darien while Matt and Jeremy watched on feeling unsure of what to do. Caroline was following Stefan backing up his questions with her own complaints.

"He can't even speak!" yelled Caroline. "Did you bring him back as a zombie or what?!"

Stefan raised an eyebrow. He was glad for the support but was surprised how defensive Caroline was being.

"We'll be back in a week." said Darien moving away from Bonnie. "We have to move now, and you need to keep Damon out of sight from Klaus. If he sees that Damon is alive he'll know something big is heading his way for sure."

"Yes keep him hidden. Try to look sad." instructed Andraia piling her books into a pack.

"What takes a week?" asked Bonnie in a stern tone.

"You know how intricate things like this can be. The cure can't be made in a day. We have to travel for some specific ingredients. " explained Andraia. "Oh! And we need a strand of Klaus's hair."

Caroline crossed her arms. "Oh, so... hide the fact you raised Damon from the dead, pretend we're all still miserable because Klaus killed him, and somehow get some of his hair?" she practically stamped her foot.

"I'm sure _you_ can figure something out." suggested Darien giving her a very Damon-like grin.

"But-" began Stefan, but Darien cut him off.

"Regardless, this will take us at least a week. By then Damon should mostly be back to normal." he took the pack from Andraia and put it on.

"_Mostly_?" asked Stefan.

"Think of him like a new vampire who simply can't communicate." said Darien. "Damon's powers and vampire urges are all like new again. His memories will keep coming back, though he should remember the essentials. His thirst will need to be kept in check, but hey that's what the blood bond is for- Elena should have no trouble." Andraia rolled her eyes thinking of just how much trouble _she_ had had when Darien was brought back. "Eventually his language skills will come back. He's still in there. He's essentially just been born again."

"Without all the halleluiahs" said Matt Sarcastically. Jeremy stifled a laugh.

"Keep him in here and out of site. Give him some space, maybe get rid of the humans before he eats them." said Andraia motioning to Matt and Jeremy who pretended to both be offended. "We'll be back as soon as we can for your end of the deal. Be ready. Get the strand of hair."

"Don't forget..." started Bonnie

"We won't" replied Darien quickly exchanging a hard look with her. Bonnie nodded. "We'll do the spell for your collateral.." he put his hand around Andraia and they both looked ready.

"Don't find us. We'll find you." she insisted. "Safer that way." she put a hand on Stefan's shoulder. "Be proud of yourself today Stefan. You did a big thing. A good thing. Your brother is back. He's not all back yet... but he will be. Trust me." she took Darien's hand and squeezed it. Stefan certainly noticed it and it gave him a small glimmer of hope and reassurance. It seemed to work for Darien... it must be able to work for Damon.

Stefan gave a deep sigh and nodded. "Be safe." he said watching them clamber out of the room, down the hall, and then the stairs. He heard the front door shut moments after and turned to the room of people. " Just hard to believe he's here.. and he doesn't remember anything." he said looking at Caroline. She was looking past him, and gave him a nudge to get him to turn around.

"He remembers Elena." she said softly, and all eyes fell on the pair in the middle of the room.

Damon and Elena were apparently oblivious to everything going on around them. Elena sat, clutching the robe around her, wide eyed like a doe, while Damon kneeled across from her. Stefan had gotten a towel around him, but he paid it no attention. Both his hands were outstretched in front of him cupping either side of Elena's face and gently stroking her cheeks. He stared at her intently and said nothing, breathed silently, and didn't move. Even though he wasn't communicating with words, Stefan had to wonder for a moment if they weren't talking through their minds. He knew it was a silly thought but they were so lost in each other for the moment he was envious. He'd hoped for a reunion with his brother- but Damon didn't seem to see anyone but Elena.

Damon and Elena were in fact not exchanging thoughts. Elena was as baffled as anyone else, but still in so much shock she dare not move in case Damon took off, or she woke up and it was all a dream. She held out her pale dainty hand. She still needed blood and it trembled. She touched his scar where she knew the soul stone had now taken on the form of his heart behind it. Would this heart remember everything? Would all of Damon be infused into it? Or was it just a lump of rock holding together the loose threads of an ancient-only-used-once spell? She traced her fingers down it. Then she heard someone clear their throat and she looked up to see Jeremy. Damon didn't move, he still watched Elena. She looked at Jeremy somewhat dazed. Stefan came down next to him.

"Jeremy and Matt are going to Matt's house." he explained. "Bonnie has to check in on a few things, and Caroline's going to stay here if that's okay?" he motioned to Caroline who gave a silent wave. Elena nodded. "She and I will stay down the hall."

Caroline stepped forward. "More blood bags." she pointed. "On the dresser. Make sure he eats. You too." she cautiously looked at Damon with wide eyes. Both Stefan and Caroline were still in shock, especially seeing him up close. "It really is Damon..."

"Yes. It really is." added Stefan. "Hopefully he'll remember us soon."

"This could be a chance for a whole new start for you Damon." said Caroline carefully. Damon showed no signs of actually hearing or registering what she said. "Okay then." she chirped. "Off we go Stefan. Damon and Elena need some alone time. As much as it pains me to say." she gave her friend a smirk. Elena smiled back.

"Thanks Care. Thanks Stefan. I still don't even know what to think." she admitted.

"Just be safe Elena, Damon is unpredictable right now." Said Jeremy with a look of concern. "I could see his ghost the entire time. I'm not surprised at all that he's still in some sort of... state."

"Thanks Jere, I will. Bonnie left?" she turned to Stefan as he ushered everyone to the door. Stefan nodded.

"Between us I think she's trying to do a locator spell or something to keep tabs on Andraia and Darien." he replied.

"She doesn't trust them." said Elena.

"No. I don't either." added Stefan.

"They brought Damon back to me. I'll never forget that. I made a deal. I'll follow through." said Elena locking eyes with Stefan. He simply nodded, and ushered the group out of the room. He lingered behind for just a moment.

"I know it wasn't easy. For you to do what you did. To be like that in front of us... and for me to hold you down almost killed me-" started Stefan.

"It's okay Stefan. I'd have done the same thing if I knew I could for you, or anyone else." replied Elena.

"I know that." he smiled. "I just want you to know, I grateful. I talked you into seeing Klaus in the first place about the cure. I didn't feel like a deserved a second chance to ask for your help. Just... thank-you." he bobbed his head, then left shutting the door.

Elena sat with Damon's hands still on her face, watching the spot where Stefan had been... letting everything sink in. It was huge for Stefan to bow out gracefully. She knew that he wanted her to be human, that for most of this he had a lingering hope that they'd be together again... but now everything was different between them, between the whole group even. She turned her eyes back to Damon and was met by his ice blue ones. Damon stroked his hand along her chin. She smiled.

"We need to eat." she said putting her hands over his. "I just want to kiss you, hold you, and never let you go. But Damon, we really need to eat and I need a moment to think."

Damon simply stared back at her and she wasn't sure if anything was resonating with him. She pushed down on his hands and Damon dropped them from her face. Elena stood up slowly, still holding his hands, and pulled him up gently so he was standing across from her. They stared at each other, and though she knew she had to be careful her emotions over came her and she pushed herself into him, into an embrace. He stood rigid and still for a moment, but soon relaxed and embraced her back. "I thought I'd lost you forever." she whimpered. "I thought when I said goodbye, that it was really it. That I'd have to figure out how to live an eternity without you." she was shaking, sniffling, and crying now. She turned her head up to face him and he was looking dead at her with an expressionless face, but one lone tear trickled down. "We can't both cry." she said reaching up and wiping the tear away. "Darien said you're in there still, just that everything comes back slowly. I guess it's better that way. The shock must be terrible- Jeremy said it was hard." she squeezed him and led him to his bed. She had to push him a bit to get him to sit. He was still wearing nothing. She knew vampires could care less about temperature, and maybe it was her old human instincts for dealing with shock, but she wrapped a blanket around him anyway.

* * *

_I wanted to know  
What I have done  
I wanted to know  
It's bad_

* * *

The others had brought in blood bags and Elena grabbed as many as she could carry off the desk. Damon had her blood in him, his body would start producing more, and she had very little. She knew eating was the most important thing should could do with him right now- even if her body and heart wanted other things. He stayed perfectly still where she had left him on the bed, only his eyes moved while he watched her. She could tell things were churning in his mind, and he was putting things together. "You said my name earlier." she sighed as she put the blood bag in his hands. He looked down at it and the veins started to snake from his eyes. Damon snarled. "...but you can't even tell me you're hungry." she smirked out of habit, but wasn't exactly happy. "Look, like this." she demonstrated how to tear open the bag and drink from it. When Damon lifted his eyes to her the snake veins went away. He lifted the blood bag and pierced it with his fangs, emptying the bag in seconds. "Good. I think if you eat it'll make things easier." she plopped another bag into his hands and Damon mimicked her again. She smiled for real this time.

In a few minutes they'd drank all the bags. She felt immensely better, and he seemed a little more present. "Damon, I was ready to die when I saw you die." she took his hand in hers. "I tried to fight it, I knew I had to stay here for the others. But you can't ever do that to me again. Don't go somewhere I can't follow. You're my home." she pressed his hand to her face like he'd done earlier.

"Home." said Damon in a neutral tone, letting the word slip lazily out.

"Yes. My home." said Elena smiling but feeling conflicted. She was so happy to have Damon back, yet she was so afraid he'd be different forever. "You probably don't remember now, but a short while ago I had lost my memories of you. I know it's not the same, you obviously still remember me to a degree... but back when that happened you didn't give up on me. Even when I was a jerk. I'm not going to give up on you." she stroked her hand along his. Damon stared at her with furrowed brows. Elena thought she was even picking up on a bit of frustration, but she also knew it might be wishful thinking.

* * *

_I wanted to know  
What I have done  
I want to know  
Right now_

* * *

"If you don't remember, I'll tell you everything. We'll blood share again and be in each other's minds and maybe some things will just make sense." she reached her free hand up and stroked his face. He moved his from her face to her hair, letting his fingers trail through the strands while he watched them move with a curious expression. He was totally transfixed by every little thing Elena did, every subtle movement, every breath, every expression. Elena felt herself feeling the same way, watching Damon breath, following where his eyes went, and feeling the electricity under her skin. Damon pulled his hand back and ran his fingers over the scar on his chest. Elena watched. He looked down at the skin and his expression looked sad. "Are you remembering what happened? How you died?"

Damon let out a slow, almost quiet, breath of air. His chest rose and fell. He looked into Elena's eyes. While keeping one hand on the scar where his stone heart beat underneath, he reached out with the other, pushed through her robe and pressed his hand against the skin above her heart. Elena could feel her heart skip a beat under his touch, and the electricity of their blood bond started to fully engage for her. She wondered if he could feel it to.

"Home." he said with more expression this time. Without warning he leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers. It caught Elena off guard and she let out a half whimper half gasp. Her bottom lip trembled and the tears threatened to spill over. She took her hands and placed one on top of his on his chest, and the other over his hand that was on hers. Damon's heart beat like a humming bird under her touch and somehow she just _knew_, that even though he wasn't speaking he was every bit as present and engaged in this moment as she was.

* * *

_maybe this time tomorrow  
or it may be today  
It is now alright  
Now it's better  
Now we'll know  
Now you'll know what I have done._

* * *

Damon trailed his fingers along Elena's collar bone. Her skin shivered with goosebumps leaving a sign of where his skin had been. With one hand on her chest Damon dropped his other hand from his body, and cupped the back of Elena's head. Their foreheads were still pressed together and she could feel his breath on her lips. His fingers wound through her hair and his other hand continued running along her chest, finally pushing the robe off one shoulder leaving it exposed. Elena had be looking at his lips. She pulled her forehead slightly away and stared at him. She was full of anticipation. "When I forgot... when I didn't understand..." she started in nearly a whisper. "You let me make the decisions. You let me make the move. So it was my choice-" she meant to continue explaining how noble he had been in that moment, and how she was trying to be the same way when he cut her off with an aggressive kiss, tearing the robe off in one swift move.

Everything about him was unpredictable. One moment he'd been going over her body like a curious child, quiet, vulnerable, and calm. The next he was kissing her so hard she was leaning back off the bed. She would have fallen off had it had not been for his strong hand behind her head holding her firmly in place. The kiss was insistent and relentless. Elena found herself wrapping her arms around his neck, being pulled into the passion, as their blood bond screamed in both their ears like steam escaping. The goosebumps were gone, her skin was on fire. Despite the heat, wherever Damon touched her felt like little jolts of electricity. The moment escaped her as she pressed deeper into the kiss. Elena temporarily let go of everything that had just happened, all her fears and questions, and let herself be completely consumed by Damon.

* * *

_I'm Singin' with you  
Singing in silence  
Let's sing into the years, like one  
Singing in tune, together  
A sound for no one  
Let's sing in tune, but now  
It's home_

* * *

As Elena arched into him and clung her fingers to his back, Damon's fangs descended and pricked her lip. She pulled away with a snarl, shocked that she could still become so feral. He had died, she assumed the blood bond would restart or reset. Darien and Andraia hadn't said anything about it, yet here she was still filled with Damon's traits. Were they really Damon's though? Or had her appetite simply grown as a vampire? She'd been a sad, drained, weak, 'new' vampire only an hour ago. Now her eyes had blacked over. The veins appeared on her face, and she was staring back into Damon's inky pools, his expression mirroring her own. She was filled with blood lust and a burning desire to bond with him again. He stared at her, open mouthed, with her droplets of blood dripping from his teeth. He pulled her hair gently and her head tilted back making her curve her neck. She moaned. He growled. It didn't matter what happened with them. It didn't matter how many times. Every time between Damon and Elena, was like something brand new. Elena growled back and ripped her head away, plunging her teeth straight into his neck. Her hands locked his shoulders in place. Her blood bond, her inner animal, the instinctual side of her vampire mind were all taking over.

* * *

_Let's sing into the night now  
Just sing on for me  
Let's sing into the night, oh_

* * *

She rushed into him, all at once. Stars whizzed past in a blur. There was something different this time. Colours. Clouds. Mixed with the dark sky that always represented Damon's mind before. As Elena got more mental control over herself, she realized what it reminded her of... The Northern Lights. Through her mental projection she stood in awe taking it all in.

"Hey."

She spun around, seeing Damon's projection smiling at her. He looked nothing like he did in her physical arms. This Damon looked the way she remembered him. Strong, healthy, smirking with a leather jacket. "But I..." she started.

"...didn't feel me bite you?" he asked with a mischievous grin. She shook her head.

Outside of their minds they were locked in an embrace, their arms intertwined, both biting each other at the neck. Damon had bit her nearly the instant she bit him- Elena hadn't realized it because of how overwhelmed and caught off guard she was by her transition into his mind.

"You're talking here!" exclaimed Elena. Damon nodded.

"Yeah, it's different inside. It's just the... connections... the wires... that are a little crossed. I can't really... " he hesitated for a moment and gave her the trademarked Damon eye roll. "...put it all together." he shrugged.

"Well, you remember me? You remember us? Anything else?" asked Elena excitedly.

"Of course I remember you. I never forgot you." he grinned, under the stars. "You're the first person I saw when I opened my eyes again. I didn't know who I was, where I was, what was happening... but when you called my name I knew yours. Elena. My home."

Outside of their projection, a tear slid down Elena's cheek onto Damon's shoulder.

"With you here... things are clearer. I remember Stefan... the others... but it's like holding onto sand. I know once we break the bond it's going to slip away again. I know it'll come back... I just need you to be patient with me."

"It must be because of the bond. You're getting my memories imprinted on you. They're replacing yours until they all come back I bet. It must be frustrating not being able to communicate..." replied Elena.

"When we're apart, all I see is you. I'm all instinct and I just want to be with you. Just keep me close. I know it'll come back. I'll be able to talk soon and all the memories... and I'll be with you again. Just like before. You brought me back Elena. You did it. The bad guy is going to get the happy ending too." said Damon referring to himself.

Elena smiled back at him, and then there was a rush of stars and lights again. She pulled back out of the blood bond as Damon broke it off by letting go off her neck. She followed by letting go of his, and stared at him with doe eyes.

"You're not the bad guy Damon." she smiled leaving a whisper of a kiss on his lips. She lingered in front of him. "You deserve your happy ending."

Damon looked down at her. This was the different Damon. The Damon on the outside who looked like someone brought back from the dead. Hollow, vacant, confused, unable to communicate. But still... there was a new light in his eyes. A determination. He exhaled through his nose and watched her. "Listen to me." Elena started. "We're going to get back to where we were. We're going to cure Klaus. Then, we're going to go tour the world okay?" she ran her fingers through his hair. He relaxed a bit. "I know you've already been everywhere but I haven't. So you're going to take me to all the places you have old memories of and share them all with me. We're going to be happy because we deserve it."

She smiled, and for the first time since he returned to his body, Damon smiled. There was a hint of recognition on his face, as if he'd just said something snarky and was waiting for her reaction. "I know you're in there. Behind those dark eyes." she said softly. "Give me a sign I'm getting through?"

Damon stared back at her, and then leaned down and planted a soft, gentle, kiss on her lips. She smiled through it as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He twisted her, pinning her back on the bed where he'd just been sitting. Damon hovered over her, kissing and running his free hand down her ribs. Their breath came out in hushed gasps as he kissed her mouth, her neck, her chest, and her stomach. Elena kept her hands around his neck and guided his face back to hers. She needed to keep seeing those eyes. Those eyes looking back at her, even with only their tiny bit of Damon behind them, reminded her this was all real. They did it.

He'd stop every few seconds and just look at her, taking her in. She wondered what the world looked like through his eyes, how much made sense, and what he saw. A smile would pull subtly as his lips. Eventually Elena took her arms from around his neck and put them on his waist. She flattened her stomach against his and waited for him to take the queue. He watched her silently, clearly trying to decide on something Elena couldn't know. She arched slightly and pulled at his hips. "Damon..." she breathed. "I need you in me. Through our bond, or this. I just _need_ you." She wasn't sure why he'd broken the bond earlier- but she suspected it had been overwhelming or took too much of his energy to maintain. She knew not everything he'd do would make sense to her for a bit, there was a wall between them but they were both trying to scale it.

"_Elena_." Damon said slowly, looking almost painful as he struggled to put something together in his mind and force himself to say it. Elena furrowed her brows.

"Damon." she replied trying to make sense of his hesitation.

"E-Elena..." he stammered out again looking even more frustrated. Elena leaned up, their hips still pressed together. She put both hands on his face and held him so he was looking at her. She presser her forehead to his in their affectionate way.

"Just take your time." she encouraged.

Damon flared his nostrils and sighed with his eyes closed. "_Elena_." he tried again. He went silent, then opened his eyes. "I love you." he said as if it were all one word, just barely getting the phrase out of his mouth. A wash of relief and a look of triumph washed over him. He also looked a bit worn too.

"Damon..." Elena closed her eyes and kept her hands on the sides of his face while he watched her for a reaction. "I love you. So much." She kissed him hard, he kissed her back, and in a slow careful movement, slid into her causing a gasp. She rocked her hips, still holding his face pressed to hers. She didn't want to let go. Every part of Elena was engaged and aware. Every part of her was afraid this would slip away and all be a dream. But it was real. They'd connected through blood and now they were connecting again on the most basic, human, level.

Damon wrapped his arm around Elena's waist and pulled her up into him, while his other arm supported him above her. They fell into a slow rhythm with their eyes closed and foreheads pressed together still. The rest of reality and the boarding house has drifted away. All sense of time was gone. They were lost in each other again, with waves of pleasure and electricity at every curve and bend.

Damon couldn't fully comprehend what was happening, beyond that he wanted to be with Elena in every way possible. He wanted to feel her skin underneath his, smell her hair, kiss her lips, taste her breath. He wanted to hear her moan, giggle, and sigh. He wanted to stare into those wide eyes and never into anything else ever again. Her blood was flowing through him, part of him understood that. He had a new heart now, and he knew somehow she was the reason for that. Elena was his safe place. His warmth. His home. He was home.


	18. To Build a Home

**Blood Sharing**

Chapter 18- To Build a Home

Rated M

A/N: _Thanks as always for your support, I'm glad you're continuing to enjoy it._

Chapter song: To Build a Home- Cinematic Orchestra

* * *

Stefan sat at the table with his head in his hands while Caroline drummed her fingers nervously on the wood. "You know I'm right. We need it." insisted Bonnie.

"I know... I'm just having enough trouble planning this trap. I don't know how to plan for this too." answered Stefan.

"Look on the bright side, you don't have to be the bait." groaned Caroline rolling her eyes. "I am _always _Klaus bait."

"If we don't save some of his blood, we'll be screwed the next time one of you is bit by a werewolf." added Jeremy from his spot in front of the fire.

"There might be other things we need to think of too." added Matt. "If Klaus becomes mortal we need to prepare for what might happen with his siblings." the others nodded in response.

"It's not like he can't just become a vampire again too if one of them change him. He might still be a werewolf though... how much longer until Andraia and Darien get back?" asked Bonnie rubbing her temples in stress.

"Three more days." answered Stefan. "We only have three days to figure this out." he rubbed his temples too.

"I think we need a backup plan." said Caroline. All eyes turned to her. She shrugged. "I know Bonnie is doing her magic thing to make sure they don't harm us or screw over Damon and Elena, but we need to plan for what happens if Klaus stops us, if the cure doesn't work, if something happens that isn't according to plan. I've already seen what Klaus can do. He's chased Tyler off, and don't forget about his previous revenge plot."

Part of the reason it was hard for Caroline to see Elena and Damon still together despite his death, was the fact Klaus had ran Tyler out of town. Tyler still checked in once in a while, sending letters with no return address, or emails from fake IPs... but it certainly ran deep with Caroline just how far Klaus could go.

"She's right." agreed Bonnie. "Okay, let's take this from the top. Number one, we need to finish our plan for cornering Klaus with the cure. Number two, before we put the plan into place we need to get some of his blood and find out where his family has all scattered to. We should probably figure out a safe place to keep it too. Number three, we need to create a backup plan in case this all falls through."

"Don't forget we actually have to DO the plan too.." added Matt with a sickly expression. "Put this all into action. Most of you can survive a heck of a lot. I don't have a magic ring, or you know, powers."

"Matt... no humans doing anything." said Caroline. "You can help us set up but that's it. We've already seen how bad things can get... there's no bringing someone like you back from the dead." Matt turned a shade of green in response. He wanted to do his part but lately Matt had been dreaming about his future. Spending time around original vampires made him feel like he wouldn't have one.

"Where's Elena? She should be here for all of this!" asked Jeremy.

"...where do you think?" groaned Caroline pointing to the floor.

* * *

Downstairs in the cellar Elena was holding up objects to Damon.

"Cup." he said robotically. "Spoon." he rolled his eyes. "_Wine_." he groaned.

Elena gave a smirk. "I know it's stupid, but it seems to be helping. The more we practice the easier it gets for you to communicate."

"Needs to be faster," complained Damon turning his piercing eyes on her. "_Faster_."

"We still have three days before Andraia and Darien come back. Darien figured you'd be back to normal by then, I know it's just around the corner if we keep pushing." insisted Elena.

"Fine." groaned Damon flopping onto his back, and not waiting for Elena to hold up anything, he simply started pointing at things. "Ceiling. Wall. Dust. Ph... Ph..." he stammered.

"Photo." offered Elena.

"Photo." echoed Damon. He was frustrated, and tired of feeling like a kid. Inside his mind things had been coming together much easier thanks to frequent blood sharing with Elena. He had all of his memories back as far as he could tell, he could think clearly, and he had better control over his instincts. It was the language that was still lacking. That and the fact he always felt on edge. Damon was worried he'd never be able to be cocky Damon again. Dying certainly had a way of scaring the living hell out of a guy. "Home." said Damon sitting up and pushing his head into Elena's chest in a nuzzle-like fashion. "Elena. Mine." he wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh no..." said Elena trying to wriggle out. "We already know you can say all that stuff, don't push it mister." Damon grinned.

"Elena's arm..." he said trailing his hand along her skin. She instantly felt the electricity. "Elena's neck." he traced along her collar bone. "Elena's smile." he smiled at her.

"No no no," giggled Elena pushing him away. Suddenly someone cleared their throat, and they both looked up to see Stefan. Elena blushed a little. She and Stefan had been on good terms, but it didn't make things like this any less embarrassing.

"Brother!" grinned Damon with all the enthusiasm of a child. Stefan couldn't help but smile. Damon had only started being able to articulate things to him yesterday.

"Yeah, that's me." Stefan walked over to them. "How's the progress going?" he asked Elena.

"He seems to comprehend everything the way normal Damon would." said Elena.

"Ppphhh... Normal." said Damon sarcastically waving his fingers in the air to mime quotation marks.

"See?" grinned Elena. "He's still just having trouble vocalizing things. It seems to be the last thing sticking around." she admitted. "...but his personality is all there. I know from our blood sharing he's very aware, his memories have come back, and his attitude is certainly showing through." she rolled her eyes.

"Will he be ready to fight in three days?" asked Stefan cautiously. "Without his element of surprise, I don't think we can catch Klaus off guard. " The whole plan Stefan had devised so far was based on Klaus not expecting to see Damon.

"See for yourself." said Elena whipping a stake out of nowhere and going for Damon's face. He stopped her mid air without flinching or even looking in her direction.

"Ready." he said fiercely. Stefan nodded. It made Stefan feel a lot better to see that Damon could still hold his own.

"You're the same old Damon..." said Stefan. "...but you're different too. Not just because you have a heart of stone and can't talk. There's something... different. A light inside you that wasn't there before." mused Stefan thoughtfully.

"Elena." said Damon in reply, pointing at her. "The light." he turned and smiled at her. Elena blushed.

"She has that affect on people." sighed Stefan, remembering how Elena helped bring him back from the edge when he was fighting his own inner demons. "The others brought up a good point tonight." he suddenly remembered. "We need to get some of Klaus's blood..."

"... in case someone gets a werewolf bite." finished Elena looking grim. "That makes sense."

"Between Bonnie and Andraia they'll be able to hold him for a short amount of time. That's when we were planning on giving him the cure, but we better be prepared to take his blood first." suggested Stefan. Elena nodded.

"Damon will be ready. Even if his language isn't back, I know he'll be ready." said Elena softly.

Damon nodded. "Ready. Kill. The. Original." he growled.

"Not kill, _surprise_." said Stefan.

"Kill... surprise... same thing." smirked Damon.

"It's like talking to Tarzan." teased Stefan with a chuckle. They all laughed then.

"We have a few kinks to work out. We'll stay on it. How is everyone upstairs?" asked Elena.

"Bonnie has almost everything she needs for the detainment spell, and the soul bond spell. Caroline is preparing to be Klaus bait, Jeremy and Matt are running interference with the other originals, and I'm trying to throw it all together." explained Stefan. "I think we're going to bring Meredith in to take whatever blood we can get from Klaus and hide it somewhere. We don't want to bring any humans in on it... but I think it's unavoidable."

"It's going to be scary Stefan, but if we make this work, Klaus's time will be up. We'll win." said Elena. "Klaus wont suspect Damon, and Damon can draw on me for power from our blood bond."

Stefan nodded grimly. "We've failed before. I hope we don't fail again."

"We won't." added Damon, thumping his finger against his chest in the space where his stone heart lay beneath.

* * *

The next two days were spent drilling the plan. Matt played the role of Klaus as they acted out every possibility they could think of. "As far as we know, the bonded blood is still needed to activate the new cure." said Stefan as he instructed the others. "Once Meredith has taken Klaus's blood, that's when Damon and Elena can activate the cure." he motioned to Meredith who was watching on.

"I'll keep him down as long as I can. " said Bonnie. "Vervain won't do much, but soaked on the ropes it'll help keep him physically restrained. I have a new spell that will make him feel paralyzed. The ropes will be there in the chance that I lose the connection. Klaus breaking the ropes will be the only sign you'll get. I know he'll be fast." her lips were pressed together and she stared at Matt, envisioning Klaus.

"Now Andraia and Darien haven't said they'll help, only bring the cure. But if we're lucky they will." said Elena.

"But we can't plan or count on that." said Caroline from her place across the room. "We can only count on what we're doing. So, I'll distract him while you all get into place, Damon plays the wild card and catches him off guard while Bonnie gets into position, and then once he's subdued we get Meredith. Once she's done, Damon and Elena activate the cure. The entire time Jeremy is watching for any of the siblings or anyone else who might show up."

"We'll be on his home turf. Use that false sense of security against him." added Stefan when Caroline finished.

"He won't feel so secure when we shove that cure down his throat." said Caroline.

Everyone was fully engaged, and they'd been through a thousand scenarios. On top of that, every one of them had spent some time practicing with stakes and daggers, and planning out how they'd each force the cure if Damon or Elena somehow couldn't do it. The group was buzzed and chatty. Damon was still quiet keeping to his one or two word replies. Stefan watched his brother as the others continued to brainstorm.

Damon stood in the middle, cool and calculating. Stefan could see the wheels in his mind turning. Despite the fact they were all coming up with back up plans, he couldn't shake the feeling Damon was probably coming up with one of his own. When Damon wasn't staring off into the distance, we was watching Elena. Even Stefan could tell every inch of Damon's body was engaged. He'd do his best every day to not be jealous- having Damon die and come back pretty much rid him of all ill feelings toward his brother and put things in perspective. But, the way he _looked_ at her, the bond they shared... Stefan couldn't help but feel sad he wasn't feeling that way about someone too.

"Let's take a break." said Stefan suddenly. "Darian and Andraia will be back in the morning, and then it's go time. We all need a good meal and a good sleep, everyone needs to do everything they can to be prepared for tomorrow." he instructed. "Caroline can I see you for a second?"

Everyone started to disperse as Caroline trotted over to Stefan. "Hey. What's up?"

"I'm going to go hunt animals in the woods. I know it's not as good as human blood for you, but do you want to come? I think being alone with my thoughts would be the worst idea right now." asked Stefan.

Caroline smiled. "Sure. Don't want a moody broody Stefan before the big showdown." she linked arms with him. "With everything going on right now, I could use a friend too. None of us should have to be alone." She added in a quieter, more insecure tone.

The two headed off after Stefan cast a look at his brother. Caroline watched him with a frown, and they were gone. "I'm going to go eat something, and practice the spell on Matt..." said Bonnie to Elena.

"She swears it won't hurt." swallowed Matt.

"It won't. I'm a good witch." grinned Bonnie.

"Yeah well just remember drafting season is coming up." he groaned following her down the stairs to practice in the cellar.

"I'm going to get all my supplies for tomorrow and an overnight bag. Stefan said I could crash." offered Meredith as she headed out the door.

Then it was just Jeremy, Elena, and Damon.

"Little Gilbert." said Damon with a smirk.

"You sure you're up for this?" asked Jeremy sternly, directing it at Damon. Elena raised an eyebrow caught off guard by her brother being so direct. "Klaus already killed you once. Rebecca killed Elena once. I don't want her to die again."

Damon was quiet, and his expression showed he was thinking of how to say what he wanted. He just couldn't seem to get it out so he put his hand on Jeremy's shoulder and nodded. That was the best he could do for now. He and Jeremy exchanged what could only be described as an awkward stare. "Okay." nodded Jeremy. "Just be ready." Damon nodded, and Jeremy took his leave. Elena wasn't even sure what he was up to because unlike the others he didn't announce himself.

Then there were two. Elena and Damon stood in the centre of the Salvatore living room, quietly. Elena was getting used to the quiet Damon. Her blood bond made her more connected to his emotions and she could usually sense what he was feeling or trying to say. It was like having her empathy turned up a notch. "You're thinking." she observed, then moved closer to him. "About tomorrow. Don't worry, we're going to make it work." she wasn't sure if she was convincing herself, or him. She had to say it, though.

"Elena." he said softly taking her hands. "My home." he looked down at those dainty hands in his. There were so many things he wanted to say. He was thinking of all the lives he'd lived as a vampire. Comparing it to the tribulations of her short human life and even shorter vampire life. So many things he wanted to talk about, he even wanted to complain that it seemed like they were star crossed lovers... that nothing ever came easy for them as a couple, but nothing would come out.

Elena nuzzled into his neck and kissed him lightly. "We're going to get him. All of this will be over... and we can take that trip."

"After tomorrow..." started Damon.

"Yes, after tomorrow we'll take the trip." finished Elena looking up at him.

"No... " said Damon frustrated. "After tomorrow..."

"...what?" asked Elena looking at him from under feathery lashes, with wide doe eyes, and a calm expression. Damon sighed. His shoulders drooped. "It's okay Damon, just take your time and tell me."

"I..." he started, then frowned. "Bite me." She looked at him confused. "Please?" he asked.

Elena didn't want to use their blood bond too much before what she knew would be a big battle, but the frustration in Damon's eyes at his own inability to communicate made her re-think.

"Okay, just for a little while." she said pulling his shirt collar away to expose his bare skin. Her eyes inked over, the veins crawled down, and her fangs extended. Standing in the middle of the room, Elena sank her teeth into Damon's neck and felt the world slip away.

Damon lingered, and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly as he felt his blood and power surge into her. Then, his eyes inked over and he did the same.

The travelling portion of their bond was faster than before. Usually they'd both feel a sense of reality rushing by them, the stars overhead, colours, lights... but this time the connection between the two of them was almost instant. Instead of abstract thoughts and feelings, they met each other in their mental projection states instantly.

"This is driving me insane." complained Damon balling his hands into fists. "I feel like a freaking infant, unable to talk. Maybe that'll be Klaus's big surprise tomorrow. Damon can't talk!"

Elena gave him a lopsided grin. "Hey..."

"Oh don't look at me so pitifully." groaned Damon. Elena rolled her eyes and laughed. "Seriously." he leaned into her. "Stefan was right. I'm Tarzan."

"You're better looking than Tarzan." teased Elena. "What did you want to talk about? I don't want us to blood share too long. We need to go hunt and get ready for tomorrow."

Damon nodded and smiled at her. His eyes twinkled a bit, and he was quiet. "Oh come on now, you can't be quiet in here too." grinned Elena. He took a deep breath.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking, since you know, I can't do a lot of talking." began Damon. "Dying puts a lot of things in perspective. What's important to you, the choices we make... I can't rule out any of the bad things that might happen tomorrow."

Elena furrowed her brow and pressed her hands into his- forcing him to release his fists and hold her hands. "We're going to face it together." she said softly. She had to remind herself that as they continued to blood share they'd take on each other's traits. While Damon was usually too sure of himself, he now was experiencing a bit of Elena's insecurities.

"I know. I guess that's my point. We will face it together. I want to face it all together. I want to take that trip. But I want you to do something for me Elena when this is all finished tomorrow. If we survive..." said Damon looking at her seriously. Elena stared back.

"I'll do anything Damon. Whatever it takes to make you feel confident." she answered.

"It's not about feeling confident." he said softly, casting his eyes away from her, staring off into the vast space of their own minds. "You're my home. No matter what we are, where we are. " he paused looking reflective. "Elena..." he turned his face back to her, it was serious and his eyes were foreboding and brooding. "When tomorrow is done... I want you to marry me."

"..."

The words didn't quite sink in for Elena. Her mouth fell open as if she were about to say something, but she didn't. She looked confused and then looked back up at him. "I know, it's crazy. I'm taking a page out of some stupid teen supernatural romance novel. It doesn't need to be a whole big deal, like with a church or whatever..." he trailed off for a second. "I just... as a human I always dreamed about getting married some day, living that normal life you know? Our human lives are over now, and our vampire lives will never be the same. I don't know what's real anymore I just know that you're my home, and I want to be with you for the rest of this unnatural life. I've never felt the way I feel for you, about anyone. It's not going to go away, our blood bond even proves that and-" He was going to keep justifying his question when Elena pressed her fingers against his mouth.

"Damon. Stop." she said looking him straight in the eye. Damon bristled, thinking the _I love you, but..._ part was coming. What _did_ happen was the familiar rush of the blood bond being broken. Everything rushed by, and they both let go of each other's neck.

They looked at each other as their bite wounds healed, and the little bits of the other's blood drip down their chins. "Damon..."said Elena, but he looked away, frustrated that she hadn't given him an answer and frustrated that he now couldn't communicate. Elena reached up and pushed his face to look back at hers. "Damon." she said carefully. Her eyes looked wet, and Damon thought he knew exactly what was coming as he struggled to look back at her. "You had me... at Marry Me." she grinned as the little tears that had been hiding in the corners of her eyes spilled over.

Damon didn't think, he just pushed his face down into hers and kissed her as hard as he could. He could feel his stone heart racing in time with hers against his chest. They wrapped their arms around each other tightly and became entangled. Words weren't even needed. It was pure energy being exchanged between them. Back and forth. Damon broke the kiss and took Elena by the hand, leading her, almost running, to his bedroom.

Elena giggled as they ran down the hall, thinking she already knew what he was up to. She was surprised when he stopped in front of one of his tall bureaus and began rooting through it. He tossed a few things out and finally found a small black box. When he opened it, Elena could see some miscellaneous jewellery and chains. Damon pulled out two chains, one thick and the other daintier. He handed that one to Elena. She looked down at it in her hands. "What do I do with this?"

He smiled at her, and pulled off his daylight ring. He put it into her palm with the chain, then folded her fingers over it and held his hand there quietly. "Your ring..." she said wide eyed looking at it. "But you need that to walk in the sunlight Damon." he held up his chain and it took her a second to figure it out. "Oh, I get it. That's a great idea!" she took off her own daylight ring and gave it to him. They were exchanging rings. Not quite the same as a wedding or an engagement ring... but it was something for them to treasure and hold.

Damon took her ring and strung it through the chain he'd been holding, and then fastened it around his neck. Her little ring certainly wouldn't fit on him, and his wouldn't fit on hers. This would be the next best thing. She lifted her hair for him while he clasped her chain, then she turned around and held the ring attached to the chain in her hand. Elena looked down at it, and then looked up at him. "It's just for now. Until we beat Klaus and can do the real thing." she announced.

Damon nodded. "I love you." he said softly, leaning forward and kissing her again. How many times had he really had a chance to say it to her? How many failed attempts? How many times was it unrequited? But now. Now it was real. Even in his current state he could still say those words to her.

Everything seemed so surreal, as if the room was melting away the same way reality did whenever they blood shared. Elena's skin was buzzing with electricity, every part of her aware of every part of Damon. She couldn't even make sense. It had caught her off guard when Damon asked, and it surprised her when she answered. She hadn't even hesitated, her heart just knew he was right.

Damon ran his fingers through her hair. Even the short blood share gave his body new life. Every time they did it, he felt stronger, remembered more, and self assured. He couldn't believe he'd asked what he did. but he did it. He had no way of knowing the future, but it was worth it anyway. He wouldn't let his second life slip so easily away this time.

Elena slid her fingers under his shirt, and pulled it up over his head. Her ring was against his bare chest and she looked at it. Somehow it all just seemed right, like this was the way everything was supposed to be. They'd beat Klaus at his own game, she and Damon would take their trip, and they'd figure out a way to get married and be happy. She knew it was idealistic thinking- but for this moment, at the least for this moment, she was allowing herself to think it was all totally possible.

Their kisses became faster and more passionate, Damon lifted her shirt over her head and they pressed their bare skin together. Elena could see the outline of his heart beating just below the skin, and she ran her fingers over it. Damon shuttered and watched her move. It was hard for him to wrap around the fact a stone was now beating like his heart. It felt like a heart- but it was harder. Elena brought her lips to it and gently brushes them. He shuttered again. The anticipation was starting to drive him crazy, so he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her to the bed sprawling her on her back.

Elena let out a little gasp and a smile as he pinned her down. Despite not having his words, Damon had always been better at expressing himself with his body. He pressed his stomach against hers, and she wrapped her fingers tightly in his hair. He walked kisses down her collar bone, down her stomach, and along her hips. She moaned a little, and he looked up -grinning like a boy up to no good. He bit her hip, hard. At first she cried out in surprise, but it turned into a mix of pain and pleasure. The goose bumps chased their way up and down her skin. Her blood bubbled . Before he knew what hit him, Elena flipped and pinned him instead.

Elena sat above him straddling now. She raked her fingers down his chest leaving little trails of red that disappeared as quickly as they came. The ring continued to draw her attention, reflecting little bits of light in the room. Seeing it against him only made her feel more intense. Damon was giving himself to her in every possible way, and she was giving herself to him. The very idea of it all was dizzying. intoxicating... in a _very_ good way. When she was with Damon like this- nothing mattered. It wasn't like the idea of walking down an aisle in a dress was what got her. This was so much bigger than that. Damon was committing to her with every part of himself. They were taking that leap of faith. Even if it did seem implausible. They were both determined to have a happy ending to their story- no matter how many times Klaus continued to try and screw it up. Their love was stronger.

Damon held her in place on top of him, but she played with pinning his arms down and kissing him. It wasn't until she'd get lost in the kisses that his hands would venture out from under her grip and touch her skin. He'd run his hands down her spine and she'd arch ever so slightly. He'd grab her hip and she'd groan or growl. She'd pull his hair back and he'd snarl. Vampire sex could be a bit feral - especially when a blood bond was thrown into it.

Finally, Damon could wait no longer and pulled her down so he could enter her. In that moment, the energy between them changed. Suddenly the tense energy, that had been mounting aggressively, melted away. All there was for Damon was Elena, and he was all there was for her. They looked into each other's eyes as Elena began to rock back and forth. Damon held onto her hips and allowed himself to really feel what it was like to be inside her like this. It made him feel alive. It made him feel human.

Elena was his light, his other half, his twin flame. When they were like this he felt like nothing could stand in their way. Darian and Andraia had made it this many centuries- surely he and Elena could too. Tomorrow would be just like any other showdown with the original, only this time they'd be the ones winning.

* * *

Caroline and Stefan were talking as they ran through the woods. "I totally see it." said Caroline whipping around a tree. "They're different now. I get it. I don't like it, but I get it. It makes me jealous too."

Stefan lunged for a rabbit, then snapped its neck. He always felt bad killing the animals. He had planned on being a vegetarian if he really did get the cure. As far away from blood as he could manage. But things hadn't gone as planned and he'd rather eat fluffy the bunny, than fluffy the girl. He brought the rabbit to his mouth and after a few minutes, took it away. His lips were stained red. "It's weird. We're buddy buddy and all, she saved my brother's life, literally brought him back from the dead... I can't be angry anymore about the cheating. I mean, it's like karma coming around anyway from all the Katherine stuff."

Caroline groaned. "Don't compare it to the Katherine situation. It's nothing like that." she lunged after her own ball of fur.

"I guess I just... I want what they have. I should be thinking about all the ways tomorrow could go wrong but instead I'm looking at the way Damon looks at Elena and feeling..." Stefan stumbled for words.

"Lonely." said Caroline. "You feel lonely. For so long being with Elena defined you. Even when you were on the run with Klaus. I get it. I don't know when I'll ever see Tyler again."

"If we cure Klaus, Tyler could be back tomorrow night." suggested Stefan.

Caroline shrugged. "After everything we've dealt with, with Klaus... I guess I just won't get my hopes up."

"Yeah I get." Stefan sighed and sat down on a tree stump. "We just keep going from one catastrophe to the next."

"We think we've got it figure out, but we never really do." added Caroline. "But who knows? Maybe this time will be THE time. With the looming doom that is Klaus out of the way, we can all start living."

"Living." smiled Stefan. "I've been so caught up in preparing, running, fighting... I forgot to live."

"Lexi would kick your ass." said Caroline playfully shoving his shoulder and sitting down next to him. She looked up at the sky.

"You've grown up a lot Caroline. You've really changed, and you haven't let being a vampire take you over. You barely had a ripper phase." observed Stefan.

"I have you and your awesome coaching to thank for that. And my mom too. She's been really supportive since she really found out." replied Caroline.

"Well, I'm proud of you." said Stefan turning to her with a smile.

"I'm proud of you too."

They sat like that for a while, taking in the silence of the woods, the damp smell, and the stars. Trying to enjoy a few moments of peace and company before the impending doom of the morning.

* * *

Elena awoke to male voices, and sat straight up in bed. It took her a moment to remember everything about the night before, where she was, and what was happening today. She looked around the room. Damon's room. He wasn't in it. She stumbled out of bed, pulled on her jeans and top, and ran a brush through her hair. That's when it clicked. The male voices she heard... it was Darien... and Damon! She bolted out the door and down the hall.

The group was gathered mostly in the kitchen around the table. Bonnie and Caroline were both joining just as Elena was. She exchanged glances with them both, but they simply shrugged and watched too. Elena took her spot beside Damon, who was talking to Darien in front of the group.

"So Stefan was right, it takes a blood bond to activate the cure. But it doesn't matter if it ours or yours?" asked Damon.

"We'll plan for yours, keep ours as a back up." suggested Darien.

"Back ups are good." nodded Caroline in agreement, instantly inserting herself into the conversation.

"The transformation will take place instantly. You help get him subdued and Darien and I will hold the cure while you activate it." said Andraia.

"I want to be the one to give it to him." said Elena in a strong tone. All eyes turned to her. "Klaus killed people I love. He's the reason other people I love died. He's made life for me and any doppleganger that came before me. I want to be the one to shove it down his throat."

Damon smiled, "that's my girl." he swung an arm around her. "That might be the ol blood bond talking."

Elena cast her eyes down and turned a shade of red. Truth be known, she wasn't sure if it was her or the blood bond either. She just was filled with the idea of making him pay and watching him take that cure.

"Your bond is very strong. Working together you'll be able to subdue Klaus long enough for Bonnie to get in control. You have no idea the strength you possess when you work together. Especially when your blood is spilled." said Andraia. "Klaus will be caught off guard by Damon, but also by me. Elena's not the only one who wants to see him cured. You'll have to get this vile down his throat after you activate it with your blood." she passed a copper vile to Elena.

This cure looked simpler than the last. No special guards needed this time. Just a vile and a cork. Bonnie and Caroline looked at it skeptically.

"Which brings us to my spell. I'll bind your souls together Andraia, for 24 hours. " said Bonnie.

Elena had almost forgotten about the spell. She'd been so wrapped up in her revenge ideas for Klaus she hadn't stopped to think about it.

"Okay Bonnie." said Andraia. "I guess you'll be needing a strand of hair." she plucked one from her head and gave it to Bonnie. Bonnie furrowed her brows. It wasn't like she expected to have some sort of knowledge that Andraia didn't have. Andraia had been around forever, was one of the very first witches... but she had hoped her binding spell was a little rarer.

"I need one from you too Elena." said Bonnie

"You don't need blood?" asked Elena.

"It wouldn't work, you're both blood bonded to other people who have hearts made of stone." she shrugged. "I just need a strand of hair from each of you, and your hands. "

"Okay. Here goes nothing." said Elena plucking a hair and passing it to Bonnie. Elena frowned. They'd jumped right into business. All the joy from the night before totally faded away. She didn't even get to talk to Damon about his speech abilities coming back, and they didn't even tell their friends about their plans. She cast a quick glance in his direction and spotted a little bulge under his shirt and the glint of the chain peeking from his collar. She inwardly sighed and smiled, suddenly becoming aware of the cold ring, under her shirt, against her skin. Damon still had his arm around her from his earlier statement, and as if on cue, gave her a squeeze.

Bonnie put the two hairs in a glass bowl, and lit them on fire. Meredith- who'd been quietly watching everything with curiosity from the far end of the table- made a face. "That smells." she blurted out, then blushed slightly when all eyes turned to her.

"The woman deals with blood and dead bodies and dismembered parts and she complains about burning hair." said Damon with an eye roll, to which Meredith simply eye rolled back. Damon laughed.

"Quiet," barked Bonnie, and she began to chant. The hairs seemed to burn in slow motion, in time together. The flamed traced its way down them like a match. Bonnie placed the bowl on the table in front of herself, and while still chanting held out both her hands. Elena wasn't sure what to do, but quickly mimicked Andraia, who placed her hand in Bonnies. Bonnie continued to chant and hold both their hands over the burning hair. Andraia closed her eyes, and Elena not wanting to screw anything up- did it too.

Bonnie stopped chanting and Elena opened her eyes. Andraia had already taken her hand back, so she took hers back. "It's done." said Bonnie with a grim smile "Are you ready for what we have to do?" she asked looking at them all.

There were quiet nods all around the table, but it was Elena's voice who rang out. "I'm ready."


	19. Get Lucky

**Blood Sharing**

Chapter 19- Get Lucky

A/n: _Thanks for reading. Please review, even if it's just to let me know that you like it. I've been asked if I'll make more fics, I do plan on it but I'm going to wait until the season ends. I'm glad you like my stuff, thanks!_

Song: Get Lucky- Daft Punk

* * *

The house was surrounded. Everyone was in position. Caroline was inside. Stefan looked cautiously from person to person, not speaking, but exchanging a nod. It was all on Caroline to get Klaus where they wanted, to signal if there was anyone else around, and to let them know it was a go. All the vampires were listening carefully- just barely able to make out Caroline's voice as a murmur. When she yelled, it would be time. Damon and Elena stood in the shadows like panthers ready to leap in the moment she raised her voice. They held each other's hands to keep the blood bond active and their powers acute.

Inside, Caroline was pacing back and forth. "This is Tyler we're talking about. You can't just run him out of town like this." she stated calmly. Caroline knew her job, and was taking it seriously... but it wouldn't hurt to use the opportunity to get some information.

"Sorry Love, he needed to be made an example of." said Klaus with a stone face, flaring his nostrils and staring at Caroline.

"The way Damon needed to be made an example?" she questioned with a flash of Forbes anger. Klaus couldn't help but smirk. Part of the reason he was so fascinated with Caroline was her ability to forget he was the strongest creature on the planet- and still tell him off. He had to admire a girl with such audacity.

"Damon... was unfortunate." replied Klaus. "...but inevitable. After all, it was his blood that changed Elena in the first place. He took away my doppelganger, I took away his life." He thinned his lips into a solid straight line.

"Rebekka took away Elena when she ran her off the bridge." snipped Caroline.

"Which really had a lot to do with your friend's attempt at killing me." added Klaus. "Caroline, you're splitting hairs."

"And you're replying..." spat Caroline. "As if you could somehow convince me you're being perfectly reasonable about all of this." she narrowed her eyes. "Like we're talking about whose turn it is to do a chore..."

"When you're as old as I am, and had to kill as many as I have... it all blends together." snorted Klaus. He knew that one would get her. It wasn't that he wanted to be cocky or arrogant, there was just something about the way Caroline got when she was riled. He loved to show her that they were very much the same. All the darkness she saw in him, he'd see shadows of in her. Drawing those parallels helped him feel powerful. He liked getting under her skin.

"You WOULD say something like that!" yelled Caroline.

There was a knock at the door.

"Really though love, shouldn't you be tending to Elena?" asked Klaus as he made his way to the door. "Instead of berating me about Tyler, and all these unnecessary details?" He opened the door, and raised his eyes when he saw Elena standing there.

"Good Point." said Elena with her hands on her hips.

"Elena." said Klaus obviously trying to hide his surprise. "I didn't expect to see you out and about so soon after-"

Damon stepped out from behind Elena. "After what?" he grinned with a twinkle in his eyes. Klaus looked confused. "Surprise number one." announced Damon holding out his hands in a _ta-da_ type gesture. Klaus was clearly shocked and confused, and Elena and Damon weren't at all surprised when his instincts took over and he lunged. They'd been counting on it.

"You are supposed to be dead, I ripped your heart out!" yelled Klaus pulling a dagger from some hidden spot by the door, plunging it into Damon's chest. He didn't know what was going on, but it didn't take a genius to know it wouldn't be good. There was a strange metallic sound as the dagger impacted with Damon's chest and then, didn't go in.

"Surprise number two." said Elena with set lips and dark eyes.

Klaus took a step back in confusion and turned to see where Caroline was- and just as he thought- she was gone.

"Surprise number three." came Caroline's voice as chanting filled the air. Klaus looked around wildly as his furniture moved as if it were caught in wind, and Bonnie's voice filled the air. He was frozen where he stood. He tried to struggle against it, but it was as futile as trying to run in a dream. He could tremor a bit, but his body literally would not respond to the signals he was giving it.

"What's...g-going... on... here...?" he grunted against the paralysis as it overtook his face.

Stefan appeared next to Caroline and the two bound Klaus's hands with rope, and dragged him to one of his own kitchen chairs, tying him in place. Caroline avoided his eyes but Stefan stared down at him the whole time. Bonnie's chanting became louder as she entered the house. Caroline's talking, Elena and Damon's surprise- all of it was to give her enough time to start the spell and give it sufficient time to take hold.

"Hey there Klaus." said Damon with a smile walking through the door holing Elena's hand. They were drawing on each other's power. If Klaus broke free, they were stronger when touching and might be able to hold him down. "Miss me?" asked Damon as he and Elena stopped in front of Klaus's face. Klaus could only move his eyes and grunt, twitching his lips. "Personally, I think I'm the best surprise... but I think you might enjoy surprise number four..." Damon held out his hand as a woman reached out and took it- pulling herself into Klaus's view.

"A-andraia..." Klaus whispered with his mouth still open and his face still frozen. His eyes shone with realization. Andraia's eyes flashed crimson at him.

"_Andraia_." she said. "It's been a very long time since you've said that name. I trust you remember my lover, Darien." Darien stepped next to her and took her hand. She let go of Damon's. The two couples stared down at Klaus while Bonnie's chant continued. The blood bonds in both were strong, electric, and empowering.

"There's not much time!" yelled Stefan. "Get on with it!"

Klaus's eyes rolled in Stefan's direction and then back again at Andraia. "I have something for you Klaus." she said softly. "I think you know what it is." she drew a knife and handed it to Elena. Elena pricked her finger, and passed the knife to Damon who did the same. Andraia held out a vile, and Damon and Elena let their blood drip into it. One drop fell each before their vampire healing kicked in. "Before I give it to you, I need something first." instructed Andraia.

"Hurry!" yelled Stefan

Meredith rushed through the door as quickly as she could carrying her bags. She plopped down beside Klaus. She'd been mentally trying to prepare for this- knowing she was about to drain the most powerful supernatural in the world, and that if she failed she'd be dead. While she got out her supplies she could feel Klaus's eyes on her.

"Can't go without our werewolf bite cure." grinned Damon, taunting Klaus.

Meredith worked away while the others watched on. "You thought you'd destroyed Darien and I, just like you thought you destroyed Damon. If you have a fault Klaus, it's that you really do believe you are all powerful. Today we honor the wishes of your mother- and change that." said Andraia in an almost robotic tone. She began chanting in time with Bonnie, her eyes went white. The wind around them intensified.

"Done!" yelled Meredith jumping up and back. Stefan sped in between her and Klaus- but he seemed to still be subdued by the spell. Stefan nodded at her.

"Go. Back to your house, he hasn't been invited in there, you'll be safe. We'll call when it's safe again." he instructed.

Meredith dashed out of the door were Matt was waiting with his truck, and the two sped away. Klaus rolled his eyes in Stefan's direction again. "You. _Will_. Regret. This." he stammered out- clearly struggling against the forces of Bonnie and Andraia's combined spell. Stefan stared at Klaus and just shook his head, almost like he was disappointed. Then, he stood back by Jeremy who been playing look out, as Damon and Elena moved in front.

"I'm going to enjoy this." said Damon. "Maybe when you're a human I'll rip your heart out too."

Elena shook her head. "No. Death would be a release for Klaus. He can live as a human in fear of all of those he's wronged as an original vampire. " she said. Damon sneered.

"I guess that could work. Want to know a fun little fact Andraia shared with us Klaus? This time around, the cure is permanent. You'll be immune to vampire blood. Even if you try to become one again, you can't." Damon smirked and leaned down to look into Klaus's eyes close up. He knew it was a racey move. Klaus was the devil incarnate. But there was this part of Damon that loved to toy with his prey and his enemies. Like a cat with a mouse. Thanks to their blood share even Elena was feeling the intoxicating effects of Damon's nature. They both just wanted to see that glimpse of fear in his eyes.

"It's time." said Bonnie suddenly stopping her chant. "You have 30 seconds."

Elena nodded and held the vile out in front of her, Damon wrapped his hand around the hand of hers that held it. They closed their eyes and focused for a brief moment on their bond- and then in unison they moved. Klaus held his mouth closed but in a flash Darien was holding his face and forcing it open. Klaus's eyes were so wide they were practically all white. He began to scream- there was nothing else he could do.

Damon and Elena dumped the contents of the vile down Klaus's throat. It hissed, it smoked, he screamed. His eyes blacked over, veined over, and his skin began to smoke. He howled. Damon and Elena stepped back, still holding on to each other. Bonnie began chanting again and the room whirled like a hurricane. Items were blown off tables and shelves, papers strewn all over, curtains tore, light bulbs popped and shattered, and there was Klaus lying limp in the chair with his head hanging down. Then everything went still and silent.

"Is it done?" asked Stefan quietly.

"Only one way to find out." said Darien sternly, he pulled Klaus's head back by his hair. "Well Nicklaus. How do you feel?"

Klaus was silent, his eyes closed, nostrils flared, and his breathing was quiet. Elena moved to look closer but Damon bristled and held out an arm in front of her. "It didn't work" spat Damon. "He's still a vampire- I can smell it and sense it."

"Maybe it needs more time?" asked Elena

"Andraia?" asked Stefan turning to her. She stood still, quiet, and watched Klaus with sad eyes.

"It _did _work." came Klaus's voice suddenly. All heads turned to face him as he lifted his head up. There were tears in his eyes and he seemed distant- in a mental fog. "I'm still a vampire but..."

"But what?" demanded Damon.

"I can't hold him anymore!" warned Bonnie. "Be on guard!"

As if on cue, Klaus snapped the vervaine soaked ropes and landed on the floor on all fours. Damon and Elena instantly accessed each other's power, and Darien was next to Andraia, holding her arm. Everyone was ready to lunge. But Klaus stayed exactly where he was and slowly reached out his hand toward Andraia's shoe.

"Andraia my love..." he finally said. "You cured me of the werewolf curse. I could control it before because of the ritual... but you've _cured_ it. It's completely gone." Klaus looked up at her then with tears streaming down his face.

Andraia stared down at him with mixed emotions. Defeat clearly rang strongly on her face, but so did confusion, sadness, compassion, and even the slightest spark of old love. Klaus simply crouched there, in shock of it all. "There's nothing else you can do." whispered Darien. "It failed, so it's time to run."

"Not so fast!" yelled Bonnie. "If any harm comes to Elena today as a result of this- it'll come to you too. You can't just run out on us." she pointed at Andraia and used her powers to slam the doors. A surge of wind rushed passed her, and Darien took a defensive stance.

Everything and everyone was quiet. The tension was palpable- but Klaus still sat there on the floor stunned. It became apparent he was whispering something, and soon it could be made out. "Thank you" over and over, until suddenly his eyes lit up with realization. "I won't chase you. I won't... I won't hurt you anymore." he stood up slowly. The others looked on with cautious confusion. He stared at Andraia. "I really did love you. All those years ago." he tightened his face into his usual neutral expression. Caroline's eyes went wide. She couldn't believe Klaus was admitting to loving anyone. "You've cured me of my werewolf curse. For that... I will stop chasing you." Klaus paused. " But if you _ever_... try to use a cure on me again... I will hunt you to the end of the Earth." he locked eyes with Darien.

Darien put his arm in front of Andraia. "Time to go. Now." he insisted, pulling Andraia toward the door, and practically breaking it down to get out. Andraia took one last long look at Klaus, and then at the others, before following.

The rest of the group stood together, slowly forming a half circle, Bonnie ready to instantly re-engage the spell if needed. Klaus simply stood there. "I'd say that after all that..." he began, dusting himself off. "We're even. Now get out of my house."

A shocked silence followed. "_Even_?" spat Damon. "You _killed_ me!"

"...and yet, here you are." grinned Klaus, motioning at Damon with his hands. "Alive. With a stone heart no less. Assuming you learned that trick from the charming Darien." Klaus folded his hands behind his back. "I am willing to overlook this attempt on my original heritage- only because you played a role in ridding me of the werewolf curse. Having some closure with Andraia was a worthwhile venture as well." he said almost cordially as he looked around the room. "However, I suggest you leave my home. Before I stop feeling so... thankful." he grinned, a twinkle in his eye.

He didn't have to tell Stefan twice. He was already waving the group out the door, his head spinning and his instincts still engaged fearing a violent response. "This isn't over!" Yelled Damon.

"I'll only caution you to let it be this once Damon. " sneered Klaus. "I'm not the sort of man you want to run from for all of your days. Ask Katerina"

Stefan shoved his brother out the door and the group regrouped on the street further down- everyone still clearly jarred from the experience. "So the spell didn't work. It cured his werewolf curse but not his original vampire nature..." growled Jeremy. "He just keeps coming out on top."

"Andraia looked just as shocked as all of us." said Caroline softly.

"I don't know. I think in the last minute she couldn't go through with it. You saw the way she looked at him." retorted Damon as they walked back to the Salvatore house.

"No, I don't think she knew." said Elena. "I don't think she'd have risked it with Bonnie's spell in place." Elena looked to Bonnie but Bonnie shrugged, lost in her own thoughts. "The question is- what is he going to do now?" asked Elena wearily.

"Klaus won't let us get away with this." admitted Stefan.

"He thinks we're even." spat Damon. "Not a chance. It was almost euphoric seeing him helpless. He should be thankful he's alive. The only thing keeping him that way is the fact he may have sired our vampire line."

They continued stomping toward the house. "I think we need to take a break." suggested Caroline. "Everything these past few weeks... it's just been a whirlwind. Hunter, marks, cure, amnesia, dying, zombie Damon-"

"Hey-" interrupted Damon rolling his eyes.

"Andraia and Darien showing up... I think we all just need to take a break. Switch off for the night." finished Caroline.

"Switch off?" asked Stefan. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"No saint Stefan." she teased. "Not that kind of switching off..." she led the way into the boarding house through the front door and stopped at Damon's liquor cabinet.

"Ahh... the better kind of switching off!" finished Damon following after her and pulling out a bottle. He held it up in a mock toast to Caroline then took a swig.

"Drinking? Really?" groaned Bonnie.

"Oh lighten up witchie..." crooned Damon passing her a bottle of red merlot. "After all of this, Caroline is right. We need to switch off, blow off some steam." Bonnie looked down at the bottle in her hands.

"I think it's a great idea personally..." said Matt appearing from the living room. "Since it sounds like things didn't exactly go according to plan? Meredith is safe and so is the blood." he didn't even wait, just walked right to the cabinet and stood next to Damon who passed him a bottle of brandy. They clinked bottles together.

"It cured Klaus of his werewolf curse, not being a vampire." explained Elena.

"Bummer." sighed Matt. "So we're going to go out with a bang? Our last party before he comes after us I guess..."

"No he's not coming after us." said Caroline taking the bottle from Matt and opening it. Matt gave her a sceptical look.

"So he says." added Damon.

"...and we're believing him... why?" asked Matt. The others were all moving into the main living room taking the alcohol with them.

"I think he's actually thankful, in a weird twisted way." answered Jeremy. "We don't really know..."

"Which is why we need to just throw ourselves a party!" yelled Caroline from the living room, fiddling with the stereo. "Who knows what's going to happen tomorrow? Or the day after that? It's been one thing after another and instead of sitting here worrying about Klaus's ulterior motives, missing my boyfriend, and generally being depressed about life... I'm going to drink, dance, and spend some time actually having FUN with my friends... you know, instead of running for my life like always. I mean, Klaus can't make hybrids anymore. He can't poison vampires with his werewolf bite."

"Can't argue with that." replied Jeremy as music started to fill the room.

"There won't be any more blood beyond what we collected- if we need to cure someone of a were wolf bite." said Stefan solemnly.

"Meredith is going to try and copy the genetic coding or some other sciency thing." replied Matt. "She thinks there's a good shot she can make a synthetic version thanks to the amount of blood she collected." It was the best news any of them had heard in a while. Matt smiled, happy to be the bearer of good news for once.

By the time they all had drink in hand, and were all in the living room, Caroline and Damon were dancing around on the coffee table. Stefan and Elena stood next to each other, shaking their heads, grinning, and sipping their drinks. "She's got a point- Caroline." said Elena. "All of this... it's always happening. We never stop to just enjoy each other. "

Stefan nodded. "I guess we can afford one night." he admitted. They both held serious faces, but broke into snickers and giggles, starting to feel the warm buzz of their drinks. Elena was happy to still have Stefan's friendship like this.

Bonnie and Jeremy sat next to each other on the couch, Matt sat on the farther end giving them a play by play of a recent football game and the potential he had for being scouted. The music blared and Elena looked out at her friends and family, and smiled. Nothing in her life was ever stable, anyone could leave or worse at any moment. Klaus always seemed to be lurking around every corner. But still... they may not have beat him... but they did keep surviving and that was what mattered.

There was a knock at the door, and everyone else seemed too engaged with each other to notice. Damon and Caroline had even coaxed Stefan up on the coffee table where he now stood awkwardly, protesting. Elena laughed and headed to the door- opened it, surprised to see Rebekka standing with a bottle of wine. "I can hear your party a mile away." she grinned.

Elena looked at her suspiciously. "Oh come now, if I was here to ruin things I could have easily barged right in." Said Rebekka as she held out the wine. "I heard there was a run in with my brother earlier..."

Elena frowned. "Why are you here?" she demanded.

"To party... obviously..." and with that Rebekka pushed right past Elena. "What?" she grinned. "I happen to know that Matt is here, and I'd like to see him."

"He doesn't want to see you." said Elena trying again to block Rebekka's path- this time in the hallway.

"I could just glamour you into getting out of my way." groaned Rebekka. "But I'm trying... I _have_ been trying... to smooth things over with Matt." she said softly. Elena's face was still suspicious. "I just want to talk with him, and it takes the pressure off when there's alcohol and bad dancing involved." this time she did brush past Elena and made her way to the group.

Elena stood outside for a moment, looking. She wasn't sure who or what she was looking for. Klaus? Andraia? Darien? She had wanted to let her guard down and embrace some fun... but seeing Rebekka was a somber reminder of what was out there. She also had a lot of Damon's traits running through her thanks to the blood share. It made her always feel suspicious. By the time she came back into the party, Rebekka had made whatever entrance she had, and was now laughing and chatting with Matt while Bonnie and Jeremy looked on awkwardly. Elena frowned.

"Elena!" yelled Damon pulling her hand, turning her, and pulling her into his chest. "It's not frowny face time. It's drinking and dancing time." he put a solo cup in her hand and smirked.

Elena bit her lip and gave him a half grin before she sipped from the cup. "That's the spirit." he cheered as the song changed and he slid his feet across the floor.

* * *

_Like the legend of the phoenix__  
__Our ends were beginnings  
What keeps the planet spinning__  
__The force from the beginning_

* * *

Elena laughed and joined him dancing, letting him spin her around, growing dizzy with alcohol and the awakening blood bond. The others seemed to melt away as she and Damon laughed at each other, smiled, sipped drinks, dipped, turned, and shuffled awkwardly around with silly grins. Their chains hung around their necks, their day-rings bouncing as they moved. Elena sang along with the song, vaguely aware of the others all dancing around them too. She realized- she needed this. Just like Caroline had said. She needed to unwind, and she needed to get back to being the normal Elena. Well, the normal _vampire_ Elena at least.

* * *

_We've come too far__  
__To give up who we are  
So let's raise the bar__  
__And our cups to the stars_

* * *

Stefan was laughing with the others, when he caught his brother twirling Elena from the corner of his eye. He tried to focus his attention back to everyone else, maybe prod Rebekka for knowledge... but there was a pit in his stomach. He was happy for Elena and Damon. He was. On some level. He wasn't hurt anymore- at least he told himself. He couldn't keep being hurt and selfish knowing everything the two of them had been through to be with each other. But again... he felt left out. Elena had fought to bring Stefan back from the edge... but Damon had actually gone over it. She'd brought Damon back too. Elena was strong, it was something he admired. But the two of them together like that made him think again about how unhappy he was with the current state of things.

* * *

_She's up all night 'til the sun__  
__I'm up all night to get some__  
__She's up all night for good fun__  
__I'm up all night to get lucky  
We're up all night 'til the sun__  
__We're up all night to get some__  
__We're up all night for good fun__  
__We're up all night to get lucky_

* * *

Damon pushed his hands against Elena's hips and wriggled down doing a retro twist dance move. Elena laughed and tried to copy. "You don't have my moves." he teased. It was just like that night back at the frat party. Only this time, they didn't have to pretend. This time they could be themselves. This time they were in love and it didn't matter who saw, or if they were little drunk, or if their senses were dulled and the music was loud. Sure, he couldn't pull her into a closet this time for a little fun, but being able to be themselves made up for it. Mostly.

Elena swayed to the music, mouthing the words of the song, sipping her drink, and Damon watched her. It was nice to have her happy like this, even if it was only temporary. Hell, they'd done everything they could against Klaus and it seemed like he would back off for a while. Maybe they really could take that trip Elena wanted? See the world together, stay up all night, sleep on a few more beaches. He smiled at that memory. "What are you smiling about?" asked Elena.

"You." replied Damon, with an even bigger smile. His stone heart fluttered a moment, and their blood bond engaged. There were always those heart beats where he wanted to sink his teeth into her and disappear inside each other's minds, their own little world. But it would have to wait. The song ended and Elena joined her friends on the couch, but Damon stood standing, a little dazed by his own thoughts. She patted the space beside her, expecting him to join, but he stood a moment longer, and cleared his throat.

"Elena and I decided something," he said suddenly. Chatter in the room stopped, and all eyes turned to Damon. Elena was silent, but she bit her lip unsure of what Damon was about to say. She became sure when he pulled the ring on the chain out from under his shirt, and palmed it.

"Well don't keep us all in suspense." teased Rebekka, which caused Caroline to roll her eyes and then look over to Elena. Elena was turning a little red. Was it the alcohol or something else?

"Like Caroline said, the past few weeks have been really crazy. I died. That was weird." started Damon, everyone laughed. Not because it was funny, but because no one really knew how to respond. One of those awkward laughs. "A lot of things were put into perspective for me. A lot of things became really clear. I guess not being able to talk helps with that too." he added. "Stefan and I have been on this earth for a long time, maybe not quite as long as some..." he made a face at Rebekka for which she responded with a sneer. "...but long enough. I've spent a lot of time trying to harden up my heart so I wouldn't get hurt. Ironic how having an actual heart of stone could change all that. I have Elena, Stefan, and all of you to thank for that." he raised his glass in a mock toast and the others did the same. As they took a sip he continued. "I realized that I have a reason now to be alive, more than ever before. Now that I've got this second chance I'm not going to waste it. " He drew a breath and paused, thinking of how to word what he wanted to say. Suddenly, Elena spoke up while she stood.

"Damon asked me to marry him." she said softly.

"And Elena said 'yes'" grinned Damon reaching his hand out for her.


	20. Color Blind

Blood Sharing

Chapter 20- Color Blind

Rated M

Song- Color Blind- Counting Crows

A/N: _Thanks everyone for waiting while I was on Hiatus. I started another fic called "In Repair", please go check it out. As for this one, please listen to the song. I really feel like it captures Elena and Damon. Hope you enjoy this chapter, the wedding is right around the corner!_

* * *

Stefan felt like he'd been hit with a punch to the face. He stared, his brain not registering what his ears heard, while all around him congratulations were being offered to Elena and Damon. He blinked. Everything was in slow motion. Did they just say what he thought they said? _Really?_ His face tingled.

There had been shock all around, but both Bonnie and Caroline were embracing a red faced Elena while Damon stood off to the smile with a sheepish grin. He turned, and recognized the expression on Stefan's face. Damon bit his lip, watched Elena for a second longer, then, set off next to his brother. He sat next to Stefan and was silent for a moment.

Stefan knew Damon was sitting next to him, knew that he needed some sort of reaction, but he just didn't even know what he felt besides shock. He'd still been working on getting over Elena. He'd come to terms with it all, understood that she chose Damon and why, and he didn't really hurt anymore because of all he'd seen. But he still missed the relationship. Stefan was thankful for their friendship… he just didn't expect to have to face something like this so soon. Damon seemed to think his brother's head was full of other concerns.

"I know it seems a bit fast… but we're going to wait until graduation is over, Prom… and just do something in the back yard maybe. Nothing huge and crazy, I mean, we're vampires. It's more the symbolism of the thing." Remarked Damon doing his best to explain and hopefully quell his brother's fears. "Stefan?" he tapped his brother's knee. "You'll be my best man, right?"

Stefan turned, still a little dazed, still processing. "Of course." He whispered.

Damon didn't hesitate and wrapped his brother in a hug- an unusual sentiment from Damon. "I know we've got an eternity together…" started Damon. "But I figure… why wait?" Damon stood up and slapped his brother on the back. "But no stress now. Let's just celebrate and be happy and worry about details later." He walked off to put his arm around Elena while the girls giggled and chatted over ideas.

Stefan could see everyone was engrossed, so he stood up and poured himself a drink. Then, he walked outside into the cool night air and sat on the front step. How could so much happen in one evening? Why did he always feel like life was a roller coaster? Stefan was so lost in his own thoughts, he didn't even hear the door open and Matt step out, until Matt was sitting next to him. The two men were silent for a moment.

"I know how you're feeling." Said Matt Softly. "You're numb, confused, you're trying to move on but you might not ever move on. You want to be happy for her, but you're in shock and don't know what to feel." He took a sip of his own drink.

Stefan drew a breath, sighed, then drew a breath. "How do you know all that?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

"Because I went through it when Elena fell in love with you." Said Matt, dropping a bomb shell.

Stefan was surprised. He'd known Elena and Matt had a thing before he and Elena had met. He knew Matt was Elena's first boyfriend. But neither of them spoke much about it. He didn't know much else.

"I mean, Elena was my first real love. I think you were her first _real_ love. An epic love even. You can't just get over that, even when you understand, even when you want to be happy for her." Said Matt.

"How did you get past it, how did you move on?" asked Stefan.

Matt smiled. "I didn't. Not really. I'll always love Elena in some way. But because I love her, I want her to be happy, and I was okay with her being happy with you. Especially once I got to know you."

Stefan smiled. "Thanks Matt." He nodded. "That means a lot. " He paused for a moment, and for good comedic measure added "Are you okay with Damon?" he laughed already knowing the answer. The two men smiled at each other, and Stefan found himself realizing how remarkably wise Matt really was. He was thankful to have him as a friend.

Back inside the girls were chattering away about wedding details, even Rebekah joined in, bringing up prom. It was right around the corner, only a few days away. Everyone had been so distracted no one really prepared, so the girls made plans to go dress shopping. Elena was just so happy, she didn't even mind that Rebekah invited herself.

"What'll we all do for a date?" asked Caroline. "I mean, obviously Tyler won't be around. Elena is engaged but everyone else doesn't even have dates."

As if on cue Matt walked in. Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "Friend date?" she asked.

"Sorry ladies." Said Rebekah making a bee line for Matt. "I call dibs." She grinned.

* * *

The days 'til prom did indeed fly by quickly. The girls spent a lot of time together organizing, and even Stefan was happy to see Elena acting like a normal high school girl for a change. Sure, there was the wedding undertones that always found their way into conversations, but for the most part Elena was experiencing something human.

There were occasional mutterings between the boys about Klaus, Andraia, and Darien… but nobody heard anything. Caroline would occasionally speak to Klaus about one thing or another, so Stefan felt confident if he was about to fly off the handle or was planning something that she'd see the red flag. In fact, she said Klaus seemed very distracted by something happening in New Orleans, and that he'd been there frequently.

Matt had accepted Rebekah's invitation, and it was decided that Stefan and Caroline would go as friends. Stefan strongly suspected that Jeremy had asked Bonnie last minute, and obviously, Damon and Elena would attend- though Damon would need to use some vampire brainwashing to get in. Stefan was spending more and more time with Caroline, and it helped a lot. They were both in a weird spot, and just having the validation from someone else was helping a lot.

Currently, the guys were sitting downstairs in the Salvatore boarding house dressed in their suits, holding corsages boxed in plastic, awkwardly chatting while the girls got ready. Damon cheekily passed a flask around. "You know prom. It's pretty much every bit as intense as a wedding!" he teased. "Women have loads of expectations."

They didn't have prom when Stefan was human, but there were certainly more than enough dances and balls. It wasn't like this would be his or Damon's first prom, but he had to remember that for all of the girls, it was.

The snarks and chattering came to a halt when the creaking of the stairs signalled to the men that the women were coming down. They looked up to see Rebekah. She wore an elegant form fitting red dress in a mermaid cut, silk, with rhinestone embellishments at the top. Her hair was worn down in loose curls, and she was smiling from ear to ear as Matt met her at the bottom with an outstretched arm. It wasn't hard to see that she was beaming as he wrapped the carnation and baby's breath corsage around her wrist.

Behind Rebekah came Bonnie, wearing a cinched olive green dress that flowed into a poofy chiffon skirt. She wore a peacock hair fascinator with black lace, and black laced gloves. She looked like she had stepped out of a vintage movie, and Jeremy loved it. There were times when the age difference (though it wasn't much) between him and Bonnie was apparent. This was one of those nights. Standing before him she looked like a goddess right out of a film. He met her at the bottom of the stairs, and handed her a corsage made of lilies.

Caroline was next and she was already giving Stefan a campy smile before he could even take in her appearance. She marched down the stairs in a pink princess dress. There was no other way to describe it, she looked like a cupcake and Stefan laughed at the sparkle in her eyes. Caroline was all about prom and fairy tales and she was living it. He knew she'd have big expectations, so he not only picked her up a daisy corsage, but a daisy chain for her hair. She loved it and gave him a big hug. "Thanks for helping to make this special!" she beamed.

The three couples stood by the door waiting. All eyes at the top of the steps. Damon had arranged for a limo to take them to the school, and they were all waiting on Elena. She stared down at Damon in a brilliantly dark lapis dress that hugged her every angle and curve. It was strapless, and around her neck she wore his daylight ring. Her hair was in loose ringlets, cascading down one side, her eyes dark and smokey, her skin milky white. She smiled shyly at the others. "Don't be shy. This is good practice." Insisted Damon holding out an arm. When she reached him, he placed a blood red rose on her wrist, matching the one pinned to his jacket. She smiled again. "Thank you, and all the guys for organizing this."

"It's prom. You girls deserve it." Said Jeremy. "But we need to go. We're already late."

"_Fashionably_ late." Corrected Caroline while the girls giggled.

Everyone piled into the limo, and a cheeky Damon passed around champagne flutes. Elena didn't even chastise Jeremy like she normally would. She was excited to have a fun night. A normal, vampire-drama free night, where she could feel like a regular 18 year old girl.

-  
They all seemed to scatter once they reached the prom. There was a dance floor, dinner tables, and a mock casino room where you could gamble for chips and spend the chips on mediocre prizes. Rebehak insisted Matt win her a bear, and off they went. Caroline and Stefan headed to the dance floor- part of Stefan wishing he'd brought a flask like Damon, and Bonnie and Jeremy joined them. Elena remained, sitting at a dinner table, with Damon sitting quietly next to her. This was meant to be her day, but every once in a while he couldn't help but make a joke about the many cupcake dresses walking by.

"I can't believe I'm really here." Said Elena, "Like, sure I'm different, things have changed… but I made it to prom."

"Was there ever any doubt?" asked Damon affectionately, slinging an arm around her. The expression on her face and the distant look told him maybe at one time, there was doubt.

"It was just so hard when my parents died. If I didn't have Jeremy to keep me grounded… well… who knows what would have happened to me…" she trailed off and Damon looked reflective.

"I'm sure your parents would be very proud." He finally said after giving her a few moments to think.

"I hope they are." Replied Elena.

"I know they are." He said leaning over, and squeezing her hand, staring into her with those ice blue eyes that even in moments like this, could give her chills. "Come on." He trailed his finger down her arm as he stood up, took his hand in hers and brought it to his lips. "Dance with me."

Elena looked up at him with a half-smile. She stayed quiet. Thoughtful. "Look, I know it's a little melancholy, but this is your prom. You may not have arrived here on the path you thought you would, but you ARE here, and that's the important thing." Said Damon smiling.

"Sometimes, you just know the right thing to say," replied Elena with a happy sigh. "Okay." She let him pull her by the hand as a slow piano song began. She stepped out onto the floor gingerly- as if she was in new territory. She'd been to dances dozens of times, she'd even danced with Damon a few times over the years, but this was different tonight.

Damon moved with a fluid motion leading her to the centre of the room. Their friends were all around them, but for Damon, there was only Elena. His stone heart beat wildly in his chest, and there was a hunger in his eyes. Elena moved with ease and grace, and held her arms up to match his. Damon wrapped one arm and hand around the small of her back while she rested the matching arm on his shoulder, then he took her free hand in his, and glided across the floor in time with the music. They gazed at each other, and their blood bond hummed.

_I am colorblind  
Coffee black and egg white  
Pull me out from inside  
I am ready  
I am ready  
I am ready  
I am…._

"Elena." Said Damon softly. "If this is… too fast… too much…" he started.

"It's just prom." Laughed Elena musically.

"I don't mean _this,"_ he half-laughed, half-sighed. "I mean… well… the wedding."

She stared up at him then with serious eyes as he continued. "I know I put you on the spot when we told everyone. And… I mean… you seem happy enough. But… I don't want you to feel… I don't know, pushed into it?" Damon always felt like the other shoe was about to drop. With Elena seeming lost in her thoughts this evening, he couldn't help but worry. For him, it was better to just get the disappointment over with and find out sooner rather than later. He was so used to being let down, even though Elena never let him down…. He could never shake the fear.

"Damon. I love you. I want to marry you…" started Elena.

"…but?" prompted Damon as then spun slow circles on the floor, under the reflecting lights.

"I just wish my parents could be there." She admitted. "I think, all of these live changing moments… prom… graduation… a wedding… it just makes me miss them. My aunt too. And Ric."

Damon nodded. "Your aunt was cool. I never knew your parents, but I miss Ric too."

They danced a little longer in silence.

_Taffy stuck, tongue tied  
Stuttered shook and uptight  
Pull me out from inside  
I am ready  
I am ready  
I am ready  
I am...fine_

Elena rested her head against Damon's chest as they danced. Their bond bubbled, but it wasn't the usual lust-filled feeling, it was the feeling of one light recognizing the other- their twin flames. Without realizing it, they both inhaled at the same time. Damon leaned his head down toward the top of hers and smelled her hair, while rubbing circles in the small of her back. "I'd like to have my dad there too." Whispered Damon. "But I'm thankful I have Stefan. I'm glad you have Jeremy."

Elena nodded, it was a nice thought. She forgot sometimes, that Damon literally lost all of his family except for Stefan, and most of the friends he ever made or knew. His first real love was Katherine- and he'd fought so hard to be with her again and she'd betrayed him. Damon knew what it was like to be alone. She suddenly felt very silly for feeling so sad.

"It'll be wonderful." She said looking up at him. "Just like tonight is wonderful. Thank-you for all of your hard work." She smiled at him, and he bent down and kissed her gently on the lips.

_I am covered in skin  
No one gets to come in  
Pull me out from inside  
I am folded, and unfolded, and unfolding  
I am_

They moved around the dance floor, and continued to chat as they went. "What do you think it is- that makes us vampires stay immortal? I mean, I know it all traces back to the spell on the originals… but is it really all just magic?" asked Elena. Her whole world had been changed in finding out that Bonnie was a witch. Then, within days, she had found out about vampires, and soon, werewolves. After seeing the hybrids Elena often wondered if there were other supernatural beings out there. Could there be fairies? Mermaids? There were ghosts, so could there be angels? Demons?

"Actually…" started Damon. "I have a theory about that. A decade ago I enrolled in a biology program."

Elena raised an eyebrow. "What?" he snarked. "Stefan and I weren't talking, Katherine was locked in a tomb, I had no friends or real life… everything was boring. I told you'd I'd been to college." He grinned.

"Sorry, it's just hard to picture Damon the biologist." Laughed Elena.

"It was just an undergrad." Said Damon making a face. "But, one of the things we learned about was aging. We learned about telomeres. They're the structure at the end of each DNA sequence that keeps it all together. As you get older, and if your body is put under stress, the telomeres fray and shrink. As humans, they start to do that when we become adults. I met a vampire who was masquerading as a night lecturer at that university. He believed that whatever it was that made vampires, made it so our telomeres were invisible or something."

Elena looked thoughtful as they glided around. "I guess that would actually make sense. The spell that Klaus's mother put on her family, maybe it froze their telomeres at the perfect time."

Damon nodded. "I'd like to visit that vampire again. Poor guy hadn't heard of a daylight ring before. I had to hook him up." He smiled mischievously. "Maybe we could meet him when we road trip! I'm sure he'd be interested in you. You're a doppelganger after all." Elena rolled her eyes. "…and because at that point, you'll be my wife. I'm sure he'll be far more interested in that." They both laughed then.

"I'd like that." Grinned Elena.

_I am  
colorblind  
Coffee black and egg white  
Pull me out from inside  
I am ready  
I am ready  
I am ready  
I am...fine  
I am... fine  
I am fine_

* * *

The prom had been beautiful, and uneventful in terms of the usual drama that surrounded dances at Mystic Falls. Stefan ended up having a better time than he thought he would. He and Caroline had a few drinks and spent the rest of the night on Caroline's roof spilling their guts about their relationships and hopes and fears for the future. At times, Caroline seemed a lot like a sibling to Stefan. He hadn't made her a vampire, but he had helped her the way Lexi had helped him. It gave them a unique bond.

Jeremy helped Bonnie gather ingredients for a spell, after she announced to him that she had the perfect wedding gift idea for Elena. When Jeremy heard what it was, he agreed that it was perfect. They read her books into the small hours of the morning, wanting to make sure everything would come together just right.

Nobody was really sure what had happened to Rebekah and Matt. They'd be crowned prom King and Queen. Rebekah might have been so excited, that she'd kissed Matt on the lips right in front of everyone. He looked almost comical with her face wide with shock, and his crown titled to one side.

Elena had spent the rest of the night going through the motions, feeling happy, but being lost in her thoughts. Damon hadn't pressed her any further, and was happy enough to simply crawl into bed with her. Long after he fell asleep, she was still lost in her thoughts. She hadn't really understood she was immortal, until today. Until she went through a normal human thing. That's when she realized all the humans around her would eventually die, even Jeremy. That when they died, like her parents, they went somewhere else. Not the other side, like supernaturals did. It was a sobering fact. It actually made her feel better about saying yes to Damon's marriage proposal. It was best to do it now, where the humans she loved and cared about were still around. Plus, it gave her a good reason to leave Mystic falls and not come back for a generation or two. Everyone would expect her to do college and then settle down. Maybe she'd be like Damon and keep checking in on Mystic Falls… or maybe she'd live all over. She didn't know. But it was becoming a reality quickly, and she was thankful to at least have the next steps planned. She and Damon would get married, then they'd travel the world a bit. Then she'd go to college and see where that left her. Vampires lived all over the world with their secret identities. It couldn't be _that _hard.

* * *

The wedding day had finally arrived. The Salvatore house was done up to the nines, and close friends were sitting in the backyard in fold out chairs. Parents of all the gang were there that could be, school friends, even Rebekah showed up. Elena and Caroline were in the room she shared with Damon, while Caroline fussed with Elena's hair. Elena's dress was waiting for her behind the privacy screen. She sighed to herself as Caroline rouged her cheeks, and caught her reflection in the mirror. Caroline did know how to make a gal look beautiful. "Are you nervous?" asked Caroline.

"I feel a bit numb." Said Elena.

"I guess that's better than cold feet." Shrugged Caroline. "You can still run?" she offered.

"No, I love Damon. I want to do this. I just feel like a lot of people are missing you know? I always thought my Dad would walk me down the aisle. I'm glad Jeremy will… but still, you know?"

"Yeah." Nodded Caroline. She knew exactly what Elena meant, since her own father had died too. "I think you'll feel better once you get out there. Stefan and I did a great job decking the place out if I do say so myself." She grinned. "And you know Damon, he couldn't make a suit look bad if he tried." She shrugged. "Point is, we're all here, and we love you. This is your special day, so try and enjoy it. Before you know it you'll be whisked away on some adventure and everyone will go their separate ways." Caroline had started the sentiment with a positive tone, but she trailed off toward the end, feeling thoughtful herself.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in." called Elena. Bonnie and Jeremy came in.

"You guys look great." Said Elena with a smile.

"Thanks." Said Jeremy striking a pose. Caroline laughed. "I've got good news and bad news for you." He started.

"Better give me the bad news first." Grumbled Elena, furrowing her eyebrows and putting her mascara down to give him her whole attention. Bonnie stood by him with an unreadable face in her violet dress.

"Bad news: I can't walk you down the aisle." Said Jeremy nonchalantly.

Elena frowned. "Why not?"

"Good News: I, I mean, we…" he said slinging an arm around Bonnie. "Have a surprise for you that will make it up."

Elena crossed her arms, staring at her two friends who were seriously trying to keep from smiling. "It's a surprise for both you _and_ Damon." Explained Bonnie. "But, first you have to promise not to freak out." She insisted.

Elena raised her eyebrow. She considered it, then after a moment said "Okay." Unsure of what to expect.

"It's a wedding gift of sorts." Explained Jeremy as a knock came at the door. "That should be it now. Why don't you open it?"

The room was silent, and all eyes were on Elena as she gathered her courage to stand up and walk to the door. She put her hand on the knob, then turned back to look at her friends who were watching in anticipation.

Elena slowly opened the door, and took in the figure standing there with her eyes. He was smiling back at her. She felt all the heat and life rush back into her body. All the numbness of the past while evaporated as she sucked in a shocked breath.

"_Alaric_?"


End file.
